


The Changing Series

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-26
Updated: 1999-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 111,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Kudos: 3
Collections: TER/MA





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> WARNING: Sexual Assault, Angst, explicit sex (consensual and non-consensual) between hot men, magic, and B&D. If that isn't your thing or you are below the age of consent. DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!! My Krycek has two arms and he's going to keep them thank you. DEDICATED TO: Megaera for beta, for inspiring me and instructing me, Cerulean for encouraging me with her great ideas and Amothea for getting my butt in gear to write it in the first place. All remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.

  
**Part One  
Mine**

_"Just take me into your body."  
Paula Cole_

He ran a tanned hand through his brown locks and pushed back his shoulders, moaning a bit as the tension in his body slowly began to ebb. He squeezed his neck muscles at the point where his broad shoulders arced gracefully into his long neck and rotated his head. A sigh of pleasure escaped his lush lips and his partner smiled at him as he stretched, her exotic blue eyes crinkled with pleasure. 

"Do you want to be alone Mulder?" She teased and without opening his eyes he smiled. 

"Gosh Scully, I don't know... I was hoping you'd take the hint and jump my bones." 

She gave a noise that was sounded suspiciously like a snort and he opened one eye in amusement. 

"My dainty partner. She's tiny but she can snort..." Before he could launch into a serious tease the phone at her desk rang; the sound lonely and flat in the basement office. 

She raised a perfectly groomed red brow and said dryly, "The proverbial bell just rang." 

He chuckled and as she talked on the phone he looked down again at the files that cluttered his surprisingly messy desk. He had loosened his tie and undone his top button; receiving a scolding look from Scully but it had been worth it. The cases before him were begging to receive a space in the National Inquirer, and even he knew that. He was wholly unconvinced that a child raised in a chicken coup had been found filthy among her fellow hens, raising her own young. 

He sighed as he filed that in the circular bin, watching Scully beneath impossible long russet lashes. She was animated in her conversation and he gaped as she blushed. She was talking to a man! A non-work related conversation he was stunned to realize. He had thought so long as Scully as his own private property that the very idea that she was flirting, in his presence no less, bothered him. He flicked open another file, pursing his lips a bit. He had flirted with her for years but had never been inclined to do more. He didn't analyze this, it was just Scully. He loved her, more than he loved himself, but the idea of her naked and in bed had never driven him to lustful fantasies. Unbidden an image of Alex Krycek, naked and hard, flashed before him and he moaned again. Speaking of lustful fantasies. For a moment all thoughts of Scully flirting with another man fled and in its wake he could see those green eyes, not innocent but forceful and filled with lust. 

"Shit." He gasped, feeling the painful erection suddenly swell against the expensive fabric of his trousers. He shifted, feeling his head slide across the silk of his boxers imagining it was the silk of Alex's mouth. He inevitably got hard when he thought of Alex, the man he hated. Scully had paused and was staring questioningly at him. He managed a sickly smile and tried to banish the nude Alex from his mind and focus on his next file. A phantom voice in his mind was whispering to Alex, begging Alex to take him. He had whispered that particular entreaty so often in the dark his own cock in his hands pumping frantically, hips raising off the sheets, guiltily hating himself for the fantasy that consumed him; Alex inside him possessing him utterly. 

He wiped at his suddenly moist brow and banished all such thoughts. With a force of will he was able to concentrate once again on work. The subject of the next case folder withered his pulsing erection. The first image of a dead child took the saliva from his mouth. The young boy did not look human anymore, more like a pomegranate that had been crushed under a heavy boot. Amid the grisly pomade the child's face was untouched and hauntingly beautiful. Mulder felt sick at the sight of such violence. The child's sightless blue eyes were pointed to the sky; the flawless face set in a rictus of pain and fear. The corpse was laid across an old wooden bridge; the type that, while picturesque, did not see much traffic. The blood from the young tenant had soaked into the old faded boards, marking the sight indelibly; testimony to the brutality that had occurred there. He set that picture aside and began to look through the dozens of other similar pictures. The most obvious pattern was that the victims were all male, Caucasian, and between the ages of eleven and thirteen; the cusp of puberty he noted. The murdered boys had all been found within the Beltway and they were all from very prominent families. He studied the photos clinically, having to distance himself or he would scream at the deliberate evil. 

He saw something in the first photo that jolted him, and with a quick survey of the other crime scene photographs he realized that there was another constant; a more subtle constant. In every photographs a symbol had been drawn in a waxy substance near the body. He figured it to be wax as the blood encircled it but did not cover it. The marks were subtle and were most likely not meant to be noticed by the police. He knew he had seen the symbol before. It was a crescent moon partially enveloped by an elliptical sphere all within a larger square; not ominous in the least and yet a chill made it's way down his spine like an electrical current. 

He rose quietly and went to his bookshelf where it took a few moments to locate the book he wanted. "Anthropology of Slavic Culture" Mulder read. He opened the seemingly innocuous book. The author, Dr. Jayne Reeves had spent a lifetime studying the origins of Satanism. As understood by the Western world. Her thesis was simple; Satanism, as understood in a modern context, began long before Christianity or Islam or any other single God religion had replaced Animistic beliefs on multiple gods. Much like early Egyptian, or Greek and Roman beliefs in various capricious Gods and Fates so too was there ancient worship of various evil entities. Reeves studied those beliefs in pre-Roan, Slavic nations. He remembered having read her work with avid interest as she had compiled copious amounts of evidence to support her claims. Her work was largely ignored as it rejected the Christian notion of a fall from grace and insisted instead that evil had always existed in the universe. She based this notion on the physical laws of equal and opposing forces. 

"For every force there must be an equal and opposing force." Mulder whispered. 

"What are you reading Mulder?" Scully questioned warily; she recognized the driven expression on his face. 

He turned wide hazel eyes to her. "Oh a nice beak about evil as a force and those innocent lambs that worship it." At Scully's pained look he shrugged, "Dr. Reeves teaches at Berkeley and her work is famous... easily the most substantial work on the subject. The guy who wrote "The Exorcist" William Peter Blatty was said to have borrowed heavily from her work." 

Scully nodded and moved to sit on the edge of his desk. "And?" 

He brought the book back to the desk with him and handed her the thick file of murdered boys. He watched her as she flipped through the ghastly pages, impressed by her seeming aplomb. The only evidence that she was affected by the brutality was a slight tightening of her beautiful red lips. She took her time and thoroughly looked through the case file, before looking up at her expectant partner. 

"Mulder while the people who did this are evil, this is clearly a case of child pornography snuff films. Some wacko who gets off on torturing and murdering young boys, maybe a group of wackos... what does your Dr. Reeves and her take on Satanism have to do with it?" 

"Snuff films?" Mulder asked intrigued. 

She nodded and flipped to the pages of investigative notes. "In every instance where there were witnesses that saw the boys with strangers the man had a camera and was filming the boys. It is the contention of the investigative officers... all of them, that these were the beginnings of a snuff film. And here." She pointed to a picture of the third victim who had been found in Woodside Forest, just within the beltway boundary of Highway 495. She tapped at a close up of the loose black soil. "There are three indentations here, triangular in shape... like a camera was placed in a tripod in order to catch all the action." 

He shook his head, "That might be true Scully but look at these markings... see there?" He pointed to all the marks in the photos. 

She shrugged, "So it's a calling card. Some like to leaves scarves ties nicely around their victims neck, this guy like Merlin's hat." 

Mulder sighed, "Scully that is not Merlin's hat. It is a symbol used by one of the earliest documented religion of dark worship." 

"Dark worship? Okay." She returned to her desk and gave him a typical Scully look and went back to her own work. 

He was not in the least disheartened. He depended on Scully to be grounded, she might even be right, it might indeed be your garden variety child molesters who had exotic and deadly tastes... but his gut told him she wasn't right, that there was more to it. 

It was several hours later that Scully bid him goodnight. She was flushed and he knew that she was probably going to meet HIM! She was gone in a wave of soft perfume before he could complain or come up with a reason she had to stay with him. Once she was gone and he found himself pouting he knew his attitude was childish. She deserved some happiness, and some sex too... one of them should get some he figured. 

"Agent Mulder." 

He looked up startled. Skinner stood in the door, filling the frame completely. For such a big man he sure was quiet, Mulder thought. Skinner's expression was, as always, stern. "Sir?" Mulder asked feeling tired all of a sudden. 

"Tomorrow Assistant Director in Charge, Murdoch will formally request your personal attendance in one of the cases the D.C. Field Office is handling. You will politely accept." 

Mulder gaped at Skinner. "Sir with all due respect ADIC Murdoch is... why does he need me?" The request didn't make any sense to Mulder. AS one of the largest field offices in the Nation, Murdoch had a massive staff consisting of Deputy Assistant Directors. Special Agents in Charge as well as a slew of the most qualified Special Agents in the country. 

Skinner sighed and rubbed a tired hand over the bridge of his nose. For a moment Mulder wanted to ask him to sit down and relax. He seemed so tired and tense. "Mulder he will no doubt explain everything Tomorrow morning." 

Mulder plucked at the paper file before him, "But Sir I think I have a case of Devil worship involving the disappearance and murder of young children. I believe that it..." 

Skinner turned abruptly and left, and agonized expression on his face. 

Mulder frowned. He knew Skinner hated theses 'Flights of Fancy" but he could at least listen, especially considering that Mulder was proven correct more often than not. 

Over his massive shoulder he threw one last command. "Be in my office at 8:00 am sharp Agent Mulder." 

* * *

Mulder let himself into his apartment still angry over the reassignment. He could only hope that it was a short assignment. ADIC Murdoch was a strange man and Mulder had caught the man staring darkly at him on more than one occasion. Younger than Skinner Murdoch had risen up the FBI ranks due to political connections and the wealth of his family. Being assigned the position of Assistant Director in Charge of the Capital was a plum job, central to the power structure of the government even if it wasn't a position within FBIHQ. A comparable position would be the Deputy Director of the FBI, such was the influence of the position. On paper the Assistant Directors at HQ outranked him, but in reality it was well known he outranked them both in influence and position. To be fair Mulder had to admit that the man was shrewd and no one could complain about his ability to do the job. Despite that, the man gave Mulder the creeps. 

James Murdoch was slightly taller than Mulder but his physique was reminiscent of AD Skinner, powerful and exuding brute strength. However, the resemblance ended there. Where Skinner inspired confidence, and Mulder reluctantly had grown to trust him, Murdoch made Mulder nervous in a way he could not define. Were he a woman he would recognize the feeling as an instinctual reaction to a sexual predator, but as it was Mulder could only try to avoid the man and his intense, expressionless stares. Murdoch was a handsome man with black eyes and hair, and dark, smooth skin. His eyes seemed to burn into those who spoke to him and his cruel mouth rarely smiled, and when it did the unlucky recipient of the smile felt like they were facing a shark. 

The glow from the fishtank was the only light as Mulder threw his tie over a chair and made his way toward the kitchen and a cold beer. He was walking back toward his beloved couch swigging thirstily when a silken voice from the darkness spoke. 

"Oh Fox drinking in the dark now... baby, baby what next?" 

Fox froze, recognizing Krycek's voice. He was still reeling with the knowledge that Krycek was close when his stunned mind acknowledged that he had been called baby by him and it wasn't merely part of one of his hotter fantasies. Fox swallowed and made his way to the couch, for once unprepared to feign disinterest or pure hatred. A lamp switched on and he couldn't stop his hungry gaze from finding Alex leaning casually against a wall, his lithe muscled body resplendent in faded denim jeans and a plain black T-shirt. His beautiful face was a perfect facade to hide a stone cold killer. The pretty bow shaped mouth was moist and oh so inviting. 

Mulder shook his head and tried to remember that this was the man who killed his father and Scully's sister. Though the later was beginning to be questionable in his mind. However, this was the man who had lied to him, betrayed him... but Oh God, who made him hotter than any other person alive. He was so wrapped up in fighting his desire for the despicable killer, he failed to note that the object of his desire had moved and was mere inches away. When a spicy, musky scent filled his nostrils he started and tensed. 

"Get... get out Krycek." He managed weakly, the first words he had spoken. 

Krycek chuckled, "Am I making you nervous Fox baby?" 

Again that mouth had formed that word and Mulder felt his cock twitch hungrily. Alex was behind him and so close he could feel his warm breath on his neck. He tried not to moan, but he was not able to stop from shifting his hips in an effort to receive some small friction on his cock. 

"Just here to make sure you didn't forget about me. I know you haven't, but I thought I'd make sure. He put one hand on Mulder's tense shoulder. 

Mulder threw him off and put the couch between them. "I have no problem... forgetting you, you bastard." He stared at his couch, not daring to meet Krycek's eyes. "Why are you really here? To fuck me... o-over I mean... to fuck me over AGAIN?" 

Alex chuckled, "No. I really am trying to help you now... I know you don't believe me... but let's just say we share enemies now and I am just better equipped to deal with them than you Fox baby." 

"Stop calling me that! And if you think I trust you, you are as psychotic as I imagine you to be." 

Krycek ran a strong tanned hand through his short black hair. "I need you to listen to me Mulder... you don't know anything about anything. I take that back! You know very little that THEY don't want you to know! I know more! I know things they don't know I know!" 

Fox wasn't listening to the words; he was lost in the timbre and seduction of the voice. Call me baby again Alex, he thought feverishly. He took in how beautiful Alex looked and he groaned. "Get out Krycek." 

Alex raised a brow and moved closer to Mulder. "You look sick Fox... what is it? The Flu?" 

For a moment Mulder thought he saw genuine concern in those gem-like eyes, but he looked away angrily calling himself a desperate fool. 

Alex clenched his jaw at Mulder's tight expression; those lush lips compressed in a hard line. Fox Mulder always made him feel insignificant even when he was his partner. Now standing in his apartment knowing Fox was on the losing team, seeing how beaten and tense he looked Alex still felt inferior. Mulder did look sick, Alex mused. He was pale and starting to perspire. 

"You should go to a doc..." 

Mulder threw up his hands, "What are you my mother Krycek... just go okay? Why would you think I want you... want you... to come... Oh God... to be here?" 

Alex's eyes were widening with every stumbling panicked sounding syllable Mulder forced out. "Hey Fox... just cool it. I wanted to give you some advice, but I can see you are not your usual calm self." Alex raised an eyebrow at that last bit. "At least you aren't attacking me! I guess that is a plus." 

Mulder groaned and looked at the object of his insanity, imagining lapping hungrily at the perfect lips and at the hollow of his throat. "Please leave Alex." 

Alex started at hearing that husky voice saying his name. He frowned and confused he backed away, "Okay... I'll go, but you probably should call Scully." 

He smiled a bit at the thought. Fox gave a small laugh, "She can't help me... just get out." He watched as Alex made his way to the door, slowly. 

Maybe if Alex moved faster what followed could have been avoided. Maybe not. But as it was Fox could not resist the temptation anymore. He moved in a lust-induced daze, slamming that gorgeous body against the wall, moaning as he pressed his hot aching body against the completely stunned Alex. He wrapped his left arm about the trim muscular waist pulling Alex tight against him. With his right hand he grabbed a handful of thick black hair. 

He stared hungrily into wide green eyes before with a sound of pure lust he pulled that beautiful face to him and devoured the moist shocked mouth. He circled his hips against Alex, his heart thudding in his chest as Alex gasped under his probing tongue. Fox was so hard he could feel every beat of his heart in his cock as if his heart was centered there. He wanted to cry at the idea that his cock was brushing Alex's. 

Alex pushed him away. "What the fuck are you doing Mulder? What... what are...?" 

He looked so confused, his lips already swelling and moist with Mulder's saliva. Mulder wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms again, but reality was rearing its ugly head. He tried to breath normally, tried to control his lust, while his cock demanded he reacquaint himself with the hard body a mere foot away. 

Alex was staring at him expectantly. "Is this a game Mulder? What the fuck was that?" 

Mulder closed his glittering eyes and whispered, "God, just leave Krycek... I... dammit... I want you to leave." Mulder took one last look at the sexy man in front of him and turned away. 

Alex Krycek had seen a lot... had done even more... but the image of Fox Mulder manhandling him for a hot (and it was hot he had to admit) kiss was almost more than his brain could handle. He hadn't dared ever let himself acknowledge his burning attraction to the brilliant, beautiful man whose life he had been sent to ruin, fearing he would drown in those beautiful amber and green eyes framed by lashes a woman would kill for. He never let himself stare too long at the sinfully full lips or fantasize about the tight body and entirely fuckable ass... at least he didn't dare let himself do these things too often. However well he was at denying any attraction he never in his most wild erotic dream had pictured Mulder wanting him. The very idea made his cock start to throb and he let his eyes travel down Mulder's trim back. 

A small smile began to make its way over his bow shaped mouth and he couldn't resist teasing his Fox... soon to be his in more ways than Fox probably imagined. "Got the hots for men in general sweets... or just men who you think killed your father?" 

Fox turned with a gasp and this time when he launched himself at Alex is was not to worship his body but to hurt it. Alex easily avoided the right hook and pulled Mulder to him, twisting his body to slam the older, slimmer man against the wall. He grinned at the furious man who was almost spitting like a cat. 

"My turn Fox." Alex growled before covering those soft lips with his own. 

Mulder had his jaw clenched and he turned his face away, but Alex just smiled and licked the chiseled jaw before biting and scraping his teeth on Mulder's whisker roughened skin at the sensitive jaw. He felt Mulder's body respond with a hot jerk and he ground his own erection tight against the hardness trapped between Mulder's thighs. He could feel the exact moment that Mulder stopped trying to push him away and began to push his body sensuously against him. 

Fox was beginning to make desperate whimpering sounds and Alex groaned himself when Mulder turned his moist lips to Alex's collarbone. 

"Alex... Alex... Alex..." Mulder was moaning over and over in a desperate, adoring whisper. 

Alex was incapable of teasing Mulder anymore. It was as if floodgates had opened and all his repressed desire for this beautiful man was released and he clenched a strong hand in Mulder's silken hair and almost violently pulled his head back. Their eyes met and it seemed as if time stopped for a brief moment. Alex broke the gaze to stare hungrily at the plump lips. His stare was so intent that Mulder wanted to beg him to kiss him. Alex looked so sexy... so intense. 

Without raising his gaze from Mulder's lush lips Alex growled, "Remember you started this Fox... don't think you can stop now." 

Fox wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and pulled him even closer. "I won't let you stop Alex... not now that I have you." 

Alex bent to lick the mole on Fox's face, "This... this drives me crazy." He whispered huskily. He looked into Mulder's eyes, "You drive me crazy." 

He felt relieved to be able to finally admit it to Fox and to himself. 

Mulder shoved at Alex and said, "Take me to bed Alex." He was trembling with excitement and could barely stand, all he wanted was Alex to cover him; wanted those strong hands to position him in anyway Alex desired; wanted to become Alex's in more than just his fantasies. 

Alex growled and pulled Mulder even closer. "I'll try to make it there." 

The urgency in his voice was primitive and it spoke to Mulder in ways words could not. 

The short hallway was strewn with discarded clothing and the sounds of lust given voice and whispered praise filled the darkened apartment. The two writhed on the bed wanting to touch every inch of the other. 

Krycek growled in frustration as he bite the sensitive skin of Fox' taunt belly, tugging at his pants. He rubbed his face against the bulge in Fox's pants, "I want this." He managed. 

He could smell the sweet musk of Mulder and he grabbed the inside of the hard thighs pushing them hard apart. He rubbed his chin over the rigid shaft staring up into the beautiful flushed face. Mulder's eyes met his and Alex knew Mulder was lost in passion. A pink tongue was wetting those parted, lush lips, and Alex groaned imagining that tongue and lips at work elsewhere... anywhere... everywhere. He gently bit the shaft through the black fabric and Mulder cried out, arching his hips off the bed. 

"Have you ever been with a man baby?" Alex asked huskily. 

"J-just you. Oh... Only you." Mulder gasped. 

Krycek felt an unexpected wave of pleasure at those words, followed by a strong sense of territorialism. 

"Mine." He whispered harshly. 

He ran a hand over Mulder's twitching shaft; moving to cover the heavy balls and then below until his fingers delved deep between the generous, round cheeks. As his fingers brushed unerringly against the cloth covered anus he made eye contact with his breathless, writhing lover. 

"I'm going to want everything Fox. I'm going to want his." He said as his fingers pushed hungrily against the small hole. "Tell me if that is too heavy for you and we'll end this right now." He knew he was lying; if Fox hadn't wanted to get fucked he should have teased a less dangerous man. 

Mulder was on fire, lost in the pleasure Alex's touch ignited. 

"Everything you do feels so g-good... s-s-so good... I want it all... everything." 

Krycek hadn't been aware that he was holding his breathe until, at Mulder's breathless acquiescence, he let it out. He'd have hated to force his Fox the first time. There wasn't a doubt that this was merely the first time... there wasn't a location he didn't want to spread Fox out on; the kitchen; the hallway; the Lincoln Memorial... no where. 

Fox suddenly sat up and Alex clenched his jaw, the muscles flexing under the stubble dark skin, preparing to force Fox back down. He relaxed as Fox wrapped his arms about him and kissed him with restrained passion. 

Fox's soft breath caressed Krycek's mouth as he begged, "I want to see you naked Alex... please... please." 

Alex sucked in Mulder's full lower lip forcing himself to not chew roughly. 

He began to unbutton the bronze metal buttons and Mulder stopped him. "I've been fantasizing about taking your pants of for so long... let me do it... I want to do it so badly." 

Alex's cock throbbed at that and he felt like Mulder's voice alone would make him come. Mulder bent eagerly to his task, his hands shaking as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of the jeans; Alex's skin was so hot and silken. He bent his head and licked the skin that was just beneath the denim and Alex's belly contracted away. 

"Oh God Fox." Alex hissed. 

Mulder couldn't wait for a teasing unveiling and he tore at the buttons eagerly. He sucked in his breath as Alex's fat cock sprung out unencumbered by briefs or boxers. The fat head was oozing sweet pre-cum and Mulder hungrily swiped his tongue over the head, Vaguely hearing Alex grunt in pleasure, but he was lost in the electrifying event; the first taste of Alex's cock... his Alex, dangerous and beautiful. He wrapped his full lips around the head and twisted his neck back and forth while his tongue flicked hungrily into the slit on the head. Alex was so hard, so hot and so very big that it sent illicit thrills through Mulder's already overly excited body. 

Alex was on his knees over Mulder, his thighs spread, the denim bunched halfway down his powerful thighs. Mulder rubbed his chest against Alex's hard, spread thighs, as he bent as if in supplication, almost flush with the bed as he sucked on Alex avidly. Alex brought one hand up to caress his own taut nipples. He stared down at the man between his legs, using his right hand to caress the smooth back as he stared ravenously at the round buttocks still encased in black suit pants. He bent forward to be able to squeeze those inviting cheeks forcing his cock further into Mulder's virgin throat . Mulder gurgled in surprise as several inches of cock slammed deep and he swallowed convulsively. The sensation was too much for Alex and he felt himself explode. 

Mulder's eyes widened as the hot sperm flooded his mouth and throat, but he swallowed eagerly and felt the closest to peace that he had in years just having Alex's taste consuming his senses. 

Alex pulled away form Mulder after a few moments. He placed a gentle hand under Mulder's chin and tilted it up. "You are amazing baby... I've wanted that for so long from you." He kept tilting Mulder's chin until Mulder was forced to lie back on the bed. 

"Now I am going to eat you alive." 

Mulder watched as Krycek carefully unhooked and unzipped his pants, gasping as the fabric slid over his silk encased penis. Once Alex had Mulder's pants off he knelt down and sucked on the wet fabric of the silk boxers, tasting the sweet pre-cum, but not touching Mulder's aching cock. Alex pulled those boxers down almost roughly, his heart thudded as he stared at the weeping cock. The wet boxers joined the pants on the floor. He kicked his own jeans off and took a moment to remove both their socks. Mulder was splayed naked and hard on the white cotton sheets like some delectable offering to ravenous gods. Alex took the vision in; the long legs; the trim taut waist; the large pulsing cock that begged to be sucked; the lithe runner's body; and best, the achingly beautiful face. All mine. He thought. The banquet and the sacrifice all in one laid out for me alone. 

He saw Mulder's eyes burning like a forest on fire and he knew that Mulder was devouring his naked visage as hungrily as he was taking in Mulder. He liked that he was bigger that Fox; he knew that Fox was entranced by his muscular frame. 

He drew a finger over the pronounced muscles on his stomach, watching his lovely Fox lick his own swollen red lips that had been wrapped so deliciously around Alex's re-awakening cock mere moments before. 

"I'm going to eat you alive baby, and then fuck you brainless." 

Fox was whimpering, his eyes begging Alex to touch him; to take him. Alex bent eagerly to oblige him. He kissed and licked Mulder's face; spending several moist moments tonguing Mulder's ears. He captured Mulder's mouth and their tongues slid over one another with near drugged abandon. 

Fox was making small, open-mouthed gasps as Alex's dark head lowered. Alex bit and licked the small erect nipples. His cock throbbed in response to Mulder's moans and he quickly decided to leave the slow seduction for another time. He swooped his mouth down to cover the big throbbing cock, deep throating it with one easy, ravenous motion. Mulder's hips came off the bed, and he screamed as Krycek pulled off a bit to suck hard and fast. When the shaking of Mulder's thighs and the thickening of his sweet cock informed Krycek of Mulder's impending orgasm he pulled off. Mulder screamed in frustration and tried to pull the dark head back down. 

"Do you have any lube baby?" 

Mulder stared confused... long past the point where language made any sense. 

Krycek smiled and got off the bed, and Mulder growled and made to drag him back. 

"I promise I will be back to finish this baby... I just need something..." He grunted as he was pulled down. "I guess I won't be going anywhere." 

Mulder was writhing and panting, "Please." He managed. 

Krycek pushed Mulder down gently and turned him onto his stomach, growling as Mulder's hips shifted sinuously, rubbing his aching cock on the soft sheets. 

Placing his strong thighs between Mulder's he spread those long legs until the full buttocks parted and he caught his first glimpse of the incredibly small anus. He luxuriated in the fullness of the cheeks. So round and like firm, muscled dough. He slapped one lightly to watch it move. He squeezed the tight cheeks and rubbed them together before pulling them apart. He used his thumbs to put pressure on the petite entrance. He bent his red lips to Mulder and his tongue swabbed up and down the crack, the licks growing hungrier. 

Mulder pushed back against Krycek, squirming as teeth joined the soft tongue. He thrashed his head back and forth, the pleasure almost painful in its intensity. "N-n-nuh... uh...n-Alex." 

Alex pushed his tongue inside, the sphincter muscles clamping hard on his tongue. After several moments of tongue fucking, Mulder's tight ass loosened a small amount, and Krycek pulled back to replace his tongue with his fingers. As he worked first one thick finger, then two and then three into Mulder he had to close his eyes against the erotic sight of his flesh pushing in and out of that sweet spot. He bit his sexy lower lip and tried to count to one hundred... tried to think of something disgusting... anything to keep from slamming into Mulder before he was ready. When three of his fingers were able to pump in and out with comparative ease he hooked them to scrape against Mulder's prostate. Mulder's scream and shuddering frame was the last straw... he had to have him. He spread his pre-cum over his shaft and positioned himself at the spasming hole. 

"Easy baby... relax... I am going to put my cock in you now." 

At those inflammatory words Mulder thought he might die of pleasure. Everything Alex did was incredible. He had never felt this way. He wanted to be part of Alex. When he felt the huge head push into him he hissed and pushed back eagerly. Krycek's strong hands held him back. 

"Easy... uhn... oh baby... easy." Alex cautioned. 

"No... now... now... n-now." 

Krycek felt his head break through and could only wait a moment before shoving the rest of his nine inches in. Mulder screamed in pain, a look of pure ecstasy on his pretty face. 

"Fuck me Alex... fuck me... fuck me... fuck me." 

"Oh God Fox." 

Krycek wanted to go slow... despite his quick penetration, but Mulder's husky voice begging him to fuck him was to much and he began to slam in and out with long full thrusts. He reached around Mulder's upraised ass and grabbed the throbbing meat, pumping in time with his fucking. He shifted his thrusts to slam against Mulder's prostate, turning Mulder into a voiceless mass of sensation. They both wanted it to last forever, but they were too hot and in only a few scant minutes they were both screaming as orgasms shook them. Mulder's seed covered Alex's hand as Alex filled Mulder's hot silken insides. For a brief moment Krycek felt like he was dying. He never had experienced anything as consuming or beautiful as cumming inside his Fox. 

When it was over and he could breath he bent to kiss the back of Mulder's neck. He realized that Mulder was unconscious, yet instead of feeling like crowing out his studliness of conquest he wanted to cradle him to his heart and never let him go. Fear shook him; he never expected to feel like this. He wanted to cherish the moment... wanted to cherish Mulder, to never leave him. Because Mulder was unaware he licked one of his small ears and whispered, "God I love you Fox... always loved you." 

He shifted until he was lying on his back and pulled Mulder with him, resting his lover partly on his muscular chest, still deep inside him, encased in his tight sheath. 

* * *

La Lune was the spot in Georgetown. The City within the beltway was filled with spots where powerful men gathered, but La Lune stood out. Powerful men felt comfortable there. Security was tight. No reporters, no cameras, no witnesses. It was much more than a restaurant, rather it was a gathering place for members of an exclusive and ancient group. Ostensibly it was only a restaurant, and those people who were not part of the group had no inkling that beneath their feet catacombs and massive chambers. 

La Lune was a perfect place where men who pretended to be enemies for the public could gather and plan how to move the chess pieces around the board so to speak; to plan how best to manipulate the ignorant citizens. Senators of the opposing party mixed with Presidential aides, and Representatives met with Ambassadors from so-called enemy nations, all laughing and congenial. Brothers and sisters united by their religion, the most ancient and truest religion on Earth. 

ADIC Murdoch sat at a table with Representative Gerald Johnson, Chairman of the House Appropriations Committee; easily the second most influential committee in the House. To Chair the most influential committee, the Rules Committee, one had to be the Speaker of the House. This was a position Murdoch and his fellows had been grooming Johnson to claim after the next election cycle. All that was irrelevant now. There would never be another election. Also at the table was the Attorney General, the Chairman of the Washington D.C. Committee, though relatively un-influential a committee, it was an important position if one was interested in gathering power to oneself within the District alone. Also at the table was a man named Steven Jentson. Though he was not in the government Jentson was probably the most publicly powerful man at the table. He was the president of three of the largest Corporations in the world and he owned vast interest in every energy reserve on Earth. 

In reality Murdoch was the most powerful man at the table, indeed he would soon be the most powerful man in the world. His power came neither from his familial influence nor his position with the FBI. Both Jentson and Murdoch came from old wealthy families, the kind that had been married to the government since before the turn of the century; who called the shots form a secure distance. Murdoch's own family had been opposed to him sullying himself by entering the government as an employee, but he had his own plans which had nothing to do with influencing events from behind the scenes. Each and every one of the men at the table were part of the same secret organization, one that had taken countless centuries to anchor itself in such powerful positions in the most pivotal nations on Earth. The countless generations of believers had given so much, had paved the way for the moment when all the world would shudder beneath the unleashed power. 

The conversation would normally have fascinated him but his mind was elsewhere. He was picturing Agent Fox Mulder's face. 

The face of a pouty angel. 

Those lips alone worth killing for, but coupled with a square jaw, beautiful hazel eyes, impossibly long lashes, that mole, the dazed looks, ah those dazed looks, the shock of silky hair, all entrancing. Of all that he had fallen in lust first with his ass, and if there had been no other beauty about Mulder he would still have wanted to slam into it. It was one of those rare male asses that were almost androgynous. Round and full, almost plump, but muscled and tight all at once. It was the type of ass made for squeezing, whipping, spreading and fucking. 

He had seen that ass as Mulder had been bent to inspect a vending machine that had not delivered the expected treat. The full cheeks had been encased in gray trousers and the deep crevice between promised a hot fuck. He had actually gaped and lost track of time as he stared. He felt like he had been punched in the gut, and then the ass had revealed it was attached to an incredible beauty and he groaned, his cock a hard lump in his trousers. 

The man he was walking with, luckily was a childhood friend who knew his preferences, and shared them. His friend chuckled, "That is Fox Mulder... he is beautiful isn't he? The finest piece of ass in the Agency. A real space case but what an ass huh?" 

He was speechless for a few moments and then Fox was walking toward them, mumbling to himself, a far away look in his brilliant eyes. Murdoch moved slightly so that the slim beauty would bump into him. Eyes more green than brown looked up, startled, into his own black eyes. Murdoch knew then that he had to see those eyes wide with fear and pain, as his body was taken brutally. The thought gave his immense erection a hard jolt. 

"Sorry." Fox had mumbled, before the vacant look reappeared and he walked on, beginning to mumble once more. 

"What section is he in Babcock?" 

"Under AD Skinner... he is the X-File's Mulder." 

It didn't matter to Murdoch that the beauty was eccentric, nor that he was reputed to be brilliant as well... he was going to be his. He turned and watched what was truly poetry in motion. "He's going to be mine." He said to Babcock. "Mine." 

Now sitting in La Lune, mere hours before Skinner had to turn the sweet fuck toy over to him, Murdoch smiled. Mulder nor Skinner had any clue as to what Murdoch really was. It was enough for them that he was one of the most influential men in the Bureau. It had taken patience to engineer the perfect chance to get Fox under him, and now with it so close he could think of nothing else. He had spent himself in many other men thinking only of Fox. He closed his eyes and imagined that little bitch taking it, screaming in pain, writhing, begging for a release that would never come. 

Once Foxling realized just who, or what rather, he belonged to he would wish for the Alien invasion that he was so obsessed with. If Fox was as good a fuck as Murdoch imagined him to be, he would keep him even after his Change altered the world forever. 

* * *

Alex hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until he awoke to Mulder's contemplative stare. He noted the changing light and figured it was nearing dawn. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mulder shushed him with a gesture. 

"I want you to know Krycek... Alex... that I don't do this kind of thing..." 

Feeling a sinking feeling slam into him Krycek sneered, "Oh are you asking me to respect you still? Trust me I never did." He saw Mulder's eyes widen with surprise and then narrow with hurt as his barb struck home. He wanted to pull him to him and whisper his love, not hurt him. Whisper his love? Hell he wanted to scream it aloud for the world to hear. But, he was too adept at striking first. A preemptive strike at Mulder's obvious attempt to dismiss him was instinctual. The sharp smell of sex was still in the air and it was arousing. He wanted Mulder again. Who was he kidding? He would always want Mulder. 

Mulder cleared his throat and tempered his remark, trying to sound unaffected, but sounding bewildered instead. "I was going to say that... I wanted... I wanted... shit... something you obviously don't." He got out of the bed hurriedly, feeling ashamed of his nakedness now when only moments before he had reveled in sharing that nakedness with his sleeping lover. "I am going to take a shower... be gone when I get out." 

Alex narrowed his vivid green eyes, "What don't I want Fox?" 

Mulder cast an angry look at him, "Forget it. And I don't need the respect of a killer. I especially don't need to care about one." 

As if knowing he had revealed to much he clamped his generous lips closed so quickly Krycek half expected him to make a key-locking gesture over them to illustrate just how utterly Mulder's lips were now sealed. He slowly got out of bed, and Mulder watching him, knew that Alex was really dangerous... not just sly and resourceful, but out and out dangerous. It was in the way he moved; an economy of motion, the surety of success that only success can engender, the contained strength in every gesture all served to convince Mulder of it; Krycek was a trained killer. He realized just watching the deliberate way Krycek was now coming toward him that for whatever reason, Alex had allowed Mulder to beat him so often in the past. 

He swallowed nervously and then gasped as he realized finally that he was being stalked. He cleared his throat again and narrowed his eyes. "The door's that way Krycek." He said, pointing to the doorway. Despite his brave sounding words he stepped back. 

"What don't I want Fox?" Alex said again, quieter this time. 

The look on his angelic face made Mulder believe that his answer was of the utmost importance. Mulder was forced to retreat again, but the wall stalled him finally and Alex took his shoulders in his hands tightly. 

Looking straight into Mulder's eyes he near whispered, "What do you want Fox?" 

Fox swallowed heavily and felt himself responding to the bastard again. It was useless to pretend, Alex knew anyway... he was incapable of resisting. 

"You. I want you. There. I said it. Now you can leave... laugh hysterically... kill me... whatever. I don't need this anyw..." His lips were crushed under Alex's, and he thought to himself how soft Alex's lips were before his rational mind demanded he not be treated like some common whore, no matter how eagerly he would spread himself again for Alex if the request was made with enough force. 

Alex wanted to laugh. He wanted to shoot himself for almost walking out of Fox. He wanted to shoot Fox for almost letting him. He pulled back a bit and heard Fox sigh a bit in regret. He thinks I am leaving now, Krycek surmised. Little does he know, that he is stuck with me now. His Fox had said nothing about love, but Krycek didn't care... much... that would come later, he'd insist on it. 

"I am sorry baby... I don't know why I snapped at you. No. I do know. I'm scared. Scared of you... and this." He stared hard at Fox, "And I will never... NEVER... hurt you let alone kill you." He grimaced at the reality of it. "I wouldn't let anyone else hurt you either baby... you're safer with me than you are anywhere else or with anyone else." He knew it was true. It hadn't happened after one incredible fuck... he'd loved Mulder for years... deeply, and he'd kill to protect him. Hell he'd die to protect him, and Alex Krycek had a very well developed survival instinct. 

Fox knew what Alex meant. He felt the same way. "So... what now?" He managed. 

Alex rubbed his nakedness against Fox. "Now is when I ask... have you ever had sex in the shower?" 

Fox smiled. Alex wanted to shout for joy... that was a smile not even Scully had ever received, and God only knew how jealous he had been of Scully being the sole recipient of Mulder's gentle smiles. This was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 

"I have had sex in the shower before Alex... what about you?" 

Alex frowned. It had been meant as a rhetorical question. He would have rather believed that Mulder was a virgin in every aspect before him, though he knew that was ridiculous. He pulled Fox to him roughly. 

"Well you are going to find out it is different with me Fox." Alex growled possessively. 

Fox heard the jealousy in Alex's voice, and though he had yet to realize just how much he meant to Alex he was beginning to suspect he had a modicum of power over the younger man. He only said, "Everything is different with you Alex." 

He had said those words, and meant them, but after the shower and he could barely stand, and he lay cradled once more in Alex's embrace he smiled, "You are going to kill me Alex." 

Alex chuckled. He had made Fox scream so many times it was a wonder the other man could still speak. "What? I am breaking you in gently baby. But hey whenever you want to return the favor..." 

Mulder moaned, "Now another thing to fantasize about." 

Alex kissed Mulder's sweet mole. "It doesn't have to be a fantasy Fox. I'm right here." 

Fox turned eyes that were moss green at that moment to the young beauty in his bed. "I-I thought... that is you didn't seem to want..." 

Krycek smiled. "I don't usually go for that, but you're different Fox." He tilted his head and for a brief moment the young innocent agent was visible, then gone. "Don't you know that baby?" He kissed Fox's bruised mouth gently. "I want every part of you. I told you last night. I want everything." 

Fox smiled and moved to kiss Alex when the phone rang, startling them both. 

Fox grinned at Alex's surprised expression, "Don't get startled much do you Alex?" He asked huskily as he leaned over the muscular frame to grab the phone. Alex responded to the gentle tease by biting the perky nipple that was so temptingly placed over his face. Mulder gasped just as he settled the phone next to his face. 

"I am sure you'd rather forget Mulder but you are buying breakfast today. And if you insist on stopping at a fast food place, kindly remember that two can play that game. Lunch may very well turn out to be Sushi... with no cooked meat in sight." 

"Scully!" Mulder gasped. Hearing her voice and the odd inflections that were hers alone while he was naked in bed with Alex Krycek made his heart beat erratically. 

"Mulder!" She echoed. 

She was in a good mood. He frowned. "You know I won't forget... I gotta get up. Skinner wants us in his office by eight a.m. by the way." 

"What? Why?" 

"Murdoch wants us for a case." 

"That's the District Field office... why would they want to...?" 

"I have no idea. Skinner dropped it on me last night. We'll find out." 

"Were you going to tell me sometime before I strolled in at nine?" 

"I was going to call last night... but I... got distracted." 

Krycek chuckled and tongued the responsive nipple, reveling in the gasp his attention elicited. 

"Gotta go Scully. Bye!" Mulder said quickly. He pounced on Krycek and growled, "You will pay for that... you will, trust me." 

Alex raised his hands above his head and linked them through the head board, as if tied. "Oh baby hurt me now... I've been bad." 

Mulder groaned. "I have to get out of bed... Skinner will kill me..." 

"I thought you might like to play a little more." Alex said softly. 

Mulder mustered the strength to get out of bed. "You remember Skinner? Big guy? Huge guy? Often scowling? Hard to please? Thinks I am a waste of time anyway? Tell me when to stop." 

Krycek grinned. "You really don't know do you?" He chuckled then and stared at his love. 'You really aren't as observant as you think baby." 

Mulder frowned, "What are you rambling on about Krycek?" 

Alex realized with pleasure that he was going to be Krycek whenever Fox was disturbed with him. "Well several things actually, but for starters... Skinner pants after you like you are a bitch in heat and he hasn't gotten any in a very long time. The fucking guy has a permanent hard-on for you Fox" 

Mulder's mouth dropped open with utter shock. After a moment of looking at his smug I-told-you-so looking lover he smiled. "Okay I have it now. You are sweet really. You think that just because you want me that everyone does. It is perfectly normal for new lovers to feel that way Alex." 

He was Alex again. He couldn't wait to be Krycek again, Fox was fantastically beautiful when he was disturbed. "Yeah whatever Fox. Just watch it, 'cause I don't share." 

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Mulder groaned. 

He and Krycek were both leaving the apartment one half hour later when Alex pulled him back for a moment. "I didn't kill Melissa... I wouldn't that to Scully... to you." 

Mulder was staring wide eyed at him, looking, as always, ten years younger than he was. 

"I killed the man you thought was your father... but he wasn't your father. Your father died the night Samantha was taken. Your father would never have let them take her Fox, and he would never have let you feel guilty for it." 

Before Mulder could ask a million questions Alex brought a tanned finger to his lips. "I can't tell you everything baby... what I know is why I'm alive... and relatively untouchable. But I will tell you that what I killed that night was not your father and was not human." He gritted his jaw. "I was supposed to observe... but it looked to me like he was going to kill you... well... let's just say that I guess it isn't the way you kiss that makes me want to keep you from being hurt." At Mulder's confused yet accepting stare he kissed the soft lips. "I'm sorry baby I can't tell you any more... I have already said too much." 

"I'll never tell anyone... well except Scully and then only if she asks." At Krycek's confused look he clarified, "Not if she asks if my father was human, but why I forgive you for supposedly killing him." 

Alex felt the weight he'd been carrying lift. And only in its absence had he realized how heavy Mulder's distrust had been. 

The smile he gave Mulder was so beautiful, Fox would have dragged him back into the apartment and taken him up on Alex's offer to be topped had Alex not moved away and vanished down the hallway so quickly that Mulder was left, invitation half breathed out on his lips. 

"Ready or not here we come?" Mulder joked. 

Scully smiled and pushed the elevator button to the appropriate destination. "Oh joy. Murdoch gives me the creeps." 

He grinned, it was great to have a partner that felt like you did. He and Scully were the perfect team. "Why? Get the feeling he isn't who he pretends to be?" 

She sighed and watched the lights illuminate the passing floors, "Oh Mulder yes I did forget to tell you. I saw him change at the last full moon!" 

He chuckled. Nothing would get him down this morning. He had arrived to find an e-mail from Alex waiting for him 

_I'll be waiting to see what fantasies you come up with today. Food Court the Springfield mall. 8 p.m... .wear... whatever the hell you want... just get your sweet ass there. K_

Alex was going to romantic Mulder realized. At least there was a Contempo at that mall. He could buy something to horrify Scully. He mentally plotted the ten minute drive south and the left turn east over the highway. The two mile drive, the garish mall on the right, on the town line of the infinitely more livable Alexandria. Gotta love Virginia. He'd be there with bells on. 

He'd also found a very detailed drawing of the symbol found at the murder scenes and had sent it to The Gunmen to see what they could dig up. He entered the symbol into the F.B.I database and set the computer to search all appearances of the symbol. The search should be about complete by the time he and Scully returned from the meeting with Skinner and Murdoch. 

The two agents made their way toward AD Skinner's office and Kim ushered them in. Skinner looked up as his two most difficult agents entered. ADIC Murdoch was at the window staring out, not bothering to acknowledge their entrance. 

"Agent Scully while it is always nice to see you your presence isn't required." Skinner said gruffly. 

Scully and Mulder shared a surprised look before Mulder stepped forward. "Sir with all due respect Scully and I work together." 

"Agent Scully isn't going anywhere Mulder. I trust this job won't take long." This last was meant more for the man at the window than Mulder. 

Scully was at once relieved and perturbed. She had no desire to work with Murdoch, but that she and Mulder were being split up again was irritating. Mulder needed grounding... needed a voice of reason that was tinged with love and respect. In short Mulder needed her, and she liked it that way. 

"Sir I work better with Scully..." 

"She isn't needed." Murdoch said finally turning to face the other occupants of the room. He nodded at Scully, "This is strictly a profiling case." 

Mulder met Murdoch's eyes but his question was for Skinner, "Sir what is this about?" 

Skinner lifted a hand to Murdoch, "I trust ADIC Murdoch will inform us all." 

Scully took Murdoch into her cold cerulean gaze and narrowed her eyes. There was definitely something that bothered her about this man. She softened her gaze slightly as she turned to Skinner, "I'll be in our office then Sir." 

She gave Mulder a small smile. "A vacation." She whispered just for him. 

He knew she was just trying to make him feel better, but he gave a small smile back. When she was gone Murdoch gestured for Mulder to sit down. "Take a seat agent Mulder." 

Mulder looked at Skinner who nodded. Both men missing the tightening of Murdoch's jaw at Mulder's deference to Skinner's authority. Mulder sat in the directed chair, staring expectantly at Murdoch. 

After several moments of silence passed with just Murdoch staring at Mulder, Skinner cleared his throat. 

Murdoch raised a brow at Skinner's audacity and smiled coldly. "Agent Mulder. Fox." 

"Mulder will do... Sir. No one calls me Fox." Though he managed to keep a bored look on his face he realized that yes someone did call him Fox. 

Murdoch hadn't anticipated Fox being so contrary. Whenever he had seen the agent he had seemed so dazed, almost dizzy. He smiled in pleasure. He would be more passionate then expected. He felt Skinner's impatience, but he was irrelevant now. He had more control now than ever before, but even that control was being strained with Mulder's proximity. The man was really too beautiful. It would take some doing but he could work it so Mulder would strip and spread himself here and now over Skinner's desk part his own buttocks and beg to be fucked, no doubt driving the infatuated Skinner mad. However, he restrained himself. There was too little time before the ascension for him to waste strength on something that could easily be attained by old-fashioned force. 

He pictured Mulder, naked on his stomach, his lovely neck noosed so tight with rope attached to a metal head board that his struggles would almost choke him; his long legs tied so far apart that the secret treasure hidden between the lush buttocks would fairly beg to be filled; his arms tied either to his legs or behind his back, either would serve Murdoch's purposes. He felt his cock begin to fill with hot blood imagining the sweet scene, and those swollen lips parted in pain. 

"You will be working with me personally Agent Mulder." He said. Pleased that his voice was steady. 

Skinner, who wasn't a fool, almost stood, his brown eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Sir if you might indulge me... just exactly what are your requesting my agent to do?" 

Mulder sighed, "Yes, what is it we are going to be doing Sir? I have a very important case involving Devil worship and the disappearance of childr..." 

"Agent Mulder!" Skinner interrupted with a threatening glare, "Sir?" He returned to Murdoch. 

Mulder couldn't have know but the reprimand had made him pout ever so enticingly. He had no more patience. "I do have a case Sir... so if you could end all the suspense we could get to it and then I could get back to it." 

Murdoch nodded, "I agree. Let's get to it. We will be going to Georgia. The one bordering Russia that is." 

Both men stared at him in shock. Mulder felt a little excitement... he might get some work in on his case after all. Dr. Reeves had mentioned the mountains of Georgia numerous times as being the birthplace of the religion/cult that used the crescent moon symbol. He leaned forward and said, near breathlessly, "Why that would be just fine... just fine Sir. I need to get my files and the book..." At Skinner's startled glare he smiled, "I mean of course that I need to pack... kiss Scully goodbye... Oh!" He realized that he'd be leaving Alex. That was not an appealing prospect. "When are we going Sir... I have to be somewhere at eight p.m., no excuse?" The truth was he had no idea of how to let Alex know what was going on were he to miss him at their hot date in the food court. 

Murdoch tilted his head. Fox was agitated. Why? He usually kept close tabs on him. But lately he had been distracted from that delightful pursuit. He wanted to shake the man and demand and answer. It was then that he really noticed the state of Mulder's mouth. It had been kissed recently. It had a well-used quality about it that Murdoch believed only he would have the pleasure of forcing upon it. The image of Mulder parting those lips to receive more than another man's tongue enraged him and the heat of his glare startled Mulder. 

Skinner stood. "Sir, why is it you need to take MY agent to Russia? Or Georgia, whatever. He cannot speak the language. I think I am entitled to an explanation of some type." 

Murdoch tore his gaze from the evidence of Mulder's whoring and managed a cruel smile. "I plan on informing you Skinner." 

He seemed to dismiss Skinner and turned back to Mulder. 

"Agent Mulder you will meet me in the lobby in exactly two hours. Don't worry about clothing as all your needs will be attended to once we reach our destination." He turned black eyes to Skinner. "Two months ago a routine drug bust in Addison Heights turned up evidence of links to a drug cartel operating out of Georgia. More importantly my agents found evidence of human trafficking and child pornography." 

Skinner frowned. "How does Agent Mulder fit in Sir?" 

"The group responsible seems to be operating within some sort of occult type religion... nonsense I know but the group seems heavily influenced by these beliefs. We suspect that some of the human trafficking might actually be for human sacrifice." He looked right into Mulder's eyes. "I know you are experienced with groups like this Agent Mulder. My agents have made no headway, and yesterday the son of Senator Kathryn Morris disappeared. Evidence leads us to believe the same group is involved." 

Mulder was frowning, "What type of evidence?" 

Murdoch narrowed his eyes, "I'll brief you on the flight." He turned back to Skinner. "Requesting Agent Mulder is just a polite formality Skinner. The Senator is aware of Agent Mulder's expertise in this area and has requested his immediate attention. The FBI has attained permission from the Georgian Parliament to follow our case there." 

Mulder stood, "Sir is this evidence perhaps the appearance of a symbol? A crescent moon within an elliptical sphere with nineteen small star shaped objects arranged within the sphere?" 

Murdoch visibly started and Mulder was surprised by the shocked look on the normally impassive face; it was almost furious. 

"How did you know that agent Mulder?" 

"A wild guess." He said dryly as he turned his gaze to Skinner. "Sir this is my case, the one I was referring to last night. I believe ADIC Murdoch is right to go to Georgia. There is evidence that suggests that the cult's origins are in the Caucasian Mountains just south of the Russian Federation's border." He nodded his head to Murdoch. "The case file ended up on my desk somehow." 

Skinner turned suspicious eyes to Murdoch who was still obviously disconcerted by Mulder's description of the symbol. Mulder was busily going over all the pieces of the puzzle in his mind and as he did so he began to look dazed, as if in another world. He started to mumble a bit to himself and running a hand through his too-long hair he left without another word to his two superiors. 

Skinner sighed, well used to Mulder's fugue like bursts of though processes. He grinned to himself at the bewildered expression on ADIC Murdoch's face. He wasn't accustomed to Mulder's little quirks. 

"Where is he going? Does he often leave your office before he has been dismissed?" 

Skinner nodded. "He would be useless now anyway. He's trying to solve the case in his head. He has these inspired fugues and no one can intrude. You learn to stay out of his way when he has them. He's the best agent I have Murdoch, don't knock him for his eccentricities." 

For his part Murdoch was still reeling from Mulder's revelation. How had Mulder known? The impressions left at he scenes of sacrifice were unfortunately necessary, but even those were absent the nineteen points of contact. Forgetting that for the moment, how had Mulder ferreted out the true nature of the case so quickly anyway? He had meant to use the occult aspect of the case to lure Mulder into his clutches that much more easily. He hadn't expected him to catch on so quickly. And how had he known about Georgia? 

Suddenly Fox Mulder, for all his incredible beauty was becoming more than a potential slave, he was becoming a potential threat and therefore an enemy. 

"How could he have known about the symbol?" Murdoch hissed to himself. 

Skinner made his way to his office door, a not so subtle indication that the meeting was over. "I was under the impression that you wanted Agent Mulder because he is the best in this area? You would do well not to underestimate him." 

Murdoch made his way to the door, "That is something I'll be sure not to do twice Skinner." 

* * *

Scully looked up as Mulder entered the basement office. He went immediately to his desk and picked up the phone. 

"Frohike? Have you found anything?" He paused for a moment putting on his glasses. "Wait did you say Lune? Got it. Thanks, yeah keep looking." 

He hung up the phone and stood, "C'mon Scully we don't have a lot of time." 

She stood gathering her belongings and followed him out the door. 

"Where are we going Mulder." She asked when they were in the elevator. "Club Lune." 

She raised a brow, "Are you hungry or do you just like to mingle with the beltway brass?" 

He smiled, "I want to look at the entranceway. I think we might find something interesting." 

She stopped herself from asking more. Whatever it was he wasn't going to volunteer information. 

* * *

They were driving through Georgetown, heading north when Mulder's cell phone rang. He flicked it on as he navigated the busy traffic on M Street. 

"Frohike?" He asked anxiously. 

"Frohike? My competition is named Frohike? My God I don't know whether to laugh or... well, laugh." 

Mulder's expression softened and Scully was alarmed to see him blush. 

"Hey you." He said quietly. "I miss you already." 

Scully raised both brows, realized she was staring and turned to stare at the lovely homes that shared the picturesque street with various bars and clubs that flashed quickly as Mulder drove recklessly by. 

"I can't... no really it isn't because I hate the mall... well that mall does take the cake... but I have to go out of town... in shit..." He turned a quick look at Scully, "Shoot... one hour and a half. It's a long story but I want to make you... er... make it up to you." 

Scully stole a look at him and was amazed as he chuckled and said sexily, "Yeah that too. That is definitely on my list of to do's. Go to Georgia, solve a case, make it up to you... that way." 

Scully bit her inner cheek to keep from laughing. Mulder was acting like a teenager. Whoever she was, she was inexplicably good for Mulder. 

Mulder hung up and shrugged. "That was my mother." 

She grinned, "Interesting Agent Mulder... very interesting. Would that all families were that close." 

He wriggled a dark brow at her, "Scully you have no idea." 

"I'm okay with that Mulder. I don't want an idea." 

They drove in companionable silence before pulling up to the large building that housed the restaurant, Club Lune. They both took a moment to take in the understated glamour of the place. It was glamorous in the true sense of the word though, Mulder realized. It was a façade. It was an illusion. 

It looked stodgy and immaculate, but the crescent moon shaped knockers on the decidedly spherical shaped doors made his breath catch. It's windows looked like shuttered eyes; a sleeping best, or a haunted place. It was brilliant in the sun, but this building was strangely darkened in shadow. 

Scully lips were pursed tight. She had seen the evidence in the files as well as he. Where he saw the occult she saw a bastion of child molesters. Child molesters who were so confident in their ability to get away with murder they left taunting clues. The symbol was perhaps once used by an ancient religion, now it was used by a group of middle aged perverts who got their jollies off of hurting children. 

She wanted to draw her gun and go in blazing. 

Surprisingly Mulder was the voice of calming influence. "Let's just look around for now Scully." 

She nodded tightly and they went to the front door. A small, ancient man answered their summoning knock. He smiled pleasantly and with a heavily accented voice assured them both that the club would open promptly to the public at four p.m., and wouldn't they be so kind as to wait until then. Scully drew her badge out and with a intense stare she silently bullied the older man to let the two agents in, though they had no power to do so. 

Mulder grinned and whispered, "I sure hope no one complains... you have a reputation as it is, Lone gun Scully." 

"I'll take a look around down here, you go upstairs Mulder." 

Mulder nodded and trotted over to the grand curving staircase that led to a series of balconies. 

"Mulder?" 

He turned half way up the flight of red velvet festooned stairs. 

"What are we looking for exactly?" 

He shrugged and smiled. "I have no idea... let me know if you find it though 'kay?" 

After a few moments he called to her. She was standing in the middle of the floor looking up to her suddenly serious partner. 

"This is the part when the Nazis come in and I find out that there are tombs underneath the floor... or whatever... however the scene went." 

She cocked her head expectantly. "Mulder?" 

"Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade... never mind just come up here." 

She hurried to his side and he pointed down. It took her a moment and then she realized the entire ballroom sized floor was one large symbol. 

"The points of light are there too." She said slowly. The crescent moon was black and so large that the two points of the moon were at least twenty tables apart. 

He nodded, "I think we hit paydirt Pard! Remind me to let Frohike kiss you later." 

"Remind me to load my gun." She replied without missing a beat. 

He managed a smile. "Well let me see. In the movie Dr. Jones... I guess that is me... and his beautiful companion," he leered at her, "smash the beautiful marble floor and go underneath to find catacombs littered with graves." 

She shook her head. "Definitely not a good plan." 

Suddenly a well-dressed woman came to stand in the middle of the floor. She was perfectly groomed and stunningly attractive. Her eyes were a shade of green and her hair was dark. He liked that combination. Of course she didn't have the beautiful face, the sleek physique, rippling muscles or thick, long cock that he had to admit he was fast becoming addicted to, but yes she had a great sense of style. She was also, coldly furious at their presence. 

"You have one minute to exit the premises or I am calling the police. This club is closed to the public at this time." 

Mulder and Scully obediently descended the stairs. 

"We are with the FBI... I'm agent Mulder and this is my partner.." 

"Your time is almost up Agent Mulder." 

"We were let in Mrs...?" 

"Levai, Dara Levai... I am the owner. And I am telling you to leave. Do not test me. The clientele here is quite influential. You might find yourself pushing paper around a desk." 

Scully glared. "Are you aware that a symbol... the one so well flaunted here has been found at the scene of several homicides?" 

Mulder sighed, "Mrs..." 

"Ms." 

"Ms. Levai if you know anything about the group that uses the moon symbol," he indicated the depiction on the immense floor. "... as a calling card we'd appreciate your assistance." 

She gave a cold half-smile. The look in her green eyes clearly broadcasted her supreme indifference. 

"Children are dead Ms. Levai." Scully said very quietly. 

Mulder knew this meant Scully wanted to yell, but would not stoop to it. 

Ms. Levai shrugged, "I cannot help you. Now if you will...?" She ushered them out with another half-smile. "Club Lune is not a place to casually drop in on Agents. Take care next time." 

Out in the warm, humid air Scully breathed in deeply and stared at the sky; her eyes a perfect reflection for the color above them. 

"If she isn't involved, she knows who is." She said finally. 

Mulder nodded, "C'mon I am expected back at the Hoover. We need to find a way to get below that place though when I get back From Georgia." 

She nodded and then shook her head, "You don't really think there are catacombs like tin the movie do you Mulder?" 

He didn't reply and she saw that he was deep in thought. They were both startled by the presence of the old man who'd opened the door and allowed them into Club Lune, sitting in the back of Mulder's car. The man's face was set in a stubborn mold. His hands were folded neatly on his lap. 

Mulder turned amused eyes to Scully before turning to their stowaway. 

"Can we help you?" 

The man's skin was so fragile, like old parchment, with a delicate network of fine blue veins running close to the surface. 

"I can't go back there now." He raised an accusing finger to Scully. "I let you in now I get in big trouble." 

Scully was taken aback, "Sir you can't just get in to this car..." 

Mulder turned to the man, cutting her off, "Tell me...?" 

"Baku." 

"Tell me Mr. Baku... what kind of club is Club Lune?" 

"Take me from here... and I tell you everything you want to know." 

Mulder glanced at his watch. "Scully I have to be..." 

"I know off to the newly freed state of Georgia... leaving me to question Mr. Baku and crawl around in the basement of an exclusive restaurant." 

He smiled, "I think you can wait on the crawling bit until I am there to crawl behind you anyway." 

She sighed in pretended exasperation, but smiled to herself in pleasure. What woman wouldn't appreciate attention form her handsome, brilliant partner? Despite their passenger Mulder stopped at his apartment to change into more comfortable clothes for the flight. Scully tilted her shiny red head toward Baku. "We'll wait in the car Mulder." 

He thanked her promised not to linger and checking traffic he ran across the street to his building. He unlocked his door and caught the scent of Apples. He stepped in frowning curiously. He followed the scent to the bathroom where his tough guy lover was soaking in a bathtub; an apple scented candle the only source of light. 

Alex smiled without opening his eyes. He knew the instant Mulder had entered the apartment. "Don't knock the restorative properties of a nice long soak baby." 

Mulder felt his amusement mellow into indulgence and a stirring of lust. That stirring exploded as he moved closer to the tub. Wet and gloriously naked, Alex had his legs spread wantonly, a large sponge gripped in his tanned hand. Slits of green peered out from impossibly long lashes and he slowly moved the sponge down his rippled stomach. Mulder's tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry mouth and he followed the seductive path of the sponge with his wide eyes. When he bit his lower lip Alex groaned, the seducer seduced by a small gesture. 

"I'm the naked one and I swear baby I want to rape you right now." 

The seductive timbre of an aroused Alex Krycek made Mulder fall to his knees beside the tub and he dragged Alex's face to his. "Trust me it wouldn't be close to rape. That is unless you tried to stop." 

Alex growled and devoured the lush mouth. Their tongues mated in a frenzy and Mulder felt like it had been years since he had tasted his young lover. He grabbed the thick black hair and held the twisting head still and began to slowly dip his tongue in and out. He swabbed Alex's silken mouth and sucked on his tongue. He resisted Alex's attempts to deepen the kiss and just licked every crevice. He sucked in first Alex's top lip and then the bottom lip reducing Alex to inarticulate gasps of pleasure. He ran a hand down over the bulging pectorals, rolling his thumb over erect dark nipples and then slowly made his way down the perfect torso. As his hand brushed the pulsing tip of Alex's penis, he slowly plunged his tongue deep into Alex's panting mouth. He began a slow fucking motion with his tongue the same moment he began to pump Alex's cock. Alex was trying to toss his head but Mulder's free hand held him still. Alex began to moan into Mulder's hot mouth and thrash his hips to meet Mulder's relentless hand. 

Mulder ate up Alex's screams as he felt the hot come spurt out from the fat cock. He slid his thumb over the silky sopping wet head. He kept up his fisting and tonguing until Alex stilled and was able to return Mulder's kisses once more. 

"I could do that to you all day long Alex. You are so sweet... so hot." 

Alex pulled back and stared at the seductive, flushed face above him. He wanted to tell Fox how much he loved him but he found his mouth opening and levity coming out, "You'd have to start paying after the first five times." 

Mulder lightly bit the upturned nose, "Oh is that right?" 

"Yeah... I gotta eat you know?" 

"I totally understand. I guess that means I will have to work overtime to afford you." 

Alex stretched in the still hot water, and Mulder's eyes watched him hungrily. "God you're beautiful Alex... I don't think I'll ever believe that you want to be here with me." 

His voice was so filled with wonder and disbelief that Alex's mouth fell open. "You are definitely kidding right? I mean you do know how in-fucking-credibly beautiful you are right?" 

Mulder smiled broadly, "You have it bad huh? I mean I don't see the rosy glasses but they must be around here somewhere." He gave his sexy young lover one last peck and stood up. 

Krycek grabbed Mulder's hand, "I don't know how you can not know Fox, but I want you to know that it is I who is thankful for being with you." 

Fox smiled and Alex stood up, water cascading down his perfect frame. 

"C'mere baby let me show you how gorgeous I think you are." 

Fox backed away quickly, "I can't. I have to go. I really do." He hurried out of the bathroom and went to the closet where he pulled out a pair of tan cotton pants and a light blue short sleeved shirt. He was taking off his white dress shirt when Alex pulled him to his wet body. 

"You aren't leaving yet, Fox." 

Fox leaned back into Alex, "I have to. Scully is downstairs waiting for me." 

Alex nodded sympathetically and let Fox go. He watched as Fox pulled off and hung up his black trousers. Fox yelped as he was caught and literally thrown on the bed. He landed with a series of jiggling bounces, and then Alex was between his legs and tearing off his boxers. 

"Alex!" Mulder wailed in complaint. 

"You are never leaving me with a hard-on baby, so just forget it." 

He wrapped his arms about Fox's waist and tugged at his torso so quickly that Fox grabbed the headboard reflexively. His protest melted into a gurgle of pleasure as Alex swallowed him. Alex had him so enveloped in his strong embrace that Fox was on his shoulders with his legs over Alex's shoulder and Alex's face riding his throbbing cock. The sight of all those rippling muscles holding him aloft to be devoured made him loose control quickly. He held on to the headboard for dear life and screamed as his cock was devoured. He tossed his head helplessly as his orgasm approached and then he was filling that hot mouth with his semen and sobbing out Alex's name reverently. 

Alex lowered Fox's legs and moved up to kiss the trembling lips. "I love when you look like this Fox... you can't understand a word I'm saying and you look like you just spent the day fucking." 

Fox nodded. He had no idea what Alex was saying but anything Alex said at this point he'd agree to anyway. 

The ringing of his cell phone brought him back to Earth. "Scully!" He said nervously and with a look of regret, he scrambled off the bed. He answered the phone and said merely, "I'm coming Scully! No I did not fall in." He turned off the phone and looked regretfully at the beauty sprawled nude on the bed. 

"I'm letting you go... aren't I reformed and sweet?" Alex teased. 

"Yeah you are." Mulder said with a playful roll of his eyes. "So sweet that I can barely walk and I probably sprained my neck muscles you had me so tight and high." 

Alex licked his lips, "And you tasted so good too baby." 

Mulder flushed and went to clean up. When he was back in the room he pulled on regular briefs and then the tan pants.. He was buttoning the short-sleeved sweater like shirt when Alex moved to stand by him. 

"Bring me some peaches back. I want to eat them off of you." 

Mulder looked confused and then he smiled indulgently. "Georgia the country. Bordering the Black Sea... former Soviet State." 

Krycek frowned, "You are going to that Georgia? Why? With whom?" 

Mulder kissed those rosebud lips once more. "I have a case... and I am going with ADIC Murdoch form the D.C. field office." 

Krycek frowned darkly. He had known Mulder was having a meeting with the man, but to go to an only relatively stable country with a man who never went out on any cases. It was strange to say the least. 

He received one last kiss from the one person he cared about, before he hurried out to join his ever-present partner... Dana Scully. 

* * *

Mulder slid back into the driver seat with an apologetic look on his face. He wondered if it would show on his face; the hot sex he'd just had. 

"Baku has told me some very interesting things Mulder. I just might have to go to Lune alone. There is definitely something going on that the management hides from the light of day." 

"In the lower chambers." Baku supplied. 

Scully pursed her lips and Mulder's eyes glinted with delight. No matter what anyone said it was great to be right. 

* * *

Murdoch rapped once on the heavy oak door. When he was bidden in he smiled at his childhood friend. "Well I leave within the hour with the sexy Fox Mulder. Oh I do hope the FBI will survive his early retirement." 

His friend smiled and yet there was a nervous glint in his normally hard eyes. 

"Close the door." He said in a gruff voice for the benefit of his Executive assistant and her assistant. 

His nervous expression though made Murdoch narrow his eyes in suspicion. If his friend was going to tell him that he could not have Mulder then blood brother and acolyte to the Ascension or no he would destroy him. He had raised him to the position he now had and it could easily be taken in the same way as the previous occupant of the position found the post stripped away. He gritted his jaw and began to slowly close the door. It was stopped mid-swing by a strong grip and he turned to face AD Skinner. 

"Excuse me Sir; I was just here to have the Director sign some release forms for our trip." Skinner narrowed his chocolate eyes at the look of rage on Murdoch's face. The look did not express the feeling of someone interfering with a case, it expressed the feeling of a man who's had his plan for seduction thwarted. He wanted to slam the bastard against the wall and ask him just why in the hell he thought he was worthy of touching one hair of that gorgeous head, of touching one inch of the sexy body? He wanted to smash his fist into the man's belly and scream that Fox Mulder was his and his alone. 

He shook himself for his own feelings for Mulder and managed a curt nod to his Director who was looking strangely ill at ease. He was new to the post. Three months previous the former Director had been hit by a bus while walking from the Hoover to a lunch appointment. 

Murdoch closed the door and with a frightening smile he looked at his friend, The Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigations and said, "What forms would that be AD Skinner?" He asked but he knew that the big bastard had somehow manipulated the situation in order to accompany what he considered his property. 

"AD Skinner is shadowing Agent Mulder in this case. Agent Mulder has had several... uhm mental episodes while profiling and AD Skinner has cited numerous regs that give him as Mulder's direct supervisor, the right to accompany his agent. He also applied for on the job review of Mulder's performance... and I believe is requesting to use this case as his required field work." He paused and cleared his throat. "All of which would suffice on their own merit to force me to comply." 

Skinner smiled briefly at the disgruntled look on The Director's face and the narrowed glare on the bastard Murdoch's He had left no base uncovered. If the bastard thought he was taking Mulder off for some sort of seduction he was grossly misinformed as to the tenacity of one Walter Skinner. 

Murdoch nodded. "I think that is a wonderful plan AD Skinner." He turned cold eyes to the man behind the large desk and knew the man's knees were knocking. "If you'll excuse me Director Babcock?" 

The Director nodded trying to seem like a man talking to a subordinate, but inside more frightened than he had ever been. Childhood ties would mean nothing to Murdoch. The man was ruthless. And ever since he had seen Fox Mulder at that vending machine it was whispered among the inner circle that the pretty agent took almost as much of Murdoch's attention as the coming change and the subsequent ascension of himself and all his loyal followers. He wanted to curse Murdoch. Why hadn't he just taken the pretty piece and then done away with him? Instead he formulated an elaborate plot that tied in with the actual sacrifices that served to open the points of contact, to lure the piece to his home in the Caucasian Mountain Range in Northern Georgia. It was exasperating, but he would never dare complain. 

Skinner rubbed his smooth head and asking to be excused he made his way back to his office. 

* * *

"I don't care how you do... you just make sure that Walter Skinner misses that plane." Murdoch hissed into the phone. He was hanging up as Mulder entered the Hoover, looking like a college kid. It was amazing to him that Mulder looked so young. He was in his mid thirties but he looked much, much younger. Murdoch knew that it wouldn't really matter, because Fox 's was a timeless beauty, but who didn't want to fuck young ass? He smiled as the agent approached, wearing that dazed look again about him, the one that made Murdoch want to slam him in to the nearest wall and ream him hard and fast. 

"Sir, sorry I'm late I was following some leads." 

Murdoch restrained himself from patting Mulder's cheek, and said, "We are waiting for AD Skinner anyway. It seems he wants to observe you in the field." 

Mulder frowned and then shrugged. 

"I found that maybe Club Lune is the gathering place for the members of the occult here in the District." 

Murdoch was attempting to hold in his shock; this boy could not be left to wander about. If there was one small chance to stop the change, this man would find it. Murdoch himself knew several ways to halt the cycle set in motion at the beginning of time, but all of them were too late. He smiled as nicely as he could. Smiling wasn't the easiest thing for him to do. 

Mulder had expected more of a response. When he did not receive one he emphasized. "There are some pretty heavy players that go there Sir." 

Murdoch raised a brow, "I go there Agent Mulder. Are you suggesting that means something?" 

Mulder frowned and then shook his head. 

They waited for fifteen minutes, before Murdoch suggested they wait in his plane. 

"Your plane?" Mulder asked. 

"Yes I prefer to travel in my own Lear. It saves the taxpayers money and it saves me the stress of traveling with a bunch of idiots." 

Mulder nodded, "Must be nice." 

Murdoch wanted to pat that ass in passing but again he waited. 

"My car will take us to BWI." 

"Baltimore airport? Why there?" 

Murdoch sighed, "I like Maryland better... why does it matter Agent Mulder?" 

Mulder sighed. It didn't matter. What he really wanted to know was where had Alex found an apple scented candle in his apartment. 

* * *

Mulder was seated aft of the wing on the left side. He stared out the window waiting for AD Skinner to arrive. The limousine had taken he and ADIC Murdoch to BWI and they had been on the small Leer for ten minutes. He sighed. He couldn't get back to Alex until this case was solved... at least the portion in Georgia. 

"Are you comfortable Fox?" Murdoch said solicitously. 

Fox turned wide hazel eyes to him and said, "Excuse me?" 

Murdoch settled into the seat next to him and repeated his question, "I asked if you were comfortable." 

Mulder had been wondering where Skinner was and peering out the small window. "Uhm I am fine... I wonder where Ad Skinner is?" 

Murdoch was staring at the full mouth. "You shouldn't worry so much. You are too beautiful to worry." 

Mulder gaped at him, "What did you say sir?" 

Murdoch smiled, "I think you heard me." 

Mulder stared aghast at the large man so close to him. "I don't think that is relevant S-Sir." 

Murdoch leaned in closer, smelling the spicy scent that Mulder exuded, "You have no idea how attractive you are do you Fox?" 

"Mulder. I prefer Mulder... and I am not discussing this with you." He shifted back against the plane's wall. 

Murdoch deliberately moved his gaze slowly up and down Mulder's body. "I take it back you should worry." 

Mulder frowned, "Sir you do realize that your actions are inappropriate don't you?" 

Murdoch leaned even closer, "Inappropriate? How so?" 

"I am a subordinate... you know why Sir." His mind was racing, this was too strange, and yet hadn't there been something in Murdoch's eyes that had presaged this? 

"Have you ever been fucked Fox?" 

Mulder gasped and stood up quickly. "That is it! I refuse to sit here and listen to this. I don't know what game you're playing Murdoch..." 

Murdoch grinned and interrupted the tirade, "I assure you Fox this isn't a game. I really want to know. Are you cherry?" 

Before Mulder could reply the door to the plane closed and he began to sense the trap springing. "Open that door Murdoch." 

Murdoch patted one muscular thigh, "Come here and make yourself comfortable Fox while we discuss things." He was smiling generously now; the look of dawning fear in Fox's beautiful eyes making him so incredibly hard. 

"What is going on here? Why aren't we waiting for AD Skinner?" 

"I think you know Fox. Or maybe you aren't as smart as they say. Can't you figure out what I want?"" 

Mulder pulled his phone out and quickly punched in Scully's number. He heard her answer and he had time to say, "Scully I need you..." Before his phone was taken from him by a large man who had appeared behind him. 

Mulder noticed the tattoo on the man's wrist with a start. It was the crescent moon. Another man joined the one now holding his phone, both were smiling as Scully's voice sounded frantically on the other end. The man with the phone shut it off and Mulder turned large eyes to Murdoch. 

"What is this Murdoch?" 

Ignoring the question Murdoch nodded his head to the two men. "Bring him to me." Murdoch commanded. 

Mulder found himself seized in the strong grip of the two mountainous men, and struggling, was half carried half dragged to Murdoch's side. He was pushed onto Murdoch's lap and held immobile in the humiliating position while Murdoch finally had the pleasure of gripping Mulder's taut body. He squeezed the tight thighs with strong hands ignoring Mulder's curses. 

"Now Fox... are you cherry?" 

"Fuck you Murdoch!" Mulder hissed. 

"I won't even take that easy opening Fox." He laughed suddenly, "Though I will take all your other openings my beautiful Fox." He moved his large hands to grip Mulder's head. He licked the angry face. Tonguing the cheeks, the nose, and the tempting mole. He groaned in pleasure as Mulder struggled. He bit Fox's upper lip, drawing blood and eliciting a deliciously pained gasp. He grinned and bit in the hollow of Mulder's chin, before moving up to the furious, stunning eyes. He pulled back a moment to savor this moment. Such an intimate time. His pretty boy prey, utterly helpless, but still without a clue as to what would be truly expected of him. Imagining the worst and always being surprised by the pain mixed with incredible pleasure as they were used over and over again. 

He swooped closer again and holding his sweet Foxling still he dragged a deliberate tongue over the moist surface of Fox's eye, not roughly just with enough pressure that Fox would feel uncomfortable. From experience Murdoch knew the discomfort was due to the unknown, and the fear of serious injury. 

He repeated the same process over Fox's other eye. "You see Fox I love every part of you." 

Fox increased his struggles, blinking his eyes rapidly trying not to panic, but wholly unprepared for this type of scene. 

Murdoch bent to kiss Mulder's ripe mouth. He flicked between the moist lips with his hot tongue and then pushed inside Mulder's mouth. The look of pleasure on his face was replaced by pain as Mulder bit down on his flesh. 

He tightened his grip on Mulder's face and when he could pull back, blood filling his mouth he backhanded Mulder with enough force to cause a dazed expression to envelope the beautiful features. 

"Don't fuck with me Fox. You don't have a choice anymore." He pulled Fox's head back and bent to the smooth tanned neck. He bit angrily at the soft skin, his anger somewhat assuaged by the whimpers Fox had started to make. 

The hot little sounds went straight to his cock and he used one hand to rip away the annoying pale blue shirt. He turned his teeth to the smoothly defined pectoral muscle, leaving teeth marks. He frowned, though he usually loved marking his boys, Fox was so lovely it seemed a shame to do so. 

He pulled Fox's face to him, "Oh I am going to enjoy you baby." 

Fox turned his head away as Murdoch's face loomed in for another kiss. Looking down he saw a necklace nestled in the indentation at the apex of Murdoch's throat. Square in shape it was a perfect rendering of the symbol of the crescent moon, complete with the sphere and nineteen stars. Mulder gasped and his eyes raised to Murdoch's, "It was you all along... this whole thing. You set me up! Why?" 

"You should be blond, Fox. Are you really that clueless? Here you are sitting on my hard dick and you want to know why?" Murdoch laughed at Mulder's mutinous expression." But you also over-estimate your charms. This is way beyond me wanting to fuck you. You are looking at the man who will be at the epicenter of the New World order. Forget that chicken shit Bush and his idea of the New World... this New World will drive out every notion of placid, dysfunctional democracy in every nation that it infests on this Earth. This is about thousands of years of preparation and the unleashing of unlimited power, and if I had to sacrifice you for it I would do it in a heartbeat. I wouldn't do it happily but make no mistake I would do it." 

He placed one large hand on Mulder's crotch and squeezed lustfully. "Not happily at all, little Foxling, I'd much rather keep you alive." He rotated his hips against Fox's full bottom, pinching the tender flesh of Mulder's inner thigh sadistically. "You can feel how much I want you alive can't you? Can't you feel how much I want you?" He knew his enormous cock would frighten Fox as he knew Fox could feel just how large it really was as it pressed expectantly between his full, spread buttocks. 

Fox had had enough of the whole scene. His lip, neck and chest throbbed from the vicious bites and his whole face felt like it was pulverized. He slammed his head into Murdoch's hard and, twisting violently managed to free one arm. He groped around to his waist quickly pulling out his gun thanking his lucky stars that the hulking beasts hadn't thought to disarm him. 

He placed it to Murdoch's face. "Tell your goons to back off and open the fucking door you sick perverted son of a bitch!" 

Murdoch felt the cold metal against his forehead; wondering if he dared to try to manipulate the suddenly fanged Fox into having to drop the weapon. The look in the sexy eyes gave him pause and he nodded gently toward his shocked men. "Open the door... quickly our guest isn't accompanying us... this time." 

Fox quickly leapt off the man's still tented lap and backed toward the door. 

"Get up Murdoch... you aren't going anywhere." 

Murdoch raised a black brow, looking the closest to Mulder's image of Satan as any other. Murdoch stood slowly, his muscular frame dwarfing Mulder's lithe physique. The deadly gun held in Mulder's strong hand, however, more than compensated for the disparity in size. 

Murdoch followed his little Foxling to the now open door. The sun glinted off the fuselage and made a halo around the already vibrant man and he smiled as close to tenderly as he could. 

"Foxling, no one will believe you anyway. You are just delaying the inevitable" 

"Shut up and deplane Murdoch." 

"You are too late Fox. You can't stop this now even if you knew how... it's already started. You just don't know it. But you are close enough to feel it." 

"I would love to shoot you Murdoch... don't tempt me any further." 

"This isn't over Foxling. You will appreciate being mine, pretty pet, when I take my rightful place." With that he gave a mental shove and Fox lost his balance and fell down the small set of stairs that rested by the door. Mulder gaped up at Murdoch. He had felt that mental power from Modell, but Murdoch hadn't said a word. One more mental trick and Fox was insensate. 

Tarmac employees of the Baltimore airfield weren't close enough to see Murdoch carefully replace Fox's gun, but as Murdoch bent to lift him several men ran forward. Murdoch took care of them as well, just in case they wondered why he didn't want Foxling going to a hospital any time soon. He knew that the stubborn beauty would refuse care out of shame as soon as he came to so he didn't have to worry on that score. 

It wouldn't be long before the old paradigm of laws were replaced by those if his own making, but in the interim he'd rather there be no physical evidence. In the meantime he showed all the concern a superior ought and waited for the little red-haired partner to charge into the fray. Like clockwork he saw the petite figure racing toward her fallen partner. She glared at him and then kneeled beside Mulder. 

"Mulder... Mulder?" She gasped at his appearance and she turned frosty eyes to Murdoch, "What happened to Agent Mulder? He looks like he's been attacked!" 

Murdoch frowned, "I really don't know. He came on the plane ranting about conspiracies... looking as he does now. He fell out of the plane before the gangplank had even been pulled away." 

She traced a finger over the bleeding lip. "A fall didn't cause these bite wounds Sir. Nor would a fall nearly rip his shirt off." 

The tone in her voice indicated she would likely believe Mulder were he to cry to her about how the big, mean ADIC tried to rape him. But it was really of no consequence. "Agent Scully, I am not his master [yet] and I do not have him on a leash [YET] so I have no idea. I will be contacting your AD as this type of, dare I say psychotic, behavior interfered with a very important case." He looked disturbed. "I am now going to have to find another profiler." With that he stalked off, brusquely telling his pilot that the trip to Georgia was canceled. 

* * *

When he became aware of his surroundings he was in the passenger seat of a car. Startled and frightened he looked at the driver. He fell back in his seat as he saw the familiar profile of his partner. 

"I'm taking you to the hospital Mulder. You've been bitten and abused..." 

He was desperate. 'Please Scully I don't want to go to the hospital. What good is having a doctor for a partner if I can't expect some house calls?" 

She turned hard, worried blue eyes to Mulder. "What happened to you?" 

He shrugged, "We have a case to solve Scully. We can't worry about every little scratch I get." 

"Scratches and human bites." 

He flushed at her words and said nothing further. 

He was relieved that Alex was not in the apartment when he and Scully arrived. She wouldn't have understood and he hadn't the energy to explain. He went to the shower and he let the hot water sluice over his trembling body. 

He felt nauseous and guilty and dirty. Where Murdoch had bitten him throbbed in time with his heartbeat and he sank to the porcelain and let himself cry. The one thought that ran through his mind was that he could not let Alex know about what had happened. They were too new. Mulder wanted to start a relationship with the younger man. He didn't want Alex to look at him differently. He also knew his young lover's temper. He certainly didn't want him running off to confront Murdoch. 

He could still feel the slide of Murdoch's tongue on his skin; the threatening hardness that had been roughly nestled between his buttocks. Having been introduced to anal sex recently he knew, graphically, what Murdoch had intended. He shut his eyes tight and tried not to succumb to fear. He had to focus. In the midst of focussing he shakily drew his knees up and rested his head on them. He honestly had no idea what to do. However, he knew that he had a case to solve. If he could just turn off the visions in his mind. 

* * *

RATING: Very NC-17   
SPOILERS: Probably not, but do you care?   
SUMMARY: Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.   
WARNING: Sexual Assault, Angst, explicit sex (consensual and non-consensual) between hot men, magic, and B&D. If that isn't your thing or you are below the age of consent. DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!! My Krycek has two arms and he's going to keep them thank you.   
DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. I don't make any money... wouldn't take it if I could, just borrowing, you can have them back.   
FEEDBACK: Yes please. [email removed]  
It is my first so constructive criticism is welcome. Just no long lectures please. Been to college to enjoy those lectures already.   
DEDICATED TO: Megaera for beta, for inspiring me and instructing me, Cerulean for encouraging me with her great ideas and Amothea for getting my butt in gear to write it in the first place. All remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.   
---


	2. The Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.

**Part Two  
The Opening**

Scully dialed Skinner's number and had to wait only one ring before Skinner answered, more curtly then ever. 

"Skinner." 

"Sir this is Agent Scully." 

"Agent Scully, I can't talk at this time... I am trying to get to the airport..." 

"Sir, Agent Mulder is with me. We are in his apartment." 

There was a moment of silence, "What happened? Why isn't he at the airport?" 

"Sir... Mulder... well I think you better come here." 

"Is he hurt?" 

"Not substantially. I really would rather not talk about this over the phone." 

"I'm on my way." 

She heard in his voice anger and tension, but she did not hear surprise. Maybe, she rationalized, he was used to Mulder getting into scrapes. She waited for Mulder to emerge from his shower. When thirty minutes had passed, she went to his room and entered the steamy bathroom. She thought to herself that she wished her apartment building was so generous with hot water before she asked softly, "Mulder, are you okay?" 

"Yeah... I was just getting out, Scully." 

She began to raise a hand to the shower curtain, but she hesitated and finally withdrew from the small room. 

He joined her in the kitchen wearing only faded blue jeans. He was toweling his hair and she tried not to notice how lovely his body really was. Once she focussed on the bite marks she was able to look clinically at him. She gestured him to sit in one of the kitchen table chairs and she sat herself down facing him. After cleaning his wounds with an antiseptic she lightly touched his upper lip and tsked to herself. 

"I'm giving you some antibiotics, Mulder. If you think you'll need pain pills I can give you some." 

Mulder shook his head. "They don't hurt really anymore. But why antibiotics?" 

Her eyes met his, and he was once again reminded that she was tougher than him, tougher than most people he had ever met. 

"Mulder, these are human bites. Human bites are very infectious." 

He blushed, and looked at his spread thighs. He traced a circular pattern on the fabric and said merely, "Oh." 

She pushed a lock of brilliant hair behind her ear and finally asked, "What happened to you, Mulder? Did ADIC Murdoch do this to you?" 

He pursed his lips stubbornly. He was ashamed that another man had molested him; had molested him with the intention of having sex with him. 

"Mulder, if he did this to you we need to inform Skinner." 

Mulder looked up quickly, his beautiful eyes wide and horrified. "No, Scully. I don't want any attention on this. We have more important things to deal with." 

"Mulder, did ADIC Murdoch attack you?" 

He sighed, "Scully, I am an FBI agent I can take care of myself." The idea of Skinner knowing was in many ways worse than Alex knowing. He couldn't stand the thought of Skinner thinking less of him; thinking he was somehow weak. 

"Mulder, if he attacked you we need to bring him up on charges. He can't get away with it." 

Mulder shook his head, "Scully, no one would believe me over him! Spooky Mulder or one of the most influential men in the FBI? He is friends with the Attorney General, Scully. So even if Director Babcock believed it he wouldn't dare go against her if she put pressure on him. But, Scully, it is worse than him trying to get it on with me. He is heavily involved with the cult of the crescent moon. I think he may even be the leader." 

She blinked rapidly and he saw the disbelief written on her face. He stood with a groan, "See you don't even believe me, Scully!" 

She made a sound of impatience. "I believe that he attacked you, Mulder, but that he is involved in the cult...?" 

The relative calm of the apartment was shattered with the sound of violent pounding on the door. At the look of utter terror on her partner's face Dana Scully knew that ADIC Murdoch would have to pay, maybe with his life. That he had reduced her brave and tenacious partner to terror at the sound of someone pounding on the door made it wholly necessary. She got up and made her way to the door with decisive and menacing steps. 

Mulder quickly overcame his fear and hurried to open the door before Scully. The idea of Murdoch somehow hurting her was far worse than anything else he could imagine. He was prepared to fight and so he was able to grab the descending fist before it connected to his face as he opened the door. 

"Sir!" He exclaimed in surprise as the fierce AD stood with his massive fist held still. 

Skinner had been mid-pound on the door when it had been pulled open. He had almost smashed his already abused agent in the face. He saw the surprise on both Mulder and Scully's face and knew he looked as angry as he felt. That anger paled to insignificance when he caught sight of the bitten lip, neck and chest on his beautiful subordinate. He shoved Mulder back and slammed the door behind him and with a growl he pointed to Mulder, "Agent Scully, what is this?" 

Mulder had to chuckle at Scully's expression. "I can assure you, Sir, she didn't have anything to do with it." 

Skinner turned his blazing eyes on Mulder. "This is funny to you, Agent Mulder?" 

Mulder took a reassuring glance at Scully and then shook his head. 

"Murdoch did this didn't he?" 

Mulder ran a hand nervously through his still wet hair, "More importantly, Sir, I've discovered that ADIC Murdoch may be the mastermind behind the Cult of the Crescent Moon." 

"The Mediggo," Scully interjected tiredly. 

"What?" Mulder asked. 

"The Mediggo. Baku told me that the group is called Mediggo. It has no translation into English, but basically it means changing or the change." 

"Really? What else did Baku tell...?' 

"What in the Hell are you two talking about? Forget I asked I don't give a good goddamn! I want to know if that bastard Murdoch attacked you, Agent Mulder!" 

Mulder threw up his hands. "Fine! Yes! ADIC Murdoch apparently has lost his mind and has the hots for me! Yes he bit me, he licked me and he damn well groped me... he made it clear he wanted to fu... he wanted more. Okay? Now can we discuss the fact that he plans on altering the world to be ruled by him and his cult... uhm Mediggo?" 

Skinner began to pace angrily and Mulder stared in alarm as his face got redder and redder. "Sir, can I get you something? Water?" 

Scully looked at her partner. "Mulder, this is serious. You are saying he tried to... tried to rape you?" 

Mulder flushed and wanted to crawl under anything that would shield him from Skinner's hard stare. "He is insane. He is apparently interested in me in a sexual way... and he is not a candy and flowers type of guy." He looked from his angry partner to his furious boss and added quietly, "But if he is involved as I believe him to be... well it is more important than his penchant for male FBI agents. Children are dead, and if I am right there will be many, many more if we don't stop him and his group." 

Skinner grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and growled, "You stop... just stop now. It is not just incidental that the bastard dared to attack you! It is not secondary. Godammit, Mulder, don't you have one self-preservation bone in your body?" He shook Mulder a bit and Scully laid a small pale hand on his massive bicep. 

"Sir, this isn't helping." 

Skinner had the nearly irresistible urge to draw Mulder's partially nude body to his and crush those bee-stung lips to his own. He wanted to protect him, hold him, feel those limbs entwined with his own, press him down into the ground with rhythmic thrusts and hear the sounds of their mutual passion fill the room. He could understand Murdoch's passion, but Mulder was his even if he couldn't bring himself to let Mulder know it. Scully kept her hand on his arm until he let Mulder go. 

Mulder wanted his boss to understand. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Sir. He tried... what he tried and he got trouble for it. I head butted him and nearly knocked him out while I put a gun to him and made him let me go." He knew he sounded ridiculous but he wanted Skinner to know that he wasn't some silly wimp. "Just because he wanted me, Sir, didn't mean he was going to get me. Scully knows how tough I am." 

Scully was staring at him like he'd suddenly regressed to schoolyard days of boasting and strutting, but wisely remained silent. 

Mulder put a hand on Skinner's arm. "Please don't make anything of this, Sir. I can't have this hanging over your head when I try to bust him for his role in these murders. Nine young boys have been slaughtered, Sir. I think we are in for at least ten more. Please... please don't tie my hands." 

Skinner's jaw was flexing rapidly. "Mulder..." 

"Please, Sir?" 

Skinner, as a rule, tried to avoid eye contact with his beautiful agent for the fear that the sight might make him careless, now the sight merely made him want to give him whatever he wanted. The eyes more green than brown, so filled with integrity and fear... fear that someone would choose his welfare over the welfare of anyone else. Skinner nodded, but raised one massive hand in warning. "You have three days, Agent Mulder, to link the slimy bastard to your case before I haul his ass in for attempting to take something that isn't his to take." Mulder nodded eagerly, missing the possessive note in Skinner's voice. Scully raised a brow thoughtfully. 

"One thing, Agent Mulder, how do you figure ten more boys?" Skinner growled out. 

Mulder hurried over to his briefcase and pulled out the intricate drawing of the symbol found at he crime scene. "Whatever they are doing, Sir, they are trying to replicate this symbol. These nineteen stars in this symbol, I think they represent something important. The children's bodies have been found radiating outward from the central area of downtown D.C." He looked at Scully to make sure she was paying attention. "I think there will be nineteen victims." 

Scully licked her upper lip and threw a look at Skinner warily, ready to strike out verbally, hoping he wouldn't jump on Mulder right now for his crazy ideas. She liked Skinner, she really did, but she couldn't have anyone upsetting Mulder right now. 

Skinner surprised them both by nodding slowly. He took one last look at the damage Murdoch had inflicted and pointed a thick finger in Mulder's direction, but his eyes bore solidly into Scull's unflinching blue gaze. "Keep him out of trouble, Agent Scully." 

Though she wanted to make a snappy remark about the impossibility of that, she just nodded. 

After Skinner left Mulder tried to convince Scully to leave too. She fussed a bit and finally made her way to the door. "Sleep a few hours, Mulder. I'll be back early tomorrow morning. We need to go over what Baku said." She hesitated and Mulder knew she was about to say something that she didn't want to say. "Then I think we should go see that Dr. Reeves you so raved about." 

He felt his mouth drop open slightly. "What? Why?" 

She pursed her sexy mouth and said tightly, "Because as much as I hate to pump your ego up any more that it already is... Baku mentioned her and her work several times." 

Mulder grinned. "I tell you it is so good to be me sometimes, Scully!" 

She groaned and stepped out into the hallway, "I'm so glad for you, Mulder." 

He grabbed her arm, growing serious. "Thank you, Scully." 

She smiled, "Just figure out how to nail him, Mulder." 

Mulder nodded and said, "He isn't a joke, Scully. I think he is really on the brink of changing everything. I think that Club Lune is more than a club... it is a nexus for powerful people within the group, Mediggo, to facilitate this Change, whatever it is." 

She nodded, and to his ultimate surprise she said, "I think so too... I don't know why but I do. I know I doubted you just a short while ago, but... I don't know... I just know that this case scares me, Mulder." 

He nodded and said grimly, "Join the club." 

* * *

He was laying on his couch dosing when the phone rang. He let the machine take it and tried to get back to the relative peace of his sleep. He jumped up as Alex's silky voice began to speak. He tripped and went crashing to the floor as Alex began to describe in detail what he wanted to do to him. He tried to make it to the phone before his lover finished as he had no way of contacting him. "Alex... Alex, don't hang up! Shit!" He slammed the phone down and then quickly tried caller return. 

When a perky voice answered, "Thank you for calling McDonalds, how can I help you?" He slammed the phone down. 

Why couldn't he have a normal lover? One that wasn't a killer and a spy? He realized that not only had he completely accepted Alex's innocence in the matter of indiscriminately killing his father and Melissa, he trusted him... implicitly. Not only that but he ached for him. Not sexually, though there was always that. He ached to be in his arms to erase the way Murdoch had made him feel. He tried to imagine being enveloped in Alex's muscular embrace; the clean musky smell; the minty breath; the gentle kisses. He couldn't, all he could see was Murdoch's lust filled face and feel the strength in the hands that had greedily roamed his body. He brought the phone with him to the couch and tried to sleep again. 

It was only an hour later that he was reading the direction to cook his Campbell's tomato soup, frowning, when he finally realized he wasn't alone. He jerked his head up, feeling vulnerable without his gun. When he saw Alex he relaxed and managed a smile. Alex was, however glaring at him darkly. Mulder's smile faded and he put down the empty can. "Alex? What? What is it?" 

Alex moved so quickly Mulder could only gasp as he was taken in a hard grasp and pulled away from the stove. Alex's hands dug into the same place on his arms that Skinner's had. Like Skinner, Alex shook Mulder. 

"What is this, Mulder? I thought you couldn't meet me because you were going to Georgia? Do you think you can just play me?" 

Mulder was sick of being grabbed, shaken and generally treated like an object. "Godammit, Krycek! How in the Hell am I supposed to get a hold of you?" He was able to shake the larger man off with an effort. "The trip was cancelled! I had no way to tell you that because you're a fucking spook! I tried to pick up the phone before you hung up but you were already gone! I try to return the number and I get McDonalds." He glared at the green-eyed man and moved back when Alex moved toward him. 

"Fox... I'm sorry." 

Mulder ran a hand through his hair and pushed past Alex. 

Alex grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Fox, please... this is so new to me. I've never felt this way before... I... I don't know how to act!" 

"Not this way that is for sure." Mulder growled. "Stop grabbing me too!" 

Alex let him go, the muscles in his jaw flexing angrily. "We need to talk Mulder." 

Mulder frowned. So he was Mulder now? He didn't like that. It was one thing for him to be angry with Alex, but to hear Alex grit out his last name made him pause. He turned to Alex and said quickly, "I am not saying that you should leave or anything, Alex... I just had a bad day... I wanted you here and you weren't..." he stopped at Alex's frown. 

Alex moved slowly toward him and took his hands in his. "We need to talk, Fox." 

Mulder nodded in resignation and let himself be led to the couch. When they were both seated Alex stared at him for several minutes before he looked away. Mulder stroked the hard, thickly muscled thigh so deliciously pressed on his own. "What's wrong, Alex? Please don't say you don't want this!" 

Alex whipped his head back and grabbed Mulder's shoulders, but gently. "I want this so much it hurts, Fox... you have no idea how much. " 

Mulder relaxed and rubbed Alex's thigh. "Then what?" He felt a moment's fright at the idea that maybe Alex knew about Murdoch and maybe thought he had somehow provoked the attack. "You haven't... uh... talked to anyone about my trip have you? Or about why it was cancelled? Because really you can't just get all riled without talking to me first you know!" 

Alex stood up impatiently, "No, Fox. I have no idea what you are talking about. God...okay fine I'll just fucking say it and then you can laugh at me. Me the killer who shouldn't even dare!" 

Mulder shook his head and frowned, "You aren't a killer... at least... well you aren't..." 

Krycek smiled darkly, "Never think that I am not a killer, Fox. I may not have maliciously killed the man you thought was your father, nor did I kill Scully's sister but I've stood over my share of corpses and then some. I have killed people slowly, quickly... you name it. I played the wrong end of the team for so long I even thought it was necessary to kill. I am not like you, Fox. You are so dammed good. I can't even believe I have the nerve to be here with you." 

Mulder shook his head, "I want you here, Alex. Tell me what is bothering you." 

Alex sat back down and took Fox's hands in his, raised them to his pretty mouth and kissed Mulder's knuckles. "Nothing is bothering me Fox. I just have no idea how to say what I want to say. I mean I've said it so many times before... to people I hated... to people I was paid to say it to and to people I just wanted to shut up... but I've never meant it before. Now that I do... I am afraid to say it because it means so much to me." 

Mulder searched his lover's face. "Please tell me, Alex." 

Alex swallowed and raised his wide green eyes. "I... I love you." 

He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "No, that isn't right... I am in love with you. Desperately. I know you think it is too much too soon, but I've loved you for so long Fox I just didn't admit it to myself. And I know you think it's because we had sex. It isn't." He was too afraid to look at Fox so he stood again and began to pace, desperately afraid he had scared Fox off. "You don't have to say anything. That isn't why I told you. I just felt that if I didn't tell you I may never have the chance again. Shit!" 

Mulder swallowed nervously. Alex had more than surprised him. It took only a moment before the shock was replaced by happiness. Alex, his Alex, loved him. He smiled and waited for Alex to stop prowling about his living room. When the nervous man finally looked at him he spread his legs and tapped his thigh. "C'mere, Alex." 

Alex moved toward him and knelt between Mulder's spread thighs, his heart beating erratically. He fully expected Fox to pull his head down to his crotch to blow him and he was eager to do so, but instead Mulder stroked his face with a dazed smile on his face. "You love me? As in really love me?" 

Alex nodded and lay his face against Fox's warm thigh. "As in more than I love myself... as in I can't stop thinking about you... as in I'd marry you if I could... as in just kneeling here at your feet makes me fucking ecstatic." Alex trembled, "I even stole your shirt... so I could smell you while I was away from you. I am crazy. I know it at least." He kissed Mulder's thigh with reverent lips, emboldened slightly that Fox hadn't laughed or asked him to leave quietly. 

Mulder felt his young lover tremble and he pushed him back gently, smiling. "You realize that you are the first person who has ever said that to me don't you? I mean someone who meant it" 

Krycek blinked and remained silent. 

"I never thought anyone would actually say it... and then that it would be someone that I loved too... I mean it is just... just so amazing Alex. You don't..." 

He was drawn up to a suddenly standing and intent Alex. "What did you just say, baby?" 

"I said that it is the most amazing thing... that I never expected..." 

Alex shook his head sharply and searched Mulder's face. "No the part where you said something resembling you loved me too... something like that." 

Mulder kissed the pink moist mouth and said, "Isn't it obvious? I am the one who... er... started this you might recall." 

"Say it!" 

Alex looked so fierce, almost frightening. At the same time, however, he looked so achingly young and vulnerable, that Fox thought he could spend eternity just staring at him. "I love you, Alex Krycek. I love you." With the words spoken he felt his heart ache with the magnitude of the truth. He loved Alex Krycek. He was in love with a trained assassin... a spy with links to The Consortium, the KGB and God knew what else. He loved him unreservedly and he smiled wryly at the irony of the situation. If the Consortium had sent Alex to destroy his quest for the truth then they were successful whether they knew it or not, because all that was important to him now was this man. He would still seek out the truth and try to destroy the men who, like Murdoch, were trying to control the fate of billions, but were Alex to be threatened he would step aside and save him. The enormity of it scared him but thrilled him too. He knew now what all the fuss about love was. "I am so in love with Alex Krycek. That feels so good to say." 

Alex blinked and his eyes were huge, luminous with looked suspiciously like tears. "You love me?" 

"Don't sound surprised... you love me and only Scully loves me... and she only loves me like a brother." He smiled tenderly at Alex, who seemed to be frozen into immobility. "I really do love you, Alex. I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with. In fact I thought I'd go crazy earlier today for wanting you to be with me. I didn't just want sex either. I wanted to feel your arms around me. I needed that so much, Alex. I don't want to go into why, but I didn't want anyone else but you. I feel safe with you. Funny huh? The irony may just kill me." 

Alex cupped Mulder's face gently. "Not funny... it is so true. God, Fox, I don't know what to say. You just gave me something I would never have thought anyone like you would give me. You trust me and love me?" 

"I even trust you with Scully's life," Mulder said gravely. 

It made Alex smile in tolerant amusement. He realized that to Mulder that was the epitome of trust. Had Mulder not loved him (and he still could not truly believe it or allow himself to scream with joy just yet) that would have eaten him up with jealousy. His caressing fingers brushed over Mulder's mouth and at the same time that Mulder winced in pain Alex noticed the battered upper lip. He had been so distracted until just then that he had utterly missed what looked to be a painful cut on that perfect mouth. 

"What the hell happened, baby?" 

Fox pulled away and shrugged. "The life of a crime fighter... always getting into scrapes." 

Alex nodded. "How could anyone want to hit this beautiful mouth?" 

Mulder smiled, "A mouth that wants to taste yours." 

Alex was the one led back to the couch and the two slid down next to each other. They did nothing but stare at one another for a few moments. Alex brushed a lock of hair out of Mulder's face. "I want to kiss you." 

Mulder leaned into him. "Don't get shy now Alex. It is a little late for that don't you think?", 

Alex grinned and leaned forward to kiss Mulder's forehead. "Brat. I was worried about hurting you. Your lip looks so sore." 

"I'll live, Alex. Just shut up and put out." 

They both grinned. Mulder drew Alex to him and their lips met softly. Hesitantly. It was as if it was their first kiss. 

I am kissing the man I love who loves me. Mulder thought to himself as Krycek's fresh breath filled his mouth with moist intention. 

Their tongues wound themselves together slowly without passion. The kiss was an attempt to be close no more. They kissed lazily for long quiet moments until Mulder's sigh into Alex's mouth began to ignite his passion. He pulled away and Fox moaned in protest. The moan jerked into Krycek guts and set its hooks into his groin. "Fox, you moan so sweetly." 

Fox smiled and lay back temptingly, spreading his long legs slowly. "Make me moan, Alex... make me beg." His own breath caught at the image of his beautiful lover playing him so well that he was reduced to begging. 

Alex growled, his erection complete and eager. "I'll make you beg, baby. There is nothing I'd like more." 

Suddenly Fox remembered his wounds and he jumped up, desperate to hide them from Alex. "Oh wow... look at the time will you? I mean where does it go?" He was backing away from the couch and his stunned lover with a shocked, fake smile on his face. 

Alex tilted his head, raised his eyebrows and said, "Are you coming back here on your own or do I get up and drag you back?" 

Fox laughed as if it were the biggest joke. "Oh, Alex, you are so cute... so fun." 

Alex stared at his insane companion and waited for an explanation, one that would include Fox returning to the couch, preferably nude. 

Mulder put some more distance between them and tried to look at ease. "You know I don't think I have ever really asked you about your childhood have I?" 

Alex smiled his soft, angelic smile. The smile Mulder was sure all his victims saw before they were killed... slowly or otherwise. 

"I'm getting up now, Fox. I'm going to bring your sweet ass back to the couch. You can tell me about your childhood baby... you can ask me anything you want to as long as I can play with you while you do it." 

Mulder swallowed. God he wanted to let Alex play with him. But the bite marks were so noticeable... they would surely set Alex off. He backed out of the room as Alex stalked him. He smiled at the ridiculousness of the situation. "You can't really mean to drag me back there, Alex." Alex kept coming, his expression very intent. "Alex?" Mulder asked as he backed off, "You were going to tell me all about your childhood... over dinner... I am making tomato soup! It's Campbell's. Yum!" 

Alex was getting frustrated with the game. "Fox, I can and will drag you back to the couch. I don't know what game you are playing... or do you just want to be dragged back?" He grinned wickedly suddenly. "Is that it, baby? You want the big bad burglar to jump you, spread you and fuck you while you struggle and beg?" 

Fox's eyes widened, and he prepared to flee. "What? No, Alex!" 

"Yeah, that's what you want, huh, baby? Want to be forced to like it?" 

Fox saw Alex prepare to spring at him so he held out his hands. "No, no really, Alex, I am not in the mood for games. I just wanted... oooommmppphhh." The wind was knocked out of him as Alex pounced on him and they tumbled to the floor. With speed and incredible strength Alex pinned Mulder's arms over his head and had his strong thighs between Fox's. 

Alex grinned as he forced Fox's legs apart. He rubbed his hard-on against Fox's. "You like this, baby? You like dick?" 

Fox gasped at the incredible sensation and he tossed his head negating the sensation. "Alex... please..." 

"I haven't even started and you are already begging? Oh, baby, I am going to do it and you're gonna love it." He began to move hard against his squirming lover. "You want it hard and fast, baby?" He pushed almost painfully on Fox and growled, "Yeah you want it hard, baby... and I want to give to you hard" 

Fox was losing his mind. "I love you, Alex." 

Alex kissed him then with passion born of intense love, he breathed into Mulder's hot mouth. "Oh, Fox. I love you so much more than you can imagine. Let me do you right here, right now. I need you so much...please, baby. If you want to play games... fine. I'll be anything you want, just don't say no" 

Fox responded by rubbing his inner thighs eagerly against the taut hips between them. Wanting to hide the marks of Murdoch's unwelcome advances became secondary to the lust Alex inspired. He wantonly rocked his hip up against Alex's throbbing cock sending Alex into a frenzy. He ripped at Fox's pants and Fox responded by trying to get Alex's tan T-shirt over his head. He felt as if he might die if he couldn't lick that hairless, muscular chest. The slide of fabric intensified as the two could not undress each other fast enough and they began to rock their confined cocks wildly against the other. 

"Wait... Oh wait, Fox," Alex begged and stilled Fox's circling hips. He covered the protesting lips with his own. 

"S-so close, Alex... please." 

With strength born of desperation Alex pulled away and pulled Fox's pants off. He unbuttoned his fly and let his own wet, throbbing meat out. He pushed Mulder's long legs up and with a groan he fell between the spread thighs and bit lightly between the round buttocks. He licked and nibbled and tongue-fucked Mulder until he was begging to be fucked, and still the taste of him kept Alex there. He swabbed the small twitching hole, pulling the cheeks further and further apart. He wanted never to stop, but all too soon he lost his restraint and he had to be inside his Fox. With one fluid motion he was kneeling and staring down at the passion flushed beauty who was reduced to begging and he knew that he'd never tire of him. 

Fox felt the initial penetration and he pushed back against Alex's huge penis. He sobbed in pleasure as the head plunged in. Alex's chest was shiny with perspiration and Fox raised his hands to greedily roam the muscled expanse. He closed his eyes in intense pleasure as Alex began to thrust deep and fast. 

"Talk to me, baby. Tell me how it feels," Alex groaned. "Tell me, baby." 

Mulder sucked on his bottom lip and rose to meet the hard thrusts. "Feels so good." 

"Talk to me, Fox." 

"Alex!" 

"Yeah say my name. Say my name when I'm deep inside you." 

"Oh... it s-so g-good. You are so good, Alex. Don't stop. Don't stop." He opened his eyes to watch Alex pump into him, and he pursed his lips, his breath accelerating in time with the thrusts, feeling the hard head and length hit and slide over his prostate in delicious torment. "Harder, Alex... harder." 

Alex groaned and complied. Slamming so hard Fox slid a few inches on the floor with each thrust. He felt Mulder's inside spasm a split second before his cock exploded, trapped tightly in Alex's fist. Alex wanted to go on forever. He wanted to stay inside the tight, hot hole for eternity, but his orgasm was yanked from deep inside him and he pounded it out deep inside his lover. 

Alex fell on top of Mulder, letting Mulder's leg come to rest wrapped about his shaking flanks. He kissed Fox's mole and eyelids and gasping lips, watching that fucked look on the beautiful face, the look he was addicted to. He sucked in oxygen and grinned down at his dazed lover. Fox looked so good dazed. Especially like this, but he could look dazed in any situation. He had known that Fox was brilliant and yet seeing those expressions had made him wonder if Fox weren't just a little air-headed. Now with his mouth working frantically as if trying to form words and his eyes so unfocussed and soft Alex could not resist kissing every inch of his tanned face. He growled in anger as Fox winced when he kissed his sore lip too hard. The bastard who hit him was damn lucky he hadn't been there to see it. He watched awareness seep back into Fox's face and he smiled happily down at him. "Welcome back, baby." 

Fox smiled brilliantly up at him and pulled his head down to meet his. "What are you doing to me, Alex?" 

"Hopefully I am getting you addicted to me." 

Fox smiled and rubbed Alex's back. "Too late, I already am." 

"Then my work here is done," Alex teased as he pretended to try and get up. 

Fox chuckled and held tight. "I'm never letting you go, Alex." 

Alex grew serious and stared sown at the beloved face. "You are serious aren't you, Fox? I am not just wishful thinking?" 

Fox kissed the sexy pink mouth softly. "I have never been more serious about anything or anybody, Alex." 

They lay there on the floor for several silent moments, exploring the contours of the others face with gentle curiosity. 

"You know, Fox, I have always thought you were beautiful, but now that you are all mine I think you are the most beautiful creature in the world. It's like you get more lovely every second. 

Fox frowned, had been thinking the same thing about Alex. It was as if there were fewer lines of stress around the vibrant green eyes, and the lips more generous. "Me too." He mused "It must be true what they say about love." 

Alex shook his head, "No really, Fox, I mean it." 

Fox grinned at the exuberance and felt old. "I know you do, puppy." 

"Puppy?" Alex squawked! "Puppy? I'll have you know, Fox, that I may be younger but I'm bigger and stronger! Puppy my ass!" He was disturbed and Fox chuckled happily. He tickled his lover's ribs and was rewarded with a quick squeal as Alex tried to move away. They tussled happily and forgot about their appearance for the moment; blissfully unaware that they were truly changing, albeit subtly. 

* * *

Murdoch sat in the large leather chair and stared out onto the roof of his penthouse apartment. A small garden with white ornate, concrete benches sat next to a small reflecting pool. A stone replica of Michelangelo's David was in the center of several small fountains; its perfectly carved body looking over the cityscape. From Murdoch's vantage point he could see the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial and the large Reflecting pool that separated the two. Off to the side he could see the shining wall of the dead. He was frowning and staring at the stunning view without any appreciation. He ached for his Foxling. He had held him in his arms and tasted him. He closed his eyes and could still smell the sweet smell of fear and the natural musk of the man. He ran his large hands over his thighs imagining the full buttocks spread upon them and the hot, little hole buried deep beneath that he could only imagine. He visualized those eyes as they had been when he was helpless, so large and frightened and sexy. He wanted him more than any other man he had ever wanted. For the first time visions of sex with Fox were more fulfilling than actual sex with others. 

Fox, his little prince. He had killed for him today. The corpse was still perfectly groomed save for the small black hole in the center of her forehead. Dara Levai, the owner of Club Lune had come to him demanding he do something about the FBI problem. He had just waited and she had angrily described how his Foxling and his little partner had been snooping around. When he had just stared at her she had continued brazenly and unaware that he was clenching his fists angrily. 

She had tried to be tactful and express concerns that others in the inner circle had expressed privately. She had cautiously voiced her belief that he was letting his obsession with Fox Mulder cloud his judgement. He had raised a dark brow and quietly informed her that nothing would stop the Change now. It would come with or without her help. She missed the warning in his tone. He very nearly gasped when she demanded that Fox Mulder and his partner Scully be killed... immediately. She had the nerve to suggest that he not bother himself with the details that she would take care of things. He must have looked surprised because she quickly assured him that she didn't doubt his ability to kill the two, just that he might not want to be burdened with it. 

He had let her know he was going to kill her for even suggesting that Fox should die. She had quailed in fear but hadn't run. She knew better than most how futile it would be. He smiled as he walked to her and then slammed his silver letter opener between her eyes. He watched as the life faded from her green eyes. He frowned looking now at her corpse. There was something about her coloring that interested him. Vague images of black hair and green eyes played before him and he knew that somehow soon he would again have ties to another of the same coloring. 

He smiled, truly smiled as he noticed the changing horizon. Not even half way through the final rituals and the Change was coming. The arc of the horizon was becoming more pronounced, pinker and more electric. He knew that Astronomers were already meeting to discuss the strange celestial events that were coalescing in the heavens above. 

Within a month it would all be over, and then the world was his. The fact that everything in the world would belong to him pleased him, but mostly it was that his Foxling would be his that caused excitement to rush through his veins. He had been too eager to have Fox before the change and had fumbled it. All things come to he who waits. He had waited millennia for the ascension; he knew very well how to wait. 

* * *

Alex washed the bowls and stared reproachfully at Fox, who looked down and said, "I'm sorry there wasn't anything more, Alex. I haven't got the whole grocery store thing down... though I do go." 

Alex raised a glossy brow, "If you want to play with me, baby, you have to feed me more than a half can of Campbell's," He bent and kissed Fox's cheek. "I'll forgive you if you take me somewhere to eat right now. I am starved." 

Fox shook his head, "First a shower... and to make sure you get all your hard to reach spots I am in charge of cleaning you." 

Alex groaned, "I'll never eat. I'll starve. I'll wither away and die." 

Fox laughed and ran his hands over the generous muscles. "I don't think you have to worry just yet, Alex." He caressed the smooth rounded pectorals and looked for a moment at the narrow waist. "You are perfect." 

He raised his gaze to Alex's and they stared at each other for a long silent moment. Neither willing to break the stare. Finally Fox grinned and said, "What do you think, Krycek? Do we have it bad?" 

Alex smiled and nodded as he pushed a silken lock of hair out of Fox's eyes. "Let's go get that shower... I want to clean you inside and out." 

The breath caught in Fox's throat and he turned eagerly to go to the bathroom. Once there he quickly turned on the water. He turned to call for Alex and gave a small start as Alex was already just behind him. "I am going to put a bell on you, Alex." 

Alex grinned. "No way I love the look on your face too much." He pulled Fox close. "I think I have a secret desire for you to be an airhead. I love all the dazed looks you give... when you are thinking... when you are coming down from orgasm... when your fucking... when I startle you... God I love them." 

Fox sighed into Alex's embrace. 

Alex looked down at their ensembles and smiled. "I am wearing pants and no shirt... you are wearing a shirt no pants. We make a perfect couple." 

Mulder smiled and agreed. His eidetic memory failed him as he allowed Alex to remove his T-Shirt to expose the bite wound so near his nipple. At Alex's gasp he raised questioning eyes. The expression on Alex's face was for a brief moment frightening and then it was blank. 

"What is it?" Mulder asked. When Alex raised a hand and ran a finger over the bite wound Mulder flushed red with embarrassment, but remained silent. 

Alex finally noticed the bite on Fox's neck as well and he also traced that sore looking mark. The wound on Mulder's lip wasn't from being hit, he surmised. A muscle flexed under the skin of his jaw and Mulder moved away and into the shower. Alex followed him in still in his jeans. 

"What is going on here, Mulder? These are bite marks." 

Mulder shrugged and pulled his lips in slightly, wincing as the upper lip was compressed. Alex grabbed his shoulders and snarled, "What the fuck, Mulder? Who bit you? Did you like it? Do you like it rough?" 

Mulder gasped in outrage. "Now wait just a minute, Krycek..." 

Alex was burning with rage. He wanted to pound his fists into Mulder, the beautiful whore. He had played him so well and all the time he was doing it with someone else. He slammed Mulder back against the wall and roughly kissed the inviting, treacherous mouth. Despite himself, his heart ached when Mulder cried out in pain. The fact that Mulder had used him didn't negate his own feelings. He loved him so much. Hurting him was much worse than anything he had ever done, but he was losing his mind. He was in love with Fox, but Fox was just playing a game. He had had everything just a short time ago, and now it was all falling apart. Fox was doing it with someone else. Probably Skinner. How they must have laughed at him. He never questioned that maybe he was jumping to conclusions, that maybe he was so shocked by Mulder's love that he did not really believe Fox could possibly love him. He just reacted. 

He pushed his body hard against Mulder's to stop the struggling. "You weren't a virgin were you, slut?" 

Fox gasped at that and tried to push Krycek off him. "You're out of your mind, Krycek! Get off me!" 

Krycek deliberately ground his lips into Mulder's again, closing his eyes when he tasted blood. He pressed one hard thigh into Mulder's groin, rubbing the soft flesh cruelly. 

Mulder turned away, "Why are you doing this? Why are you assuming the worst?" He gasped again as the rubbing thigh pushed against him. "You're hurting me, Alex!" 

Alex thought he would vomit at those words. 

Fox shoved him back with force. "That's it, Krycek. I'm not playing this game any more. Get the hell out." 

Alex stared at the beautiful face and felt sick at the loss of what had been a wonderful fantasy. 

"Thought you deserve it, I am sorry I hurt you." He growled out. Instinctively he reached out to wipe away the small drop of blood of Mulder's lip. Fox flinched away and he saw the look on his face. It didn't look like a man who had been caught in a lie. He looked as pained as Krycek felt. Those beautiful eyes were filled with what looked like love, anger, and the familiar thoughtful stare. Alex felt the wet hot skin under his hands and looked down to see Fox's flaccid organ pressed against his own wet denim encased thigh. He looked so vulnerable, so insanely sexy. He fought against the familiar lust and glared at Fox. 

"Who else are you fucking, Fox? Who else gets to taste what you promised was mine alone?" He was shaking with rage at the image. And his grip tightened on Fox's shoulders. 

"Get out. You're crazy... you're crazy." Fox said in a tired monotone, while throwing Krycek's hands off him. 

Alex left the shower with one last look and knew that, though Fox Mulder had betrayed him, he could never hurt him. Any other man and he'd be dead for the way he had destroyed him. He gathered his clothes, dimly hearing the phone ringing. He stopped at the door as he heard Scully leaving a message. 

"Mulder? Are you okay? Are you taking the antibiotics? I told you human bites are infectious... so take them. I forgot to leave the pain pills what with Skinner charging in like a protective mother bear, but if you need them I am sure you have some in your medicine cabinet." There was an airless pause and she continued to drive the stake of self-hatred into Alex's heart. "Mulder, this wasn't your fault. Male guilt in these types of situations is normal. We will get him... or I will. Call me." 

The message made him sink to the floor as he processed the information. There was too much to take in. But what overwhelmed him was that he had over-reacted again... this time hurting Mulder. He held his dark head in his hands. He had destroyed them. His stupid insecurity had destroyed what he wanted more than anything in the world. He might have truly hurt Mulder had he not left him when he did. If he had he would have cheerfully shot himself. 

Then the fact that someone had attacked Mulder... someone had bitten him. It was crazy! He remembered Mulder saying how badly he had wanted to be held by him, had wanted to be in his arms. He had been attacked and had wanted his so-called lover to comfort him and instead he'd reacted like a psychotic. He might just have to shoot himself after-all. First, though, he would find out who had dared to touch what had been his so briefly. He stood, still dripping and made his way back to the bathroom. He wanted so to just leave, but he owed Mulder an apology. He knew Mulder would not... could not accept it but he would give him one. 

His heart shattered when he found Mulder sitting on the floor of the shower just staring at the wall. 

"Fox?" 

Fox jumped a bit and then glared at Alex. "Why are you still here?" He stood then, not wanting to be in a submissive position at Alex's feet. 

"I wanted to apologize." 

"Fine." 

"Fox, I know you won't accept it..." 

"You're right. So just go, Krycek. I was crazy to think I could ever have anything with you. You can't trust me... or you just won't. Either way I can't have someone who thinks the worst of me every moment." He pushed past the younger, bigger man. He dried himself off slowly, knowing Alex was watching every move. 

"I understand that. I guess I just couldn't believe that you could ever truly love me..." 

"Believe me you are trying to make it impossible." 

Alex hung his head. "I know you were attacked... I just want to know who and then I'll leave." 

Fox couldn't believe this. "Why do you think I'd tell you?" 

Alex frowned, "Fox, you have to tell me." 

Fox managed a bitter smile. "I don't need you to protect me, Krycek. I can manage to take care of myself. And if I needed help... well then I have other people I trust more to do the job." 

Alex glared, "Like the wonderful Walter Skinner?" 

Mulder allowed a small smile. He knew Krycek was going to hate his reply. "Yes. Skinner would never do anything to purposefully cause me pain as a punishment against imaginary transgressions!" 

"Skinner will never get that close to you, Fox." Alex yelled. Jealousy slammed into his guts like a 1000-pound fist. 

Suddenly Fox was tired of baiting Alex. "Just go, Krycek. This conversation is worthless. Not only do you not need to protect me... you have no business doing it. I won't lie and say I am not in love with you. I only wish I weren't. And believe me I will work it out." 

Alex followed Fox out of the bathroom. Fox was so deliciously beautiful. His body, while lean, was firmly muscled and tight. His skin was like velvet. Just a few moments ago he was in those arms, wholly loved. 

"I know I said I'd leave, and I will, but I need you to know why... I need you to know that I meant everything I said." 

"Oh really? So you meant to call me a lying slut?" 

Alex flinched. "No. No I am so sorry about that. I know... I really know you aren't at fault. I meant what I said about how I felt." 

"You can't love someone you don't trust, Krycek." 

Alex bent his head and then shook it. "No, Fox, that's a lie. You can. You can love someone so much that you never want to let them go, and you can love someone so much that it hurts to be away from them." He stared up at Mulder. "I trust you, Fox. I just can't believe that you could really care for me. I am a killer. I work for the men who are trying to destroy you... and up until God was it only Yesterday? You thought I killed your father. How can I believe that you would fall for me?" 

Mulder shook his head. "I don't know what to say, Alex. I have had a terrible day. I just want to go to sleep. I can't talk to you about this right now." 

"Right now? Fox, are you willing to talk to me about this at some later date?" Alex felt hope for the first moment since seeing the bite marks and thinking he'd been the brunt of a cruel plot. "I know I hurt you, Fox... physically as well as mentally... but I hated it, hurting you I mean... please.." 

"Go home, Krycek. We will talk later. I have no idea what that conversation will accomplish, but right now I just want to crawl in bed and try to get this day out of my head." 

Alex nodded and stood still. Mulder pulled out a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black sweater. "Put these on. You'll catch a cold or something if you go out wet." Without thinking he went and got Alex another towel but caught himself before he started to dry the beloved frame. 

Alex quietly dressed, the jeans fitted snuggly over his more muscled thighs. "I want to hear what happened, Fox." 

Fox sighed tiredly. "Alex, ten minutes ago you were on me as horribly, and violently as he was and now you want to have me tell you the story? I am not going to tell you, Alex. You can slam me against a wall and try to force me if you want, but I still won't tell you." 

Alex hung his head, "I'm not going to slam you anywhere. I just thought you could tell me." 

Mulder pulled on a pair of boxers and said, "I won't. It was bad enough to experience it. I don't want to dwell on it." 

Alex looked up suddenly at Fox. The true impact was hitting him. Some bastard had attacked and bitten Fox. "Was he trying to rape you?" Then his stomach lurched. "Please tell me he didn't actually succeed." Fox stared stubbornly at him. Alex moved toward him, but slowly. "I need to know, Fox. Please tell me." 

Fox sighed. Alex wouldn't leave until he told him something. "The person did... want to have sex, yes. He did attack me to facilitate that desire. He didn't get it. End of story." He saw the look of rage cover Alex's face and he sighed. "I have heard it all from Skinner and Scully, Alex. I really want to sleep now. I'm exhausted. Can you understand that?" 

"Who?" Alex managed to grit out through his clenched jaw. 

"What? Oh God I told you I am not telling you." 

Alex couldn't help it he put strong hands on Mulder's shoulders, being careful to hold on lightly. "Fox, someone tried to rape you... I need to know who. I can't just do nothing." 

"Stop saying that... and stop talking about it." 

Krycek looked surprised. "You can't just go to sleep and wake up with it being just a dream you know, Fox." 

Mulder lost patience. "And it is none of your business, Krycek, what I do." 

Alex jerked as if slapped, but said nothing. He was going to find out who had done this and then they would pay for it. He nodded curtly and left the room. 

Fox stared out at the darkness of his window and he knew somewhere out there the Mediggo were slaughtering another child. The black night was not as ebony or as eternal as Murdoch's eyes. He swore he could hear the darkness scratching at the windowpane. Panic swelled in him. It seemed to overwhelm him. He was more afraid now than when Murdoch was mauling him. He rushed out of the bedroom and hurried out of the apartment. He caught Alex in the stairwell. 

"Alex?" He asked breathlessly. 

Both Mulder's stopping him and the strange look on his face startled Alex. "Yes? What is it, Fox?" 

"I... I don't... that is I would prefer not to be... well... alone tonight." He flushed red with embarrassment. He could have asked Scully over, or gone to be with the Lone Gunman, but he wanted, needed to be with Alex, the bastard. He hadn't forgiven him, but he had been telling the truth when he'd said he felt safe with Alex. Safe from Murdoch. 

Alex managed to keep the murderous rage he felt from showing. He realized what the strange expression was on Fox's face was. Fear. He was looking so forward to an intimate... session... with the man who did this to Fox. He managed a small smile and nodded slowly. "I'll stay." 

Fox let a sigh of relief escape before he went back to his apartment. Once they were both inside he said, "I haven't forgiven you, Alex. Let's just get that clear." 

Alex held out his hands, palms up, "I understand, baby." gave him an evil look for the endearment and then asked, "Do you want the bed or the couch... never mind take the bed I sleep better on the couch anyway." 

"I need to eat bab... Mulder." He cursed himself for screwing it all up. Had he just kept his temper in check he could be going out for food with Mulder right now and there would be no question as to where they would both sleep. Mulder would preferably have been sleeping still impaled on his cock. His temper normally was easily restrained, but with Fox it was as if he was insane. He couldn't believe the level of possessiveness that went with the love. He took hope that Fox still wanted him around. And he focussed on Fox telling him that he was still in love with him even though he'd acted like a raging lunatic. 

Mulder hated the way he felt. He had just been groped and kissed... and okay...gnawed on, but why was he being such a wimp? The though of Alex leaving to get some food now that it was dark was truly scaring him. It was as if Murdoch would come for him as soon as he was alone. "You are going out?" 

Alex stared at the man in front of him who was trying his damndest to seem nonchalant about the prospect of being left alone but who just looked scared. To spare Fox's pride he looked as if he were pondering it. Finally he said, "I think I'd rather order in. Is that okay with you?" He saw the quick look of relief on Fox's face and he clenched his fists angrily. 

"Whatever you want to do, Alex... just stay out of my way for awhile." 

Alex nodded and went to the phone book. "Are you hungry?" 

Fox wanted to say no, but in truth he was. Ravenous. "I could eat." 

Alex sat on the couch and placed the yellow pages on his thighs. "What are you in the mood for?" 

Mulder shrugged, "Pizza?" 

Alex smiled. "With beer?" 

Mulder just stared at him. "Don't get comfortable Krycek. I am not sure where we stand so just watch it." 

Alex gritted his teeth and said nothing. He dialed up Pizza Hut and ordered two large pizzas, salads and extra Ranch dressing. He went into Mulder's kitchen and looked for some beer, but found only one beer. Certainly not enough. 

Mulder had followed him and he said, "What are you looking for, Krycek?" 

"Alex. It's Alex, Fox. And I'm looking for beer. We need to go to the corner and get some." 

Mulder sighed. He really was exhausted. Maybe if Alex hurried back it would be okay. "You go. Just don't dawdle. The pizza will be here fast— that's why." 

Alex nodded. "Yeah, of course that's why." 

Mulder looked at him sharply and Alex wanted to scream at him to talk about it. Tell him what happened. Whatever it was he was scared... too scared to be alone. "I don't need beer." He said finally. 

"Just get it. I could use a few myself." 

Alex made to protest but the ringing phone stilled him. Mulder paused before answering and Krycek knew he was thinking of the other man. "Mulder." 

Krycek frowned as Mulder relaxed and a small smile curved over his lush lips. 

"Hello, Sir." 

Krycek glared at the other man, as he seemed to utterly relax. Mulder actually flushed in pleasure making Krycek want to scream. He knew Fox was talking to Skinner. 

"I'm fine, Sir, really. Don't worry so much. I know. I know. Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir, I understand. No I don't need you to come over. I will be fine. Thank you. Goodnight." Fox smiled sweetly at the phone and it was if his batteries were recharged. 

"Oh I just bet he wanted to come over here and comfort you. Yeah I bet he wanted to comfort you all night long." 

At Mulder's incredulous stare he realized he was letting his jealousy show again. He shrugged. "I just bet, that's all, Fox." He looked away from the lovely visage and cleared his throat. "I'm going to get that beer now." 

He left so quickly Mulder had cause to wonder if he had been there at all. The soreness of his lip and groin and ass reminded him quite vividly. The Hell of it was, he understood Krycek and why he had over-reacted. He knew the type of person Alex was. He was a killer, someone used to taking action and being in control of his emotions if not his life. Being in love must be an entirely unsettling experience. And being in love with someone of the same sex who would, all things being equal, have absolutely no reason to love him back would only exacerbate his young lover's feelings of anxiety. He was profiling Alex and he knew it. Understanding Alex didn't excuse him though. He was just so damn tired and unusually disturbed by the day's events. He'd been groped before for God's sake. He had even been held immobile by one older teen as another had tried to kiss him when he had been a sophomore in high school. That particular scene, with the older boy's tongue in his mouth and the helpless feeling of being trapped, had long been the most embarrassing thing he'd encountered. He had been scared they'd do more, but not frightened, not immobilized. It wasn't the novelty of the scene with Murdoch, or even the violent intent... it was Murdoch himself that had him spooked. He hated this uncharacteristic neediness that made him want to cling to Krycek even after their disturbing scene earlier. 

He had to be honest with himself though. He loved Alex. He wanted to be with Alex desperately. But if he were ever to have a normal life with him he would have to learn the rules. Mulder had no idea of what those rules were but one would certainly be... no jealous fits over things of no import. Import in the way it affected their relationship of course. 

The phone rang again and unconsciously he smiled at the idea that it was his gruff superior. A small flush of pleasure painted his smooth skin at the idea that Skinner was calling him again. At home. So personal. So intimate. He was well aware of the pleasures of male sex now and he felt guilty at the unbidden image of that powerful body controlling his in a hot fuck session. He could well imagine his legs over those massive shoulders. He shook off those images. Skinner would skin him for the very idea. And he loved Alex with all his heart. Whatever Skinner's interest he was excited somehow by the idea that he was calling again. "Yes, Sir, I am getting all my nutrients... all my needs are met... I'm fairly purring here so don't call in the Calvary." Mulder's smile faded as he heard a familiar deep chuckle, one that was not from his trusted superior. 

"I am so glad, Foxling. I wouldn't want you to waste away." 

"I'm hanging up now." Fox whispered, feeling cowed utterly for some odd reason. 

"I just wanted to hear your voice and to say that soon we will be together." 

Mulder slammed the phone down with a small cry of anger. How dare that bastard do this to him. He was a grown man, not some little sex toy. He was an FBI agent why was he acting like some... some pussy wimp? He threw the phone to the floor with a sound of rage. He wouldn't react again that way he promised himself. 

Though he had managed to collect himself before Alex returned Alex could tell he was a bit strung by the time he returned. 

"I got a twelve pack. You never know." Alex said lightly. 

"Whatever, Alex, just hand one over." 

Alex obliged and Mulder jumped as the buzzer sounded. Alex put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Pizza guy." 

"Right. Pizza." Mulder went with Alex and let the younger man pay for the two deep-dish pizzas. 

Alex wanted to make a joke about Fox being a kept man but thought better of it. Instead he set the pizzas down on the kitchen table and opened the hot boxes. The smell was divine and the two sat down and ate in silence. 

After they were both full Fox stood and said. "I am going to brush my teeth. There are new toothbrushes under the sink if you want to use one." He seemed about to say something else but thought better of it and left Alex sitting in the kitchen. 

Ten minutes later he returned with a T-shirt added to his ensemble. "I am going to lay down now, Krycek. You obviously know where the bedroom is." 

With that Mulder went to go to his black leather couch. He heard Alex grumble about being sent to bed, but heard the sound of Alex brushing his teeth a few moments later. He listened to the little sounds of Alex getting ready for bed. A small sweat broke out on his body as he heard the telltale sound of a zipper sliding down. He licked his lips imagining what that zipper was revealing. He could see in his mind how that plump cock would tumble out. How the heavy tight balls would push naturally against the shaft. He could taste it. He groaned. "I am a pervert." He whispered. Then the sounds of clothes being tugged down over sinuous muscle. "Shit." He groaned. He could see those strong thighs under his buttocks. He could hear the sound his ass made as it slapped those corded, dark thighs. He hit his head back against his pillow and told himself to think of something else. The bed creaked as that beautiful body lay upon it. "Damn you for being so... so... so reactive and stupid, Alex!" Mulder cursed. They could be in there together furthering their explorations of each other were it not for Murdoch's actions and Alex's insecurity. 

It was only an hour later when Fox had to go to the bedroom. He had stopped fantasizing about Alex soon after the apartment had quieted and had imagined Murdoch was watching him from some dark corner. He had even turned the lights on several times to assure himself it wasn't so but even that proof didn't assuage his feeling of being watched. He felt as if some primordial beast was hovering just at the edge of his perception... aching to have him... hungry for him... preparing to devour him. Finally with his heart in his throat he fled to Alex. It wasn't normal. He wasn't so easily frightened. What the hell was going on? He wondered. He had faced so many terrifying things in his life but never had he felt this scared. I was as if there was something utterly different about Murdoch. He was not a frightening thing to look at, was in fact quite handsome, but Mulder had to accept the fact that logic or his own past experience with the supernatural could explain his fear. It didn't make sense. But if he couldn't get close to Alex soon he might just unman himself by screaming. He hated the feeling but he was helpless in its wake. 

Alex heard the restless movements of his lover. He saw the lights come on several times and he knew when Fox finally came to him. He heard the soft, intentionally quiet tread and knew Fox was sneaking into bed with him before Fox even got to the doorway. It was in his best interest to know the intentions of those around him so he accepted his assumption with only a small smile. The happiness stemming from Fox's need for him was tempered with the fact that Fox was afraid to be alone even in his own apartment. 

"Alex?" 

Fox's quiet whisper wasn't meant to be answered Alex knew. It was an attempt by Mulder to see if Alex was asleep. It was a typical younger sibling move. If the bigger, stronger brother or sister was asleep, one could safely sneak in. 

When he didn't respond and his breathing remained slow and deep Fox crept in. He hesitated only a moment before climbing in carefully in front of Alex. Alex lay on his left side and Fox moved slowly, but eventually positioned himself so that Alex was at his back. 

Alex could sense Mulder's wide-eyed tension and he wanted to murmur soothing words. But he knew that Mulder didn't want him to know how upset he was so he said nothing. Finally Mulder stealthily tugged one of Alex's arms over him and dragged the hand to his smooth chest. So, encased in strength, he succumbed to exhaustion. 

Alex waited until Fox's breathing gentled out before he tightened his grip on the man he loved more than life itself. He lightly kissed Fox's temple. "Don't be afraid, baby. I won't let anything else happen to you." He whispered fiercely. He hated this unknown man more even than the Cigarette Smoking bastard. It was odd that. The old man had done so many things to Alex... all disgusting... most mental but quite a lot physical, including the regular fucking, but he hated this unknown man more. This unknown man who had hurt his Fox. He tried to work up the old rage at being made to spread himself for that old horny bastard, but it was so distant to this anger, the anger of an outraged lover. He deserved to be treated like a whore. He was one. He, luckily, was more in demand for his large cock and his killer instinct than his ass but the old man got off on busting him out now and again. 

It was irrelevant now. All that mattered was Mulder. 

He kissed the sweet skin on Mulder's neck and pulled him closer. "I love you so much, Fox." He whispered. He didn't deserve him he knew. He had hurt him, purposefully, today. It had only been for a moment but the small gasp of pain from him had been a thousand times worse than any death cry from his countless victims. He fell into a light doze with the intoxicating scent of his Fox in his nostrils. 

Alex woke early to find Fox laying on top of him his face nestled in the warm cradle of Alex's neck. One of his thighs was draped over Alex's hips. A strong hand gripped on Alex's neck. Alex smiled sleepily. He wasn't going anywhere apparently. He didn't mind. Not at all. He moved slowly so his hands could run freely up and down the long graceful back. So smooth. The muscles so elegant and yet so able. The generous buttocks felt so good in his cupped hands and he gave them an appreciative squeeze. Fox's ass was what his less than desirable acquaintances would call a "cupcake ass" meaning soft and doughy and ready to fuck. The cheeks were muscled from his running and firm but naturally full and sweet. 

Fox's delicious lips moved slightly on the sensitive skin of Alex's neck as Mulder reacted to the caresses. Krycek pulled the cheeks apart gently. He moved his head up a bit to watch the lustful work his hands were attending. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of Fox's sleep, but he really could give a good Goddamn for propriety. Fox was his. He had to work to be worthy of him he knew, but what he knew worked between them was sex. 

With that in mind he raised one hand to his mouth and wet his index finger. He traced the deep crevice made between Mulder's buttocks and zeroed in on the tight little hole. He scraped at it lightly, biting in his own lower lip imagining it was his penis pushing in. He felt his hard erection press against the silken skin of Mulder's inner thigh. He worked for several long moments gently working his finger in and out. Fox was sighing in his sleep and every minute or two his pink tongue would dart out and hook on his upper or lower lip before he would move his head slightly. 

"Don't wake up yet, baby." Krycek whispered. He wanted Fox so hot that by the time he could think he couldn't say no. With that in mind Alex wet more fingers and began to put both of his index fingers inside that hot silken sheath. He pushed in slowly and slid out, slyly rubbing his sleeping lover's prostate. He let out an almost tortured groan as Mulder moaned in his sleep, the pleasure moving him to consciousness. He fucked him slow and easy spending a full minute just rubbing the little spot inside him that would drive him crazy with pleasure. Fox pumped his ass back against Alex's fingers a bit in his sleep working his full moist lips reflexively. "I have you now, baby," Alex groaned. God what a hot piece Mulder was. He loved him but he'd have wanted to fuck him even if he hated him. "Mine. You're mine." 

When Fox opened his eyes he looked into the inutterably, beautiful green eyes of his lover. He sighed. He felt so good... so very good. He realized why mere seconds after he realized he was pushing his hips back against Alex's fingers deep inside him. Alex was grinning at him. 

Alex pushed his middle fingers in as well making Fox gasp. The fact that Alex had worked his narrow opening so diligently was not enough to make the four fingers inside not feel somewhat uncomfortable for Fox. However, when those long thick fingers hooked at his prostate he cried out in pleasure. 

"Oh... Oh, Alex... what are you doing?" Fox was starting to move up and down on the impaling fingers helplessly. 

Alex chuckled and let Fox fuck himself on his fingers. "It's called finger fucking." 

Mulder tried to glare but he was too busy trying to get Alex's fingers on his hard, hungry spot. "You bastard." He said half-heartedly. He turned to fully straddle Alex's body laying chest to chest with him. He spread his legs further apart and tried to remember how to breathe. 

Alex grinned and pushed his wet tongue out of his mouth, flicking it invitingly. Mulder attacked it with a groan and they kissed violently while Mulder rode Alex's hard hands. Finally the pleasure became too much and Mulder's head fell to Alex's chest and he tossed it back and forth his hips thrusting convulsively. His legs siscored up and down and his heart was about to pound out of his chest. He kissed and bit Alex's collarbone as he grabbed the pillow with tight fist on either side of Alex's pretty face.. "Oh fuck... oh fuck me... oh baby... oh, Allleeexx... yeah... uh..uh..uh." Mulder was thrusting his cock over Alex's defined stomach. The pleasure of his swollen head sliding over that taut belly warred with the pleasure of the think fingers fucking his ass for the most incredible feeling. 

"Come for me, baby." Alex purred. 

"Y-y-yeah." Mulder's eyes wee losing focus and he looked almost frightened by the intensity of his pleasure. His eyes were wide and his soundless words were being formed by his gasping mouth. "I can't... I can't... I can't oh please... deeper... yes... fuck." He tossed his head not wanting the pleasure to end. 

"Look at me when you come, Fox." 

Fox locked gazes with Alex and his eyes were wide as he rode those wonderful fingers to orgasm. 

Alex watched the pleasure erupt in the beautiful face and felt Fox's hot sperm hit his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment and let Fox settle against him. 

When Mulder's breathing returned to normal he looked stoically at the ceiling. "I love you, Fox." He whispered. 

Mulder was silent. 

"I love you, Fox." He repeated, knowing Fox heard him. 

"I love you too, Alex... but I... I still am angry with you." 

Alex turned to stare at those moss green eyes. "I truly understand, Fox. I know I fucked up. Just please don't push me away." 

Fox sighed and shifted away from Alex, just to lay at his side. "We both know we love each other. We both know the sex is fantastic... but I need more, Alex. I need you to be there for me... to support me... to believe me." 

Alex nodded eagerly, "I can do that! I can, baby." He searched Fox's face for any sign that Fox might let him back in. "I am willing to do anything, Fox. Believe me, baby, you are the only thing I care about in this whole shit-can world." 

Mulder kissed the sweet mouth gently. "What am I going to do with you, Alex?" 

It was obvious that Alex was still hard and Mulder was, surprisingly getting hard again. It wasn't looking at the incredible beauty of the young man in his bed... it wasn't his hard, large cock. Nor was it the sexy smell that was uniquely Alex. It was that this was the man he loved. He was in bed with the MAN he was in love with and it made him so hot. 

"Mulder?" 

They were both startled by Scully's voice in the apartment. Fox sat up and looked at Alex quickly. "Oh shit!" 

Alex raised a brow. "Hurry and tell her you're nude or something." 

Fox gave him an odd look. "Scully, give me a minute. I am in bed." 

He looked at Alex. He realized that Alex might have wondered about why he was in bed with him so he said lamely, "I sleep walk. It is a definite problem. I am going to work on it of course. After this case." 

Alex held him still. "I don't believe you." 

"Mulder, are you okay?" 

"A minute Scully," Mulder said with some irritation. 

"Pushy red-headed broad." Alex chuckled. 

Mulder turned to him and their erections were now obvious as they slid hotly over one another. Mulder groaned and kissed those seductive lips before he remembered himself and got out of the bed. "We have to talk when I get back, Alex." 

Alex smiled slightly. He was Alex again. "Get back?" 

"I am going to California. Berkeley actually." 

"Are you talking to me, Mulder?" Scully called. 

"No." He sighed. "She'll have to know, Alex." 

Alex forgot to breathe. "Know?" 

"About us." Mulder explained 

"There still is an us?" Alex whispered and all the hope in the world was shaded in his tone. 

Mulder wanted to take him to his heart and hold him. Alex was so young... so unused to any gentle feeling. "There is still an us." He managed. 

"I want you to be inside me." Alex said quietly and his words ignited a fire inside Mulder. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to be inside Alex's exquisite body until it was so generously offered up. 

"Mulder? Breakfast?" 

"I want to sleep a bit more, Scully. Can you go get some breakfast for me and bring it back? Or maybe I can just call you in a few hours." 

He could see the worry on Scully's face without seeing it. 

"Mulder? Are you sure? I thought we were going to California?" She paused and he knew she was looking about the familiar apartment. At his silence she continued. "Okay, Mulder. Have you taken your medication?" 

"Yes, Mom." He lied blithely. The fact that he really did need to get on this case made him amend his plans a bit. "Scully? Call me in an hour." 

She made a sound of agreement and left. When she closed the door behind her he pounced on Alex. "I want you. I want to be inside you." 

Alex grabbed Fox's face. "I can honestly say that this is the first time I am excited by those words." 

It would be much later that Mulder would consider those words and wonder just who had said those particular words to Alex before. 

"I think you should know I am not a novice at this," Alex relayed, suddenly feeling a little shy. 

Mulder raised his brows. "I did gather that from your comment earlier."" 

Which comment?" 

"After our first night and you offered up your delectable body, you said you usually preferred to be on top. As in sometimes you weren't. As in you have done this before." 

Krycek looked up at him. "Okay, Mr. FBI Agent man. You found me out. Now what are you gong to do to me?" 

Mulder chuckled and caressed Alex's face. He licked at his pink mouth before answering. "Oh I think you know." He kissed the top of Alex's pert nose. "Roll over on your stomach." He pulled off Alex and let him roll over. Fox's breath caught in throat. Alex was beautifully made. Broad muscular shoulder narrowed sharply to a small waist. His back was smooth and muscles bunched under the taut skin. Mulder rubbed those muscles for a moment trying to relax both himself and his young companion. He rubbed Alex's lower back and fanned his hands out to touch the rising arc of his buttocks. "You've got a great ass, Alex." He said in a tightening voice. It was true. Alex's buttocks were full and round, but hard as a rock. Mulder gripped them and could barely manage to make indentations. "Jesus, Alex. You're so gorgeous" 

Alex knew that any minute Fox would part his ass cheeks and play with his anus. He knew the sound of appreciation too well. If he closed his eyes he could even smell the cigarette smoke and feel the tough strong fingers tugging at the muscles, seeking entry. Only here and now he was proud that his ass was pleasing. He wanted Fox to want it. And he wanted Fox inside of him. He spread his legs wide and tilted his hips up invitingly making Fox moan. The hard cheeks were parted invitingly and Mulder ran a finger through the deep crack, scraping against the tiny hole. He kissed one cheek and then the other. Loving the sharp arc they made as they curved down to meet the strong thighs. They filled his hands and he pulled them ever further apart watching the small hole stretch a small bit. He bent and kissed the anus, chastely as if in greeting. He breathed harshly against it wanting nothing more than to ravage it; to know how it would give under his onslaught. 

The warm breath and the scratch of stubble on his tender flesh was making Alex crazy. "Mulder! Do something. Do something before I go crazy." 

Mulder smiled and began to lick and nibble his way up and down the crevice, thrusting his tongue in and out ever deeper. 

"Get lubricant on now!" Alex growled. "Scully will be back soon, Mulder!" 

Fox grinned. Mulder? Alex using his last name usually meant business. He reached for the lube on the nightstand. He knocked of his alarm clock as he did so, but neither man cared. He applied the lube straight onto Alex's twitching anus and Alex gasped. 

"That was cold!" 

"I'll warm it up." Mulder assured. "With pleasure." 

Krycek moaned and rubbed his leaking cock on the sheets. 

Mulder worked the lube in with his finger and was preparing to put an additional finger in when Alex growled out. "Just do it, Fox! Just do it!" 

Fox wanted to. He wanted to stretch him with his cock. He shakily applied the clear gel to his pulsing cock and rubbed his glans up and down the crevice. The pleasure was so intense. 

Krycek raised his head and then let it fall down again as Fox polished his cock up and down. The slick oil, the hot smooth skin rubbing over his sensitive glans was making Mulder pant. He grabbed his cock at the base and positioned it at the small entrance. "Knock knock." He said gruffly. And Alex managed to roll his eyes in disgust as Mulder's weird humor. He hissed as the large head began its plundering. 

"You are so tight, Alex... I thought you had done this before?" 

Alex chuckled at that. "I am not on the corner of 14th and M selling it baby. I just have put out before." He gasped as his ass was slapped, hard. "Ow! What, are you into S&M now?" He grumbled. 

"I don't want details, Alex." With that Fox's head pushed its way into the hot tight passage. He stopped for a moment and let Alex get used to his presence and then he began to move slowly in and out, moving deeper on each in-thrust. 

It took Alex about five minutes of this torturously slow fucking before he slammed his ass backwards, swallowing Mulder's cock whole. "I just want it, Fox. Please just fuck me now." 

Fox was still trying to get over the incredible sensation of having his cock suddenly gripped and covered so completely. It was like being held in a vice; a hot, silken vice. He bent to kiss Alex's jaw. "You aren't just a fuck, Alex. I want to make love to you not just pound you. Please. This is my first time with you like this." He was shocked to see Alex's eyes water. He stopped all movement and kissed Alex's high cheekbone. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" 

Alex shook his head quickly. "No. Not at all I just love you so much. I don't deserve this." 

Fox chuckled. "I think that's my line. I don't deserve this. Maybe together we can begin to deserve a lot more." 

Mulder rolled to his side and pulled his young lover with him. He pushed one of Alex's legs up and started to slide in and out. He rose a bit so their mouths could mate. Slowly at first their tongues swirled and sucked and tasted, but as Fox's thrust began to quicken and gasps from both men joined the moist heat of their mouths. Fox could almost taste Alex's small whimpers and he angled himself to hit the prostate. 

Alex's gasps turned to moans and then to quiet short screams. He tossed his head back and forth as Fox reached in front of him and began to pump his raging, slick cock. Fox worked his fingers over the head, rubbing and sliding until Alex thought he would die from pleasure. He curved one arm back around behind Fox's neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. 

Fox felt his own orgasm building and he changed his tactics on Alex cock. He began to pump hard and fast in time with his thrusts into Alex's rear. Alex screamed and stiffened, spilling his semen into Mulder's grasping hand. His ass went into spasms and the intense pleasure made Fox shout and come. He pumped hard and fast. Slowing as his orgasm let him loose. The two men lay panting and boneless in the wake of their mutual ecstasy 

Alex became aware that Fox was staring at him grinning. 

"Welcome back, Alex." 

Alex grinned up at him. "I take it back, baby. I was a virgin." 

The sweetness of that made Mulder bend to his lover and kiss the bowed mouth. "I love you." 

Alex wanted to jump up and down but instead he simply nodded and said, "You know what? I believe you." 

Fox smiled and nodded. "You know, Alex, that now it is all changed. I mean there is no way in Hell I am not going to do that to you again and again. Don't misunderstand I love you inside me... I probably prefer it that way, but this was... well I don't know how to describe it." 

"Life altering? The best sex you have ever had? Thankful to God for sending you such a perfect specimen of man for you to use?" Alex offered helpfully. 

Mulder chuckled. In truth it was all that and more. Most importantly he felt it had changed the dynamics of the relationship. He was Alex's, yes, but now Alex was his too. Strange how by sticking a piece of your anatomy inside another person made you feel as if you owned that person but he surely felt that he owned Alex now. 

He rose out of bed in one smooth movement and was delighted when Alex pouted prettily. "Where are you going?" 

"To shower. Scully will be calling. Actually if I know her she will be coming back with food and questions." He grinned and affected a stern look. "Mulder, have you taken your medication? Mulder, you really should report this. Mulder, are you listening to me?" His falsetto voice fell back down to his deep voice when he realized Alex was frowning and dark. His killer was back again apparently. "What, Alex?" 

"Nothing." Alex ground out. If Fox wouldn't tell him what happened he would find out on his own. "But you haven't taken medication so go do it." 

Mulder raised his brows at the bossy tone. "I did take it. Last night and I am just off to take it now." 

Alex followed him into the bathroom and watched as Mulder took his pills. They both looked in the mirror and inspected the fading wounds. 

"Those bled." Alex growled out. Almost horrified. 

"Yep. They did, but it is okay now." Mulder went to the shower and looked at Alex. "Are you going to behave? I'll wash you if you behave." Alex felt his cock twitch at he image and he followed his lover tamely into the shower. They washed one another gently and thoroughly. 

When Alex pulled Mulder to him possessively Mulder chuckled and extricated himself from the embrace, aware of Alex's intent. "I am not as young as you, Alex. I can't have sex all day long." Though he knew the words ought to be true he did feel different somehow. He felt like he could go another five rounds with his sexy lover. Were it not for the fact that Scully was probably on her way over he would eagerly bend over and accept his lover's hard length inside him. He left the shower with the beginnings of an erection. He groaned as he saw Alex grin wickedly and begin to soap his thickening length. 

"I guess I'll just have to do myself." Alex sighed. 

Fox licked his lips. He wanted to suck that cock. Wanted to slurp it down and taste it, pump it, and stroke it. What was wrong with him? He was turning into a sex fiend. A pervert. He was licking his full lips watching Alex slowly stroke the veined shaft. It was such a beauty. Thick and long and perfectly formed. Half-aroused it lay against Alex's hip. 

"I know you want this, baby. I know you can barely hold back." He pumped a bit harder on himself and his cock grew to its full length and Mulder was lost. He dove for it and on his knees under the pelting hot water he took it greedily into his mouth. He looked up into Alex's face as he began to deep throat the large tool. 

Alex moaned. No matter what Fox said about youth, this was crazy. Wonderful but strange. He couldn't get enough. He should be exhausted, sated... something. He wondered if he and Fox would die fucking. 

"Play with yourself. Fist your cock," He gasped out and Fox obliged. 

* * *

"I'm back, Mulder." Scully's called from the living room. When she heard the sound of the shower she went to the kitchen to set down the bags of food. She had purchased bagels and fruit and a variety of cream cheeses, but also McDonald's just in case Mulder was in the mood for grease. She hoped he wasn't but the idea was to get some food in him. She looked around the kitchen. There were two empty pizza boxes. And four empty beer bottles. She frowned. What was going on? She made her way to the bedroom and stopped abruptly when the obvious sounds of sex came to her. She flushed beet red and tried to slink away when it hit her. The sounds were exclusively male. Either Mulder was alone and acting like two different men in some freaky fantasy or he was having sex... hot sex by the sounds of it... with another man. The shock of it sent her to the couch to stare blindly at the television. 

* * *

She was still sitting there when Mulder came out to go to his desk. He wore a towel wrapped about his lithe waist. He was in his own world apparently, for after rummaging about in his desk for a few moments he turned to go back toward the bedroom never once noticing her. 

Scully cleared her throat. He gave a startled gasp, louder than she thought was normal, and fell back noisily against the desk. He recognized her immediately and brought a calming hand up to his chest. 

"Jesus, Scully. Are you trying to finish me off?" 

Oh how she wanted to say something nasty to that. It would have been so perfect given his recent activities. As it was she was interrupted by one very wet, very worried, Alex Krycek bursting into the room wearing only black jeans... unbuttoned black jeans at that, exposing a small trail of dark hair that led to a fuller thatch below and, she couldn't help but notice, a very generous bulge. 

"Fox? Baby, are you okay?" Alex asked, his voice dark with the preparation for violent action. 

Alex froze on his way to go to Fox. Fox wasn't alone and his guest looked like she was ready to hyperventilate. His racing heart calmed. Fox was safe. He was with the only person Alex would trust his lover with besides himself. Skinner, he knew would never hurt Fox, but he sure as shit didn't trust that righteous bastard not to try and bed him. 

"Fox? Baby?" Dana squeaked out. She got hold of herself and rose on shaking legs. 

Mulder's mouth was gaping open incredulously. Only two days... he'd only had two days with Alex before Scully found out. There would be Hell to pay now. 

She glared darkly at Alex and then tuned her suddenly frosty gaze to Mulder. "Care to explain... Fox?" She ground out. Then color blossomed in her cheeks as she realized that the hot sex she had heard was between her partner and her enemy. "You two? You two are... making it?" 

Alex pulled in his lips to keep from laughing at the term and Scully saw it. "Oh this is funny to you?" 

He shook his head quickly, eyes widening. Feeling threatened by the little dynamo, he threw Mulder one last encouraging look and made his way back to the bedroom to leave the two FBI agents alone. 

"Scully, I couldn't tell you right away. I am still working it all out in my head." 

She marched toward the door. "I refuse to have anything to do with this. If you don't care that you are having sex with the man that killed your father that is your twisted business. But he killed my sister." 

"He didn't, Scully." Mulder grabbed her arm and his eyes begged her to listen to him. "Scully, listen to me. I can't explain it to you right now, but Alex didn't kill Melissa." 

She snorted in disbelief. 

"Scully, do you trust me?" 

Reluctantly she nodded. 

"I trust him when he tells me that he didn't kill her, Scully. I promise you I will go into this more fully later. But now we really need to focus on this case. I need you to be with me, Scully. Please." 

She shook her head in confusion. She did trust Mulder, but Krycek? It was insane. However, Mulder was correct. They did need to stop Murdoch. "I am not sure how you can convince me that this... this trust in Krycek is warranted but you are right we need to get to Berkeley." 

Mulder sighed in relief. Scully wasn't sold on the idea, but she was still willing to work with him. That was the first step. 

"I'll wait for you downstairs, Mulder," She said before moving to leave. 

Mulder took her small arm in a gentle, tentative grip. "I don't just need you for this case, Scully... I need you to be... with me like you have always been... I need that especially now." 

She softened a bit. She always had a soft spot for her partner. Without another word she nodded and left. 

He went back to the bedroom where Alex was dressing. He went to Alex and wrapped his arms about Alex's slim waist. He kissed that inviting mouth and smiled into his lover's green eyes. "She'll come around." He sucked in Alex's lower lip and sighed into his moist mouth. 

Alex rested his forehead against Mulder's. "Yeah, one day she won't even want to shoot me on sight." 

Mulder chuckled deeply. And after another soft kiss he pulled away. "God you taste good, Alex. But I have to get ready here." 

Alex didn't protest, instead he made his way to the door. "I have to go too." 

"Where?" Mulder asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. 

Alex just grinned. "To work." 

Mulder frowned, "Who's the unlucky person this time?" 

Alex shook his head. "Fox, I know I'm not an accountant, but I don't kill because I like it." 

Mulder started to get an overnight bag together. "I know Alex... I know." 

Alex sighed. He was who he was. He might have some protection and some leeway, but one did not walk away from the men he worked for. CSM would never let him, even, Alex suspected, if he were a lousy assassin. The old bastard was becoming more interested in how Alex looked and felt than in his other abilities. 

He left the building and saw Scully waiting in her car. Their eyes met and she glared at him. At least she isn't shooting me. He thought to himself. That was due to her loyalty to Mulder he knew, not because she believed he was innocent. 

A dark blue Mercedes pulled up at the curb, the door swinging open as if by itself. He shivered. They were always watching him. CSM demanded it. The better to find him at any given time. Alex dropped his head for a moment and took a deep steadying breath before climbing in to the smoke filled interior. 

  
**Murdoch's Penthouse  
Capital Heights**

Murdoch turned his attention away from the addictive thoughts of his little prince and focussed on the young, naked man hanging from the leather sling positioned to the left of the glass doorway to the roof. He had stopped his useless struggles hours ago and now just let the leather support him. He had let out a protesting "No!" When Murdoch had killed the troublesome Ms. Levai, but had fallen silent after that. 

Murdoch locked gazes with the frightened young man, enjoying the way the pretty hazel eyes darted about the room, nervously avoiding his amused gaze. 

Murdoch moved toward the toy trapped in a leather web. "Time to play, pretty." He said huskily. The lithe, lean body, brown hair, hazel eyes and generous lips so quite like his Foxling that the throbbing of his cock could be seen through his pants. The toy's struggles resumed as Murdoch approached. Murdoch raised one finger solemnly to his toy's lips, "Shh, pretty... you are going to like this." 

The sling was positioned away from the window to keep prying eyes from seeing what delights it enabled. Once the Change had transformed things, Murdoch would have hundreds of such slings displayed openly... all filled with delicious male beauty. Never Fox. No Fox was for his own personal enjoyment. 

He loved the way the pink lips were stretched around the ball gag. Not so dizzyingly exquisite as Fox's, those lips, yet close enough to cause a quaking lust burn within Murdoch. The young man had made the mistake of buying a paper a newspaper stand at the exact moment Murdoch's limousine had stopped at a light directly across from the stand. The man's resemblance to Fox Mulder had sealed his fate and mere hours later he was here, in Murdoch's penthouse apartment and he'd never return to his normal life. The torture sling was of the finest quality. Once entrapped, pretty prey could be twisted, flipped, turned, stretched and spread anyway Murdoch desired. 

What strange and exotic fruit this sling bore. An intricate web of leather, woven finely to cradle even the heaviest burden. Large gaps were worked into the design so access to his toy's ass was easy. Hooked to a metal frame, the elaborate web of leather straps created a deliberate spiderweb design. Slip nooses were formed on four corners of the sling. One for each lovely limb. How many hours of pleasure had he gained form this device? He could pull one rope and the pulleys positioned above would ensure that the corresponding limb would be moved. Muscled legs stretched painfully apart was his specialty. He loved the shivering pain just the stretching would cause. Rimming an unwilling, stretched ass was the sweetest taste. So tight yet so vulnerable. 

His little toy was ready for more. 

Moving behind the golden man he knelt and took the muscular buttocks in a firm grip and yet squeezed gently. He lightly bit the succulent flesh, smiling as the toy jerked. He was starting to understand what would be expected of him. The muscled cheeks were parted slightly but Murdoch pulled them apart staring for a sweet moment at the treasure within. It would soon be red form his attention. But that would come later. He traced a tongue from the top of sweet buttocks slowly up the spine. The toy was trembling, frightened. Murdoch stood and reached around the lean torso and played softly with the pert nipples. "Oh, Fox." He whispered into the man's ear. Because the toy looked so like his Foxling Murdoch decided to be gentler than he normally would have been. 

The fantasy engulfed him. He wanted to make his Foxling scream with pleasure... over and over and over. The pain would be there too of course, enhancing the sharpness of pleasure. He twisted the stand-ins nipples harder and harder until a cry of pain escaped and the dangling body swayed frantically trying to escape the tormenting hands. 

Murdoch bit into the soft skin of the neck, not breaking skin... no he didn't want to mark his Prince again. He rubbed his mammoth erection against the taut buttocks and played with the still flaccid penis, giving an appreciative squeeze. How he loved men's bodies. So hard in the most delicious ways and softer, more vulnerable than a woman's in other ways. 

"So beautiful... all mine... everything for my pleasure." 

He parted with the spread, hanging body for a moment in order to adjust the ropes that attached to the leather straps buckled around the surprisingly slim ankles. Slowly those long legs were parted further, so much further a delicious shudder of pain quaked through the toy's body. Murdoch chose his first implement, a small, black leather crop, and it began. 

* * *

Scully was putting away her cell phone in frustration when Mulder slid into the passenger seat. He gave her a shy smile and said. "What is it?" He gestured to her phone and she grumbled. 

"I have been trying to get a hold of Skinner to let him know where we are going, but he isn't answering at any of his numbers." 

Mulder pursed his lips and searched his pocket for a sunflower seed. "He'll be at his gym probably. Let's just call him later, Scully." 

"After what happened yesterday, Mulder, I think he'll want to know what we are up to. Where is his gym?" 

Mulder sighed and gave instructions. "We need to make flight arrangements..." 

"Already taken care of." 

"Oh, well I need to get some...things for the flight." 

She reached back behind her and pulled a bag of sunflower seeds out of a plastic bag. She tossed them to her delighted partner. "Did you at least eat some of the food I brought you?' She asked as she pulled carefully out into traffic. 

"Yep... the Egg McMuffin and the hash browns." 

"Oh how did I know." She groaned. 

He turned to the window and then darted his face back to her. Her lips were especially full... swollen. "Did you have fun last night, Scully?" He asked half teasing. 

She blushed under her porcelain skin and then managed a grin. "And this morning." 

He grinned, "You sure look like it." 

"So do you, Mulder. So do you." 

He did turn to the window then and they were silent on the way to Skinner's gym. 

When they arrived at the sprawling double story complex Mulder winked at Scully. "Control yourself, Scully, there will be a lot of muscle in there." 

"Oh me? I think now we have to include you in that warning, Mulder." 

He couldn't help but grin wickedly. "You are right, Scully. I am an equal opportunity employer." 

She shook her head trying to frown disapprovingly, but the image of Mulder having sex with another man was somehow strangely erotic. 

She bit back a comment and they entered the air-conditioned environment. Weights banged and men grunted in time with dance music echoing from the aerobic studio. 

Mulder stared into the glass-enclosed room. "Hey, Scully, look... Tae Box!" 

She smiled a bit and led her partner on a search for their superior. They found him using a rowing machine. He was a study in male physique and both partners were silent as they took in his musculature as he slid up and back and over again. He wore a plain gray T-shirt and black sweat shorts that while loose, clung to his thick thighs. 

"Oh my." Scully managed to whisper. Skinner's muscles were sliding under his skin with fluid grace and obvious strength. He wasn't wearing his glasses and sweat ran languid races down the thick column of his throat. 

They stood watching him silently until Scully cleared her throat. "Ahem... excuse us, Sir." 

Skinner stopped rowing and looked the two over carefully, solicitously. "What is it agents? Are you two okay?" His question was meant for both of them, but his chocolate gaze quickly assessed Mulder's well-being thoroughly before he turned his gaze to Scully. 

"Well?" He asked impatiently as he stood up beside them. He could smell Mulder. He smelled like spice and soap. He could well imagine that soap slickening that golden skin as water cascaded down the lean frame. It was an often-visited fantasy. He clenched his fists and stared at Scully. He frowned then as his gaze took in both his agents. They seemed different somehow. He couldn't put his finger on it, but they seemed changed in some way. He had been thinking of change earlier. He had ran five miles on the treadmill and not tired. He had lifted, working five different muscle groups and not tired. He had been rowing for twenty minutes when his agents had interrupted him and he was still untired. Not even in his younger days would he had been able to work out this intensely without tiring. And he had noticed all the men in the gym working out endlessly. 

"We are going to California... Northern California... Berkeley... you know east of San Francisco?" 

"I know where Berkeley is, Agent Mulder, but thank you for the geography lesson. Why?" 

"Following a lead," Mulder said in a quiet voice. There was a bead of sweat on Skinner's neck that was tantalizingly poised just above the hollow of Skinner's throat. 

"Hi, beautiful!" A man had sidled up to Scully and was smiling at her invitingly. Sweat blossomed on him in every conceivable place and the scent he put off was unappealing to say the least. She raised a discerning brow and remained silent. 

"I train people here... I would love to train you," He said and his furry brows did an imitation of a caterpillar as they wriggled invitingly. He pooched out his thin lips in an attempt to fool her into thinking he had full lips like her companion. 

"Get lost." Skinner growled. The "trainer" glared but left, pausing to check his long hair in the mirror and adjust it slightly before strutting off. 

Mulder bristled protectively as he noticed Scully getting quite a few lustful glances and then he realized with a start that he was receiving just as many. Men lifted weights robotically and stared intently, licking their lips reflexively. He didn't feel threatened just uncomfortable. He saw that both Scully and Skinner were noticing the heightened sexual tension and they moved in tandem to the relative comfort of the humid outside morning air, the two men instinctively closing ranks around Scully. It was still early enough that the heat hadn't taken hold in a lion's grip, but the promise was already in the air. Mulder was thankful he was heading to the cooler climes of Northern California, even if just for a few days. 

"Okay, now tell me," Skinner urged. Damn! He could feel the heat coming from Mulder's body. He cursed his garb, as a hot stirring began in his thin shorts in response to the beauty so near. 

"We need to talk to someone there. A professor at Berkeley." Mulder said quickly. "We can't explain right now. We really have to get going or we will miss our flight." 

Skinner sighed. "Be careful you two." With that he turned and made his way back into the gym. The two agents flushed as they realized they had both been checking out their boss's ass appreciatively. 

"Well that was informative, Mulder." Scully chided softly "Look, Mulder." She pointed to the sky as they were about to step into the car. "Isn't that beautiful?" 

He looked and indeed the sky was lovely. Bright blue skies with a bright pink center low on the horizon. The sun looked to be resting on this shimmering pinkness. Before his eyes it expanded a bit and he blinked in surprise. Other people were staring too, Mulder noticed. They were entranced and smiling. He looked away from the horizon and looked around him. People were in the park sitting and kissing. Every couple was engaged in some sort foreplay. He gaped as two horse mounted cops stopped to watch appreciatively as two men engaged in what could only be described as loud, animalistic, anal sex. When one cop raised his nightstick and sucked the black painted wood into his mouth suggestively, staring at the other cop, Mulder hurriedly opened the car door. "C'mon, Scully, I think we have to hurry." 

Scully was flushed as she sat in the car, her eyes darting to the scene on the verdant grass. "What in the Hell is going on, Mulder?" She gasped as she started the car. 

"I don't know Scully," He took one last look at the horizon and said, "Let's get to National Airport." 

"Ronald Reagan Airport," She corrected automatically. 

"Whatever," He sighed. As they drove away Mulder noted that the Police Horses were riderless. 

* * *

RATING: Very NC-17   
SPOILERS: Probably not, but do you care?   
SUMMARY: Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.   
WARNING: Sexual Assault, Angst, explicit sex (consensual and non-consensual) between hot men, magic, and B&D. If that isn't your thing or you are below the age of consent. DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!! My Krycek has two arms and he's going to keep them thank you.   
DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. I don't make any money... wouldn't take it if I could, just borrowing, you can have them back.   
FEEDBACK: Yes please [email removed]   
It is my first so constructive criticism is welcome. Just no long lectures please. Been to college to enjoy those lectures already.   
DEDICATED TO: Megaera for beta, for inspiring me and instructing me, Cerulean for encouraging me with her great ideas and Amothea for getting my butt in gear to write it in the first place. All remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.   
---


	3. The Ascendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.

**Part Three  
The Ascendant**

**9th Street NW  
Washington D.C.   
10:00 a.m. Eastern DST **

When Alex had seen the look on his master's face he steeled himself for pain. CSM was sitting relaxed against the black leather seat and smoking. "So, Alex... you have a new fuck toy." 

Alex bit back a sharp retort and said nothing. 

Is the lovely Agent Mulder as good a fuck as he looks like he'd be?" The old man was surrounded by bluish smoke. "I know many men who would envy you, Alex." 

Alex wanted to strangle the old bastard. "I bet you do," he managed. 

"Is he? A good fuck?" 

"Not at all, terrible in fact... but what can you do?" Alex glared. "I have much worse." 

The old man smiled, clearly reading into Alex's lie and tense posture that Fox Mulder was more than another conquest for his pretty assassin. "I wager you make him scream." 

Alex gave a quick sarcastic smile and a wink. 

"I think he especially approved of your finger fuck this morning." The old man waited for Alex to process that information, and when a black look of rage covered that angelic face, he smiled. "What a great view from the ceiling... he really does have a fantastic ass." 

Alex caught himself as he made to leap at the smiling man. "You bastard!" 

CSM snuffed out his cigarette and leaned forward, "I must say, demand for your videos are high." 

Alex knew he wasn't bluffing. There were many powerful men with tastes for men. The Consortium was filled with like-minded men. He sometimes suspected that powerful men strove to become powerful simply to allow themselves the luxury of indulging in their taste for men, without worrying about any repercussions. The idea of any man watching he and Fox disgusted him, but that they would be able to watch that particular scene made him want to scream. He could well imagine how utterly beautiful his Fox had looked, and he could imagine the old men toying with themselves in time with Mulder's lustful begging. 

"Come sit next to me, Alex," the wrinkled man urged, patting the cream leather lightly. 

Alex reluctantly settled himself next to the suited man. He felt the invisible leash tighten. A light tap on his thigh and he spread his legs obediently. He clenched his jaw as the man's hand undid the buttons on his pants. 

"Good boy... no underwear." 

"I am not a fucking toy," Krycek growled, knowing that it was true despite his claim... he had always been this man's pawn. His cock and balls were gently lifted away from his lap. 

"Raise your hips." The cold voice chilled Alex and he did as he was told. CSM lowered his head to the generous cock in his hands but only placed dry lips at the tip before burying his nose in Alex's pubic hair. He took several long, deep breaths and then he looked up at Alex. "That is his smell isn't it? He smells good." 

Alex stared straight ahead and said nothing. He grunted in discomfort when his balls were squeezed. 

"I asked you a question, Alex." 

"I don't know if that is his smell. I took a shower." 

"It is his smell... I know yours." 

"Well okay then, yeah it's his." 

Another squeeze on his balls and he began to sweat. 

"Put your hips down and cover yourself," the older man commanded. He grabbed Krycek's jaw and turned it to his. "Just because you have a new pussy to fuck, doesn't mean you don't belong to me, Alex." 

Alex glared. Killing this bastard would be so easy. 

CSM saw the anger in the pretty face and he chuckled. His Alex was such a killer. How he and the idealistic Fox Mulder had come together was anyone's guess. It was quite lovely to watch though. He never tired of watching Alex drive another man crazy. That it was the lovely Fox begging for that big dick was that much better. 

"But that is not why you are here, Alex." He handed Alex a large garment box and then lit himself a new cigarette. 

Alex managed to take the box without then breaking the hand that offered it. He glared from beneath sooty lashes and opened the box. He pulled out a black PVC shirt, leaving the black PVC pants in the box. The shirt was short-sleeved with black buttons. The rubbery material was so like shiny leather, but thinner, letting the natural contours of the body be seen. He felt his stomach tighten. "What am I supposed to do with this?" 

"You wear it naturally... ah here we are," CSM said gently. 

Alex looked out the window and saw that they were at the gym he worked out at occasionally. "I don't get it. You want me to go in the gym and change into this outfit?" 

A small laugh was carried on smoke, "No, Alex, you go in and work out. You work your chest, back, stomach and those lovely, long legs, until all those tasty muscles are, how do you say it, pumped up. In three hours you will be picked up and brought to a sauna for a lovely massage and a little oil rubbed into that silky skin. When you are collected from there be showered and in this outfit... don't shave." He reached into his pocket and drew out a small jewelry box. "Wear these." 

Alex took the small box and the larger box and the green Nike tote bag he had been handed and waited for the smoker to continue. 

"You are going to be meeting myself and a few colleagues tonight. You will act sullen... as only you can... and keep quiet. The men are to know you under my control. You will not hesitate even for a second when I tell you to do something." The sound of paper burning accentuated the silence of the warm interior of the car. "It is imperative that these men know you are obedient." 

Alex frowned. "I am not your call-bitch if that is what you think!" 

A small smile greeted him. "The men are important, Alex, and they need jobs done. If we can do for them these jobs, we forge an important alliance. If we can... woo them in other ways and bind them tightly to us... then we will woo them." 

"What you mean is you want them to get all hot and bothered for me and then agree to anything to get me in bed." Alex gripped the green bag tightly. 

"Don't start acting like a virgin now, Alex. I would hate to supply them with a tape of one lovely Fox Mulder getting finger fucked and begging for more... these men are powerful and I am sure they would find a way to re-enact that lush scene with him." He found himself pressed tightly against the leather seat, a gun to his wrinkled forehead. 

"Don't even think it! I will kill you myself before I let you turn Fox over to some rich bastards," Alex hissed. 

"Alex, you act as if you have feelings for the indomitable Fox Mulder! You needn't worry. I want them to know they have to go through me to get you if they want you... and that works a much better deal for all than to have them taking matters into their own hands and absconding with Agent Mulder." He took a puff of his cigarette, seeming to ignore the cold gun placed to his forehead. "You haven't much time, Alex." 

Alex pressed more firmly and was rewarded as the old man winced a bit. "Stay away from him... I mean it." 

With those words, his lovely Alex was gone. He watched the young man walk into the gym and reflectively lit a cigarette from the one he was already smoking. If things were different he wouldn't share his panther with anyone... not even with a fox. But there was too much that had to be done, and a beautiful resource like Alex couldn't be squandered. He nodded and the stoic driver pulled the sleek car out into traffic. 

* * *

**  
San Francisco International Airport   
7:00 Pacific DST**

When they deplaned, Scully walked briskly ahead of a very sleepy Mulder. He had slept the last two hours of the flight, but had been plagued by dreams. The dreams were still in his mind as he followed his partner to the car rental booth. He couldn't remember all the details in the dream, just that his legs were spread unnaturally and he was being raped. He shook off the shadows in his mind and let Scully efficiently procure them an automobile. 

"It's a bit late to talk to her, Mulder, " Scully pointed out. 

"Let's find a hotel here in the city and go to Berkeley tomorrow morning then," Mulder agreed. 

She slid into the passenger seat of the small rental car. "I hate driving in San Francisco," she explained. 

He reflexively guided the car from the airport and made his way toward the city. "It's hard to believe there is a city close by," he observed, noting the darkness and the hills flanking the freeway. 

She nodded. "Mulder, we haven't talked yet about Krycek." 

He tensed but remained silent as he navigated north toward the small city. 

"I want you to know that I have big problems with this whole thing... not the homosexual aspect... it is just... well I do trust your judgement most of the time," she trailed off lamely, not knowing how to express herself. 

Mulder stayed in the left lane as the freeway split and he tried to think of some way of expressing how he felt about Alex. "I know you can't be right there with it, Scully, but for the first time in my life... I am really in love." 

She narrowed her eyes and gritted out, "Mulder, you may be under the influence of something beyond our understanding." 

He had to chuckle. "Scully, are you suggesting I am a victim of some love-slave potion?" 

She nodded, reluctantly. 

"I attacked him, Scully, he was surprised... pleased, but surprised." 

She snorted in disbelief. "Mulder, men are always hitting on you, I am sure he was pleased. He couldn't keep those damn green eyes off you when he was _pretending_ to be a good guy. And if you were... influenced somehow, that bastard could have set it up so that you'd attack him." 

Mulder reached out and squeezed her soft hand. "I love him, Scully." 

She drew back a bit. Though he had spoken softly, there was strength in his words. She would do well not to malign Alex in his presence she figured. She stared at him and he smiled softly. 

"I don't want you to think though that I would ever love someone who hurt you." The city came into view and he took the overpass that would get them quickly to Van Ness Blvd. "I really believe that he was not involved in killing your sister. Believe me... you are still the most important person in my life. I can't... I can't function without you." He paused. "We know he was at your apartment, Scully, but someone called you just before..." 

"Yes, to make sure the fatted calf was prepared," she bit out. 

"What if it was Alex? Maybe he was trying to warn you, alert you into leaving... knowing you were expecting an attack. You are too smart not to get out after you think a killer has marked you." Mulder was watching the merging traffic. 

"And if he was so concerned why didn't he just tell me to get out of the apartment?" 

"The phone was bugged, Scully. He couldn't risk having his voice recognized." Mulder looked at her quickly to gauge her reaction to his reasoning. 

She wanted to believe him as it would make things so much easier. "I'll listen to him, Mulder. I am not promising anything though." 

It was enough. 

She squeezed his hand back and smiled, "I have a feeling I might soon lose that most important title soon though." 

At his questioning look she added, "You aren't _in love_ with me after all." 

He grinned and thought she might be right. "You are still in a class all on your own." 

She nodded, she knew it already, but it helped to hear it. 

* * *

**Club End Up  
Washington D.C.   
7:30 Eastern DST **

Alex saw the men sitting in the cloud of smoke. He had been directed to go to the bar and order a beer in the bottle and then make his way to the table. He did as ordered and the smoldering glare he gave to all the men at the table was no fabrication. 

CSM smiled as he heard the intakes of breath from his companions at the table as his young assassin stalked toward them. Several, covetous pairs of eyes followed the sexy man as he made his way through the crowd. CSM squinted his eyes through the smoke and waited for the vision to arrive. Alex had left the shirt unbuttoned and his well defined stomach muscles and chest gleamed in the dim light of the club. A dark stubble covered his face, accentuating the pink lips. The silver hoops CSM had given him gleamed on his small ears and his green glare was vivid beneath narrowed lids. He would just as soon shoot us as sit next to us, the smoker mused. 

Alex stared down at the old man and his companions. Though the smoker's companions tried to hide it, Alex could tell that his presence was exciting them. 

"Ah, Alex I was just telling our friends about you." He nodded to his two guests. "Alex is something of an artist. He can do what you need done with no questions asked." 

Though the words were neutral, Alex knew the men were imagining a different type of job for him to perform. The hot stares they were giving him earned a hot, green-eyed glare. CSM reached out and played with a button on Alex's shirt drawing attention to the bulge pushing against the fabric of Alex's pants. "Sit, Alex," he commanded. 

Alex sat and listened as the men laid out what they wanted done. His eyes locked with the nearest man and raised one brow as the man reflexively licked his fat lips. 

"Alex, I'd like you to meet Mr. Smith and Mr. Brown." The man closest to Krycek smiled sickly and held out a pudgy moist hand. Alex just stared at, Mr. Smith and ignored the offered paw. Smith was a small man with overly large, watery, blue eyes. His hair was thinning and he wore several diamond rings on his sausage fingers. His head would barely reach Alex's chin. 

"Shake, Alex," CSM said quietly, amused. 

Alex obeyed, reluctantly and pulled his hand away as one worm-like finger eagerly caressed his palm. Not to be outdone, Mr. Jones leaned over the table and held out his hand. Alex shook his hand as well, as Mr. Jones stared deep into Alex's eyes. Mr. Jones was reed thin and tall. He, like Mr. Smith, wore expensive clothing, but of the two he seemed the most sinister. He is already planning on what he wants to do me, Alex thought in disgust. 

"Can your man take care of this alone?" Mr. Jones asked of CSM while looking hungrily at a smoldering Alex. "He doesn't look like the type who has been... uh... _risked_ in these situations, often." 

Alex bristled at the insinuation that because of his looks he was incapable of doing his job. He leaned forward, "I could do your pathetic hit even if I were blind." 

"Sit back and be quiet, Alex." CSM commanded. 

Alex drew back obediently and CSM was well pleased. He drew in the soothing smoke, feeling his lungs accept it in a loving embrace before he had to exhale. These men, who belonged to some religious group, had been testing the Consortium's ability to "arrange" the outcome of certain elections over the years, and had been throwing little challenges to the Consortium for many months. CSM had been called in to finalize the arrangement or, barring that eventuality, to eliminate these men after first extracting information about their organization. CSM knew that the men would want Alex, and so the stage was set. They were fairly drooling and he wouldn't be surprised if one forgot himself and tried to touch Alex. 

CSM played with one of Alex's hoops almost unconsciously. "Alex is a very talented young man. A very, very talented young man." Noting Mr. Smith's gulp at those incendiary words, CSM smiled and stood. "You let me know when and where, and Alex can take care of all your needs." He gathered his cigarettes and lighter and said, "Come along, Alex." 

Alex passed the bar, following the old man out. He could feel the hot, laviscious stares of the two men and the other patrons of the bar. It didn't bother him. He was used to hot, lavicious stares. There was a television over the bar and it was showing Senator Kathryn Morris crying as the body of her dead child was taken away in an ambulance. He paused as a male reporter began to speak. Alex saw numbers flash on the screen. Numbers relaying the fantastic spurt, in all crimes in the district in the last 24 hours. He was amazed at the numbers. It was probably the heat, he thought to himself and followed CSM outside. 

Once outside they both stopped and stared at the sky. Alex felt a chill at the pink sphere in the sky. He had seen it for the whole day and had dismissed it, but now it seemed to be a living thing. It pulsed and shimmered and there seemed to be outward bulging as the thing grew bigger. CSM wasn't even smoking as he looked at the thing. A scream shattered the moment and Alex watched as three men carried a woman off into an alley. His stomach turned as he noticed the expression on her face. She was screaming and struggling but her face was filled with lust and excitement. Just that expression on her face chilled him, as he realized other odd things around him; people leaning against cars and kissing indecently being joined by apparent strangers who joined in happily; children walking with bats and shattering car windows, laughing; a fight broke out and the on-lookers didn't even try to hide their fascination and approval, in fact they applauded as knives were brought into play and blood began to pour from the opponents. 

CSM stepped into the car and waited for Alex to join him. He was already licking his nicotine flavored lips at the thought of what he had planned for his staggeringly sexy toy. Alex bent down and looked into CSM's expressionless eyes and said, "I'll find my own way home." 

"Get in the car, Alex." The smoker tossed his lighter down and patted the seat next to him. "Don't be an idiot because you fancy yourself in love with that idealistic fool. If anything, that love makes you more vulnerable." 

Alex felt the normal fear he felt at this man's threats, and the power that the old perverted bastard wielded. CSM smiled at Alex's look of hesitation. "You don't want to cause me to be angry with you, Alex, not simply to preserve a chastity that you no longer remember." His voice had gone husky with passion looking at Alex in the outfit he had chosen in order to display just how lovely Alex really was. "You can go to his apartment after... after you pleasure me." 

Alex suddenly smiled. "Fuck you. Never again." He felt free in that moment. He would never again give anyone that which belonged to his Fox. Never. He had spent long moments in the shower washing his groin to remove the touch of the old man from his skin knowing that Fox would never understand what he let the bastard do to him. "You can call me and let me know who Frick and Frack in there, want hit," he finished. 

At that moment a young man who had been passing couldn't resist temptation and pinched Alex's hard ass. No sooner had his fingers thrilled to the muscular sleekness than he was grabbed by his neck and slammed head first into the Mercedes. The foolish young man dropped unconscious to the cement sidewalk and Alex, who had never once taken his eyes off the old man said, in a fierce whisper, "I am no one's whore!" 

"Not even for the pretty Fox?" CSM drawled easily, thrilling to Alex's quickness and viciousness. 

Alex smiled sweetly at CSM. So incredibly sweetly that CSM worried, seriously, that Alex might actually kill him right then and there. "I think you know I'd do anything for Fox... and anything to protect him." Alex warned. With that Alex slammed the door shut and walked away from that aspect of his life. He thought. 

CSM let him leave, for in truth he could not prevent the man from leaving. He gestured for the driver to drive on and he had time to light another cigarette before the inevitable call came in from the first of his two "new" associates. 

"About your young Alex... how _talented_ is he?" Was the rasped question. 

CSM smiled and assured Mr. Jones that indeed Alex was extremely talented. Moments after solidifying a deal with the first man another call came in from Mr. Smith, who also wanted to know the breadth of talent the young Alex could bring to the partnership. 

CSM contacted the others. Another success. He stared at the pinkening night sky and resolved to have the answers about that oddity by the following evening. 

* * *

**Union Square Plaza  
San Francisco   
745 PM Pacific DST **

Mulder sank to the sheets of the nice bed exhausted. Scully knocked on the door immediately. "Mulder, we need to eat." 

Mulder knew what she really meant was that he needed to eat. He sighed. "So tired Scully!" He knew he sounded petulant but she brought it out in him. 

"Food then sleep," she said firmly, and he could just see her foot tapping. 

He groaned and said, "Let me get a shower and a change." 

"I'll meet you in the lobby in thirty minutes," she proclaimed. 

Thirty minutes later he appeared feeling a little better for his hot shower. He was comfortable in casual gray slacks and a green knit sweater. His hair was still a bit damp and she shook her head. San Francisco was cold at night this time of year and her brilliant partner had wet hair and a skin thin sweater on. She said nothing but led the way out of the hotel and in to Union Square. They meandered a bit until they found a beautifully decorated seafood restaurant and indulged themselves in the delicious food. 

"What do you think is going on?" Scully asked. 

He knew she meant in Washington D.C. "I hope it isn't what we both suspect it to be." 

"This 'Changing' that Murdoch is plotting." Scully sighed. "Our sources in Government have confirmed that the official line on the strange light in the sky is a phenomenon liken to the Aura Borealis, the Northern Lights. And in certain conditions, light and color have been known to have adverse affects on people causing them to act in ways they normally wouldn't. I mean that may explain why rapes have gone up fifty per cent in the last twenty four hours and that murders, robberies of all kinds and religious fervor have skyrocketed." She took a bite of her Mahi Mahi with mango salsa and waited for his reaction. 

"Pink is supposed to be a soothing color, not a rage inspiring color. And, Scully, rapes of men and women have gone up at the same rate. Men are being raped in as many numbers as woman, and in what society on Earth has that ever happened?" 

"Certain times, during war, males were raped by the conquering force..." 

"D.C. may be the most crime ridden city in the country, Scully, but even it doesn't compare to the meeting of thousands of men in arm to arm combat. No it is something else. Something related to this Ascension. We should try to talk to Reeves tonight. She may already know something to help us." 

She frowned. "I think we should just go to Berkeley tomorrow morning... there are a few things I still want to check out before we talk to her." 

He lowered his brows suspiciously, "You are checking her out aren't you?" 

She nodded briskly and gestured for the check to be delivered. The waiter winked at her and held her gaze a bit too long to be innocent and she managed a smile. He was a cute young thing, just like she liked them. She returned her attention to Mulder. "I am sure that you want to go rushing in and lay our case at her feet, but I read her book on the subject as well as several other of her books..." 

"You've been a busy beaver," he interrupted with a grin. 

"Yes, Mulder, a busy beaver... now may I continue?" She seemed irritated and he loved her that way. 

"By all means, continue," he purred while resting his face in his hands, elbows resting on the table like a little boy. 

"It just seems, Mulder, that she knows a bit too much about this cult... she seems to know things that even the FBI database didn't come up with, things that Baku told us... and we know he was involved. Things that only someone blowing smoke would know or..." 

"Someone involved," he finished. 

"Exactly. I mean really, Mulder, how do you know she isn't involved?" 

He stared at her, eager to hear her thoughts. 

"From what Baku told me, nineteen children of the pure blood need to be sacrificed to facilitate the change. The Pure of blood seems to be children of members whose family has been a part of this religion since its inception, every child that survives sacrificing their first-born until one thousand such generations and their posterity have lived upon the Earth. These pure of blood, these sacrificial lambs are, according to Baku, the children that are being sacrificed now. If we had the slightest inkling who these children were we could perhaps stop whatever they are planning, but Baku was of the mind that there were thousands of theses children all over the world. In fact he seemed to suggest that these pure bloods might not all be children. There is no way we could track them all down." 

"They will all be killed in the District," Mulder mused. 

She nodded. He had shown her a map of the district as it was circled by the beltway, Highway 495, which formed a man-made circle, as if to say within is the power and without is the rest of the world. Inside the beltway where all the children were found, were corresponding points on the crescent moon symbol. 

"What worries me, Scully is that the last three, outer circles of the symbol, the points of light are grouped closer together. " 

She stared at him for a moment confused and then a look of horror on her doll-like features. "Multiple killings on a single night." 

"Senator Morris's child has already been found dead, killed in the same way as the first nine boys. I think his death represents the last of the single points of light. His body was found geographically in the same area as the point of light in the symbol. There will be two tonight, three tomorrow and the final four on the final night. The Ascension." 

She bit her upper lip thoughtfully. "Let me get to my room and I'll make a few calls. You try to get a hold of Dr. Reeves and see if she'll see us tonight." 

"You go on ahead and I'll get this," he instructed. 

She left with one last look at the pretty blond boy who had been their waiter and left. 

When Fox returned to his room the phone range and he picked it up, "Scully, I am back..." 

"You always think I am someone else, baby?" 

"Alex?" 

"Someone else calls you baby?" Teasing but with undercurrents of potential anger shaded Alex's tone. 

Mulder felt a warmth creep into his loins at he sound of his lover's voice. "A lot of men call me that... it is hard to keep straight," he teased. 

"I won't even take that easy in, 'cause I know you find it hard to keep _straight_ all right." 

Fox sat on the bed and rubbed his thigh. "I miss you, Alex." 

"Oh God, baby, I miss you. When are you coming back?" 

"Hey, wait! How did you know I was here? No forget it, I don't want to know. I am coming home as soon as possible. Something big is going on, Alex." 

"What is it?" Alex asked worriedly. 'Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. You know I was going on the trip with ADIC Murdoch?" 

"Yeah, and I know it was cancelled because some bastard tried to rape you. Fox... a lot of that is going on here. A couple of idiots thought to try something with me on the way back home... I mean to your apartment. It's like a lot of people are in a sexual fucking frenzy." 

Fox stood up glaring at the phone, "You're okay aren't you?" 

Alex chuckled, " _I'm_ fine... the fuckers... they aren't so fine." 

Fox sighed. "You are bad. Anyway there is too much to explain, just suffice it to say that some cult is responsible for all the children's deaths recently... and all the strange things that are happening in D.C." 

"Not just in D.C. anymore, but what cult? And does this have anything to do with that freaking huge pink light in the sky night and day?" 

"The cult is called Mediggo and yes, I think they are responsible for the pink light... they have a crescent moon symbol... never mind I can't go on about it... just to say that ADIC Murdoch is involved with the cult." 

"Crescent moon? Like kinda inside a circle?" 

Fox frowned. "Yes, exactly. How do you know?' 

"I just had a meet with two guys and one of them had this tattoo on his wrist that is just exactly that symbol. The other guy had a necklace with the symbol on it." 

Mulder nearly passed out. "Stay away from them, baby! Stay as far from them as you can! I am coming home soon." He was frantic. "Why were you meeting with them?" 

"I was supposed to... er... convince them of the perks for doing business with... certain elements of power." 

"What kinds of fucking perks?" Mulder ground out. He could read the hesitation in Alex's voice. 

"It doesn't matter, that's all over with now. I'm lying in your bed... naked and alone. I miss you." 

Mulder was slightly assuaged, but he wanted to get back to his beautiful lover as quickly as possible. 

"Mulder, I am ready." Scully called from the other side of the door. 

"I have to go. I'll call you at my apartment later...to tuck you in, so you don't get tempted to go elsewhere for your entertainment," Mulder said huskily. 

"Not a chance in hell, baby. It's you or my hand." 

Mulder chuckled and said, "I am jealous of your hand then. I want to be your hand... I want to suck your..." 

"Mulder?" Scully called. 

"I'm coming, Scully." He gathered his things and said softly, "I have to go... don't jack off... think of it as saving yourself for me!" 

"Oh God, Fox, that is a cruel request. I got rock hard when you said, 'Scully.' Your voice, baby, can take me over." 

"I gotta go. Scully will shoot me if I keep her waiting." 

"Then she has a death wish," Krycek growled. 

"Don't even kid about that," Mulder scolded before they said their good-byes. Mulder knew without confirmation that Krycek would let his pulsing cock ache into the night, neglected. 

* * *

He joined Scully in the hall with a small, guilty smile. "I was making sure Alex was okay... he is." 

"Oh, now I can sleep," she mumbled. 

They waited while their car was brought around. Mulder was invigorated from his small chat with Alex. He wanted to get the information from Dr. Reeves and get back to him. With a guilty start he realized he had yet to contact her, he'd been so caught up with Alex. 

He waited until he was negotiating the rental car onto the Bay Bridge to pick up his cell phone and dial Dr. Reeves's home phone. Scully gave him a surly, un-surprised look. He kept receiving a busy signal. They had passed Oakland and were closing in on Berkley when a gruff male voice answered the phone, surprising Mulder as Dr. Reeves was supposed to have lived with only one female companion. "May I speak to Dr. Jayne Reeves?" Mulder asked. 

"Who is this?" He was asked. 

"Special Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI. I spoke with Ms. Reeves earlier today." 

"Is that right?" 

Fox gave Scully a confused look and put the phone on speaker so she could listen in. "Yes, that is correct. To whom am I speaking?" Fox asked with a bit of steel in his voice. 

"Where are you calling from?" Was his reply. 

"I am on Interstate 80, heading East toward Berkeley. I am on my way to speak to her. May I?" 

"Dr. Reeves is dead." 

Both Scully and Mulder started and gave each other concerned looks. 

"And you are...?" 

"Peter Ithian, with the Berkeley P.D." 

"My partner and I are on our way," Mulder informed the officer. 

* * *

**ADIC Murdoch's Penthouse  
Tri-Cap Tower   
Capital Heights   
Washington D.C.   
10 p.m. Eastern DST **

He stood out on the roof, the glittering pools reflecting The Opening as it pulsed and shimmered. He could feel them coming through, could feel them being released from the limbo they'd been trapped in for countless millennia. The Others; his brothers and his foes alike. Too, he could sense the Entities emerging from shadows and begin to stalk the night as they were meant to do. The electric feeling he had gotten from the latest boy's brave sacrifice was pumping through him like electricity. He felt it coming. He could hear the human voices below him and all around the city. The D.C. Field Office was scrambling to come up with reasons why crime was exploding throughout the District. He had played his role to the hilt, all the while reveling in it. Soon it would spread beyond the District and then the world would wake up to his rule. Only days now. He had come, earlier, from meeting with one of his followers, Senator Kathryn Morris. She had given up her first born gleefully, honored that she had participated in the Change. She was a pure blood, as all parents of the sacrifices had to be. She had purchased, with blood, enormous power. He reached his hands toward the opening and a charge of pink electricity connected them like an umbilical cord; mother and child. He meditated that way for several minutes before he sensed the agitation of one of his most trusted men. 

William Sands held a bag filled with videotapes. He wanted to drop the tapes and flee. He had served the Ascendant for decades and his family had been servants of The Mediggo for centuries... not long enough to be of the pure blood, but long enough to ensure loyalty. It was an honor to serve The Ascendant, but with the honor came risks. His calm and inhuman capability to reason through any situation coupled with his knowledge of things to come made The Ascendant formidable, but it was his rage that made him unpredictable. 

The contents of the tapes were sure to bring out that rage. They were tapes of his chosen one, Fox Mulder, having sex with another man. Not only sex, but words of love, murmured and screamed, liberally peppered every scene. The Ascendant had killed a Pure Blood without blinking an eye just the day before, what was a mere centurion servant in the scope of things? 

Murdoch left the roof and entered his Penthouse, pausing to caress the trembling toy still languishing in his leather snare. He could read the toy's thoughts clearly, he was wondering how he got into this mess. He was wishing his girlfriend had not wanted to see "The Matrix" and so had sent him out for a paper to check the showing times. He was feeling shame for coming so many times despite the pain that was inflicted upon him, and for liking the feel of a cock in his ass. He was hoping for rescue, but wanting Murdoch's lips to engulf him once more. Murdoch chuckled and petted his pretty prize. "We will play soon, pretty," he promised, stroking the hard, well-used cock. 

"William, you have something for me," Murdoch intoned. He narrowed his ebony eyes, as he smelled his servant's fear. 

"Yes." William set the bag of videos down on and ebony table. "Surveillance tapes taken from Fox Mulder's apartment." 

He searched Sand's thoughts and clenched his fists at the images playing there. His Foxling, naked, submitting, sucking cock, getting fucked. He grabbed his servant by his suit coat and, with abnormal strength he lifted the large man off his feet. He knew these images were not fantasies originating from his servant's mind, but still he could read his servant's desire for Murdoch's property. "Explain." he growled out while an orange flicker sparked in the center of his eye, a Halloween glow that was frightening in its utter alienness. 

"He has taken a lover... a male lover. The tapes document it all." William quivered in fear within The Ascendant's grip and knew that his own appreciation for the erotic sex scenes had signed his own death warrant. 

"Who is this walking dead man?" Murdoch hissed, his tone sibilant and oily. 

"We don't know, master. His name is Alex Krycek but who he works for or what he does... we are unable to discover. It is like he doesn't exist," Sand gasped out as a hand moved on his throat and tightened. 

"He exists enough to take what's mine," Murdoch growled. He shook the man sharply, not caring that he snapped the human's neck. He tossed him aside with sharp movement. He paused for a moment. He was becoming so strong. He was shedding his human weakness with every moment; soon he would have no humanity left. 

He brought the stack of videos to his entertainment center and plucked the first of many into the VCR. He activated the 70 inch projector TV. He stood back and scanned all the tapes, rage building in him. His Foxling would have to be taught a lesson. He could barely make out the features of either his treasure or the man who plundered him so eagerly, but it was enough to make his blood boil. The fact that Fox's body was so incredibly beautiful made him even angrier. He wanted to rip this other man apart. When he watched Foxling lose his virginity to the man, Krycek he began to tremble, his fists clenched so tight blood dripped with steady insistence onto the marble floor. "You will both pay," he hissed. He strode to the TV and reached out a hand to caress the image of Fox's face. "You will scream for mercy lovely Foxling." He turned his attention the other, Krycek and he glared. "You will wish you were never born." Suddenly he had a vision of the man, Alex Krycek, smiling at him. Alex was lying on black satin sheets, naked and lushly appealing, he raised muscular arms to Murdoch, his eyes were exotic gems set in a perfectly featured setting. "Come back to bed, Master. I am so cold," the vision entreated. Murdoch shook his head to clear it. Interesting. Very interesting. The power of precognition served him time and again and he knew with sudden clarity that if he were to let Foxling's, admittedly beautiful, companion live, than at some point the green-eyes trespasser would be his loyal servant. 

* * *

**Foster's Cove  
Berkeley California   
10:00 PM Pacific DST   
Residence of Dr. Jayne Reeves **

Peter Ithian checked the two agents' ID with careful, insulting intensity. He kept looking from the ID back to their faces and scowling. 

"I promise, officer, I am twenty-one... I can really buy this beer," Mulder drawled sarcastically. 

Scully closed her eyes and then stepped forward, "Officer Ithian, we would like permission to look around the crime scene." 

Ithian's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"How did Dr. Reeves die?" Mulder asked. 

Ithian held up a hand. "I may need to call this in... we can't have Federal Agents just waltzing in and trying to run the show. I know the law Mr. La Di Da Washington boy, you have no authority except to offer assistance so don't try to pull that Hollywood crap on me. I READ!" 

Scully smiled understandingly at the officer, "I know how you feel. We, my partner and I, hate when people interfere with our cases." She tilted her head up and offered a full view of her porcelin complexion and red lips. 

Mulder stood back and let her work her charm. 

Ithian cleared his throat and his high flush seemed to fade a bit. "Yes well..." 

"We're all officers of the law, trying to do our best to get the bad guy," she purred. 

Ithian nodded, and staring into her tropical eyes, cleared his throat. "Dr. Reeves was decapitated... her companion was eviscerated... looks like with the same weapon." 

Mulder moved into the spacious home, passing the suddenly pliable officer. It amazed him sometimes, how Scully's eyes and full lips could charm even the surliest of men. It was one perk that having a beautiful partner offered him. He noticed the spattering of blood as he turned into the L-shaped hallway... the blood got thicker and wilder as he made his way to the women's bedroom. Photos of the two women in happy locales, lined the hallway and spanned decades. Theirs had not been a relationship of chance encounter but one of long ties and commitment that could not be legislated. Mulder felt a tightening in his gut as the smiling photographs became decorated with sprays of blackish blood. These were two women who lived quietly and unobtrusively in a town known for its lost glory, and who never bothered a soul. He entered their bedroom and closed his eyes against the sight. The companion had died first, he knew intrinsically. Jayne had died slowly after some sort of ritual. He saw burnt candles and black ash surrounding the headless corpse. On her bare chest, carved into her aging flesh, the crescent moon symbol. It worried him as nothing else had, as not even this woman's death had. They were being obvious now... after countless centuries of seeking the shadows... they were coming out into the light of scrutiny... as if they had nothing to lose and no fear of inquiry. 

He quickly left the room, knowing Scully was better equipped to take inventory of the macabre scene. Reeves was a University professor, she must have an office of some sort, Mulder surmised and he wasn't disappointed. He found the small room in the back of the house. The window was large and over-looked a well-loved garden. He could see her pausing in her work to watch the woman she loved, garden. He closed his eyes and could see the soft smile curve her face as maybe a smudge of dirt blotted her lover's dark skin. He stepped in slowly, cautious of disturbing the investigation, but at the moment her office was empty and so he quickly looked around for anything that might aid him. He spied two large volumes... journals that she had written by hand in a tight, neat script. He paused as he read an entry. 

_The Ascendant or He who has lived Within or simply Master... this is the central figure for The Mediggo. A man reborn to woman every forty years (apparently anything older was perceived to be too old by this Ascendant being)_

Mulder had to smile at this last bit. Reeves had been sixty-five and from all accounts had been a firecracker. He continued to read. 

_At the fortieth year the Ascendant would submit to a ritualistic murder, in which his heart and brain were devoured by the woman chosen as the next mother, and then his body was eaten by the rest of the members of the Inner Circle. This cycle repeating until such time that Pure Bloods produce their first offspring (note to self calculate the exact recorded number of generations until pure bloods emerge-will be very useful) at which time the Opening will begin. The series of ritualized sacrifices of these Pure Bloods will facilitate the opening (is this literal or figurative? Find out!) allowing The Changing to begin. (Others in my group think the changing is the change that this opening will work on the inhabitants of Earth as well as the unleashing of all the ancient dark lords... I think it is simply the Changing of The Ascendant from human to... well... something else. Note to self: What is The Ascendant destined to become?)_

Mulder stopped reading, a flush of excitement staining his perfect complexion. He slipped the two books into his waistband and covered them with his sweater. Larceny. Illegal. Fuck it! He looked about the room a bit more and found one additional book to stuff in. He looked ridiculous but most of the officers in the Berkeley PD were too horrified by the murder of the two aging women to pay attention to the oddly bumpy agent moving stiffly through the hall. The thought that thrummed through his mind was a frightening one. This is real... this is real... this is real. 

* * *

**Monticello Park  
West of the Potomac River   
Inside the Beltway, Washington D.C.   
12:00 am Eastern DST **

Murdoch heard the child's terror as he recited the holy phrases. He was a sweet, innocent sight. The power of life was being unleashed inside his body by genetic clocks geared to release power, the power of transmutation form childhood to adulthood... in this time the boy was neither child nor adult... just a pure vessel of change. 

The father, Jeffrey Turock owned several media outlets around the world, but he knew that type of power was insignificant in the face of the power he had earned. He beamed with pride that his progeny was one of the two who were chosen to serve The Mediggo, to serve The Ascendant on this holy night. The beloved children were not sacrificed lightly. However, to be of the pure blood meant to be born of sacrifice. To be a Pure Blood ensured power after the Change regardless, but to be a Pure Blood who sacrificed one of the chosen children was to be made a god in the new world. Visions of plump women who had to serve his every desire danced through Turock's head and he relished every scream of pain his beloved Jacob uttered. 

Murdoch kissed the sweet boy's forehead and urged his rebirth. A Pure Blood child, dying for the True Religion could not be allowed to go unrewarded. "May you be a king who slays your parents." Murdoch repeated the words that had been repeated for centuries and knew, with a sudden precognition, that these children would not only be reborn but that they would indeed endeavor to slay their parents... and all that they clung to. "You will be my enemies." He whispered to the dead boys and left the gathering. He had now to deal with his errant Foxling. 

* * *

**Viva Towers Crystal City  
Walter Skinner's condo   
12:00 am **

Walter Skinner was alone in his large apartment. He had showered several times. The heat was oppressive and he couldn't sleep. He kept picturing Mulder in the gym, so sweetly fuckable. He groaned and sank back onto his sheets. He was still damp from the shower and his hands found work at tracing the well-defined muscles of his abdomen. He let his large fingers tickle his ribs and his cock hardened quickly imagining they were Fox's fingers playing his body so well. He thumbed the head of his organ and groaned. He gripped his large ten-inch shaft and began to pump before he cursed and stopped. "This has got to stop!" He exclaimed to the darkness. He could not fantasize about Fox anymore or he would go insane. He had already masturbated several times today thinking of his beautiful agent. He wanted to have a relationship with the man not use him as a fuck tool. Wanted to spend long mornings listening to that sexy monotone talk about anything while he was able to nibble on those lush lips and taste the sweet mole. He had loved Fox for so long, with a true and honest intention. He had the frequent mastabatory fantasies, of course, but now he repulsed himself. Fox was reduced to a panting slut in his current personal porno's. Something to fuck and to fuck and to fuck, but never to ask an opinion of. It was nothing of how Walter had imagined he and Fox would be together. The sex was, of course hot in these fantasies, but they seemed to be external to what Walter really wanted... Fox's love. 

He had been so consumed with thoughts of Mulder, that as he had been leaving work and walking to his car in the parking garage he had failed to notice he had been followed. Assistant Director in charge of Fraud, Justin Thomas had sidled up behind him, his small frame dwarfed by Skinner's massive physique. 

"Oh Walt... I have wanted to touch you for so long... I dream about your body." 

Skinner had gaped at the smaller man. 

Thomas grabbed at Skinner's crotch and gasped at the heaviness of the package, "Oh, baby," he breathed. "You are big everywhere. Please let me suck it... I am really good at it." His hands squeezed and caressed the more than ample package, with greedy excitement. "I want this piece of meat." 

Skinner pushed him away and shook his head. "What are you thinking, Thomas?" 

AD Thomas tried to grab Skinner's crotch again and Skinner had to shove him hard away. "Get off, you little troll. This isn't for you." 

"Oh? Saving it for someone special? Agent Scully? Agent Mulder? Beauties never have to work at their talent, sexually. They rely on their attractiveness... don't you see, stud? I know my way around a big cock. I will suck you all night if you let me. I can make you feel sooooo good." 

Skinner shook his head, confused. What the hell was going on? Earlier he had seen Kim and Holly going into the woman's bathroom with decidedly lustful looks on their faces. Before the door shut he would swear he saw Kimberly's hand caress Holly's crotch eagerly. His shock was then as it was now, complete. 

He shoved the greedy little man far enough away to allow himself time enough to climb into his car. 

Now back at his home, he got out of his bed with a groan. If he stayed in it he would jerk off again. He pulled a robe on and made his way down the staircase, his erection a pulsing ache against his belly. He walked out onto his balcony and stared up at the object that was dominating the sky now in pulsing beats like a heart. If that was Northern Lights as the military claimed then he was a hamburger flipper at Wendy's. He was suddenly transfixed by the sphere. He felt a drawing pressure in his chest as if an invisible string was anchored to his spine and was being tugged outward. His breathe caught in his throat and he put out his hands as if to ward off a blow. Suddenly, pink fingers of energy shot forth from the center of the pink womb-like phenomenon. The fingers danced about him, touching hesitantly, surrounding him in a growing cylindrical manner before arcing gracefully away from him and shooting back to the point of origin. With hardly a pause, a thicker column of electricity shot straight into Skinner's chest and he felt intense pain and he heard the sounds of tens of thousands of voices, in a cacophony of aural sensation. He opened his mouth in a silent scream and his eyes were blinded. He saw a million points of light slowly revolving and he understood what reality was. He felt the immense power building until he thought he would explode and then, blackness. 

When he came to, he was laying on his back on the balcony, his robe spread out around him like the wings of a butterfly. The humid night air had moistened his nude body and he flushed with embarrassment at his state of undress. He hurried to the sliding door, and took one last look at the object in the sky before he moved back inside. He showered again, soaping his body roughly. He must have hit his head on the balcony when he fell, though he didn't remember falling, because he was still hearing buzzing in his head and, more faintly, voices. 

He stepped out of the shower and gave a mental shrug. He simply needed sleep. He gently dried his tumescent penis, hoping not to awaken it again. As he slid the soft towel down his large thighs he envisioned Fox trapped between them and his cock reawakening with a surge of lust. He groaned and hurried to his bed. He lay face down and tried to block out the lurid images; Fox panting, glistening with sweat, being rhythmically pushed down on satin sheets, long legs, straight and pushed upward in an impossible V. Those large hazel eyes filled with an odd mixture of lust, pain and fear. Walter gave in with a groan and turned on his back. He didn't even have to close his eyes to imagine fucking Fox. Walter pumped his impatient cock with fierce determination and imagined it was Fox's slut-body. Fox was begging for it; a mindless, beautiful fuck, so hot, so eager, so _weak._ He came with a roar, "Slut! Take it slut... take it... take it... take it! Take it you little bitch." As hot, wet semen splattered his body his eyes glowed red in the darkness and he whispered in a voice he didn't recognize, "You belong to me, Fox Mulder." 

As it was always after these recent fantasies, Walter felt shame and sadness. He wanted to push Fox's legs up and enter him deeply and rhythmically, but he would whisper words of love and praise as he taught Fox the joys of anal sex. He couldn't fathom calling him a slut... let alone a bitch. And the elements of fear and pain in Fox's eyes, so titillating in the fantasy... were anathema to Walter's logical mind. He felt nauseous, but some small part of him had to admit that even the fantasy was hotter than most sex he had ever had. That part of himself shamed Walter Skinner and he steeled himself for another long night. He stared at the ceiling and vowed that he would rather never have sex with Fox at all than to have that type of sex with him. 

* * *

**Catacombs Beneath La Lune  
Georgetown   
2:00 am Eastern DST **

Murdoch led his toy by a long leather leash deeper into the Catacombs. Guards bowed respectfully as he and his sexy toy passed. The young man, whose name was Michael Pandel, was more frightened than he had ever been in all his twenty-five years. He tried to keep up with the hateful man who had enslaved him, the soles of his feet screaming in pain from the caning they had received hours earlier. The chill in the tunnels made his naked body tremble. Michael's eyes caught movement from one of the smaller darker tunnels and he cried out in fear as his traumatized mind took in what looked like hairy men eating a skin-less corpse. He jerked away from the creatures and his neck nearly snapped on the leash. His master stepped back to him and slapped him. He whimpered in distress, he couldn't have his master displeased with him, or there would be more pain. 

"Nothing in here will hurt you, pretty pet, unless I allow it." Strange black eyes stared into Michael's and Michael nodded. 

They entered a larger chamber where dozens of well-dressed men and women gathered solemnly. Michael's leash was handed to a large, barrel-chested man and his hated master took to the small raised platform in the center of the room, around which the other people were gathered expectantly. All had their heads bowed low, to show respect for his master. 

Michael gasped as he recognized many of the people as being influential, pillars of the community. 

Murdoch looked upon his inner circle and he smiled slightly. "The Others are coming and The Change is irrevocable." 

Hisses of pleasure echoed darkly in the torch-lit chamber. "I will Ascend as will the Pure Bloods. Our followers will control the world and the Spirits of the Lake will revitalize their posterity." The excitement was tangible, though no one dared move, nor lift their eyes to their master. 

"I have another need. I ask to hearken to me in this. I am fetching my errant lover. He is to be brought here to me along with the man named Alex Krycek..." Murdoch was cut off by a loud gasp. He narrowed his eyes as two of his followers shared a quick disturbed glance. He would deal with them later, he thought to himself. 

"I want them both brought here in separate vehicles... no one may harm my Prince. I prefer you keep the wounds to the other to a minimum, but bring them to me." He knew which of his followers would be most likely to pull off such a mission and he looked at Director Babcock who raised his eyes at the mental command to do so. "You will see to it. The rest of you will serve as witnesses to my punishment of my Prince and his lover." 

* * *

**Americana Airlines  
Boeing 747   
Red Eye out of SFO   
Somewhere over Texas   
4:00 am Eastern DST **

Scully slept. Her full lips parted slightly. Mulder read, fascinated by Dr. Reeves research and her methodical attention to detail. Her work chilled him. She wove a clinical tale of terror, which was, in its very scientific nature, more frightening than any novel by Ashcroft or King or Poe. The events that were happening in D.C. were chronicled in ancient texts. Reeves had painstakingly translated the oldest of the transcripts. And the prophetic words may well have been a hoax, so perfect in description were they to modern D.C. Within her transcriptions Dr Reeves had written telling notes to herself, all of which fascinated Mulder. 

_A city within a circle of power that overshadows all living under its influence. Awakens (perhaps this word means hearkens-more research) the one and the others (not clear what this means... the one must be the Ascendant, but the Others?) The reign of humans on Earth is stilled. (this is almost a direct quote from the Book of Revelations which was written 500 years later) The time of mediggo (here to mean change only... transcript predates a large organized following) places its shadow on all things._

The transcription went on to describe what the opening was allowing in and what it would mean. He stopped reading as he realized that if only half of what Reeve predicted were true than life on Earth would be akin to living in the time of fables; witches, trolls, goblins, vampires, werewolves, demons, and all manner of things that parents tease their children with. It would be a world in which cases that were _not_ X-Files would be the exception. 

She described the Pure Bloods in more detail than Baku had. As he had entailed, Pure Bloods were from an unbroken line of worshippers who had ritualistically slaughtered their own first born from the beginning of time. This religion was ancient hundreds of years before Moses wailed and shat himself down the river Nile. Some members were Pure of blood long before Muhammad proclaimed himself or Jesus walked out of the desert with the haunting of Hell in his eyes. These were the people who were meek before their religion. Meekly surrendering their own blood, knowing that the reward would not be for them to claim. "The meek shall inherit the Earth," Mulder whispered. He stared at his partner for a moment just to assure himself of the good things in life and then went back to his chilling study. 

Pure Bloods were not only the key to the Ascension, they were also the inheritors of power. The purest bloodlines would be granted incredible power for their millennia of sacrifice. Just what that power entailed and how it differed from the Ascendant's was unknown. The Ascendant was the figure of mystery. Reeves wrote that he who would become this Ruler of Humanity, would have to be non-human, simply based on the fact that he had been alive in one form or another since long before even The Mediggo. This creature, hosted in a human body, was mortal until the Opening embraced him. Mulder flipped through several pages until he found a drawing of this embrace. A manlike creature was drawn with arms outstretched and was surrounded and claimed by fingers of electrical discharge from some glowing sphere in the sky. The pink sphere was The Opening. It didn't surprise Mulder in the slightest. What worried him was the notion that once set in motion, The Changing, it was unstoppable. The Ascendant could force it by will alone after the embrace, as long as he had children of Pure Bloods given willingly for sacrifice. 

An additional picture claimed Mulder's attention before he joined Scully in sleep. It was of twenty-one figures drawn at different positions, forming a circle. Each figure drawn with raised arms and being embraced by The Opening. He could tell which figure was The Ascendant, as the electric ties were thickly drawn, and too, the figure itself was bigger, more detailed. It's Murdoch, he thought to himself. He is The Ascendant. 

* * *

**Apartment 42 Washington D.C.  
8:37 am **

Mulder unlocked his door and hurried in. The city was in chaos. The plane had landed twenty minutes before the military had closed off D.C. as tight as a drum. The national media were broadcasting live images of gang-rapes in the street and far more disturbing, the images of the elderly and the infirm being tossed screaming onto large fires built in the middle of the streets. Shark-like journalists with their eyes on their own Pulitzer Prize, feigned shock and dismay as they reported the mass murders, robberies, and rapes. One such journalist filmed the brutal rape and subsequent death of a young bookish man, all the while repeating his station's call sign. Despite the military intervention the bizarre behavior was spreading like a malignancy with no regard to military demands. 

Mulder had reluctantly dropped Scully home, but reasoned she was in a more secure building than he. He called her from his car to ensure himself she was safe and she had urged him to get some sleep. 

He yawned exhaustedly and slumped against the closed door. 

"Oh, baby, let Alex take care of you," Alex purred, startling Mulder. 

He jumped and drew his gun with a speed that even impressed Alex. 

Mulder recognized his lover and still holding the gun he struck out with his body and pulled that beautiful face to his. He ground his hard flesh against Alex's and groaned as he dipped in to taste the nectar of Alex's kiss. They kissed for long moments, their hip grinding together reflexively. They gasped as one as they realized they couldn't stop. They gripped one another tighter and their kiss became more of a imitation of fucking as their cocks rubbed and glided together, the only sound, the sounds of their moist kisses and those of wool meeting denim. Mulder came in his pants first, followed quickly by Krycek, whose own cock erupted behind the shield of denim. Mulder had been home five minutes. 

They held each other for several, panting, moments after and then Mulder laughed a bit, "Hi honey! I'm home!" 

Alex chuckled and pulled away. " I don't think I have ever come in my pants, baby. I missed you a bit too much I guess. You wouldn't believe the nasty fantasies I have had about you." Alex licked his pretty lower lip and then drew it in slowly. "I was your love slave... and you were a very, very demanding master." 

Fox grinned, but was too tired to do much more than that. 

Alex saw the exhaustion in the beautiful face and immediately switched gears. He solicitously took Mulder's bags and led his now stumbling lover to the bathroom where he cleaned them both up. He put Mulder in bed and made to lie down with him. He realized the blinds were open and he got back up to close them. When he returned to the bed, his "sex-master" was sound asleep. He crawled in behind Fox and drew the sexy man tightly to him, and decided he would take a little nap too. 

* * *

**Apartment 42  
Washington D.C.   
10:30 am Eastern DST **

Fox stretched languidly and quickened as he felt the hard body behind him. He rolled over to stare into sleepy green eyes. He kissed Alex's soft lips. "I could get used to this view, Alex. You are delicious to look upon." 

Alex put a hand on Fox's hip and pulled him flush to his body. "I feel the same way, Fox." 

Fox kissed Alex gently then pushed himself on top of Alex with an eager purring. He spread Alex's muscular thighs to lay between them and they deepened their kiss. Alex caressed Fox's back and felt reasonably sure that he had destroyed all the video equipment. He had been surprised to find so many cameras and different types as well. Fox was nibbling on Alex's neck and sucking happily on the salty skin. He slid down to tongue Alex's pert nipples, making those lovely groans come out of Alex's mouth. He bit and soothed and licked and suckled. Alex was gently caressing Fox's head entranced by the sight of that beautiful mouth making love to him. His cock jerked as if on a string as he imagined that mouth sucking and licking down there, and Fox grinned up at him, knowing exactly why his body had reacted in that way. 

"I want to suck you... but I want you to hold it. I want to spend all morning tasting you and sucking and licking..." Fox trailed off mercifully and began to act upon his desires. He spent twenty minutes lapping at Alex's nipples and belly. He spent some time licking Alex's underarms and neck. He bit the v-shaped muscles that stood out from Alex's waist to his groin. He tongued Alex's pubic bush and lightly teethed on the base of the throbbing shaft. 

"You are so big, baby. I can't believe that was in me." 

"Oh let me show you how it's done... since you seem to have forgotten," Alex nearly begged. 

Mulder grinned, "Later." With that proclamation he bent to the task at hand. He took the shaft in his hand and while he used his thumb and forefinger to rub the slippery head he took one ball in his mouth and sucked and licked. He repeated the process until Alex thought he'd go mad from desire. He wanted to slam his cock down Mulder's throat. Mulder switched positions so his own cock was tantalizingly near Alex's ravenous mouth. Fox cried out as Alex did to him what he wanted Fox to do to himself. 

With his whole cock firmly entrenched in Alex's throat Mulder followed suit and he paused only to lick the precious pre-cum off and sweep his tongue in a flickering motion in and around the slit before he took the shaft in and began to bob his head up and down. Soon they were both fucking each others face with strangled cries of encouragement and lust. 

Alex tasted Fox's cum and his reaction was to explode into Fox's full-lipped mouth. They lay gasping for breath and Alex watched Fox try to make his way back from his fuck-zone. 

He smiled and, filled with energy, dragged his groaning, sensitive lover into the shower. They managed to emerge a relatively short time later, due to the growling of Fox's stomach. 

"I am going to fix you a brunch," Alex declared. A smile that came from utter joy covered Alex's face and he seemed to be no older than twenty-one. Fox frowned and took his lover's pretty face in his hand. There was the scar, that was so tiny only an intimate acquaintance would see, but the wrinkles were totally gone. His eyes, always beautiful were a more vibrant color. He wondered if The Changing was just affecting people actions. Alex asked him what he was frowning about and he shrugged it off for the moment. Alex was too happy and that was all that mattered in this moment, Alex's happiness. They each slipped into a pair of boxer shorts. Alex borrowed a white cotton pair and Fox chuckled at how tight the fabric was stretched over the larger man. He pulled on his Snoopy boxers and let himself be led into the kitchen, while Alex mumbled about never looking at Snoopy again without getting a hard-on. 

"What do you want to eat, baby?" Alex purred as he stroked Fox's silky hair. 

Fox was seated and looking up at his magnificent lover. He grinned wickedly. "I get a choice?" 

Alex tried to look stern, but he was so filled with the joy of being with Fox, that he grinned instead. "Yes, Fox you get a choice." 

Fox stroked the large bulge so temptingly near and said huskily, "Then I choose this. Climb up on this table and spread 'em." 

Alex pulled back with groan. 'You are gonna kill me, baby." 

"No, Alex, I am just making up for lost time." Fox pouted a bit. "I love doing that to you." 

Alex felt the hooks set into his loins and he backed further away. "Fuck knows I love you to do it, baby, but I want you to get some real food in you." He groaned as Mulder pouted his delicious lips. "Come on, baby, don't. I promise, after we eat, I'll spend the rest of the day sprawled naked, anywhere you want." 

Mulder perked up a bit at that. 

Alex smiled and moved back to kiss those lush lips. "Just as long as I get to fuck you first." 

Mulder groaned, wanting Alex inside him right that moment, his carnal hunger, palpable. 

Alex sighed as he saw the fire burning in those moss green eyes. "Food." 

"Cook fast, Krycek." Mulder growled. 

Alex stared at Mulder for a hot moment before and swooping in for a passionate kiss. "You want me inside you right now don't you?" 

Mulder laved his tongue excitedly around Alex's silky mouth and answered with a pained whimper. 

Alex drew him up out of his chair and took the beautiful face in his hands and looked deep in to the beautiful eyes. "I am going to stay inside you all day, baby." 

Mulder panted. 

"I love you so much, Fox," Alex whispered. "So much more than I ever thought it was possible to love anything." 

Mulder caressed Alex's fierce face. "I know what you mean. That's how I feel about you. I'd do anything for you, Alex." 

Alex sighed and pulled back with great resolve. His concern for Fox was the only thing making him not spread that sexy body out on the table and re-establish his ownership. He knew, though, that Fox had terrible eating habits. And so, with lustful regret, he pushed Fox back down in a sitting position. 

"I'll cook fast," he promised. 

* * *

Alex was fixing them Egg's Benedict when the first of the masked men burst into the apartment. Within seconds Mulder found himself spinning back further into the kitchen as Krycek yanked Mulder off his seat and propelled him backwards behind Alex's tense frame. Mulder had time to puff up indignantly, he was after-all a trained FBI agent, before five, heavily armed men burst into the kitchen. Mulder turned to search for a weapon. He tuned back a second later, coffee mug held threateningly aloft, and gaped in disbelief. Two men remained standing, Alex and one of the masked men. Four dead men covered his kitchen floor. I never even eat in here, he wailed silently and moved quickly, triumphantly smashing his coffee mug down on the man's head. The man crumpled and Fox grinned at Alex as if to say, "See you needn't have pushed me out of the way!" He had no time to gloat for the second wave of intruders was coming into the apartment. 

"We need to get out, Fox. This kitchen is a trap." 

Fox nodded his agreement, but yelped as Krycek grabbed him again and propelled him along. 

"I can walk on my own. You don't have to act like a cave..." 

"Fight with me later, Fox," Alex growled out harshly, yanking him along. 

They rushed into the hallway only to find ten additional men facing them. Fox raised his coffee mug with an evil gleam in his eyes, but was shoved backwards, away from the intruders, and cursing he vowed to show Alex how capable he was in a fight. He was tempted to scream, "You'll be wishing you had me and my skills... but I'll be way back here." However, he became enthralled by the incredible quickness with which Alex was dispatching the men and remained silent. Two of the attackers tried, in desperation, and against orders, to shoot Alex, but they found themselves dead instead. It was true, Fox mused, there are people like in the movies. How in the hell could Alex have let Fox beat the shit out of him all those years? He was barely breathing heavy and the ten was down by four in a matter of moments. The sound of bones snapping and breath gurgling through blood was the melody that played to the beat of violence. 

He began to watch the fight with clinical interest when a cold gun was placed to his skull and large arms engulfed him. Alex killed another man by ripping his throat out and the man who pressed the gun to Fox's temple said loudly, "Tell him to stop, or you die." 

Alex turned at the voice behind him and froze. His breath left him and his stomach tightened with fear, freezing inexorably, the killing exhalation that had consumed him. Fox didn't look upset just, strangely, disgruntled. Alex raised his hands slowly, blood dripping from them. "Take it easy man," he said as soothingly as he could, under the circumstance, his eyes flickering to the gun held to Fox's head. "Just take it easy." 

One of the original ten took the opportunity to slam his fist into Alex's kidney, and though the pain lanced through him Alex kept his eyes on that finger on the trigger. If it moved, applied much more pounds per square inch, his reason for living would die. Fox forgot about the gun to his head and he lunged forward in order to rip out the heart of the man who'd sucker punched Alex, but he didn't get far. The arm restraining him was like a steel vice and he let out of "Whooof" as that vice held him fast. 

"We are leaving," a man behind the man holding Fox said. 

Alex couldn't believe it. He had led Fox into a nicely laid trap... fuck, had even pushed him toward the bastards. They had surrounded them and he had only noticed the men in front of he and Fox. He kept his hands up... all innocence and light. 

Fox was pushed forward and he exchanged a nervous glance with Alex. He felt entirely useless. Alex had taken out nine of the intruders in just a few minutes and he had only taken out one... with a coffee cup Scully had given him for Christmas, at that. His wrist was grabbed painfully and mug fell, the picture of the alien in a bikini, shattering. "Now who is going to clean that up? The maid isn't due until tomorrow," Mulder griped. The grip on his wrist tightened and he complained, "Ow. Watch it! That's my gun hand." 

"Shut-up!" Hissed one of the very shaken men, grabbing Mulder's hair and tugging hard. The job was supposed to have been a cakewalk. Abduct two pretty boys, and bring them to The Ascendant. Instead ten of his comrades were dead and that dark-haired bastard was eyeing him like he was next. Nervously he removed his hand from the mug-wielding smart-ass and led the way out of the gore-strewn apartment. 

They were led to the hallway and down the stairs. 

"Hey, aren't you at least going to let us change into something more appropriate? I mean Snoopy is cool and all that, but I hardly think..." 

"Fox, shut up!" Alex barked. 

Mulder pretended to stumble and when the grip loosened he shoved back against the man holding him, coming around for a right cross. The hit connected solidly and he could smell freedom, when another man grabbed him from behind and shoved him face first into a wall, pressing a gun to the back of his head. 

"Just try it fucker!" The man yelled in his ear. He looked like he wanted to pull the trigger. 

"No!" Alex cried out, sounding young and so very afraid. 

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Mulder drawled, as if bored. 

"Mulder, please," Alex begged. 

Mulder gave Alex a guilty look for upsetting him and Alex mouthed the words, "Please." 

They were led down to the parking structure where two vans waited. Fox was stuffed into the nearest van and Alex held back a scream of rage as the doors closed and the van sped away with his lover. He memorized the license plate by habit. It didn't matter because he would have the second van to obtain information from. He allowed his four guards to escort him toward the van still waiting and when he was able to count the men in the van as two additional bodies he turned his attention to doing what he did almost as well as loving Fox. 

Minutes later he sat in the van and searched through the glove compartment looking for some clue as to where Fox had been taken. He had searched the men and all had either the tattoo of the freaky Merlin's hat looking cult symbol or they wore a necklace with the symbol on it. He was unconcerned about anyone calling the police as several people had already been by and when they looked as if they were going to inspect the dead, he warned them off. They shrugged and he knew they didn't really care. Fox was right, there was some serious weird shit going on. When he got him back he was taking him to one of his mountain retreats, away from people. 

With a small sound of frustration he slammed the glove compartment closed. There was NOTHING! He cursed himself. He should have let himself be taken. None of the men had any identification, and he knew their identities would have already been erased... it is what he would have done if he had sent them in for a job of this nature. 

The term, dead men tell no tales, reverberated around his mind. Dead men... dead men. His eyes lit up and he dashed toward the stairs taking them three at a time until he reached the fourth floor. He slid into Fox's kitchen just as the man Fox had slammed on the head with that ridiculous mug began to stir. Dead men told no tales but live ones could be made to betray anyone if one had the skill and the stomach for the type of persuasion called for. And in the most normal of circumstances, Alex was more than capable. In this instance he wouldn't stop until the man talked. 

Alex pulled off the intruder's black knit mask and the man blinked up at the beautifully smiling angel. 

"Hi there! My name is Alex. We are going to have a little talk," said softly. 

The man was confused by the innocent, even lovely, smile. He nodded nervously, unsure if he should be nervous. Surely such an innocent smile could not be form the same man who had gone through his comrades like a dervish. Alex offered the man a hand up, gestured for him to sit in the kitchen chair, the one his Fox had been sitting in before the bastards had come and stolen him. A fire burned for a moment in his jade eyes at that thought, and it began. 

* * *

**Catacombs Beneath La Lune  
12:00 PM Eastern DST **

The van carrying a glaring Fox Mulder, pulled into a large warehouse. Three guards checked the van thoroughly before it was able to proceed. When the large doors were closed behind the vehicle, another door was slid back with well-oiled silence and the van proceeded down a road that went down a steep grade. The driver turned on the vehicle's lights and they descended into the catacombs. Once the van was parked in a large parking area Mulder was led out of the van and herded toward an elevator. He looked back frantically for the other van. "Where is he? Where is the other van?" He asked frantically. 

He was met with silence and shoved none-too gently into the lift. After the elevator stopped, three more floors down, Mulder became interested in his surrounding a bit, though he was filled with worry over Alex's little no show. 

These were the lower chambers he knew instinctively. The whole atmosphere of this area was evil. He had been face to face with evil enough times that he knew it when he felt it. Red eyes glowed from side tunnels and he heard small excited growls as he passed. A large, hairy object loped across their path and Mulder cried out as it suddenly turned its long snouted face toward him. "Werewolf." He had time to cry out before the thing caught his smell and moved closer to him. The guards became agitated and Mulder knew they too were frightened of the thing. 

The remnants of humanity were in the length of the incredibly long torso and the human like fingers. These fingers were capped with razor sharp claws and the elongated jaw, gaped open to display roughly hewn teeth and sharp canines. The claws scraped at him as it stood on its hind legs. It seemed more grotesquely human in this pose as it towered a full head over him. Muscles writhed under the thick wiry, black pelt. Mulder gasped as he saw the things erection forming. The guards wanted to bolt, he could tell. He gathered from their agitation that this type of behavior was common in these... werewolves... and he knew without a doubt that there were more. Suddenly the werewolf whined and reached out one last time to Mulder and with a howl ran off into the darkness. It was quickly followed by three more that had been slowly surrounding the small group. 

"Jesus! Are you taking me to meet Dr. Moreau?" Mulder asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice. He knew very well, to whom he was being brought. 

After a few moments of winding through the well-lit trail and expecting horrendous creatures to erupt from the numerous dark tunnels, they came into an antechamber. The chamber was festooned with torches and red velvet draped over tables filled with rotting fruit. Two large doors dominated and he gulped nervously wondering what was waiting for him in the main room. He didn't have long to wonder as the doors were opened and he was shoved in. 

It was large this main room. He might have spent several long moments cataloging all the various components of the room, but he focussed instantly on the leather sling set up on a raised dais. The type of sling he had seen in many a male S&M porno. The black metal, rectangular frame was hooked to dozens of pulleys that would move the massive frame in every conceivable direction. The frame was six feet wide and eleven feet high. Black metal hooks lined the inside of the frames and leather straps hung from each hook. A black web made of woven leather was hooked to the frame to support the weight of its victims. In the center of the web the leather mesh formed an opening, suspiciously large enough to allow access to the nether regions. Wouldn't want to hide the goodies, Fox thought wildly. Another such opening was positioned above the first and he surmised it to be for the head. 

He took one look at the large man smiling from its side and he tried to bolt. Hell, he'd rather face horny werewolves. He was held firmly and brought face to face with the object of his terror. 

Murdoch couldn't resist the lure of those plump lips a moment longer and he bent to plunder them. "Oh, Foxling," he growled. "My beautiful whore." 

Mulder flinched at that. "Where is Alex?" He asked when he was able to speak. 

Murdoch glared, rage flaring in his eyes and a strange orange fire burned within. He slapped the pretty face and leaned in close, "You dare speak his name? You belong to me but you spread your legs, open your ass, and offer your plump cock up to another and dare to speak his name?" Murdoch was near epileptic. 

"Fuck you, you sick fuck! If you hurt him I'll kill you!" 

"Oh you will, will you?" Murdoch questioned evilly. "You are mine, Foxling. You gave your cherry ass away like some common bitch on the streets, but you are going to feel like a virgin again tonight, and then you are mine!" 

Fox struggled as at a nod from Murdoch several men descended on him and held him while Snoopy was ripped away from him. He stood naked and gasping in the crowd. They stepped back and he looked from one face to the other but saw no potential ally. 

"Put my Prince in his bonds... but gently...very gently." 

"No... no... no, Murdoch, don't..." Fox cried frantically as he was brought to the leather sling. 

"Yes, yes, yes, my own sweet Prince." Murdoch was hard and hungry. The sight of Fox naked and warm and so near was almost too much for him. 

Fox was pushed into the leather web face first. He felt like an insect caught in a foreign web. His pubic area was shoved through the gap in the leather mesh and his face fell forward through the second opening. The leather was suprisingly soft and for a horrible moment the smell made him think of Alex. His arms were gabbed and lifted to form a Y shape above his head. He struggled but there were too many insistent hands and his wrists were manacled in leather cuffs, attached to the frame. He kicked out as his ankles were grabbed and pulled apart and they too were cuffed. A large strap was wrapped about his trim waist and cinched tight and finally anchored to the hooks on the frame. This process was repeated about his chest. Each leg was strapped and cinched apart and strapped in three places; the upper thigh, the knee and the calf. The result was that he couldn't move his legs at all. He panicked as his neck was circled by a noose that was slowly tightened. He looked about frantically with his eyes, unable to move his head any longer. He could barely move his body. 

He saw a familiar face and he cried out in hopeful joy, "Director Babcock! Please... please help me." 

Director Babcock smiled at him and bared his chest. Mulder recoiled in horror as he realized how deep this conspiracy lay. Tattooed on the Babcock's chest was the symbol of the Mediggo. "No... no... someone... please... oh Jesus... someone help me," he cried out before he controlled his panic. 

He wanted to scream and beg as his legs were spread and his arms lifted, he felt the beginning of the stretch. Murdoch moved to stand in front of him, his face slack with lust. He gripped Mulder's face and kissed him roughly. He moved his voracious mouth over Fox's face and sucked in hard at the mole. 

"The audience is here to witness your punishment. When we are lovers I will not allow your beauty to be viewed my precious, Foxling," Murdoch swore passionately before kneeling down and taking Mulder's penis in his large hands. Mulder struggled, biting his lip to keep from begging. His movements only succeeded in making his penis bob. Murdoch sighed happily and bent to suckle on the tight balls. He sucked his way up the fine long cock. Mulder tried to distract himself with thoughts of cases he'd been on, but Murdoch's groans of delight kept distracting him. 

Finally Murdoch released the soft organ from his mouth and stood. Mulder's eyes were wild with apprehension and he surprised himself by making soothing sounds, "There, there Foxling. It will be over soon. You need to be punished for your adultery. But I promise to kiss every wound better." Fox's eyes flared at that and Murdoch chuckled, "Not to worry, every wound I inflict on you will heal nicely. I would never permanently mark my own sweet Prince." 

Fox spit into the bastard's face, "Go to hell!" 

Murdoch wiped the spit off his face with calm deliberation. "You aren't helping yourself..." 

"Where the hell is Alex? What have you done to him?" 

Murdoch ignored him and went to work positioning Fox. He adjusted the pulleys and Fox was tilted so he was horizontal facing the floor, which was three and one half feet below him. The straps on his legs were tightened spreading them further apart until he couldn't contain a gasp of pain. His upper body was lowered even further and he felt the blood rush to his head. The noose, which had been carefully loosened throughout his rearrangement, was reapplied and Murdoch grasped the rubber handle that was clasped on the back of Mulder's neck. He pulled back on it and Mulder's head was pulled with it. 

"I am going to whip you now, Fox. And when I am done with this very special whipping, I am going to take you in front of all my Chosen ones. When I come inside you, you will be mine. But most importantly you will feel the pain as if you were still a virgin. Suddenly a screen was sliding down from the ceiling and as Murdoch held Mulder's head up, Mulder was forced to watch he and Alex having sex. The humiliating video was frozen and zoomed in on Mulder's face. Mulder knew what the tape was revealing. It was the very moment Alex was penetrating him for the first time. Fox's expression in the frozen image was one of pain and pleasure, his eyes were closed and his moth was open. 

"That expression... that pained, excitement should have been mine. So now I will settle for recreating the pain." Murdoch released Mulder's neck restraint and stepped between the spread legs. He was entranced for long moments by the generous and vulnerable ass. He squeezed the cheeks wildly, his lust beginning to over-ride his desire to make this scene last. He bent to taste his prize, just one deep lick from the small of Fox's back to the tight balls, pausing only a moment at the sweet center of his precious prince. He held his hand out and the paddle was placed in his hands. No ordinary paddle this. It was extremely flexible and light. A large rubber grip made accuracy easy. The leather crop end was in inch in width and one quarter an inch thick. He let a servant pour oil into that deliciously deep crack and he watched mesmerized as it slid over the incredibly small puckered hole. 

Murdoch breath became ragged as he massaged the oil up and down the crack. He shoved a thick thumb in suddenly and Fox cried out. He shushed him and then stood back to observe his prize. This was no poor substitute this was his Foxling. His to do with whatever he desired. With that heady thought in mind, he drew back his arm and then began the beating. Every stroke directed at the small puckered hold and the surrounding crack. 

Fox's eyes were wide with shock as his most tender area was smacked over and over again. He began to buck in his bonds, succeeding in moving only a fraction of an inch. He pulled uselessly trying to close his legs in order to protect his anus, but it too was futile. He screamed once in pain and then refused another. He bit his lip hard to prevent any more sounds as the grunting man behind him continued slamming the leather crop onto his spread flesh. He heard the crop drop and he had only a moment of relief before he felt Murdoch's cock nudge at the battered entrance. He shook his head and heard the litany of no's pass over his lips but when Murdoch slammed in he screamed and nearly dislocated his hips trying to escape. 

Mulder barely felt the teeth sinking into his shoulder in a very shallow bite, as the pain in his rectum intensified. Murdoch was pumping in and out with animalistic grunts of pleasure. His cock felt huge, and Mulder shook his head to deny the pain. Murdoch pulled at his neck restraint so he could look at his Fox's face as he was getting fucked, and the sight made him thrust even harder. 

Fox saw the camera at his face and he closed his eyes, and as Murdoch began to howl his pleasure Fox succumbed to blessed darkness. 

* * *

When he came to he was in a large bed and soothing music was playing in the background. Candles burned in romantic disarray, and the smell of beeswax clung to him. He jumped out of the King size bed and then gasped as red hot pain lanced threw him. He tried the door, but it was locked from the outside. He went to the bathroom and found to his disgust, Murdoch languishing in a large tub. Murdoch smiled gently at Fox. 

"I forgive you now, Foxling. Your pain earned you a lifetime of gentleness... or at least more erotic pain. I can't be expected to give up all my lovely hobbies. Now can I?" Murdoch asked in a reasonable tone. "Now that we are lovers we will shall share everything. Starting with this lovely hot bath. I know your lovely ass has got to hurt." 

Fox reflexively moved a hand back to protect his ass, knowing it was probably a bloody mess. 

Murdoch chuckled, "I would never make any part of you a bloody mess, Foxling, least of all the part I will get the most use out of." 

Fox turned to rush out of the bathroom, determined to escape. But Murdoch's words froze him. "Do you really want the sling and the crop again so soon?" 

Fox stifled a sob and shook his head. He couldn't bear that again. 

"Just a bath sweet one. I know you are sore. Just a long soak with your lover." 

"You aren't my lover... you never will be," Fox whispered passionately. 

Murdoch's eyes glowed again that October glow and Mulder couldn't repress a shiver. Murdoch lifted the crop from where it lay on the floor beside the sunken tub. 

"Get in the fucking tub, Fox," Murdoch barked out. 

"Just a bath?" Mulder asked warily. 

Murdoch smiled, "Yes, Foxling... just a bath." 

Mulder reluctantly stepped into the steaming water and was immediately pulled into Murdoch's embrace. His back was cuddled to Murdoch's massive chest and his eyes widened in disbelief as he felt the thick cock under him. He struggled to escape, but Murdoch held fast, beginning to nibble on Mulder's neck. 

"You said just a bath!" He gritted out angrily as the enormous cock was slipping between his buttocks. 

"I lied. I must admit... I lie a lot." He held his Foxling's hips still as he shoved back into that hot silken depth. His poor prince cried out in pain as his tender flesh was penetrated again. "Oh I lie... uh... you are so tight my lovely, Foxling." He grasped the slim hips and began to pump Mulder's body up and down. His strength was frightening. "Oh I love to lie," he hissed. 

Fox thrashed about and threw an elbow back at the rutting man behind him, but the pistoning, pumping of his body continued. Murdoch's cock was just as long as Alex's but thicker. So thick Fox thought he might rip in two. 

Murdoch was in heaven. His Foxling was so tight, so velvety and hot. He dimly felt the weak human struggling and it made him growl a bit and latch his mouth onto the silken neck. 

Fox arched his head away from the gnawing teeth and was held tighter. 

"Foxling... pretty... pretty Foxling... so tight... so sweet... mine." With those words Murdoch tossed his head back and concentrated on the act. Lift his Prince almost off and then pull him down hard, faster and faster. He felt his large apricot head finding Fox's prostate and he readjusted his thrusts to rape the pleasure center. He was well-versed in making his pets beg for more. He smiled lustily as his prince cried out and grow rigid in his embrace. 

"No! Oh no," Fox cried out as that giant cock hit his prostate over and over. His own cock responded naturally and it bobbed in rigid splendor, a wanton traitor to the rest of its body. 

"Please stop... please stop... oh... ah... no... uhg... please... no." Fox was going insane. The pain was intense though not as intense as the humiliation of being lifted and pumped on another man's cock as helpless as a weak child, and yet his cock was already leaking pre-cum and his ass was clenching down on Murdoch's cock hungrily. He shook his head. "Please stop. Please let me go," he whispered terribly. 

"Not ever... not ever... not ever," Murdoch groaned, jerking his hips up to meet the rich ass. He tilted Fox back further and angled his own cock to give the prostate a different and more intense friction. "You may hate me, Foxling, but your body loves me." 

Fox's eyes bulged at the intense pleasure and he began to sob in misery even as he started to frantically skewer his ass back onto the cock that was making his body feel so good. He slapped away the large hand that came around to pump his weeping cock, not wanting to go any further. His protests were ignored and Murdoch grabbed fox's sweet eight-inch shaft and began to work it in time with his thrusts, using one strong arm to manipulate Fox's body up and down. 

Fox tried to separate his intellect form what was happening. He may not have been experienced in anal sex, but he had always known that clinically it was very difficult for a male not to feel intense pleasure when stimulated anally. He knew that most men who were raped were forced to orgasm, but facts weren't helping take away his actions. He was moaning and thrashing. He closed his eyes crying out, "No!" as his legs spread wider and he ached for his spot to be rubbed. 

Murdoch felt Fox's balls draw up tight and he paced himself to orgasm at the same time as his lovely thrall. 

The water stilled and Mulder sobbed quietly, Murdoch still deep inside him. 

"I love you, Foxling." Murdoch surprised himself by saying. He pulled Fox's head back to rest on his wide shoulder. He kissed the inconsolate beauty and smiled. "You are such a great fuck, Foxling." 

Fox was in his own world finally. He wanted nothing more than to fade away into the darkness that had saved him earlier. As it was he stared at the candles flickering so near and he wondered if he could ever face himself again. He clenched his fists as he tried to imagine Alex understanding how much of a slut he had turned out to be. "I love you, Alex," Fox whispered, uncaring that Murdoch had stilled beneath him, rigid in fury. 

* * *

RATING: Very NC-17   
SPOILERS: Probably, but do you care?   
SUMMARY: Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.   
WARNING: Sexual Assault, Angst, explicit sex (consensual and non-consensual) between hot men, magic, and B&D. If that isn't your thing or you are below the age of consent. DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!! My Krycek has two arms and he's going to keep them thank you.   
DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. I don't make any money... wouldn't take it if I could, just borrowing, you can have them back.   
FEEDBACK: Yes please!!! [email removed]   
DEDICATED TO: Beta thanks to Megaera (Who is sexier than Kulain?) and JoB (personal plea... write faster with SBS) Cerulean, you keep me honest (as well as ispire with hot sex) and Amothea, you started it all.   
---


	4. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.

**Part Four  
The Others**

**FBI Headquarters  
Hoover Building   
Washington DC   
9:30 am **

Walter Skinner left the Hoover in disgust after only being there for three hours. The computers were flickering, the phone lines were filled with static and very few people were actually working. He had barked at several, intimately engaged, agents and had been ignored. He left in a dark mood. He hadn't slept well when he'd finally slept. His dreams were filled with nightmarish creatures and rivers of blood. Mad creatures had capered about, gibbering madly and he had woken bathed in sweat. Now, leaving the Hoover he knew that the world was about to Change. How, he didn't know, just that he felt it was coming soon. He looked to the pulsing pink sphere in the sky and felt at peace, calm even. It spoke to him in words that could be understood only in sighs and screams. He felt a surge of energy consume him and surround him with petting, thrilling waves. He was wide-eyed as pink energy surrounded him. It was entirely silken. His mouth curved in a smile and he understood everything. The most important understanding was that the sphere was an opening, an opening to something fantastic. 

He made it to his car without incident, and as he drove he was thrilled to see a young man getting amorous attention from three others. He grinned as the pretty was lifted and carried into a building. The street was filled with people, some of whom were tearing long gouges into their faces as they stared up at the pinkening sky. Military vehicles lay abandoned and military garb was strewn about, bloodied and torn. He frowned at that, and the peace he had felt was dissolved. This was not a good and peaceful thing. That young man had been screaming and struggling as he had been carried into the building, and he, Walter Skinner, an Assistant Director in the FBI, had driven by bonfires into which sobbing elderly people were thrown and he had done nothing. Worse, it had not even registered. 

He looked around, really looked around, and what he saw shocked him. Dead bodies literally covered the sidewalks and corners, people were dancing in the street naked and he couldn't look anywhere without seeing some form of intercourse going on. He made it into his building and poured himself a glass of water. He could still feel the power of the sphere, but could not remember why he had been so at peace. Suddenly he felt...//wrong// as if something was gone, or some enemy had invaded his property. He pulled out his gun and began to search his condominium. When he was satisfied that he was alone he went to his balcony. He avoided looking at the sphere and tried to think. His stomach was in knots and his heart was beating hard against his chest. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Mulder," he whispered harshly. He was unsure how he knew, but something had happened to Mulder. It was as if he could no longer sense his presence...though why he felt he should be able to sense his presence boggled Skinner's mind. Whatever the reason, Skinner knew with utter clarity that something had happened to Mulder. Fear for the man he loved warred with the selfish rage that something would dare touch his property and he rushed out of the building and made his way to Mulder's apartment. 

* * *

**Hegal Place  
Apartment 42   
Alexandria, Virginia   
12:00 p.m. **

"What a crock of shit," Alex hissed at the dead man. "Alternate universes, goblins and ghouls and trolls? Fucking dead piece of shit." He prowled about the kitchen angrily, wishing he could slice the man up again. He had wailed and babbled about The Ascendant and the Changing and that Fox was some sort of Prince. It made Alex angry...and clumsy. He had killed the man too soon. Still, he knew the name of this Ascendant, James Murdoch ADIC. He kicked the nude, skinless corpse and spit out, "Murdoch was the bastard who tried to rape Fox, wasn't he, you fuck?" The idea that Fox might be being raped somewhere by some freaked out, delusional lunatic, while he stood in the kitchen doing nothing, enraged Alex and made him want to cry in fear at the same time. "Murdoch," he gritted out. "You are so dead." 

He was in the hallway when he smelled soap and cologne. He dove to the floor and rolled just as a gun went off, bullets tearing into the wall where his head had been. He pulled his gun and pointed it at his would be assassin. "Skinner?" He said, surprised. 

Skinner held his gun on the rat bastard, unable to deny that Krycek was impressive. It was a pity he was working for the wrong side. "Where is he, Krycek?" 

Alex raised a glossy brow, "Mulder?" 

"No! Santa Claus. You know very well who I mean." Skinner was standing knee deep in gore. Bodies lay strewn about Mulder's apartment and his heart thudded painfully wondering what had happened to his beautiful agent. "Tell me, Krycek, or I swear you'll wish you never met Mulder." 

"That will never happen, Skinner. I'll never wish that. But, I don't know where he is...I want to find him." 

"Bullshit!" 

"Fuck, Skinner, you are wasting my time! Drop your weapon." 

"Drop yours." 

"Godammit, Skinner. Mulder wouldn't want me to shoot you...just drop it." 

"Mulder would want me to shoot //you// so drop it and you live a little longer." 

"Actually, Sir, I think...no I know, that Mulder wouldn't want you to shoot Krycek." The two men gaped as Scully came into the apartment. Skinner almost fainted as she skirted past him and went straight to Krycek. "Are you wounded?" She asked in a voice that Skinner could only describe as concerned. 

Alex shook his head warily. 

"You are in my line of fire, Agent Scully," Walter barked out. 

"Sir, I can personally guarantee that whatever happened here had nothing to do with Krycek." 

With cautious movements Alex rose to his feet, gun still trained on Skinner. 

Skinner glared, "Agent Scully, Mulder is in trouble and dead bodies litter his apartment and this bastard is here...how in the hell can you say he isn't responsible?" 

Krycek glared back, "How in the hell do you know he is in trouble, Skinner?" 

"Where is he, Krycek?" Scully asked quietly. 

He shook his head, "They took him...the freaky cultist people. They came here with twenty well-armed men." He shook his head angrily. "The first group came into the kitchen and Fox and I handled them..." 

"FOX?" Walter nearly shouted at the intimacy. His finger tightened on the trigger. 

Alex ignored him. "I should have known better but we were in the hall...fuck I didn't even look toward the bedroom, just toward the front door...I pushed Mulder toward a group that had already gotten in somehow. They had us surrounded and...they took him." 

Scully bent to one of the fallen men. She ripped the necklace off the cold stiff corpse and raised it to show Skinner. "Murdoch's people, Sir." 

"You call him Fox?" Walter growled. 

Scully rolled her eyes, "Sir, Murdoch has Agent Mulder. If you recall, Sir, Murdoch had some pretty unpleasant...sex scenes planned for him and I'd rather not waste time getting you up to speed. So I am just going to say it. Agent Mulder and Alex Krycek are lovers. There. I've said it. Now let's go get my partner back." 

She let out a scream of shock as she was pushed aside as Walter moved so fast that he had Alex pinned to the wall with a gun to his head before her scream was even finished. "You fucking, poaching bastard." Walter was beet red and his jaw was clenched so tight his teeth were almost compressed. 

Alex had his gun pointed directly at Walter's heart. "You can't kill me before I pull this trigger, Skinner. And if you kill me, Fox will kill you even if you do survive." 

Skinner felt cold steel on his neck and he turned to see Scully's apologetic face. "Please, Sir, step back from Krycek." 

Skinner did so in shock. Scully was taking this bastard's side over him? 

She saw his confusion and shrugged. "I wouldn't personally choose Krycek, but Mulder loves him." She shrugged again. "He'd kill me if I let either of you hurt each other." 

Krycek felt sick to his stomach and he put a gentle hand on Scully's tiny shoulder. "Murdoch won't hurt him will he?" 

She looked grim, "I think we all know that Murdoch tried to rape him once...I really don't think that those bites were acts of gentle passion." 

Skinner was brought back to the problem at hand. He'd kill the interloper, Krycek later. He was irrationally furious with Mulder for not being a virgin for him. But he shook his head at that anger. Mulder was innocent even to his own appeal. The bastard Krycek was the one who took advantage of his sweet Fox. 

Skinner eyed Krycek with disgusted eyes. "You may have Mulder fooled, Krycek, but not me. You may have Scully defending you, you slimy bastard, but not for long." With that he strode into the kitchen, where he recoiled in horror. A skinless, tortured corpse grinned at him, its broken jaw hanging near jovially to its chest. Scully and Krycek followed him in and Scully let out a small sound of distress before she covered her reaction with a tightening of her lips. 

Krycek shrugged. "Fox didn't kill him. He was the only one alive. He knew where Fox was. I had to get it out of him." 

Both Scully and Walter looked at him as if he were from another planet. The brutality shocked them. He shook his head, "You two. You can't imagine how I could do this can you?" He glared at them with fierce eyes. "But guess what? If it meant I could see and hold Fox again I'd fucking do it to you both." At their shocked looks he sighed. "I am not saying I would...or that Fox would ever forgive me if I did it...I am simply saying that I'd do anything for him." 

Scully cleared her throat and made to leave the grisly kitchen. She much preferred the gaping, open chests and the torn throats to the macabre scene in the kitchen. Skinner's words halted her. 

Skinner smiled a bit at Krycek. "You really love him don't you, spy? That's a shame." 

Krycek leaned on the table, totally unconcerned with the dead man's hand near his hip. "You have no chance, Skinner. You see, I //know// you want him. But he //loves// me." 

Skinner felt the pulsing of the Opening come to the fore, eager to destroy his enemy. It would be simple, he knew, to kill this man. He almost did it. But he believed the bastard. Fox, his lovely Fox, loved Krycek. Could he really hurt Mulder? He could claim him, but hurt him? No. He wanted Mulder willing in his bed, not fighting him. A small part of him acknowledged that he would take Mulder either way, struggling or clinging. That thought scared him, as that ruthless part of himself was growing. 

Scully was trying to take it all in, but said only, "Fight over him later. For now we need to get him back. I have an idea of where Murdoch has him." 

Alex whipped his head to her and his face tensed, "What are we waiting for?" 

Skinner held up a commanding hand, "Wait. Where, Scully?" 

She raised her chin a bit defiantly, as if expecting to be mocked. "In the secret catacombs beneath Club La Lune." 

Skinner raised his brows and tilted his head down, clearly surprised. "The restaurant?" 

She nodded. 

"My friend here talked about the lower chambers." Alex added impatiently, gesturing toward the grinning corpse. "You two can talk, I am going to go get Fox." 

"Alex, this isn't a game...this isn't some little cult that are down in those catacombs." Scully put one tiny, strong hand on Alex's strongly muscled bicep. "I want him back as much as you, Krycek...I can't have you running in and making it worse." 

Alex frowned. "I am not some green cop, Scully. I can manage to sneak into some very secure places." 

"This conversation is over." Walter was towering above them. "We are going to do this right. Scully is right, Krycek. I am not going to endanger him because you are hot-tempered." 

Alex glared and made to move to engage Walter in more interesting ways, but that small hand was still on his arm. Scully. Mulder's rock. She was staring at him with hopeful eyes. "Help us...don't work against us." 

Walter spared him one last glance and then pulled out his cell phone. In seconds he was barking out commands and even Krycek felt himself flinch at the authority. 

All three agents tensed and drew their weapons as the apartment was entered by a noisy group of men. A girlish shriek shocked the quiet of the apartment followed by a thudding noise. Alex was in the hallway, fast and low before Scully could blink. She followed, her vision blocked by the huge frame of her superior. 

The guns trained on the three men in the doorway went unnoticed as two of the three knelt by the third who was supine on the floor in a dead faint, his long blond hair fanned out on the floor like a platinum halo. 

Alex was on the little toad like man and slamming him against the wall with a snarl. "Start talking, toad." 

The man's wide mouth gapped open and his glasses fogged up in fear. Sweat immediately formed on his balding head and Alex stepped back in confusion as the stubby man joined his long-haired companion in a faint. 

"Krycek, these are Mulder's friends." Scully put in quickly. 

Byers turned his head to the familiar voice gratefully. "Scully!" 

Alex let the little troll drop to the floor. Scully saw the denied blood lust leak out of his eyes. She shuddered. What was Mulder doing with this man? He was dangerous...worse, he enjoyed the violence he peddled. She looked again at the carrion lying in viscous slumber about the small apartment and she steeled herself. Byers was grabbing her arm like a life-line and she turned to him. 

"Scully, where is Mulder? What...what happened here?" His eyes, so gentle and surprisingly innocent, were trying desperately to avoid the gore. "We came to tell Mulder that some pretty big something is messing with computer systems all over. Pretty major...but this...What happened? Where's Mulder?" 

Skinner went back to his cell phone and Krycek prowled about like a dangerous cat. Langly's legs twitched, in dreams he was fleeing the hellish scene. Suddenly Frohike was up and Byers was quick to settle the man down after he stopped the little man from running out of the apartment. 

A dark chuckle came from Alex and Byers swallowed in fear. He knew who Krycek was. He was the modern version of the grim reaper, a killer with no conscience and no mercy. What he was doing here, in Mulder's apartment was a mystery. They had, of course, seen the violence in the streets on their way out of the city. Even Alexandria was becoming a violent mass of bonfires and bloody passion. Safe inside their rooms they had observed the images of escalating madness with a critical sense of horror. They had, natural assumed the government was testing a chemical weapon and had lost control of it. It was when their systems had begun to be effected that they began to truly connect to the situation. When the electronic gadgets began to fail it was too close to home, not some image of events that while horrifying were shaded in a veneer of unreality. The intermittent voices over radio and television grew increasingly more frantic and when the computer screens had revealed nothing but static the gunmen were more frightened than seeing the bonfires of bone and flesh had done. 

"Static...oh just static," Langly moaned and then his eyes opened. 

* * *

**Inner Chamber  
Catacombs beneath Club La Lune   
Washington DC   
1:00 PM **

Foxling was sleeping. Murdoch watched the lips part softly as exhalations of warm breath dallied upon the lush fullness. His cock was hard again for the beauty. After the lovely fuck in the bath, Murdoch had carried his prince, still impaled on his cock, in to the bedroom where he rode the pretty to another orgasm...for Murdoch only. He had denied his sweet love pleasure as punishment for the foolish clinging to the other man, Alex. He had enjoyed the sweet sounds of pain as he pounded his jealous fury into the sleek and tender body. He ran a gentle hand down the muscled thighs. He knew Fox was a runner, so sleekly muscled. He bent and licked the shell of the ear. His hot breath in Fox's ear made Fox moan a bit in his sleep. 

Murdoch probed between the lush cheeks with his left hand as his right hand stroked the beautiful face. "You are so exquisite my lovely, Foxling. So utterly perfect. After all this time. After all this life, I have found my perfect mate." He closed his eyes for a moment as he found the still slippery entrance. So tight and hot. His cock twitched wanting to bury itself inside. With something akin to regret he stopped caressing the enchanting face and moved to trap the soft cock between strong fingers. He pinched, hard and Fox came awake with a pained grunt. His eyes met the lovely forest eyes of his prize and he smiled. "That's right, Foxling. I'm here. I won't leave you, sweetling." 

Fox jerked his hips away from the punishing, pinching fingers and cried out as he pushed, inadvertently, back onto the thick fingers inside his ass. He pulled away from that invasion back into Murdoch's grasping hand and Murdoch squeezed Mulder's sore cock. 

"Uh...s.s.s.s.top!" Fox gritted out as his hips surged back away again, impaling him in a humiliating cycle. He was close to panicking. 

Murdoch dipped down and licked the honeyed skin of Mulder's shoulder. "Fuck yourself on my fingers, Foxling. Do it to please me. Do it so I won't punish you." 

Fox stared at the big man who held him down. He glared, and then gathering saliva and courage, he spit into the monster's face. "Fuck you...let me go!" 

Murdoch gripped Fox's cock painfully and with a regretful sigh he imagined his Foxling spread open, tied and luscious. No sooner had he thought it then Fox was bound, limb to post on the four-posted bed face up, those lovely eyes spitting fire. He wanted those slim hips to be raised high, and pillows formed out of nothingness, lifting the plump, quiescent cock to his attention. The long taut, muscles in those pretty legs were tense as his little feast struggled. Murdoch knelt between Fox's thighs and nibbled lightly, teasingly on the fat cock head. Fox's hips bucked in protest and he cursed and questioned Murdoch's lineage. With and appreciative grin for his prince's spirit, Murdoch willed those full lips gagged. Silenced, Fox struggled angrily, futilely. Murdoch set to work making the pretty cock hard. 

He spent long, languorous moments licking and nibbling. He chuckled as the cock twitched in response and began to fill out hotly. "So pretty," he husked out. He loved this so. He could smell the sweet flesh. So delicious. He could spend a lifetime between these long, lovely legs. He plopped the juicy head in his greedy mouth and groaned in pleasure at the sweet taste. Fox was making small sounds of distress and Murdoch sucked hard, tonguing the slit in the silky head eagerly. A muffled scream came from those ripe, imprisoned lips and Murdoch lifted his head to smile at his tortured lover. 

"Don't fret, Foxling. It is natural to feel pleasure when your lover touches you." Beautiful eyes, more green than he'd ever seen them, glared at him. Fox bucked his hip futilely, making his cock and balls bounce delightfully. Murdoch grasped the now throbbing cock in his hand and stroked it while he took another long lick. "Oh you taste so sweet, Foxling. You should be glad that you are here, safe with me. Your change has made you at once more susceptible to erotic play as well as utterly irresistible to my kind." In keeping with that statement Murdoch dipped to feed on the plump cock again. "You'd never be able to keep your pretty buttocks closed. What a feast you are. So tempting." He lay his upper body against Fox's helpless frame and wrapped his arms beneath Fox's torso. Using his powerful leg muscles as balance he pulled Fox up into a tight embrace, stretching Fox's arms and legs against the bonds. Murdoch buried his face in Fox's neck and smelled and licked at the soft skin found there. He pulled Fox tighter to him and Fox cried out in pain as his body was pulled further off the bed and his joints were stretched painfully. Murdoch rubbed the silken body against his hard muscular frame and growled in lust. He rubbed his aching, hard cock against Fox's. "See how hard you make me, Foxling?" He bit the taut flesh of Mulder's jaw. "You make me ache for you, Foxling." 

Fox couldn't even struggle, his every movement was agony as Murdoch held him tight. His face was bathed in hot licks and his mole was sucked in hard. He closed his eyes and pictured Alex's beautiful face and his tender touches. He tried to pretend he was with Alex. His lower lip was bitten hard, as Murdoch growled and moaned in a frenzy of passion. The pain shattered the vision of Alex. Alex, who, though a ruthless killer, would never hurt him. Murdoch's face loomed above his, flushed dark with passion. Fox felt terror knife its way through him as Murdoch's eyes burned orange fire. Utterly inhuman. The dark face and hair and the burning eyes, frightened Mulder into stillness, and suddenly he believed very much, in demons. 

Murdoch saw the pain in his prince's eyes and surprised himself again by loosening g his grip. "I love you little, Foxling," he whispered in a passion-husked voice. He couldn't resist those lips. He began licking the gag-parted flesh and immediately the gag disappeared so he could kiss his terrified lover. He humped his huge cock against Fox's more modest eight inches and felt the inhalation of reluctant pleasure sucked into Fox's mouth. He sucked on Fox's tongue, and then his sweet lips. Their eyes locked and Murdoch knew he would never want anyone as much as this beautiful man. Suddenly Fox's legs were released and then drawn up, the tanned thighs pushed against his chest. Murdoch grinned as Foxling panicked. Invisible bonds held the position and Murdoch slid down to plunder other moist warm places. 

Fox renewed his struggles as his ball were squeezed and pulled. He bit his lip to keep from begging as Murdoch bent between the spread buttocks. He closed his eyes tight as the hot, knowing tongue began to stroke his sensitive anus. 

"Have you ever been tongue fucked until you came screaming, Foxling?" Murdoch breathed hotly against the tight pink flesh. 

Fox tossed his head in denial, eyes shocked open. 

Murdoch bit at the sensitive spot, alternating hard licks with nibbling bites. He wrapped his arms under and around Fox's spread thighs, pulling the sweet ass closer to his ravenous mouth. His cock throbbed when his Foxling began to moan and beg. He growled his lust out when Fox began to scream. So utterly uninhibited, those screams. Murdoch's tongue lengthened and thickened as he pushed it in and out of the silken spot, created just for his use. He jabbed and stroked the pleasure kernel and Fox was brought to the brink of orgasm. When he felt the body beneath him tense with impending ecstasy he withdrew his tongue pulling back to stare at the tear-stained, passion flushed face. He stroked Fox's pebbled nipples softly, until sanity began to return to the lovely face. Then he would bend down to start the cycle again. 

Hours later he still tortured his captive lover and sobs of frustration and pain racked the succulent body. Fox was babbling incoherently, already having promised anything if only he could come. It took only a few heavy licks of Fox's prostate to bring him screaming to the edge. Murdoch sat back then and let Fox loose. Fox was shivering, confused. Best of all, Fox was hungry for it. He could see the hatred and desperation war in Mulder's expressive eyes. 

Murdoch oiled the fingers of his right hand. "Do you want to come, Foxling?" 

Mulder whimpered, and writhed on the bed. He wanted so to deny Murdoch his due. But it was as if he was on fire. He wanted to come so badly...he'd give anything to feel the sweet, pulsing pleasure ignite him. 

"Do you, Foxling? Do want to come?" 

Fox was shaking. He couldn't think...his mind was filled with images of sex...hard thrusts...dripping cocks. He stared down at his own weeping erection, but his ass was on fire. He looked into those strangely glowing eyes and nodded. 

"Say it," Murdoch hissed. 

"I want to come," Mulder whispered, too hot to be ashamed. 

Murdoch smiled. "Fuck yourself on my fingers." He sat on his heels and spread his thighs. Wiggling his glistening fingers he smiled at his lover. "Come here. Your back to my chest...open your ass for my fingers." 

Trembling Mulder moved to position himself between Murdoch's thighs. He spread his buttocks with shaking hands and lowered himself on to Murdoch's thick fingers. He nearly sobbed as those digits scraped his hungry prostate. He moved to feel more of that thickness. 

"Wrap your arms about my neck, Foxling." 

"Oh...please." Even Fox didn't know what he was asking for. But he reached behind himself and wrapped his arms about the thick neck of the man who enslaved him and he gasped in pleasure. "Oh...oh yes...in me." 

"Ride my fingers, Foxling." Murdoch was on fire. His cock was sliding up and down the deep crack of Fox's buttocks as Fox moved to fuck himself on Murdoch's fingers. He hooked his fingers to hit Fox's prostate and his prince sobbed and his hips began to move in circular movements as Murdoch began to suck in Mulder's ear. 

"Fuck me...fuck me...fuck me..." 

Murdoch lifted the fragile human frame and positioned the hot hole over his own throbbing cock and slammed it down. Heat and vice. A vice of strength and passion engulfed Murdoch's cock and the two men screamed in unison, pumping together, racing, fighting for orgasm. Murdoch exploded inside Mulder's tight insides as his sweet prince's hands clenched tight on Murdoch's neck. Murdoch watched the plump cock explode without being touched and, gently he kissed the sexy mole, letting the hot ass pump a few more times on his exploding cock. 

"Oh, Foxling, you are so good at being my fuck." He kissed the long neck. "You will always be mine." Murdoch frowned. He would have to find a way to keep his Foxling alive far longer than his human tissue would allow. While he and the Others were eternal, humans no matter changed or not, were mortal, and they would die. The Opening would have prolonged Foxling's life by fifty or so years, but that would never be long enough for Murdoch. Surely there was a way. 

Fox was struggling with himself, Murdoch knew. The change had affected his prince...not in the way it affected the masses in D.C. He was still human, still rational and independent. There would be few of these humans in D.C. where the populace would run mad very shortly...screwing themselves to death, killing each other or simply killing themselves. As the Change radiated out the effects would lessen, but that wouldn't save humanity. Human's like his prince would be priceless, touched by the Opening and the initial Change they would be perfected and rare. Fox's looks wouldn't change much, except he would appear much younger...something Murdoch wasn't sure he would like...Mulder was utter perfection as it was. Fox and others like him would be addictive...so sweetly fuckable men and women would kill to have them. 

Murdoch grinned, watching sanity return to his prince's face. It wasn't the humans, though, that would pose the greatest threat to Fox and his fellow changed survivors. The biggest threat would come from the non-humans, the interesting and delightfully horrifying creatures that were even now escaping from the chains that bound them to the realm of nightmares. Fox would grow to appreciate the safety of belonging to him. Surely that brilliant mind could anticipate what the wolves had wanted to do to him, down in the catacombs. Surely, Foxling must have known that the wolves would have dragged him deep into the dark and raped him until he could no longer move. He would have had to listen as the human guards were then devoured, eaten alive and screaming. The wolves wouldn't kill Fox any more than any other of his kind would, but they would not cherish him, caress him, pamper him or love him enough to punish him when he was a naughty boy. No, to them he would simply be a hot fuck...totally irresistible and sweet, but no more. 

Foxling was lucky he was protected. Soon the Others would come and they too would be drawn to the changed ones. There would be hundreds of these lovely humans, a veritable feast that would be claimed quickly by ravenous creatures. Murdoch had never been attracted to women, it had always been men that he craved, but he bet there would be some women who would soon discover what being a sex object //really// was. Ogres and trolls were known to sustain erections for days, and both creatures were connoisseurs of female flesh in the most normal of circumstances. He chuckled, imagining Fox's beautiful partner being pounded non-stop by a drooling hairy troll, her pale limbs slack from the futility of struggle. 

Murdoch let his mind turn to the night ahead. The final sacrifices would be made and then...he grinned darkly, "And then...all mine!" He frowned a bit then. There would be the Others to contend with. The Others were first bloods who had been born to be sacrificed, but who had escaped their fate. Not because their parents had been unwilling, but because they had been stolen by another member of the Mediggo who had had a change of heart and had wanted to save the child from being killed. The rarity of this was notable. The parents, no matter how willing to sacrifice would be killed and the line ended. There were twenty such first blood children, now grown. They would ascend alongside him, but as humans, their power would be less than his own. He may have lived as a human for millennia, but he had never been one. 

He would need to bring as many of these human ascendants to him, as soon as possible. For while they would not be as powerful as he, they could join forces and successfully oppose him. The closer to the Opening one of the twenty chosen were when they ascended, the more powerful they would become. He knew instinctively one of his brothers was near and growing dangerously strong, stronger than the human yet realized, and stronger than Murdoch had ever anticipated a human ascendant could become. He had felt the Opening greedily feeding this Other with the fierce abandon of a mother feeding a child. He could only hope this one would come to his side and obey him. Initially the Others would have to come to him. They would be compelled to do so, and for one meeting all twenty-one would form a circle and close the Opening, forever locking out the world from which they had come, forever sealing the fate on the conquered vistas of Earth. After that moment it was unknown. He could not control them. They would have to choose to side with him. They would, too, want to claim as many of the changed humans as they could. Murdoch mused that he would have to claim more himself. Females as well as males for breeding purposes. It wouldn't do to cross breed and ruin the perfection of these genetically altered pretties. There would be an eternity of such humans if proper breeding was supervised. He would claim twenty females for those purposes he decided. Perhaps a few hot little men to toy with as well. He grinned. It was going to be glorious. 

He cradled his precious burden and kissed the top of the silken head. Fox was falling asleep. His eyes were drooping tiredly and a small yawn made its way down into his chest. Murdoch watched enchanted and let his prince lie down. Such beauty, so much sexy skin. He knew the change was drawing him in, making him insatiable for his prince, but he had things to attend. He grinned and with a small smack on the ripe, oiled ass, he happily went to attend to them. 

* * *

The men, introduced to Alex Krycek as Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith, waited as Murdoch poured himself a glass of zinfandel. Jones, whose true name was Adam Croft tapped the small tape that rested on the iron table, nervously looking at his companion, Warls Barol, a.k.a. Mr. Smith. They were both active in the political scene, though in separate parties. 

Murdoch turned to them with a blank expression. He sipped his wine and watched the nervous men twitch in their skin. "What of Mr. Spender? Will he be amendable to further negotiations?" Murdoch asked finally. 

Croft cleared his throat. "Mr. Spender and the group he represents will be willing to aid us, given the right price." 

"The allies they protect will be a problem, Master," Barol added nervously. 

Murdoch knew all this. He had seen the man Spender in a dream. The old man was an important ally...or would be. What he was interested in was why two of his chosen would visibly and audibly react when they heard the name of the man his prince claimed to love. He sat in a leather and steel chair and leaned closer to his nervous companions. "Tell me all of it." 

Croft slid the tape toward Murdoch. "This is the tape of the surveillance we were doing on Mr. Spender." He looked at Barol for a moment. "We came up with the routine request for a hit...only this time he had the assassin meet with us." 

"Totally irregular you understand, master, we have never met with any of the men or woman the Consortium sends to jump through our hoops," Barol said quickly. 

"The assassin...he is on these tapes." Croft nodded at the small tape Murdoch was fondling. 

"Alex Krycek," Murdoch mused. 

The two men were startled by his perception, despite knowing what he was. They nodded in unison. 

Murdoch motioned toward the shadows and a hulking man emerged. Croft could see other huge men in the shadows and he shuddered. Guards. Murdoch's personal guards were always wolves. He thanked a god he didn't believe in that the wolves were in human form at the moment. The large man who took the tape and moved toward the soon to be useless television, made the two men shiver in fear. Garren was his name. The name that even a pure blood would fear. Brilliant, feral and terrifying. He stood 6'4" in his human guise, and well over 7' changed. Viscious Garren, pack leader and Murdoch's one companion throughout the centuries. Only Murdoch need not fear him. The pack was terrified of him. Soon all humans would be as well. Garren pushed play and with a small, hungry smile he bowed at Murdoch and retreated a bit behind his master. The tape played. On screen smoke swirled around the man, Spender as he made polite talk until his attention was grabbed elsewhere. His face tightened and his hand shook a small bit as he drew up the cigarette to his lips. 

"This is when Krycek comes," Croft announced, eager to see the beauty again. 

The camera, hidden in a tie clip, changed perspective as Croft had shifted in his seat to catch the approach of the promised solution to their problem. Murdoch's expression didn't change as the camera showed the young man moving toward the table. He was incredibly beautiful...like a cat, all sleek muscled lines and glowing eyes. Murdoch narrowed his eyes. The man, Alex, had not been done justice in the grainy images taken from Fox's apartment. The assassin was glowering at the men at the table, and Murdoch had to smile fully at the near sulky, though dangerous quality to his rival. Murdoch watched how the green eyes narrowed in contempt as Alex settled down at the table with Spender. He noticed how the finely drawn nostrils flared a bit as Spender had toyed with the delicate hoops Alex wore in his small ears. The beauty looked like he wanted to spit and scratch. A small growl sounded behind Murdoch, and he smiled. Garren obviously liked what he saw on screen. 

"Spender is more crafty than even I gave him credit for," Murdoch mused in a deceptively lazy voice. "He knows both your weaknesses. I take it you jumped through his hoop rather than he jumping through ours?" At the flushed, guilty looks he received Murdoch nodded. "Very crafty," he said to himself. Spender would be valuable in ridding the world of the alien presence that threatened his own plans. 

"I thought perhaps, master, that I could take care of this impudent young man." Croft said carefully. "Punish him for trespassing against you, of course." 

"What? No, master, I ought to be the one to take care of Krycek...I have served you longer," Barol objected in a high pitched voice. 

Murdoch held up a hand, irritated by their obvious lust. "Leave me now." He looked up quickly as the two did not immediately leave. At his look, the two hurriedly took their leave. 

Garren had been riveted to the screen. He felt numb. He had never seen such beauty. He made a small sound, and his master looked to him and laughed softly. "Garren, you seem distracted." 

"No, master." 

Murdoch could smell the arousal coming from his head of security. The other guards in the shadows were uneasy as their leader became agitated. "I should just kill the little cat and be done with it," he said casually, while hiding a smile at the reaction his words provoked in the large man. Wolves, even the most brilliant, were predictable. Pack leader or no, Garren was territorial to a fault, and it was apparent he was entranced by the beautiful creature on the screen. Garren's nostrils were flared, and Murdoch knew he was aching to transform and go hunting //his// little cat out. "Perhaps I should gift him to one of our new allies. The Others will no doubt be coming into power now...they would love to have something this beautiful...especially if he is changed by the opening." Murdoch stared at the frozen image of his scrumptious rival and could tell that Krycek, like Foxling, was changed. Very interesting, the possibilities. 

Garren tensed. He could not openly disagree with his master, but the green-eyed cat would be his, not gifted to a human ascendant. His master would have to bring the Others to him in some other way. His hands ached with the pressure of his desire to transform. He wanted to hunt...to find the little cat and claim him. If anything claimed him before Garren could, Garren would tear it apart. 

Murdoch waved Garren away and turned to rewind the tape. He wanted to watch the scene again. He stopped the tape when it focused on Krycek and let it play forward again. His Foxling had good taste. Beauty or not, however, Foxling was his. If he were to keep the little cat, Alex would have to learn that lesson very quickly. 

**Apartment #42  
Hegal Place   
Alexandria, Virginia   
12:30pm **

"Okay that is it. I am not sitting around here one more minute. Fox is in trouble and we are sitting doing nothing." Alex looked into Dana's earnest gaze. 

"We aren't doing nothing, Krycek. We are planning..." 

"Wake up. Scully. No one is coming. Everyone in this crazy city has lost it. There are people hiding in their homes...the dead bodies are piling up and you think even an Assistant Director has the pull to get a strike team in order to rescue one Agent?" 

"And potentially end this crisis. If we can take Murdoch into custody. We can stop this from happening." Dana stood and walked over to a much happier trio of gunmen. 

Langly beamed at her. "Mulder's equipment works. I'm on the net." 

Frohike's glasses reflected the screen but his eyes were looking sideways at the dark haired man sitting on the black, leather couch. "We know now that whatever is happening is spreading fast...reports of social...uh...disturbance are being reported in Texas and all the way up into Canada. 

Scully narrowed her eyes. "What in the hell is going on?" 

"It's just us," Skinner said tersely from the doorway. "The whole city is falling apart. The officers that are left are being used to evacuate the political big shots. We go in alone." 

Krycek stood, slowly. "Let me guess. You just verified what I have been saying for the last twenty minutes?" 

Skinner stared at the annoying man. Krycek's eyes burned jade fire and his bow shaped mouth was tight in anger. He was a very alluring man, Skinner reluctantly admitted. His body was muscular and sexy. The large bulge at his crotch reminded Skinner that Krycek had trespassed. He could see Mulder's swollen lips wrapped around what looked to be a substantial cock and he had to look away from the bastard. He could think, suddenly, of several ways to punish a bad, trespassing, pretty boy. He flushed with surprise. Having Krycek, tied and beaten...naked and hot and begging for it...was not on his agenda. Regardless, his cock jumped a bit. It only took an image of Mulder's face to bring Skinner back to reality. 

"You three," he barked at the Lone Gunman, causing them to start. "We need your help. We'll need to get past whatever type of security they have below the club." 

"Baku assured me that the main entrance was the easiest entrance. It is in a warehouse a few blocks from the club. Apparently the entrance in the club itself is more dangerous...something about the guards being more ravenous in those tunnels." Scully shrugged. "I don't know what that means, but the entrance in the warehouse allows for the use of a vehicle." At the blank stares of the men surrounding her she explained. "Baku is a member of the cult...well he was a servant at any rate. Mulder and I helped him escape...sort of...anyway it isn't important. 

"We'll need weapons," Krycek pointed out. 

"Taken care of," Skinner snapped. 

"We would be glad to help get Mulder away from this creep," Frohike said fiercely. "No one messes with one of our own." His fists were clenched and Alex had to admit he looked dangerous. An illusion of course. After all the little man had fainted when Alex had held him aloft. Not the action of a dangerous man. Still he was obviously loyal to Fox. That earned the little man a place in Alex's 'hands off' book. 

"I am accessing the city planners system...it is rough going, but I should be able to access...yes I'm in and accessing plans for warehouses in the area." Langly was near drooling as he sped from one plan to the next. "Hello! X marks the spot." He let Krycek peer over his shoulder, the flush of success overriding his natural fear of the dangerous creature. 

"What's this?" Krycek asked, tapping a dark area on the plan laid out on screen. 

"It looks like a connector tunnel...that'd be my guess." Langly looked up into the sexy face and remembered to feel fear. "Uh, Sir. Sir I mean." 

Krycek looked to Skinner and tilted his head toward the screen indicating Skinner should take a look. 

Skinner made his way to the monitor and after a moment a small smile, chilling in its masked fury, played on his lips. "That's it." 

Six heads went together, planning a rescue attempt in a town that had lost its reason. 

* * *

**Catacombs  
10:15 p.m.   
**

Skinner and Krycek rode down in the elevator in tense silence. They had managed to use the van that had been intended for Alex's own abduction. They had been let into the warehouse with Langly driving, wearing the uniform of one of the slain, would-be kidnappers. Frohike almost blew the operation as they pulled into the empty warehouse. He was sitting in the passenger seat, also bedecked in a stolen, too big uniform. He grabbed his stolen medallion and lifting it in a toasting manner, said, "Rock on, Brother." 

The guard had looked confused and Langly hurried to say, "We finally subdued the other prisoner. The Ascendant is waiting for him." 

Byers, Krycek, Skinner and Scully were all dark shapes in the back of the van. Byers pushed Krycek up a bit so the guard could see him tied and furiously glaring. The guard grinned at the pretty man. He had just come on duty but everyone knew that the Ascendant was expecting another captive. He waved the van in and Byers quickly untied Krycek. "I...I didn't push you too hard did I...K-Krycek? I am strong for my size...sometimes I forget. It wasn't intentional." 

Krycek nodded. "No problem." 

"G-Good. You know I wouldn't intentionally..." 

"Shut up, Byers," Frohike snapped nervously. 

They were met with more guards at a large metal door. "That's it, the connecting door," Skinner observed moving forward in the van slightly to see through the windshield. 

Scully checked her weapon. "Review the plan, Sir." 

The door slid open as the second set of guards received the all-clear from the first set. Frohike used a small microphone to digitally record the electronic signal that unlocked the control box of the doors. He worked frantically to be able to recreate the sound when they were trying to exit. He half listened as Skinner repeated the plan. Skinner and Krycek would find Mulder and bring him to the van. The gunman and Scully were to guard the van and keep the escape route open. 

"Oh God!" Langly whispered as he drove the van down the steep grade into the dark. 

Frohike looked up and swallowed. "Oh shit." Frohike pushed his glasses up and tightened his lips. His friend was down in this dark pit. The darkness swallowed the van and the passengers felt the darkness as a tangible presence. 

The elevator doors slid open and the two men stepped out into a torch-lit tunnel. Skinner took the lead and they moved quickly up the path, keeping to the largest, brightest tunnel. Krycek heard odd noises coming from smaller tunnels and movement out of the corner of his eyes. Every instinct in his body was screaming for him to run. He ignored them. 

Skinner heard the guttural sounds of a language inside his head and knew it was somehow coming from creatures in the shadows. He had the impression of strength and killing passion. He could smell his own blood through these creatures...it smelled hot and sweet. He smiled grimly. He knew they wouldn't touch him, wouldn't dare. Why, he couldn't say, but it was connected somehow to the strange things that were happening to him personally. All thoughts of skulking beasts fled as he could sense Mulder nearby. He threw a look back at the younger man following him. "Mulder is just up ahead," he said grimly. He grinned wolfishly at the young man's look of surprise. "Don't ask me how I know, Krycek, just follow me." 

Krycek nodded. "Skinner, there is something foll..." His words were cut off as something huge and fast grabbed him and shoved him into a dark tunnel. He fell back and the creature fell atop him. The air was pushed out from his lungs, as his vision was filled with teeth and hair. 

It smelled the human. It smelled good to it. It was hungry and was about to tear open the soft throat when the smell hit him. It growled in surprise. The human was pretty, and it wanted him. The eyes were green and the lips soft and pink, no biting teeth only pretty, white square things. It wanted to make the human pant and lick and bite. It grew hard against the human's clothed form. It wanted to take this little one away from these dark tunnels and bring it to the forest...own it...take it forever. It began to use its talons for tearing off the clothing instead of ripping off the flesh. It growled out a warning to others of its pack that had smelled the scent and were closing in to challenge him for the human. It howled in pain as something sharp and cold cut into its side. It didn't stop its work at trying to remove the humans clothes as the pain struck again. 

Krycek stabbed his eight-inch knife into the hairy creature seven times before it fell still on him. Only seconds had passed but it felt like an eternity. The corpse was torn off him and he saw three other wolf men reaching for him, and then fighting each other to keep the others from reaching him. He rose quickly and they turned as one to keep him from escape. He was shocked to see all the creatures were sexually aroused. Suddenly they were backing away whining and growling angrily. Krycek turned to see Skinner cautiously approaching, his gun trained on the wolves. 

The wolves wanted the pretty human...wanted him so badly that they were almost tempted to challenge the frightening one that smelled somewhat like their master. But survival instinct took over. The big human could hurt them. They moved further back into the dark tunnel. 

Krycek backed away until they were back in the well-lit tunnel. "I guess they're afraid of guns," Krycek tried to joke. 

Skinner knew better. He also knew what the wolves had wanted and had been ever so tempted to let them take Krycek. His innate desire to protect those who needed protecting, mingled with a growing sense of territorialism for the bastard had urged him to aid Krycek. "Let's go get Mulder." 

Krycek saw two dead wolves in the corridor and wondered how Skinner had killed them...he'd heard no gun fire. He looked at the big man warily and nodded a bit shakily. "Let's do it and get the fuck out of this place." 

**Inner Chambers  
Catacombs beneath La Lune   
Washington D.C.   
10:30 p.m. **

Mulder pulled against the tethers that bound his wrists to the metal bedframe. His ankles were bound so far apart he could feel the soft breeze of the ceiling fan on his tender nether regions. He clenched his buttocks reflexively trying to hide the abused entrance for fear Murdoch would come back and take him again. Throughout the long horrible day he had been awakened to find Murdoch moving in him, taking him to screaming orgasm and leaving him in despair. His body was no loner his own. It responded hungrily to Murdoch's powerful body. He would find his ass slamming backward as he begged for Murdoch to do it. Maddening pleasure, so intense his voice was hoarse from his screams. His body was a marionette for Murdoch. However, his mind was his own and he wanted nothing more than to escape. He felt sick when he thought of Murdoch touching him...he felt sick when he considered having to look at himself in a mirror. God he wanted Alex. Strange how so quickly Alex had become an anchor. He wanted those arms around him, those lips whispering his name. Mulder began to cry in frustration as the tethers held. He struggled viscously feeling the cut of leather into flesh. He was losing it he knew, but it was all too much suddenly and he thrashed madly on the bed, sobbing, desperate to escape. 

Entering the large bedroom, Alex felt as if someone had punched him. Fox was tied, naked and exposed, to a large bed. His lover was struggling against the bonds and crying, making every part of Alex hurt. He rushed to the bed, un-mindful of any danger in the room. For the first time in a long time Alex wasn't cautious. 

Skinner was there to shoot the cultist who was pointing a gun at Alex, but Alex barely spared him a glance. He went to Fox and put a shaking hand on the warm silken flesh of Fox's writhing back. "Hey, hey, Fox...c'mon calm down, baby. It's okay. I am going to get you out of here." 

Fox heard the voice, and he turned a tear-streaked face to Alex. The vision was wonderful. He doubted his sanity and shook his head, "Alex?" 

"Yeah, baby, let's get you out of here." 

Fox realized Alex was truly there and he struggled again, "Alex, help me. Help me out of these. Please hurry. Please, Alex." 

Alex's lips tightened at the state Fox was in. "I'm going to cut you loose, baby. C'mon, calm down for me." 

Fox nodded and swallowed hard. His eyes locked with Alex's and he calmed a bit. 

Alex took his knife, still smeared with blood from that wolf-like creature and began to slice at the thick leather. He had freed one hand only when Skinner approached the bed. 

Skinner spared one glance at the glistening anus so cruelly exposed and he jerked away. Ashamed that he wanted the semen so obviously covering that small entrance to be his. His fists clenched in anger. "We need to go now, Krycek," he barked. 

Mulder gasped, horrified that his superior was seeing him...seeing all of him, trussed up like some Byzantine pleasure slave. He turned a shocked face to see the concerned face of his boss and then he jerked back to look, gasping at Alex. He hid his face in his arm with a wounded gasp, and Alex glared at Skinner. 

Skinner grabbed one ankle tether and with no effort he ripped it in half. He repeated the process with the other ankle, never once looking at Mulder's naked form. His hand shook as he lightly brushed the tender skin of Mulder's ankle. It wasn't sexual that shiver, just intimate. He wanted nothing more than to kill Murdoch for this. Not for trespassing, but for hurting Mulder. 

Alex was gaping as Skinner tore the thick leather like paper and was still agape when Skinner freed Mulder's other arm and began to lift him from the black satin sheets. Alex snapped out of it at that and he snarled out, "I've got him, Skinner." 

Skinner's head snapped up as if startled. He let Alex pull Mulder to his feet, but said in a dangerous tone. "I can carry him easier than you." 

Mulder was snapped out of his shamed silence, and he glared at the two fuming men. "I am not a fucking invalid. //I// have me. Just get me some goddamn clothes." His tone silenced both men and Skinner hurriedly found a large pair of pants that had been laid over the back of a velvet chair. Mulder shook his head wildly, "Not those...those are...his." The last word was a whisper so pained that it almost went unheard. 

"Mulder, put on the pants. We are leaving. Now!" Skinner's voice of utter authority was not the only force that compelled Mulder to put on the too big trousers. He //had// to obey. 

Alex handed Mulder the belt from a silken robe to use as a belt and then he gave Mulder's face a gentle kiss. "We'll get out of this place, baby." He looked into the frightened eyes, and he smiled a bit. "I promise." He turned to hurry through the door at Mulder's nod. Skinner brought up the rear as they retraced their steps. 

Mulder saw the dead wolf creatures and shuddered. They were changing in death. It was true, he mused, the legends of werewolves. When killed they reverted to human form. "Did you have to use silver?" He asked, dazed. 

"What? Baby, what?" Alex asked, turning back for a moment. 

"Move it, Krycek. Mulder, stop asking questions and move." Walter barked out. Not surprisingly, the two younger men hurried on. 

Something was burrowing in the loose soil beneath their feet. It was behind them and travelling fast. They made the iron elevator and Krycek pointed his gun at the furrow traveling toward them as Skinner leapt into the elevator. The door began to slide close, in an overly languorous manner and the creature from beneath the ground began to claw itself out. Long, hooked talons scrabbled upwards, searching for purchase as a domed, hairless pale head emerged. The creature was the length of a man, but narrow. Incredibly like an earth worm in shape. Cavernous mouth filled with teeth grinned at the stunned trio before the elevator closed and they began their ascent. 

Mulder was going into shock, Alex surmised, as he cupped the beautiful face and examined him. "Hold on, baby. Just a little bit more. Can you do it for me? Just a little bit more, Fox...just a little more." 

Fox nodded, vaguely. "Of course I can, Alex. I see things like that all the time. I believe that was a monster...a human...worm...thing. I saw a picture of it...Chinese book...they eat...entrails...fresh of course. Never thought I'd see one in...in a tunnel that had dead werewolves lying around in it though. I am not really clear on why that is..." 

Alex cast a nervous look at Skinner with narrowed green eyes that were truly cat-like. 

Walter took Fox by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "Snap out of it, Agent Mulder." 

Alex looked like he wanted to shoot Skinner. 

"I need you to work with us. Do you understand?" Skinner's warm eyes bore deep into Mulder's thoughts, and he nodded. "Good. I know this is hard for..." The elevator slid open, and Skinner propelled his agent out. 

The dark van was waiting and Dana shot another cultist who was attempting to approach the vehicle. "Move it," she shouted, and the three men ran full tilt for the van just as the world began to shake. 

A balding, bespectacled head peered out of the open side panel. "Run! Fly like the wind! And for God's sake don't look behind you!" Frohike screamed, his eyes huge behind his thick frames. 

Mulder immediately looked over his shoulder and saw dozens of the worm creatures oozing out of the elevator, having chewed through the metal floor with their plentiful teeth. "Jesus Christ!" He shouted and turned to run faster than he'd ever ran before. They leapt into the van and Scully jammed the van's gas pedal to the floor. 

The dark ascent up the access road was a terse, quiet ride as the gibbering and howling of creatures running behind them heralded their progress with nightmarish abandon. Langly sat in the passenger seat, trying to concentrate on duplicating the electronic signal that had opened the large door separating the tunnel and the warehouse. He caught a glimpse of something huge outside his window, and he let out a small cry of distress. 

"Whatever you are going to do, Langly, do it now," Scully hissed as they approached the massive metal door. Something landed on the roof of the van and Byers was yelling about werewolves in the back. Langly pushed a button and a silent signal was sent to the control box on the door and was accepted with a blinking green light. The van didn't slow its progress as it hurtled toward the opening door. Scully scrunched her face up as she angled the van to just make it through the space opened, and sparks flew from the side of the van as they shot from the dark into the light. 

They were screeching into the street within seconds and Skinner shouted, "Head north, agent Scully." 

Scully nodded and with amazing skill she drove the van around countless obstacles. 

She managed to get the group out of the city quickly by taking a northward path out of Georgetown. She drove speedily on darkened roads, woodlands on either side absorbing the lights from the van's headlights. The pulsing light from the Pink Sphere in the sky began to expand and twirl like a tornado viewed from above. 

Alex cradled Fox to his chest and stared astonished at the otherworldly light display. Fox was shivering slightly but he seemed oblivious of his surroundings. Skinner watched the two together and wanted to rip his agent out of Krycek's arms. He felt his stomach tighten, but not with jealousy. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face and he clutched at the sides of his head. "Stop the van," he said shakily. "Stop it!" he yelled. Scully reluctantly pulled to the side of the road alongside a small meadow. 

Skinner tore his way out of the van and stumbled into the meadow. Krycek stayed in the van with Mulder, but the rest of the occupants hurried after Skinner with looks of fright mingled with worry on their faces. Skinner fell to his knees with a roar of agony and Scully approached him to help, but Frohike grabbed her and held her tight. "Don't, Scully. Look at him!" 

Electricity was beginning to dance about Skinner with strange pink fingers and he spread his arms wide. Suddenly he was hit by a beam of energy and Scully searched out the source, finding it to be the sphere. She saw the whole world light up, heard Skinner screaming and then the sphere was exploding outward and they were all immediately thrown to the ground with the force of the concussion. Pink light covered everything and the world shook again as it had earlier. Then she knew nothing, her head falling down to the soft wild grass. 

She woke to find Skinner standing above her with a strange look on his face. She felt fear for a moment, but then she saw that he was extending a hand. 

"Scully, come on we don't have any time. We have to get you all inside somewhere." 

His voice was the same, but she felt he wasn't the same Skinner she'd known and trusted. However, she too wanted to get inside somewhere. She took the proffered hand and he lifted her easily. She saw the gunmen still sprawled unconscious and she hurried to aid Skinner in rousing them. Skinner went to the van and instead of climbing in to stay, he simply picked Mulder up and held the unconscious man in his arms. "Wake Krycek and follow me," he barked out. 

"Sir, why are you walking?" Scully asked as she got in the van to fetch Krycek. 

"The van won't work anymore," Skinner said and disappeared into the darkness without further explanation. 

She woke Krycek and jumped out of the van to catch up with Skinner and the gunmen, who had followed the big man obediently. Krycek stumbled after them and tried to glare at Skinner for holding Mulder but was too confused...too blurred about events. 

"Sir, A.D. Sir? Why don't you wake up Mulder? Is he all right? Why are you carrying him? Can't he walk?" Byers rambled on nervously. 

In truth Skinner didn't want to wake Mulder, he was luxuriating in holding that sexy body, smelling the smell of sex on him. Mulder was so beautiful in his arms. He belonged there. He stared down at the plump lips and his cock lengthened and hardened. He could visualize parting those lips with his cock. He groaned imagining the velvet heat. 

"Huh? Huh, Sir?" Byers persisted. 

"He is too weak," Skinner snapped and spared the bearded man a look. He was startled by Byer's appeal...nothing physical just some strange attractant. He looked at all those following him and all had the same appeal...though in different degrees. Scully, always beautiful, shone like a radiant gem, so lush and sexy that he wanted her as well. Krycek was like a magnet, so beautiful he seemed alien. Skinner closed his eyes for a moment's respite. He had no idea why but even Frohike and Langly were somewhat sexy. None inspired him as much as the precious bundle in his arms, but he knew on an instinctive level that the group was changed. Krycek seemed the most changed, after Fox, but all were effected to some degree. If he could find Frohike sexy, than either he was insane or things were forever changed. He knew what he was at least. Knowledge from the Opening had suffused him. His parents had not been his real parents. He had been born, not for sacrifice but to ascend...a balancing mechanism to the Ascendant. Nature demanded such balances. He realized that he could have forced the van to move, but he shook off that option. He wanted to understand the full extent of his new power before he revealed it. He knew one thing with utter certainty. He was one of a very few. He would be part of the new power structure of the world and as such he would be denied nothing he wanted. He looked down at his love and grinned. Denied nothing he wanted indeed. Mulder would belong to him and grow to love it...and crave it. 

The group made it to a darkened home. The family had abandoned it when the first outbreaks of violence had begun. Mulder had awakened just as they entered the small cluttered building. He had blinked up at Skinner and then flushed as he realized he was being carried like a woman with Skinner's arms around his shoulders and under his knees. 

"Put me down, Sir," he demanded shakily. 

Skinner reluctantly complied and joined Scully in a search for candles. 

Alex was at Fox's side immediately. "How are you?" 

Fox straightened up tall and lifted his chin a bit defiantly. "I'm fine, Alex. I just need to take a shower or something. Really I want a shower." His moss green eyes were rational but didn't stay locked to Alex's for long. 

"There is no electricity, but let me see if there is any bottled water. You can...uh...clean up a bit at least." Alex led Mulder into the moon-lit kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was still cold, but dark. 

Frohike entered with a lit candle, his eyes wide in the flickering light. "This is just a little black-out. The electricity will come up soon." His voice brooked no disagreement. He handed the candle to Krycek and left the two alone, walking in a daze to find his fellow gunmen for succor. 

Krycek used the candle to illuminate the contents of the fridge and found two gallon jugs of water. He took them both out. "Got some," he announced. 

Fox took them and said, "I am going to the bathroom...alone." 

Krycek nodded slowly, "Sure, Fox." 

The group settled down after some time. Dana took one room to herself and the gunman opted to nest down in the living room together. The occupants had left most of their belongings so there were plenty of blankets and pillows. Fox had changed into a pair of sweats and a T-shirt found amongst the clean laundry. Skinner was outside. He had declared he was taking first watch, but in truth he had desired to be alone with his thoughts. 

Krycek led Mulder to another room and they lay facing each other on the queen-sized bed. Fox stroked his lover's beautiful face. "I knew you would come you know?" He ran a thumb over Alex's bowed lower lip. "I knew it." 

Alex kissed Fox's thumb. "I wish I had come sooner." 

Fox's eyes looked haunted for a moment. He leaned forward and kissed Alex, "So do I," he murmured against Alex's lips. "So do I." 

Alex kissed the soft lips back and ran a gentle hand down Mulder's arm. "What can I do? I feel...helpless and that isn't an easy feeling for me." 

Mulder had to smile at that. "Just being here with you is enough." He moved closer so the tops of their thighs touched. "I love you, Alex. I do! Really!" His whorish behavior with Murdoch made him frantic to convince Alex that his love was firmly settled with him. His eyes searched Alex's face for some sign that he knew how wantonly Fox had betrayed him. 

Alex smiled and pulled Fox to him. "Is that right?" He covered the lush mouth with his own and the two kissed deeply, slowly, for several long moments. Fox broke the kiss and covered Alex's face with soft expressions of love. He trailed kisses over the high cheekbones and across the pert nose. He felt the need, the almost uncontrollable need to remind his body of his true lover. He pushed Alex back against the sheets and Alex submitted wordlessly. Fox spent an hour rediscovering Alex's body. Alex lay passively silent as Fox caressed him. He knew it wasn't about lust but about Fox's need to feel in control, to feel stable. Fox was gentle, almost hesitant as he cupped Alex's scrotum in one hand, his lips feeding slowly on Alex's. Despite his intention to let Fox play without sex, Alex grew hard under the tender ministrations of his lover. 

Fox felt the hardness against his own soft member and his body jerked in reaction, hardening in a moment. He looked into Alex's glowing eyes and saw only love and passion. They stared silently at one another for a moment before Alex spread his legs wide, their dark tan contrasted vividly on the white sheets, even in the silvery thin light. "Take me, Fox." 

Fox thrilled to those words. He wanted Alex, but hadn't been prepared to be entered. He moved his mouth slowly down the sculpted torso and sucked hotly at the throbbing flesh that arced up in silken passion. His blood pounded in tune with Alex's soft cries and he licked his way lower. He sucked at the salty flesh and nipped gently. He stared up at Alex in a wordless demand and Alex raised his legs, giving Fox access to all of his body. Fox laid his hands flat against Alex's muscular thighs and moistened the small entrance, flicking his tongue in lightly. Alex moaned. Knowing that his lover preferred quick penetration, Fox spread his own pre-cum around the head of his penis and directed it toward Alex's anus. He never took his eyes away from Alex's as he began the slow, delicious penetration. 

He took his time and when he was seated fully inside the tight sheath he kissed Alex's tempting lips languidly. It felt so good to be in control, to be with the man he loved with all his heart. He moved slowly back and forth watching the pleasure convulse Alex's face. Alex bit his lips and tossed his head, trying to remain silent. He cried out as his prostate was hit hard and his hips surged up to get more. 

"Oh, Fox, oh, baby...yeah," he gasped out. 

Fox growled in possessive hunger at those small, breathless words and he began to pound his way in and out. He was taking himself back with every thrust into Alex's body, not as an act of aggression, but love. He captured Alex's helpless cries with his mouth, groaning as Alex sucked hard on his tongue. The bed began to creak and the headboard slammed noisily into the wall in a timeless rhythm. Alex's strong hands held Mulder's waist and he circled his hips up and around trying to get Fox's cock to touch every spot inside him. They came apart together, with not so muffled screams. 

They lay quietly together as they regained their breath. Finally Mulder smiled against Alex's sweaty neck. He lapped a bit at the sweat and said, "If the gang didn't know we were lovers before, they damn well know now!" 

Alex chuckled and lightly slapped Fox's ass. "What can I say? You drive me crazy." 

Fox chuckled. 

Alex stroked up Fox's spine. "Does that bother you? 

"That I drive you crazy? Let me see...hmm... no." 

Alex nipped at the sassy mouth. "I meant, brat, does it bother you that they know we are lovers?" 

Fox shrugged. "I am glad. It makes at least that easier. I don't have to come out to anyone. I'm outted." 

Alex grinned. "Go to sleep." 

Fox was tired. He saw Murdoch's face, saw his mouth lapping at his cock and he stared at Alex to clear the vision. He took immeasurable comfort from Alex's presence. Oddly, the last thought he had before exhaustion pulled him into dreams was that he was glad that Skinner was near. Skinner would take care of them all. 

* * *

**Abandoned Condo  
Virginia Beach   
4:15 p.m. **

The sun was moving west and the waters of the Atlantic grew darker as shadows crept over the glittering surface, promising darkness soon. Gulls called to each other, unmindful of the missing people. The stench of growing decay gently wafted on the sea breeze, generated from the quiet corpses hiding in their homes. Violence was addictive but mobile. It had moved on...radiating in waves to reach and affect the darkest parts of the globe. 

Early in the morning the group had left the house in the woods just north of D.C. Skinner had amazingly been able to get the abandoned van to run, though none of the party could hear the engine at all. Skinner had evaded all questions abut that anomaly and ordered them in. He drove this time and he took them to Virginia Beach. There they found a nice condo on the beach. It, like the rest of the condos lining the sandy shore was silent. Windows like blind eyes peering toward the gentle surf. There were no signs of the previous owners. Dinner dishes were still in the sink, a chess games lay abandoned on the deck with glasses of wine half-filled setting beside it. It was eerie, the stillness. The surf continued in its restive eternal movement and the pink sphere, though vastly smaller, still loomed in the sky. 

They had eaten a large meal from canned goods and then the gunmen had set out to find some way to get on-line. They found a generator in a small closet in the neighboring condo. Even after setting it up perfectly it wouldn't run. They worked slavishly for hours until Skinner had thundered at them. 

"It is gone! The world you know...computers...electricity...everything! Stop denying it to yourselves and start accepting it." He stormed out onto the beach leaving the stunned men gaping, surrounded by parts and useless laptops. The shocked looks on their faces made Mulder want to scream at Skinner for his ruthless shattering of their hope. Soon after both Frohike and Langly had collapsed. 

"How are they?" Mulder asked Byers as he came out of the spare room. Langly and Frohike had been moved to the room after they had collapsed upon accepting the loss of technology. 

Byers shook his head sadly. He ran a shaky hand through his short hair. His eyes were moist with tears of mourning. "Not good, Mulder. Not good at all." He looked over his shoulder and put a hand to Mulder's shoulder and led him away from the door. "Langly keeps rewriting and ripping up his will. He keeps trying to leave me and you his...kung fu...but then he realizes it's gone." Byers said sadly, referring to Langly's ability with computers and all things electronic...something he and Frohike had squabbled over for years. Frohike would assert the superiority of his kung fu and Langly would counter that his was better. 

Mulder nodded sadly and then glared at Krycek who was barely holding back laughter. "And...Frohike?" 

Byers bit his upper lip. "He's worse...at least Langly interacts. Frohike just lays on the bed...clicking his heels together and repeating, 'there's no place like home'...it is becoming a bit...strange." 

Mulder threw a strong look of anger at a now openly-laughing Krycek. Byers turned a surprised, nervous look at the killer and cleared his throat. "Is he okay?" He gestured to a doubled up Krycek and continued, "I mean is he having...problems too?" 

Mulder led his friend away from his insensitive lover. "He is just worried that he will be extremely cold at night," Mulder said for Krycek's benefit. Mulder and Byers walked away as Krycek continued to laugh. 

"C'mon, baby, don't be mad," Krycek managed. "But...there's...there's no place like home?" Alex was laughing so hard his stomach ached. 

Mulder ignored him. "We just need to get them another hobby," he assured Byers. 

Byers looked surprised, "What kind of hobby? Becoming vampire slayers?" he asked, blissfully unaware that those words would come back to haunt him. 

"Maybe they could find a way to get technology to work again," Mulder offered. 

Byers beamed at Mulder's hopeful statement. He jumped and let out a little scream as a silky voice said near his ear, "Or you could tell them to get over it." 

Mulder sighed angrily. "Krycek, don't you have little kittens to drown." 

Byers gaped nervously. He really didn't want to be around when Krycek was taunted. He was surprised when Krycek just chuckled and left he and Mulder alone. 

"Is Frohike...uh...wearing red shoes at least?" Mulder questioned. 

Byers shook his head, "I tell you he isn't thinking. If he were I am confident he would have put red shoes on." 

"It's to soon for him," Mulder reasoned. "He'll come out of it." 

Byers sighed and looked at Fox. "I feel the crush of it too, Mulder." 

Mulder patted his shoulder consolingly. "It really will be okay, Byers." 

Byers took Mulder's hand. "Listen to me. You are the one who needs to be comfo..." 

Mulder looked away, "I am fine." 

Byers nodded, and because he had no words to express his concern for his friend he let Mulder walk away. 

Krycek was leaning against the kitchen counter glaring at Skinner, who was cooking something savory, and trying to ignore the assassin. He had rigged up parts of a barbecue and built a small fire under it in order to heat the food. Alex saw Mulder hesitate at the doorway and their eyes met. Krycek smiled softly in greeting, and in reassurance. 

Skinner looked up from the stove and his eyes flickered red for a brief instant as he took in the understated elegance Fox could bring to a T-shirt and jeans. He was so damn sexy...beautiful in a way that made his every nerve ending resonate for wanting to touch him. 

Mulder gave Skinner a small smile and moved self-consciously toward his lover. He knew everyone knew about he and Krycek, but habits of taboo made him falter. He made it to Alex and was enfolded in a gentle embrace. Alex kissed the tip of Fox's nose and hugged him. "Alex, can I talk to you?" Mulder's voice was quiet. 

Alex pushed away from the counter and frowned slightly, "Of course, baby! What is it?" 

Mulder threw Skinner another look, apologetic. "Alone, Alex." 

Alex was too wrapped up with worry for Fox that he didn't even throw Skinner a triumphant smirk. As the two left the kitchen they missed the look of pain and rage on Skinner's strong face. 

Mulder turned into Alex's embrace again as soon as they were alone. He was shivering and Alex held him tight. "I hate this, Alex. I want to forget it ever happened...b-but I can't. I close my eyes and he's there. I can see him so perfectly..." 

Alex kissed the top of the bent head. "Fox, you can't expect to just forget it. Some people take years to recover..." 

"I don't have that luxury, Alex." Fox raised tear-filled eyes to Alex's. "Don't you see? This isn't the world of rationale science and therapy. We walk outside and there are creatures out of nightmares. You know we have to adjust...have to be stronger than we thought we could be. I just...I just...he whipped me...whipped me for betraying him." Fox hid his face against Alex's warm chest again. "I can't get him out of my mind, Alex." 

Alex hadn't seen any signs of a whipping, but he resolved to ask Fox about that later. "He isn't going to hurt you again, Fox. We are leaving tomorrow and he won't find us." 

Fox hated this weakness, this clinging to Alex, but he felt safe in Alex's arms. "I know he'll find me, Alex." His eyes were wide as they stared over Alex's shoulder, not seeing the view through the window that showed the ocean at that orange time just before the ushering in of twighlight. The calm beauty of the panoramic view, belied the events that had swept the globe. He knew with utter certainty that Murdoch would never stop looking for him. He shuddered as he remembered what he could not tell Alex. The pleasure, the hot passion and mindless lust Murdoch had made him feel. He held tighter to Alex as his body remembered the feel of that thick tongue and hard cock. "He won't stop looking, and he'll find me, Alex." 

"If he does, Fox, I'll be with you," Alex promised. He didn't have to add the threat implicit in that promise. 

"And so will I," Walter whispered, still in the kitchen. He had heard the two men's conversation as clearly as if he had heard the voices with his ears. His ability didn't frighten him. He was simply grateful for any tool he had with which to protect Fox. He wanted to hold him tight, and resolved to have him soon. He'd have to sit him down and (fill that lush mouth with his cock) explain to him how their relationship would have to be. He was going to keep Fox and Krycek safe, but there was no way in hell he could be around Fox and be able to resist the urge to cover him. He would explain how he burned to make love (fuck him raw) to Fox. He would explain it to Krycek as well. If Krycek had issues with it, he would toss Krycek out. He wouldn't last long before some creature claimed him. Walter smiled at that thought, and then groaned at the thought of consoling Fox. 

His eyes unfocused as he felt a strong urge to return to D.C., alone. There was something...something important he needed to do. He stood in a trance-like state for fifteen minutes before Scully shook his arm gently, snapping him out of if. 

"Sir?" She asked worriedly. 

"I am fine, Scully...just a little dazed that's all." 

She smiled. "We all are, Sir." She paused and then cleared her throat. "I am going to go to my mother's home, and bring her back here. Frohike said he'd go with me. I managed to interest him in something other than his loss." 

Skinner frowned. Scully was too beautiful, too deliciously desirable to go strolling around with one (human) little man to protect her. "No," he said darkly. "You will do no such thing." 

She raised a brow and said, "With all due respect, Sir, //Walter// I am going to go get my mother." 

Skinner raised a brow. "Scully, just because you were able to get to Mulder's apartment unmolested yesterday does not mean it is the same now. Don't you get it? Don't any of you get it? This is real. There are things out there that will stop at nothing to have you. Dana...it isn't safe for you anymore." 

She glared, "Fine!" With that she stormed out of the kitchen. Only Mulder would have recognized the determined glint. Dana Scully hated to be told no. 

She came upon Krycek and her partner who were starting to kiss softly, and she cleared her throat, embarrassed but determined. 

Alex flushed with pleasure as Mulder, not only didn't jump away from him at Scully's interruption, but kept nuzzling him saying between small kisses, "Yes, Scully?" 

"I need to...uh...that is I need to borrow Krycek." 

Both men turned to her with identical looks of surprise. "What?" Mulder asked, horrified and not a little jealously. 

"I need to get my mother...she lives not far from here and I need an escort...someone who will pass Skinner's muster. Frohike is coming as well." 

Mulder frowned, "I'll go with you, Scully! Why wouldn't you ask me?" He was deeply irritated. He was Scully's partner! Not Krycek. 

Scully flushed. She didn't want to say what she had to say, what she knew to be true. She looked into her partner's eyes, "Skinner wouldn't let you go!" 

Krycek frowned, "Well Hitler isn't in charge." Even as he said it, Krycek knew that it wasn't true. Skinner was in charge. He was in charge in some very unusual way. 

Skinner followed Dana and heard her last comment. He frowned. "You aren't going, Mulder...just forget it." He looked at Krycek whose eyes were spitting jade fire and he wordlessly challenged him to speak out against him again. Krycek glared and lifted his chin defiantly, totally unaware of how beautiful he was. Skinner would rather have been unaware of that fact as well. 

Mulder pouted but said nothing. 

"I need...I need to know my mother is okay." Dana was speaking softly and calmly but her wonderful eyes were filling with tears. 

Krycek could never stand the sight of a woman in distress and he quickly stepped forward. "I'll take you, Scully. Don't worry." 

She nodded, relieved. And they both looked to Skinner without being aware that they were doing so. 

Skinner frowned darkly. Krycek was just as desirable as Scully, more so for a man like himself who preferred men in his bed. However, it would give him some time alone with Mulder. Time to inform Fox of the nature of their new relationship. It would be easier with Krycek and Scully out of his way. That being the case he nodded. He was, however, unwilling to risk the two needlessly so he asked them to wait until the next morning. 

Scully refused. "If we leave now we can be back here just after dark." 

Krycek glowered darkly then, "Shit! How? How are we going to go...will the van work?" 

Skinner nodded. "It will work. Just don't try to figure out why, goddamit and don't even think about turning it off...ever." His eyes burned red and the three gasped. "Understand?" He growled unconcerned that he was revealing himself. 

Krycek nodded and with one last hot kiss exchanged with Fox he led the small, determined woman outside. The van started up as they approached. It made one small sound of ignition and then silence. Alex climbed in and looked at Scully as she climbed into the passenger seat. "This is too strange." 

She bit a full lower lip. "I can't pretend to understand all that has transpired, but if it works...and I can get my mother than I will accept anything. Frohike clambered in to the rear of the van. 

Krycek remembered his weapons and he was about to go retrieve them when he remembered the weaponry behind them in the van. He crawled back and selected two guns and several boxes of ammo. He nodded to a silent Frohike. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked gently. At Frohike's nod he went back to the front. He handed one of the guns to Scully and said, "Let's get this party started." 

Mulder watched the two drive off, with mixed feelings. He was jealous of both of them. Jealous that Krycek was able to help Scully when for years it had just been the two of them. He was jealous of anyone who could spend time with Alex. He had hoped that his mother was far enough north that she would be safe for a time. He still hoped that. He would have to make his way there to check on her. A small voice inside him told him he was already too late, that his mother had been killed. He sighed miserably and started when two strong hands fell on his shoulders and squeezed gently. He looked over his shoulder into the gentle, now brown, eyes of his superior. 

"Don't worry, Fox. They will be all right. And so will your mother." 

Fox was surprised to hear his first name come from Skinner. It had been years since Skinner had called him Fox. It slipped by him that Skinner had seemingly read his thoughts about his mother. 

Skinner was so close to him that Mulder shivered in apprehension. His breath came out in a rush of surprise as Skinner bent close, his hot breath playing erotically on the sensitive skin behind Mulder's ear. "We have a lot to discuss, Fox." 

Mulder turned around and backed away a small bit. He cleared his throat nervously. "Oh?" 

Skinner smiled gently. "Yes. And I am afraid you won't like it at first. Just know one thing." 

Mulder stared as Skinner paused. The big man flushed a bit and then his eyes bore into Mulder. "Know that whatever happens, Fox, I love you. I have always loved you." 

Fox gaped in shock. He shook his head in confusion and stepped away from the huge man. "I...I...I..." 

Skinner smiled, enjoying immensely the flush that stained the perfect face. "I know you are shocked, but it gets even better." At Fox's wide-eyed look he moved toward the slim man. "It gets so much better." 

* * *

**Murdoch Family Estate Sirius  
Annapolis, Maryland   
7 p.m. **

"Ride it," Murdoch commanded. 

Michael rode the screaming beast and stared up at his master. He wanted to please him so, but the creature beneath him horrified him. His mind could not accept what it was. There were hundreds of these wolf like creatures all over the estate but he had never wanted to see them. Now that he was so close he was forced to take in the horror. The creatures had human shaped bodies, though with longer feet and hands than a human's. Claws arced from the hands with stiletto grace; narrow and long. The body was covered in thick, wiry hair and the dark color contrasted with his own pale skin. The powerful body beneath him shifted and he felt the muscles shift as it moved in excitement and he could feel the strength there that made these creatures so fast and deadly. The face was more angular than a human's, with a protruding jaw and sharper ears. Thought there was less hair on the face, made more frightening by its similarity to a human, there was a coating of softer hair. The eyes were large and glittering. The predatory look never left the golden eyes even as the creature was convulsed with lust. Michael closed his eyes for moment and tried to pretend he was with a human male. He could pretend that if he ignored the hair and the clicking of snapping fangs. His large hazel eyes opened wide in pain as the creature's claws dug into his sides. He cried out as he felt the warm blood trickle down his lean waist. Instinctively he tried to raise himself off the immense creature. 

"Easy pet, if it harms you it dies." Murdoch's voice was thick with passion, but Michael knew his master meant what he said. It made it easier to accept the long hairy cock up his sore ass...easier not easy. The beast was so huge and sharp teeth glittered in a mad collection. He closed his eyes against the whole scene, but his master forbade even that escape. 

"Look at it, pet. Look at what you have inside you. Kiss it." 

Michael shuddered, but obeyed. He lowered his head to the gaping, feral face and kissed the lower lip of the large mouth. A long tongue pushed out and lunged into his mouth. He rode up and down, tightening on the creature to end this nightmare show quicker. 

Murdoch spread his own legs and let another dark-haired man kneel between them. He stared down at the handsome man. Young, early twenties, lovely. Dark hair, hazel eyes, ripe lips...not his Prince but then neither were any of his new slaves. But he treated them all better than he normally would have done. None of them had died. And it was true that usually his pets did die quickly. He craved violence though. It was part of him, the best part of him. He would have to import some slaves for sport. His little Foxling look-a-likes could watch. He groaned as his sweet slave took his apricot head in a warm mouth and began to suck. How he wished it was his prince sucking him with hot abandon. He would find him, and the little green-eyed cat whose fate he had yet to decide. He had nearly torn his empty chamber apart when he'd returned early in the morning, to find his Foxling had slipped the trap. He wanted to immediately go after his prince but he had to wait for the Others to come. He and Garren went to the rood of La Lune where a helicopter waited. The blades revolved with no accompanying whine of an engine. Murdoch had sat darkly, furious, as the helicopter lifted and swooped quietly and without a pilot toward his family estate. 

The wolf had heeded his master's warning and kept its claws from shredding the flesh of the little human, so hotly riding it. Lust warred with hunger as it smelled the hot blood. It would be so satisfying to feed on this one. Fear of its master made it whine and think only of lust and the tight sheath so avariciously clasping its cock. 

The sight of his almost-Foxling riding the wereman, excited Murdoch intensely and he wished his Prince could see this erotic sight. 

Garren watched dispassionately as one of his pack was pleasured by the young human. His mind was out with the moon. He flicked impatiently at a piece of lint from his cashmere crème sweater. His golden brown hair fell forward into darkly tanned face. Ice blue eyes (Siberian eyes, his master called them) narrowed as he heard changed pack members howling, miles away, on the hunt. He wanted to be hunting as well. He'd stayed at heel to his master for too long. He needed to prowl and to feed. Exotic green eyes haunted him and he shifted his large, muscled frame. The little cat was out there somewhere, and Garren knew he would have to fight to claim him. He smiled suddenly, revealing no sign of the sharp fangs that would grow in with the transformation. He would love to have to fight to claim his sexy cat. 

* * *

RATING: Very NC-17   
SPOILERS: Probably not, but do you care?   
SUMMARY: Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.   
WARNING: Sexual Assault, Angst, explicit sex (consensual and non-consensual) between hot men, magic, and B&D. If that isn't your thing or you are below the age of consent. DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!! My Krycek has two arms and he's going to keep them thank you.   
DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. I don't make any money...wouldn't take it if I could, just borrowing, you can have them back.   
FEEDBACK: Please and thank you. [email removed]   
DEDICATED TO: Megaera for beta and reminding me that the supernatural exists beyond the written word. Thanks to JoB and Cerulean for their beta and delicious ideas... keep 'em coming. Amothea you started it.   
---


	5. The Balance of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.

**Part Five  
The Balance of Power**

**Abandoned Condo  
Virginia Beach, Virginia   
4:40 p.m. **

Mulder frowned at the big man before him. He tilted his head and bit his lower lip for a moment. He couldn't imagine what Skinner meant by saying it would get better. What would? "What do you mean? Sir?" Mulder was staring up at Skinner with wide eyes. The sea lashed at the beach as the tide began to come in, the perfect background for the unrest in Mulder's eyes. "What won't I like?" 

Skinner raised a hand and traced a finger over the full lips, and for a moment it felt right to Mulder. He jerked back a few seconds too late for Skinner was already smiling knowingly at his hesitation. "What you won't like at _first_ , Fox. I've no doubt that you will end up loving it. 

Mulder blinked in growing concern. Skinner seemed almost alien. He trusted Skinner implicitly, but he was acting strange to say the least. 

"I know this is the worst timing but with all that is going on... all that _will_ go on, I feel the need to be honest. I've already wasted years." He could smell the sweet smell of soap and sun-warmed skin and he clenched his fists against the urge to take Fox's sweet flesh in hand. "I want you in my bed, Fox. I don't give a damn if you want to keep Krycek around. That is up to you if you still want him. But let's not quibble. You belong to me, and I think, on some level, you already know it." 

Fox was overwhelmed and not a little angry. "I, I don't know what you are trying to do... trying to set up, but you're right, this is the worst time possible. I don't belong to anyone... I had to tell Murdoch that several times. I never thought I'd have to tell you." 

Skinner frowned darkly, "I am not like Murdoch. Don't ever compare us again!" 

Mulder flinched at the tone. He looked away from Skinner for a moment and looked at the expanse of empty beach. "You are just being affected by this... this changing." He turned his gaze back to Skinner with hopeful eyes. "I think it would be best if I just left you alone... there's a lot of cold water to your left. I suggest you avail yourself of it." 

Skinner placed strong, but gentle hands on Mulder's tense shoulders. "I know you are confused. I don't need cold water, Fox. I fully intend on dousing my desire in a more lengthy, pleasurable manner." At his agent's shocked look, Skinner chuckled. "I have always wanted this, always wanted you in my arms. I have dreamed about the moment when I had you all to myself and you were naked and open to my every suggestion. I won't hurt you... haven't I always protected you? I will continue to protect you, but I can sense your desire for me, Fox. Just because you want to deny it doesn't mean I have to ignore it. I've ignored it for years. I won't any longer." 

Mulder pulled out of the strong grip. "I am going inside, Skinner. You might want to take a stroll on the beach to clear your head." 

Skinner grabbed one of Mulder's hands and brought it to his muscular chest. Mulder could feel the heavy thumping of Skinner's heart. "Do you feel that?" 

Mulder tried to pull his hand away but it was held in an implacable grip. 

"Do you feel it, Fox?" 

"Your heart beat?" Fox had no idea what Skinner was driving at, but the look of desire in those caramel eyes gave him a hint. 

"Feel the beat, Fox. It's for you." He stared at the beautiful agent and lowered the hand to his throbbing crotch. "Here too. Do you feel it?" 

Fox flushed red as his hand was placed on a very large, pulsing bulge. "Stop, stop this, Sir." 

Skinner pulled Mulder to him and captured the lush mouth with a groan of passion realized. He wanted to bath in Mulder's moist heat for an eternity of velvet licks and minty breath. He plundered the gasping mouth fiercely, groaning as he moved a strong hand behind Mulder's head to pull him closer. Skinner tilted his neck to deepen the kiss. He moved his free hand down and squeezed the ripe buttocks, loving the feel of Mulder's body pressed, squirming to his. He pulled back reluctantly to allow Mulder a breath, and he delighted in the dazed expression on the face that haunted his dreams. 

Mulder felt faint from lack of air and he placed both hands to the broad chest of his superior and pushed at the immovable wall of muscle. "Okay, the fun and games... are... are over now," he said in a stern voice, that was still shaky, for all his bravado. 

"The games are just beginning, Fox. And I swear to you, you won't regret it." 

Skinner's face was so intent and so earnest that for a moment Fox relaxed. The hard press of Skinner's erect penis on his belly made him regain his sense of urgency and he pulled back, freeing himself. He backed up quickly his eyes watching Skinner with the careful intensity of a trapped animal. "I am going to... go check on Langly and Byers. You can take advantage of that cold water now." 

Skinner grinned at him and Mulder was startled by how different Skinner seemed. He was always confident but now he fairly exuded the sense of control and innate power. They were enacting a strange dance. Mulder would take a backward step and Skinner would match it with a forward step of his own. He was staring hungrily at Mulder as he fairly stalked him. 

"Do you trust me, Fox?" Skinner asked in a quiet voice. 

Mulder frowned, "I trust you, Sir... but I don't see what that has..." 

Skinner grabbed him against his large frame and kissed him once again. When he pulled back to stare at his dazed agent he caught the changeable eyes and said, "Relax. You will enjoy this." He smiled to himself as Fox went rigid and then his eyes blinked, the long lashes fanning the high cheekbones. "Just relax, my love. I would never hurt you." He stared hard into Fox's eyes and willed Fox to believe him, to submit to him. Submission, after all, was Fox's only avenue. 

Fox knew it was true. Skinner would never hurt him. He should... _submit_... yes submit to Skinner. Some how he knew it was right. He felt Skinner lead him toward the house, and yet his mind focussed instead on the steady pulse of the sea and the still-warm sand beneath his bare feet. He saw, as if in a dream, Byers sitting on the sofa. Byers was saying something, but Mulder could not comprehend anything aside from the sound of Skinner's throbbing heart so close to him. When he felt his shirt being slowly tugged up his torso he came back to himself. He and Skinner were in one of the bedrooms, and the bed took up his entire view. Skinner was behind him nibbling on his neck. He shook his head and turned to face Skinner. "No! I don't..." 

"Shhh! You do want this, Fox. I can see your fantasies. You want me to press you down and cover you. You dream about my body and how your legs would look over my shoulders. You wonder how hard I would thrust and how deep I would go. You want to feel helpless as I press you down into the bed. You can't deny your own fantasies, Fox. I won't let you. Especially when I share them." 

Fox shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about?" The embarrassed look on his face belied his denial and a pretty flush stained his cheeks. "I need to be alone." 

Skinner raised one hand and stroked the full mouth with a thick thumb. "You have fantasized about giving me head. I can see it. You wanted to kneel down by my desk and suck me until I was begging you for more. You thought about how big I was and how my head would fill your mouth, how it would taste." 

Fox was gaping at him in shock. 

Skinner hooked a hand behind Fox's long neck and tugged him close. He bent slowly to lightly touch his lips against Fox's. He licked the lower lip with a hooked tongue and husked, "I want to see you on your knees in front of me, Fox. I want to see how I stretch your lips apart." He felt Fox jerk at the image and he smiled lustily. "I want to be so deep inside you, here." He clasped Mulder's tight buttocks in his large hands and pulled the cheeks apart. "I want to lose myself inside of you... can you imagine that?" 

Skinner licked those soft lips again and groaned as Mulder began to imagine just that. The images were cloudy but he knew the erotic images were coming from Mulder's mind. He slid his hands under the fabric of Mulder's jeans and his fingers grew almost rough as the heat from Mulder's body led him to the spot he longed to dive into. He kissed Mulder, suddenly, fiercely as the middle finger of his right hand stroked over the tight, small hole. When he broke the kiss to wet that eager finger Mulder's eyes widened. Skinner hurriedly unbuttoned Mulder's jeans and tugged them down to just below the rounded buttocks. He slipped the tip of his middle finger inside Mulder, hissing at the tightness. 

Mulder's eyes met his. "I can't do this, Sir. I can't do this to him." 

Skinner had had enough of this talk of denial. Mulder was his. He wasn't Krycek's nor Murdoch's nor anyone else's but his. Where words had failed actions would have to succeed. Skinner picked the younger man up and settled him down on the bed. He followed that sexy body down and began to kiss Mulder again and again and again. He rotated his hips and reached down to release his cock. As always, the size pleased him. The head alone would fill Mulder's hot mouth and he shuddered at the thought of how Mulder would have to work to be able to move his tongue around it to pleasure him. 

Mulder tossed his head as Skinner bared both their cocks and used one hand to rub the two shafts together. "I can't... I can't do this." The hell of it was, he could think of little else. He had been thinking of this moment for years. Not in fully formed fantasies as had been his obsessive thoughts of Alex. Oh God, at the thought of his beautiful Alex, he pushed forcefully at Skinner. "I won't do this! Damn you, Skinner!" He managed to dislodge the big man enough that he could scramble up and off the bed. He made it only two steps before Skinner's muscular arm snaked around his lithe waist and pulled him back down on the bed, and under Skinner's hard body once more. He shoved again at Skinner's muscular chest. "No! No, Sir, stop this." 

Skinner felt the strength in Mulder's attempt to dislodge him and he stared into the brilliant gaze. "I won't let you go Mulder." He sent out the most calming thoughts that he could and was rewarded by some of the tension leaving Mulder's face. "You have to realize, Mulder, that things are changed. You are changed! We all are. You can't pretend this is the same world. I can't pretend that I am not going to make love to you all night. I can't pretend that I won't do it every night that I desire. But I want to make you happy, Mulder. Just give me the chance. Please don't fight me. I want this... I am going to have every bit of you, Fox. You already own every inch of me." 

The quality of Skinner's voice was so seductive that Mulder could already feel the slow slide of thick penetration. He had to try to resist his own desire. Not just for his fledgling relationship with Alex, but for himself. He didn't understand what was happening with his body. Skinner's breath was hot on his neck near his ear and Mulder groaned shaking his head. He tried one last time to push Skinner off and with a growl Skinner held his arms above his head before bending down to trail kisses down Mulder's throat. With his hands trapped in a strong grip above his head, Mulder felt strangely released from responsibility and he spread his thighs open wantonly, thrilling as Skinner growled in response and bit the tender skin of Mulder's collarbone. He spent long minutes kissing and nibbling on Mulder's warm skin. He pushed his erection against Mulder's and had to restrain himself from fucking Mulder right then and there as a sound of pleasure escaped Fox's parted, lush lips. 

"Take off my pants, Fox." Skinner's voice was hot and moist in Mulder's ear. "Take them off knowing you're going to get fucked." 

Mulder shook his head as Skinner released his arms. He couldn't commit to this. He wanted to be anywhere but where he was, but at the same time he was being driven crazy by this man. He looked into the big brown eyes and wished he didn't see the love that so obviously burned there alongside the lust. He kept eye contact with Skinner as the big man bentf to rub his large organ over his in slick heat. He was still staring into Skinner's beautiful eyes when his hips began to move against Skinner's. He gasped in surprised lust. 

"Take off my pants, Fox." 

Mulder moved his hands slowly down the wide back, luxuriated in the rippled muscles. He clasped the small hard buttocks and squeezed before sliding the denim off the slim hips. He was moving in a daze, unsure of what he was doing or why he was doing it. He only knew that this was Skinner. The one man he longed to have admire him. The one man whose opinion mattered the most. 

For his part Skinner was in heaven. Mulder was still resisting, but in his heart he knew that this was the best thing for them both. It was the best thing even for Krycek. Krycek would be cared for, would benefit from Skinner's largesse... if only he could accept that Fox would belong, body and soul to Skinner. He lapped at Mulder's parted lips and chuckled hotly as Mulder bit his tongue lightly. He helped Mulder take off his jeans and with determined movements he rid Mulder of the cloth that separated their glorious nudity. Mulder's legs parted and his ankles locked over the back of Skinner's muscled calves as he pumped his cock against Skinner's throbbing member. 

"You like this, don't you, baby?" Skinner whispered. 

Mulder shook his head. He didn't want anyone to call him baby but Alex. But as he head shook negatively, "Ooh... yeah," he managed. He raised his head and licked at Skinner's mouth. "Stop... stop this, Walter." 

Walter smiled as Mulder's grip tightened, as if preparing for him to really stop. 

"Oh... please, Sir..." Mulder wanted Walter so badly that he was to the point of begging, but he also wanted him to stop. It was enough to drive him crazy. "Please stop." 

Walter took pity on his love. He parted the long limbs further and pushed them up high and tight against the lean sculpted chest. He lifted his own body so Fox could get a good look at his throbbing ten inch cock. The head was wet and huge, like a small, sweet apple. "You want this, don't you?" Walter asked, moving his hips slightly so that the beautiful cock bobbed temptingly, and brushed hotly against Mulder's anus. 

Mulder licked his lush mouth. "Oh yeah... yes please." He saw Alex's small smile of joy in the kitchen before Murdoch's men had taken him away... the one that showed how much he loved Mulder... and he shuddered. He was throwing that away and he wanted to cry but he wasn't in control. He felt like a man in a dream, a dream from which he could not wake. "I want it." 

Skinner smiled a bit before letting Fox's legs go so he could move up to Fox's mouth. He pressed his huge head against those inviting lips and he growled. "Suck it then. Get it wet." 

Fox gasped in lust and opened his mouth wide to receive the satiny tip. He could place little more than the head in his mouth comfortably but he laved his tongue over the head as well as he could. The taste delighted his senses and he sucked hard on the slit from which the tasty fluid welled. He plunged his tongue into the slit, hearing the sexy moans of the big man above him. He was lost. 

Skinner stroked Mulder's lips with ardor. "So beautiful." His eyes were transfixed to the small working and sucking of that lush mouth, the slick tension vivid on the stretched lips. He pulled his head out and then pushed slowly back in, Mulder's tongue swabbing energetically over the slick flesh with desperate movements. Skinner grabbed the base of his cock and began to rub his sensitive head over and around Mulder's wet lips. He moved his organ all over the wide-eyed face. He put a hand on the back of Mulder's neck and gently lifted his head as he moved his body downward. He positioned himself against Mulder's lean frame and bent to kiss those swollen lips. He slowly pushed his tongue in and Mulder sucked on it as sweetly as he had sucked on his cock. He felt a small pang of guilt for manipulating Fox in this way... in a way he could never have imagined doing before. Fox was enjoying this physically but Walter knew, knew with every fiber of his being, that Fox really did love, and want to remain faithful to, Alex. If he could bring Fox to heel in any other way he would. He refused to hurt or frighten Fox unduly however, so a little mental manipulation was the best avenue. To deny himself Fox didn't even cross his mind. He groaned as his cock mated with Fox's, and Fox small cries drove all logical thoughts from his mind. 

* * *

**495 North  
West of D.C.   
5:15 p.m. **

"Krycek, we aren't making much progress and I think there are a few cars you didn't just almost hit!" Scully's wry tone hid her growing unease. Though logically there should have been literally thousands of stalled cars on the beltway there weren't. There were quite a few but Krycek was able to navigate around them with relative ease.. The cause of her unease, however, was the dipping sun and the absolute silence. She had never known such silence not even in sleep or in camping trips away from civilization. Civilization. There was a word synonymous for the first time in man's history, with his works alone; technology. Civilization had a sound, it was the hum of electricity through endless strand of wire, the sound of planes going over, cars, music on speakers broadcasting endlessly, phones ringing, voices in one-sided conversations on phones, a thousand sounds that coalesced into one reality, civilization. She heard the wind and nothing else. She heard the air as it traveled through her nose and into her lungs. The air smelled strange... absent fumes that she had never thought of. In only one day the air looked different and the sun brighter, even as it faded in glorious colors. She saw the empty sky and felt fear overwhelm her. 

Frohike remained silent. To him the sound of silence, even the sound of the tires on the pavement without the accompanying sound of an engine seemed to impress upon him of the finality of the ending of all he knew. A spark inside him, though, was slowly growing. There was always a way to get around obstacles. He knew that there was no logical reason why things such as the generator, wouldn't work. It had been perfectly put together, and yet it would not work. There was a reason. If one could define the reason one could then work on a solution. He let himself go inward, his mind, more intelligent than anyone knew, slowly cataloguing all logical reasons for the failure. 

Krycek was driving fast, perhaps too fast for the state of frozen traffic, but he was nervous about leaving Fox alone so soon after his kidnapping. He felt sick as he pictured his baby tied, spread out for another's brutal pleasure. He felt tears form in his eyes and he gasped in surprise. He hadn't cried since... since his innocence had been torn away from him and he was thrown to the wolves so to speak. He didn't want to think of those times. He felt Scully's intent regard and he tightened his lips and blinked to rid himself of the unwanted moisture. Scully said nothing. He spared her a sidelong glance from beneath sooty lashes. "Scully?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you trust Skinner?" 

A look of surprise painted her doll-like features before a stern expression slid into place. "Look here, Krycek. I may have defended you in your skirmish with him, but I trust Skinner with my life. I am sure you love Mulder... no one is that good an actor, but don't think that means that you and I are a team. I appreciate deeply your leaving Mulder to help me, don't think I am not. But don't expect me to have a conversation with you about a man for whom I have nothing but respect." 

Krycek managed a small smile. Scully wasn't impressed by him or his potentiality for skilled violence. He wondered what would succeed in scaring this woman. At the same time he felt a moment's jealousy that Fox had this woman's complete loyalty. She spoke of Skinner as if he were a saint and yet she had held a gun to him to keep safe from harm a man she despised simply based on Fox's love for him. 

"I am not suggesting, Scully, that Skinner hasn't been a good boss or ally. I am simply wondering... you know don't you, that he is in love with Mulder?" 

She gaped at him, and resolutely said nothing. Her china blue eyes regarded him with utter contempt. 

"It's true, Scully. I know you think I am full of shit, but... listen. Don't you find it strange that he let you leave and yet he was nearly frothing at the mouth at the very idea that Fox might leave his side? And if he wanted to help you... keep you from harm, why wouldn't he accompany you? Instead he allows you, and let's not kid ourselves, Skinner is in charge for some odd reason, he _allows_ you to leave with me... a man he doesn't trust. It is odd." 

She gave him a dark look. "He knows you love Mulder, Krycek. Who better to go with me? I don't want to sound boastful, but I think you know that if you let anything happen to me, Mulder would kill you, love of his life or no." 

Krycek avoided an old BMW and a Jeep that was facing the wrong direction. "Shit, Scully, I know that! Do you think I don't? Mulder would skin me if I didn't bring you back safe and sound, but that isn't my point. Why did he let you go at all? If it isn't safe for Fox, why you?" He was frowning darkly, becoming more and more convinced that Skinner was up to something. 

Dana looked out the window and said nothing, but the words had struck a chord and her logical mind was moving to the sound of it. Why indeed? Did Skinner really have that much faith in Krycek's ability to aid her in any problem situation? Or was he... ? She clamped down on that thought and instructed Krycek to take the next exit. 

* * *

**Maggie Scully's Home  
Baltimore, Maryland   
6:45 p.m. **

Maggie Scully took her can of Aqua Net into the kitchen with her. She made sure her matches were nearby as she rummaged for some sort of food. She jumped and gave a small scream as the front door opened. She dropped her unopened can of beans and grabbed her hairspray and her matches. Quickly she lit a match and waited. When a dark man stepped into the kitchen she sprayed the hairspray into the flame and a torch sprayed out a foot and a half in front of her. She expected the shriek of fear the flame had caused in the creatures that had come throughout the night. Instead incredibly green eyes widened for a moment and then he spoke to someone behind him. 

"Uh, Scully... I think your mother is... alone." 

Maggie moved the fragrant torch closer to the dark clad man and he looked more embarrassed by her actions than frightened. 

"I'll fry you, you freak!" She threatened grimly. 

He flushed and hissed, "Scully!" 

Then her daughter was peering in to the room with wide, cerulean eyes. "Mom?" 

Maggie let her finger off her trigger and though she had another match ready she smiled happily. "Dana! Thank God! I was so worried... what with all the vampires and earthquakes." 

Scully looked at Krycek who was busily looking about the room. He turned in surprise at those words. 

"Mom? Did you say vampires?" 

Maggie pulled her daughter into an embrace and said, "Oh yes I know it sounds crazy, but that's what they are. I don't even want to know what is in the basement. But it has been trying to climb the stairs all night and day. The oil I dare to pour down the steps keeps it from getting up... but I am running out of oil." 

Krycek cleared his throat. "We need to get moving... now!" Darkness was still threatening to fall. The sun stayed in the sky longer in the summer but it would be down in an hour, and hour and one half, tops. 

Scully nodded. "Mom, we have to go." 

"Go? You just got here!" 

"Mom, you are coming with us. We came here to get you." 

Maggie smiled, relieved. "I need to pack..." 

"No. We're leaving now." The dark man turned his head to the window. "Scully, make this happen." 

Scully responded to his abrupt tones and knew he was more scared than he wanted to let anyone know. "Mom, we don't have time... there are more things to worry about than... vampires. We can come back for your things at some later date. Believe me... we need to go now." 

Frohike was guarding the van. He was studying his gun and amazed how quickly realities change ones perspective. Here he was actually holding a gun and they made him so nervous in the past... now he would be nervous without one. He wanted Krycek to hurry out. Then he wouldn't need the gun. Krycek could do his... his... _thing._ He saw slow moving shapes trundling down the empty street and his first thought was, "They're coming to get you Barbara!" A line from the movie that had frightened him when he'd first seen it. "Night of the Living Dead," he whispered shakily. The figures were slowly getting closer and they did resemble cast members from George Romero's memorable film. "Now is a good time to get here, Krycek." Frohike aimed his gun at the slightly swaying people and noted the slight hang of their heads, as if the people were too tired to hold their heads up. He trembled in fear and yet he stood his ground resolutely. 

"Frohike!" 

His name being called so close to his ear startled him and he turned his gun toward the sound with a small sound of fear. His hand was slapped away just as he pulled the trigger. Alex Krycek glared at him. Frohike wanted to apologize but dammit, the man shouldn't sneak up on a computer geek when there were what looked like zombies approaching. He surprised himself by growling at the killer. "God Dammit, Krycek! You scared the shit out of me! I could have killed you!" 

Krycek gave him a hard look, but was pleased by the man's spunk. "You almost did kill me, Frohike. Lesson number one! Look at what you're aiming at _before_ you pull the trigger!" 

"Fine, sure... .but do you see the zombies? Do you?" Frohike's voice was a hissing whisper. 

Alex looked at the slow moving people coming near and indeed they did look like zombies, so jerky in movement and yet determined to reach the people in the van. 

Scully hurried to the van with her mother in tow. They both stepped in just as Frohike began to shoot wildly at the slow moving people. 

"I'm aiming for your heads!" He shouted shrilly to the un-reactive group. "I know! I watch movies. I'm aiming between your eyes." 

Krycek jammed his foot on the gas pedal, wondering why that worked when the gas gauge never moved. He wanted to get out of the suburb before Frohike wasted any more ammo on people who moved slower than snails. 

"I almost got that one! Did you see that, Krycek?" Frohike said jubilantly as a bullet made a spark on the pavement in front of one pink robed woman's feet. 

Alex wondered if there was anyway they would make it back south. He heard Scully explaining things to her mother and he knew their chances were better with her presence. She wasn't a killer, nor was she likely ever to be, but she was tough and smart. He just wanted to get back to Mulder. He knew somehow that his lover needed him desperately. 

They were passing D.C. when Frohike gasped as the van was bathed in light from a helicopter. The twilight shadows were given weight by the contrast of the bright light. Both Alex and Frohike stared for a moment at the other and Frohike stated the obvious, "It isn't making any sound." 

The helicopter forced them to stop. Once the van had come to rest the helicopter landed and a single man stepped out. He quickly made his way to the van, staring warily at Alex who held a gun straight at him. 

The man stopped near Alex's window and smiled broadly. "I thought I was the only one who could still make machines go... amazing." 

The man's strong Italian accent and his expensive suit made Alex narrow his eyes. This man would be more comfortable on a runway modeling Armani than in this situation. 

"I am Antony! I must say that you are very lovely indeed." The black eyes were confused by that admission and Alex knew the man had never before found another man attractive. 

Scully peered over Alex's shoulder to see the man and her breath caught in her throat. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Large black eyes, and thick black hair. His skin was warmly dark and his lips an invitation. Her gasp was audible and those large eyes turned to her and froze. 

Alex sighed and looked at Frohike. The two had been staring silently for several minutes and Alex's rude throat clearing had done nothing to break the spell that had fallen over the two. Frohike was watching the red light that danced among the black of the Italian's eyes. 

Alex finally spoke, "Listen, Antonio... we have to get going so... nice to meet you." 

Frohike rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's been real Tony." 

Maggie was asleep. She had been up all night fighting off vampires with only her Extra Hold Aqua Net and she wasn't about to wake up anytime soon. 

Antonio was startled out of his reverie and reluctantly looked away from the beauty with the sapphire eyes. He turned to look again at the man behind the driver seat and repressed the unfamiliar urge to crush the other man to him. Those bowed lips so sweet... how well they would part for his cock as he used his own mouth to discover the sweetness of the woman. He frowned at the beautiful man. "You aren't going anywhere... at least not with her." Antonio's eyes swept over the group and he silently assured himself that none of the people (the humans, his mind whispered sibilantly) in the van would part from him. 

Dana sighed. She wet her full lips and said, "I'm Dana." 

Frohike gaped at Dana's obvious attraction to the stranger, and then leaned closer to Krycek's window. "Move on, Tony, she's with us." 

Antonio stared at the little man's lips and loved the way they moved. "You can all come with me. I have to do something in the city, but after that we can all... talk." He opened the van door and effortlessly took the weapon away from the beautiful man. He couldn't resist pulling that hard body out of the van and pressing it to his. He closed his eyes at the sensation, smelling the sexy smell and kissing the anger-tightened mouth. He had a moment to regret that he had never allowed himself the joy of holding a hot, hard, male body so close before when the man thrust him away with deadly glare. Antonio grinned at the black-haired beauty and the strangely alluring little man who had jumped out of the van and come around to the driver's side. The short man pushed his glasses up further on his nose while holding the gun in one shaking hand, pointing it at Antonio's knees. Wide, fleshy lips were compressed together tightly as the magnified eyes swam behind the thick frames. What delicious meat! And it was all his. 

"Don't ever touch me again or you'll be very dead," the pretty green-eyed one spat out angrily. Antonio could see the confusion in the jade depths. He was wondering, Antonio knew, how his gun had been so easily taken. 

Antonio spared a glance at the thick, little man and with a thought the man stood frozen, large eyes blinking behind thick glasses in seductive confusion. He turned back to... Alex, yes that was his sweet's name... and willed that muscular body toward him. He grinned at the wide sapphire-eyes of the woman and grasped Alex's tight ass in a possessive grip. "I think we both know I am going to do more than touch you, pretty... Alex." The cat eyes sparked with silent fury, hiding the turbulent emotions that burned beneath their exotic shade. 

* * *

**South West of Washington D.C.  
7:15 p.m. **

Hunting with members of the pack, Garren felt free. They ran as humans did, on their legs, the shape of their bodies did not lend itself to running on all fours. Muscles bunched powerfully in long thighs and buttocks lending incredible speed to their hunt. Unlike most of the pack, Garren retained human awareness in his altered state. It made him far deadlier. He'd never hunted with these particular members before but that didn't matter. The pack was spread out over the globe, never all together in one place, but with strong ties to the common link. Unlike humans, the pack was one despite their various human nationalities. They were one regardless of flag, religion or color. Unleashed now, free to roam at will where before lifetimes were spent with too few runs with the moon. Pumping hearts of frightened humans ahead was a siren song leading him on. Suddenly lights were flashing from the sky and his pale eyes narrowed in speculation. He stopped running and stared up at the silent helicopter as it weaved erratically in the darkening sky. The light was like a small moon and the others stopped running as well and whimpered and growled uncertainly. He let instinct lead him on a path following the meandering helicopter and loped faster as it landed a few miles south of him. He clenched his clawed hands as he ran knowing somehow that he had to see just what was going on. He was less interested in what had to be a human ascendant than in something else that tugged him along. 

Long before he could see the humans, and by their delicious scent he could tell they were changed, he could hear them. A sexy male voice was arguing that they couldn't go with whomever he was talking to. A husky female voice joined in and then Garren heard the familiar purr of his little cat. He'd only spoken a few times on the tape but it was enough that Garren could recognize those tones. He growled and ran faster until the scents of the humans titillated him almost beyond thought. The pack members were running with him, mindlessly, they had caught the scent and were already eager for sexual pairings. Changed humans, impossible to resist. It would make protecting his little cat extremely difficult, but he'd never share him with another creature. He could only hope that his Master would respect that. 

* * *

"I tell you we _have_ to get back to our friends." Frohike was frantic. To be separated from his fellow gunmen was unthinkable. "We just can't go with you... Tony" 

Antonio smiled lightly as he helped his lovely woman out of the van. She was so petite that he wanted to bring her to him gently and never let her feel hardship again. She met his gaze and he knew she wanted him. "My mother is in the back," she said in her beautiful voice. He would give up his other lovelies in a instant but he'd kill anyone who tried to take this perfect woman from him. He nodded quickly, eager to please her. He hurriedly woke the older woman. She was different from the other three. She was human in every way. She gave him a sleepy glare and he heard her mental wonderings... was he a vampire? She thought about something called Aqua Net and he raised a brow as his lovely one led her mother to the helicopter. His lush, green-eyed beauty was beside himself as the women clambered into the machine. 

"What are you doing? Scully, we have to get back to Mulder?" Alex was unable to move away, he felt the man's control as physical as bonds. Frohike was sweating nervously and Alex saw the look of adoration on Antonio's face as he looked at Scully. "We have to go to Virginia Beach." 

Antonio made sure his precious was comfortable before collecting his other toys. He led the short, squat pretty, patting the heavy ass with lust as he urged the man in the vehicle. He was reaching out mentally toward his long-limbed male when he heard the brush on the edge of the highway moving rapidly. Green eyes were wide with apprehension and he had to kiss those lips again. "I'm going to fuck you, pretty baby," he whispered against the soft, moist mouth. 

Alex clenched his fists, "You should see our friends if you like us. There are three more just like us... better even. Someone else has claimed them... someone stronger than you." He saw Antonio's eyes flare in response to the challenge and he knew he'd said the right thing. It was then that the darkness around them was filled with growling and eerie howls. 

"Alex!" 

Hearing his name startled Alex and he looked toward the smooth voice that called to him. His eyes met pale blue eyes that glowed in the darkness. The man who stood just beyond the lights from the helicopter was absolutely beautiful. Tall, muscular and gorgeous. Alex thought he'd never seen anyone who was more physically beautiful than this huge man... only his heart, and passion, Fox, could compare. 

Antonio grabbed his sexy male pet and shoved him in the helicopter. He spared a glance at the big man... not human this man, dangerous even to him he knew... and followed Alex in and made the vehicle move upwards. He knew he ought to go to D.C. and perform his task but the lure of other humans like his newly acquired pets led him to direct the air vehicle south and toward three more prizes. 

Garren watched the helicopter take his cat away from him. He didn't waste time in fury. He had heard the destination. Virginia Beach. He turned south and began the long run to meet his beautiful cat. Such beauty could belong to no one else. Their eyes had met and for that brief intimate moment, Garren could taste the sweet skin and hear the cries of passion that his cat would make as he was penetrated over and over again. The musky scent of Alex filled his nostrils and he ran with the moon once again. 

* * *

**Abandoned Condo  
Virginia Beach, Virginia   
5:15 p.m. **

The taste and feel of Mulder drove Skinner crazy. He pulled back and flipped his agent over onto his stomach. The long back was muscled and sleek. He stared at the arc of succulent buttocks and he lost himself in the moment. He bent to kiss and bite up and down the long graceful spine. His fingers delved into the hot space between those taut globes and found the small little hole and pressed in quickly, too quickly. Mulder gave a pained gasp and Skinner growled impatiently. "Relax!" he hissed in Mulder's ear. He bent and with shaking hands spread the lush buttocks hard apart and kissed and licked Mulder's most intimate spot. Mulder gave an agonized moan; pleasure catching in his throat in husky protest. He wanted to rim him forever but his own cock demanded attention. He smeared his own copious pre-cum about his large cock head and used his strong legs to push Mulder's apart. It was happening. It was really happening. His cock was poised on the threshold of sweet penetration, where he had ached so long to be. The large head dwarfed the small tight hole and he was shaking in lust as he pushed slowly, inexorably toward full penetration. 

Pain served as cold water on Mulder's muddled thoughts. What was he doing? He shouldn't be here... not with Skinner. He began to struggle in earnest once more. He couldn't allow this... this penetration. He cried out in frustration as the big body held him still. He thrust his hips up in an attempt to buck off the bigger man and he let out a shout as the movement drove the huge cock in past his sphincter. 

Skinner heard the cry of pain and he cursed himself under his breath even as his body thrummed hotly in the tight, slick sheath. "Shh... oh you are so tight... shh... relax, baby." 

Fox refused to beg for release... it wouldn't make a difference. Skinner wouldn't let him go. But he could fight. He kept up his struggles as his body was deeply penetrated. He had wanted this for so long, but not now... not when he loved Alex so. His body was responding, though, to the thick slide of cock within him, responding against everything in his heart that screamed for release. Walter was whispering in his ear, telling him to submit. Fox's thoughts were becoming muddled again. The smell of Walter was in his nostrils; the same cologne that had always teased his senses as he sat, like a guilty boy, before the massive desk in Skinner's office. His body ached, and when his prostate was hit once more, with undeniable force, he did scream. 

Pounding on the door distracted him from his reluctant pleasure. 

"Mulder! Mulder are you okay?" 

It was Langly. He sounded frantic. Mulder flushed with shame. Here he was getting fucked not five feet from his friend and screaming as his prostate was pounded deliciously. 

"Mulder?" 

Byers! Byers was pounding as well. 

Skinner thrust deep, unable to stop. He was kissing the smooth neck beneath him as the door burst open and Mulder's friends got an eyeful. Two pairs of eyes were frozen on the pumping body above their friend's. 

"Get out!" Skinner growled as he slid deep into Mulder. 

Mulder was lost in shame and confusion, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from his shocked friends... even as his body was slammed into the mattress in undeniable rhythm. If they could stop Skinner, would he want them to? 

"Mulder?" Langly managed weakly. "Are you... ?" 

"Get OUT!" Skinner roared and the door slammed shut by itself, throwing the gunmen back with a force uncalculated. 

Skinner tried to wrest control back into himself. He was inside the tight, slick heat of Mulder and he wanted to slam into him over and over... to hear those gasps of pain and pleasure mixed indelibly. He forced himself to stillness. His cock throbbed deep inside that deep, velvet heaven. He breathed hotly in Mulder's ear. "Oh, baby. I want you to like this... I want you to want this." He kissed the square jaw and felt the call of their changed chemistry. "I can't... I can't stop. I'm sorry, I just need to do it... _hard_... please... please, Fox... understand how much I need this." He couldn't remain still, not when Fox's body was so tight, so hot and slick... and greedy. He growled as he thought about how greedy Fox was for this, how that taut body needed this, was made for this. A beautiful slut body, his slut... his hot, sweet slut. 

Mulder heard his friends calling to him as if from a great distance as Skinner's pleading voice was joined by slow thrusts. He desperately focussed his mind on a pair of green eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to keep his sanity. After several thrusts against his prostate he was pushing back into the heavy body that was dominating his. He couldn't think, it was hard to remember why he was struggling. He should submit, he needed to submit... it felt so good, so perfect. He groaned as a hot tongue bathed his ear and even hotter breath tickled the moisture left by the passionate licks. His ass pushed back eagerly as Skinner thrust harder and harder. The sound of flesh hitting flesh got wetter as sweat began to slick both bodies. Mulder tried to muffle his cries of pleasure as Skinner growled wordlessly in his ear. 

Neither man noticed the slow moving hinges as they were slowly pushed up. 

Skinner reached beneath Mulder's slim hips and grasped the hard, eager cock and slicked it in his big hand. He took up a rhythm in counter movement to the massive thrusts and he bent to bite the back of Mulder's neck. His teeth remained clamped, not breaking skin but tasting the salty taste of man. He closed his eyes as he felt Mulder's ass clench in passion. He knew that Mulder wanted to feel it... wanted the sensation. Oh, and how he wanted to give it to him. 

He leaned back and watched his cock plunge into the small, pink hole. Still pumping that plump cock he began to finger the taut pink flesh, scraping hungrily. Mulder was panting now and Skinner slammed harder against the small kernel of pleasure making Mulder give open-mouthed cries as he tossed his head in wide-eyed denial. 

One hinge popped out of the door and the second began to move slightly. The silent, but determined gunmen were going to get in to their friend... and verify that he was doing what he wanted to do. 

Skinner was staring intently at the hot little hole, amazed that his huge organ could fit in such a small space. "Who do you belong to?" His voice was harsh in the humid room. 

Whimpers were cut off abruptly as Mulder stubbornly bit his lip. 

"Tell me who you belong to, Fox!" Skinner thrust harder and the whimpers were torn out from behind stubborn flesh. 

"No!" 

Skinner smiled hotly. "Who does this belong to?" He was rubbing the taut flesh stretched around his pumping shaft and again Mulder was silent. "This?" He said grinning, as he squeezed Mulder's pulsing, weeping cock. A sob was he answer. Skinner took pity on the beauty and didn't force the issue. Soon both Fox and Krycek would be quick to call him their owner... their master. 

"You want to come don't you, Fox? Don't you, sweet baby?" Walter asked as he hit the sensitive prostate again. 

"Y..y..yes." Fox gasped out. 

"Say my name." 

Silence. 

"Say my name or I won't let you come... not for hours and hours." With that Walter used his large cockhead to punish Mulder's hungry spot, with no reprieve, at the same time he squeezed hard at the base of Mulder's cock. 

A sob masked the sound of the squeak of a moving hinge. 

"Say my name, baby. Say it while I am in so deep." 

"Wal... Walter." 

"Again!" 

"Walter!" 

"Again!" 

"Wal... uh..terrr!" 

"Again... oh you're so damn tight... again!" 

"Uh... uh... no... please... Walter... please... harder!" 

"Scream it! Scream my name when you come, Fox." 

Instead Mulder just screamed as he came harder than his body could handle. He lost all coherent thought and fell limp as Walter plunged deep and came hard, in wet passion, deep inside the trembling, spasming body. 

"What a good boy... what a good, sweet, boy." Walter groaned as his hips slowly pistoned the last reflexive thrusts inside Fox's still body. 

The two gunmen looked at one another. Suddenly their work at opening the door by taking it off its hinges seemed unnecessary. They had both heard the passionate screams. 

"I thought he was into Krycek?" Langly hissed, confused. 

Byers shrugged. He was still unconvinced. He'd seen the blank look in Mulder's eyes as Skinner had led him to the bedroom. He had seen too the lust that had burned red in the A.D.'s normally brown orbs. Too he had seen the look in Mulder's eyes when they had entered the room... they had been horrified... filled with lust, but definitely not altogether happy. 

"Something is going on. Something very crazy," Byers said quietly as they backed away from the now oddly hanging door. 

Skinner kissed and soothed his unconscious lover. "I love you." He wished it could have been different, but he was committed to a course and he would follow it. Mulder was his. He moved to his side and pulled the slim body to his in a close spoon and kissed the stubbled jaw, licking the mole that had tempted him for years. He thought of Krycek then. How angry that little killer would be. He couldn't wait to see those green eyes flash in anger. How pretty they would glow. He would have to teach him very quickly, who was in control. He would let Alex in his bed, but only as a submissive partner. Suddenly he saw an image of both sets of lips, Fox's full pout and Alex's bowed upper lip parted from his lush lower lip, both feeding on his cock while their eyes, two shades of green, looked up at him in supplication and adoration. He groaned and couldn't wait to tame his dark haired pet. He would never love anyone as much as Fox, but he wanted to plow deep into Alex... only to please Fox of course, who would love to have his Alex in his arms. He could imagine those strong legs pushed hard apart... With those thoughts he fell asleep beside his love. 

* * *

Hours of contemplation later the sound of voices outside the condo startled the gunmen and they leaped up, looked at each other before diving to the floor and hiding behind the couch. 

"We should do something," Byer's hissed. 

Langly nodded and picked himself up with great apprehension. "You're right." 

Byers came to his knees and looked around desperately. He picked up a magazine and rolled it up tight and hit his hand. He nodded at Langly who picked up a Tiffany lamp. 

"Bring 'em on," Langly said shakily. 

Byers listened more intently and then recognized Frohike's familiar croak. "Watch your hands Bozo! I'm packing!" 

The two gunmen looked at each other with confusion and then the door was wrenched open by their flushed friend, who was rubbing his posterior with a chagrined expression. 

"Frohike?" Langly asked surprised. 

His friend's face lit up with joy and the small man bounded over to the oddly armed men, resembling a puppy reunited with its littermates. "Man! Am I glad to see you two! What an adventure! Zombies that I had to hold off with a gun while we got Red's mom, more of those wolf men... helicopter rides over, like _darkness_ man... and some guy _hitting_ on me!" 

Langly gasped and Byers' eyes widened. 

Dana followed her mother in. She seemed flushed and entranced. Byers thought she had never looked as beautiful. An angry Krycek hurried in, seeming flustered. Byers gripped his magazine tighter as a stranger strolled in. The man looked very young, but he seemed to have poise that came from power; it settled on his handsome features with almost sulky acceptance. He made Byers think of ancient Venetian royalty, dark, slim, elegant and beautifully clothed. 

Alex looked straight at Langly. "Where is Mulder?" 

Langly gasped as he realized what would ensue once Krycek discovered just how Mulder and Skinner had occupied themselves. 

Byers squeaked out a nonsensical sentence, pointing toward the beach. 

"Lovely... lovely men." The Italian accent and the words startled the two gunmen. 

"See? He's a... a... _lech!_ " Byers was puffed up with righteous indignation. 

Antonio moved into the room. Of all the humans in the room he was most attracted to the woman, Dana. He knew that was due to his normal preference for woman... however his new instincts told him that the green-eyed male was the most valuable of them all... the one he would have to fight most fiercely to keep. That prize was, at that moment, starting toward the beach after this... Mulder. Antonio grabbed a muscular bicep and shook his head. "You cannot go outside just yet, Alex." 

Alex threw off the hand and hissed, "I am going to find my lover, you prick and you can't stop me." 

At that moment the door that the gunmen had tampered with fell with a loud crash. The sound of Skinner cursing mingled with the smell of sex and that smell hit all the occupants of the room at once... to the last their senses were heightened in sexual awareness. 

Alex looked at Byers and Langly in shock. They avoided his gaze and found work at staring at the shadows, cast on the ceiling by the candles more than interesting. He shook off Antonio's proprietary hand and strode toward the open doorway. He knew. He knew without seeing what he would find. When he made it to the doorless frame and stared in at the two men wrapped intimately around each other. 

Roused by the door falling Mulder was blinking, confused and Skinner was running a large hand over Mulder's arm in a soothing gesture and kissing Mulder's ear gently. Throughout these lover-like gestures, Skinner was staring at Alex with a pleased smile. One massive arm held Mulder's lithe body tight to Skinner's body. Mulder murmured something sleepily and snuggled back against Skinner, still half asleep. 

Pain hit Alex deep. He shook his head to deny what he was seeing. 

"No." he whispered. 

His voice roused Mulder fully. Mulder stretched with feline grace and then gasped in pleasure... obviously still impaled on Skinner's cock... the movement of his body made that penetration quite obvious and he stretched again to repeat the sensation. A small sound of contentment escaped those lush, passion-swelled lips. 

"No!" Alex shouted, his voice cracking. He saw wide hazel eyes open wide in shock and meet his before he had to turn and leave. Never before had he so wanted to kill someone. He wanted to aim his gun point blank into Mulder's beautiful face and pull the trigger. To do so would be worse than death, and so he had to leave. 

"Alex... Oh God!" He heard Mulder's voice behind him. "Alex! Wait!" He heard someone jumping out of the bed but he didn't pause. 

Antonio stopped him again before he could exit the building. 

"Where are you going, Alex?"

"Away the fuck from here," he growled. 

"You aren't going, pet... I told you that already. 

Before he could argue he was spun about by Mulder, who wore only a sheet wrapped negligently about his slim waist. 

"Alex? Alex please listen to me." 

Antonio was shocked by the appearance of the near naked man. Breathless beauty. His eyes traveled over the sumptuous feast... what ripe flesh... so hot and smelling of sex. 

Alex stared into the open gaze of his lover... the pleading welcome and love that shone so intimately there is forest depths. The fear and confusion there too. He just wanted to hit him. Pound him into pulp. He could smell the sex on his lover and his nostrils flared in disgust. 

"Take your hands off me, Mulder." His voice was a stressed whisper. "I mean it. Get away from me, for your own good. I could kill you for this... I want to."

Mulder wanted to scream. Alex was looking at him with hatred and he couldn't blame him. "Alex, Alex please... listen to me..." Even as he spoke he no idea what he would say to Alex. He didn't even know what had happened. It was so confusing... as if he'd dreamed most of it. He only knew that he couldn't let Alex leave him. 

"How long did you wait before giving it up to him? How long was I gone?" He glared and looked at Mulder's near naked body. Mulder flushed in shame and remained silent. 

Alex saw Skinner coming up behind them, wrapped in a short silk robe. The powerful body was displayed as if a deliberate tease. Thick, muscular thighs fully exposed and the promise of a glimpse of private parts as the silk rode high up his thighs. 

"You are a slut, Mulder." Alex ground out furiously. "A fucking, slut! You probably loved what Murdoch did to you." 

Mulder shook his head sadly and Skinner growled, "That's enough, Krycek!" 

"I can't even believe I thought we had a chance," Krycek hissed as he shoved Mulder away from him. 

Mulder came back to him. His hands grabbed Alex's muscular biceps. "You don't understand, baby..." 

Krycek freed his arms and slapped him... hard. He had only a second to enjoy that revenge before Skinner slammed him against the door. 

"I fucking understand! Too well!" 

"Enough! This isn't Mulder's doing, Krycek!" Skinner growled near Alex's ear. 

Alex was slammed against the door again and he glared into Skinner's eyes. 

"So you are saying you raped him?" 

Skinner glared and refused to answer for a moment and then slammed Alex again. 

Antonio put a hand on Skinner's arm. "Don't damage him!" 

Walter didn't spare the stranger a glance, his eyes locked with furious jade. 

"Stop, Walter... don't hurt him." Mulder pushed at Skinner. "Get off him!" 

Alex felt sick. Walter? Fox had moved to calling Skinner, Walter? 

"He's all yours, Skinner." Krycek wanted to shoot them all. Every last one of them. 

Walter released Alex slowly. "I have some things to explain to you as well, Krycek." 

Alex tossed his head and turned burning jade eyes to Mulder. "Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear. I don't want him anymore. So take your conversation and your slut." He opened the door before anyone could protest and was out in the humid night. 

Antonio moved to stop him but a small hand stilled him and he turned to his precious, Dana. 

"Let him go. He needs time." Her voice was soft but he could no more deny her than to stop breathing. He nodded and luxuriated in her satin touch. 

Mulder ran after Alex. "Alex... wait... don't leave me here. Alex! Don't go. I love you!" Skinner, who'd followed them both out, stopped him from following Alex. "Alex! Please don't leave me, baby!" He struggled against the iron of Skinner's hold. "Let me go! Get off me, Skinner. Alex!" 

Alex disappeared into the darkness as Skinner drew Mulder to him. Feeling like a man in a nightmare, Mulder threw Skinner off and hissed. "If anything happens to him... I'm blaming you!" He wanted to run after Alex but knew that Skinner wouldn't allow it. 

He stumbled back into the condo and his eyes searched for Scully. Their eyes met and she immediately shrugged off Antonio's warm arm and hurried to Mulder's side. She took him in her small arms and glared at Skinner. 

"Alex warned me about you, Sir." She was speaking quietly but Skinner felt a flush of shame cover his face. "If you've hurt him... I'll kill you with my own hands." 

Mulder shook his head, "No. Scully. Don't worry. It's me... it's all me. Something is terribly wrong with me. I think I'm a... a... _deviant._ " 

"No, I'm sure that isn't true, Mulder," she soothed as she led him toward the candlelit kitchen. "If we can just find some tea... or milk... nothing is wrong with you... how can you say that? You know that both Skinner, and Krycek have been known to disappoint us!" 

The partners disappeared, but not before burning blue eyes glared a promise of retribution at Skinner. 

Skinner wanted to go after Krycek, he was too tempting to wander by himself, but the man sitting on the couch drew his attention as a moth to the flame. 

They stared at each other for a few silent moments before the other stood and came to meet him. They joined hands and knew all there was to know. 

"We need to go to Him." Antonio said with quiet sincerity. 

Skinner nodded reluctantly. He knew who he needed to attend. Murdoch. The Ascendant. He knew too that he would kneel before that bastard with no thought for revenge, kneel with joy and seal the future for the benefit of he and his brothers. Then would come the balancing of power... the new lines of demarcation with which the ascendants would claim zones of control; the stronger the ascendant the larger the land they could claim. They were inheriting the Earth as no one or no nation had ever so successfully done. 

"We should go as soon as we can collect our humans." Antonio looked directly at the door where the two beauties had disappeared. He could hear the two, Mulder and Dana, talking rapidly, comfortably. Dana would be horrified to be separated from this Mulder, Antonio knew. Mulder was intensely erotic. It would be no chore to add him to his little harem. He frowned then, Skinner might think to claim some of these humans. His fists clenched. No matter what... no one was touching Dana, but him. 

Skinner tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Humans. That is what these people were. He was no longer human he knew with sudden clarity. The same clarity availed him of the knowledge that very few humans would be as appealing as the ones that were in their presence at the moment. He could smell them. They were intoxicating. Byers scent so sweet as he walked past to peer in on Mulder. The scent inviting long, slow kisses and deep, hard fucking. They all smelled different in varying degrees of appeal. He could better understand his own lust for Krycek now... and Murdoch's for Mulder. Understanding (his master's) Murdoch's lust was not the same as condoning it, however and he resolved to protect Mulder from him. 

* * *

A half-mile down the beach, Krycek stood with his back to the beach. Tears streamed down his face and he wiped at them angrily. Fox had made him weak... in such a short time. Fresh tears replaced the ones still wetting his fist. He still could go back and kill him. He couldn't get the vision out of his mind... of Mulder spooned up to Skinner... obviously still... still entangled. He could go back now and kill him... shoot him right between those beautiful hazel eyes. That would ease the pain... who was he kidding? Kill Mulder? Fuck! Even now, he'd kill to protect Fox... to protect that bastard... that gorgeous, brilliant, bastard. He ran both hands through his hair and cried out in pain. He had never hurt like this before. It was as if someone had reached inside his body and was slowly ripping out organ by organ in brutal precision. And the ache in his heart was real... not something that novelist had conceived in some sappy moment. He couldn't breathe. He sank to his knees and grabbed at the wet sand and wept... the sobs tearing loose from him in jerking, unfamiliar agony. 

Why? He knew with every instinct that Fox loved him as much as he loved Fox. So... Why? It made no sense, but he had seen it with his own eyes. Krycek ran a sandy hand through his thick, sable hair. Mulder's pleading voice, haunted him. _Please! Please don't leave me, baby!_ Those hazel eyes, so huge, nearly frightened. He frowned as he remembered his own helplessness against Antonio's will and he breathed in deeply. Was he, once again, guilty of disbelief? Had Skinner somehow manipulated Mulder? The thought sent waves of renewed violence through him. Still, Mulder's passion-flushed face belied any type of force. It was confusing. The look of love and welcome that shone in those beautiful eyes was unmistakable, though as was the lingering look of confusion and pain. With an indrawn breath, Alex determined to go back and get what belonged to him. Damn that Antonio and damn Skinner. He stood in one graceful movement, his unconscious feline elegance caused the eyes watching him, to flare with lustful fire. 

"Little, Cat." 

The voice was gruff and garbled as if through shards of glass. Alex spun to see several hulking forms in the cloudy moonlight. The dune grass swayed in a light breeze as several huge men stood, like restless shadows, among their dancing strands. 

"Sweet, sexy, little cat." 

The voice was smoothing out, changing as it neared and Alex stepped closer to the surf instinctively. Suddenly he was grabbed in a strong grip and he saw a flash of brilliant blue. The man's face was changing somehow and Alex could sense immense strength in the grip of this hulking man. He blinked in surprise that four huge men had come upon him without him even sensing them. He stared for a second into the handsome face before his instincts took over and he took the big man down hard, with a few well placed kicks and deadly strikes to the bones above the heart. He backed away from the downed giant, waiting for the other men to come forward and attack. Almost instantly the big man at his feet began to rise again. He should be dead! Alex gasped in shock. He knew very well how to kill, and this man should be dead, but instead he was chuckling. 

"What a deep scratch my cat has. Such fierce beauty. I adore you already." The man had made it to his hands and knees. 

Alex kicked the smiling face, hard and before he could strike again, the throaty chuckle stopped him. 

"Are you done? Can we play my games now? I've wanted so to... meet... you." 

The man gained his feet in a blur of motion and stood naked before Alex, all sleek muscles and gleaming skin. So beautiful... .so frighteningly non-human. 

Alex turned and ran back toward the false light of the beach house... and yes, to the hated safety of Skinner. His pace took him over the wet sand in silent speed but he was brought down effortlessly by a huge bulk. His body was turned midair so that his weight landed on the bigger man. His mind took a moment to ponder that. This creature didn't want to hurt him... not that way anyway... not if it was making such an obvious effort to protect him from the pain of impact. The massive bulge he felt at his ass told him that this man wanted to hurt him in other, more intimate ways. He struggled fiercely and finally a frightening growl in his ear stilled him. 

"Enough, Cat. Sheath your claws." 

The huge man leaped to his feet, still holding Alex, in one fluid, effortless movement. Alex was lifted off the ground and his eyes met the slanted ice blue of the man who held him captive. His eyes blinked in recognition. It was the man from 495... the one he'd seen as Antonio had tossed him into the helicopter. His mouth was covered with the wide sensual mouth of his captor. A long tongue pushed into his mouth and he bit down, hard, in reaction. 

The man pulled back with a small, adoring look. Alex glared, but the man just bent to him again and slowly licked his face. Large hands gripped his ass and eagerly kneaded the muscular flesh. Alex closed his eyes as the tongue dragged up and down the flesh of his face and he shuddered. The man began to lick faster, and with longer laps. He was making strange whimpering noises as his tongue traveled over Alex's neck and throat. 

"I'm Garren, little cat. Garren. Your new master." He gave another, deeper growl and bit lightly at Alex's neck. "You taste so sweet. I knew you would... s-s-s-so good." Hungry growls surrounded them as the other shadows moved closer, smelling the irresistible human. Alex could make them out... just barely... just enough to know they weren't human and like the creature/man holding him as easily as if he were a small child, they were huge. 

Alex let himself go limp and moved his ass back eagerly into the man's hard grip. The hard erection pressed at Alex's thighs, twitched hotly in response. 

"Oh my little cat likes to be petted... that's good... very good, Alex, cause I _love_ petting you. I can't wait to take you hard... make you purr. Pretty... pretty little, cat." The words were punctuated by hard squeezes and separating tugs on the hard, round globes of Alex's ass. White teeth glittered in the moonlight and for a moment Alex saw them shift shape, becoming vicious fangs before they slide back into enviable, human perfection. "You like to purr? Do you, Alex? Purr for me." 

Alex nearly screamed out a protest, but instead he moved his ass again, spreading his legs invitingly. His instincts aiming him toward his best chance at escape. The grip around him loosened somewhat and with a swift knee to the throbbing dick of his captor he was freed again. He hit the sand running, a roar of rage behind him, chilling him to the bone. He ran with only one thought, to get to Fox. He heard his name bellowed inhumanly behind him and he ran faster, terror lending speed to his flight. He heard the pounding feet of several huge men behind him and panic blossomed within. 

* * *

Fox glanced at his watch and cursed. It was frozen. "How long has he been out there, Scully? Would he... would he leave? It's not like... he can go far... right?"

Scully shrugged and rubbed Mulder's hand. "I don't know, Mulder. I don't know him... at all. I don't... (trust him) know him." 

Mulder tightened his sheet about his lithe waist. "I am going to go get dressed... and then go after him." 

She nodded, and he knew she intended to go with him. He was glad. She would guard his back like always. He pulled her to him in a fierce hug. "I'm so glad I have you, Scully." 

She watched him walk out of the kitchen and then sighed. She'd go with him... go anywhere with him, but she hated to leave Antonio... strange that. She'd only just met him, but she knew that he was everything she could ever want. She went back to Antonio and spared a small glare at Skinner. 

When Fox reappeared the gunmen surrounded him, nervously inquiring about his health. They patted and stroked him reassuringly and Skinner had to smile. They really loved Mulder. No wonder Fox trusted them so. He had to chuckle then as he recalled the two, Byers and Langly, breaking down the door to rescue Mulder and then tampering with the hinges to get back in. What funny little men. 

Fox glared at Skinner again. "He has been out there for a long time! I am going after him!" 

Antonio stood, "No, Alex is mine. I'll go after him." 

Mulder's mouth dropped open in utter shock. "What? Did you, whoever the hell you are, just say that Alex... is _yours?_ " 

Antonio raised a challenging brow. "What, Beauty? Surely you don't challenge that!" At Fox's reddening face, Antonio gave a small laugh. "But you are a human... you can't claim... anything. Alex is mine... as is Dana." He looked to his brother for support and was surprised that the big man was glaring darkly at him. 

Mulder surprised everyone by slamming Antonio up against a wall. "You, son of a bitch. What'd you do? Did you touch him? Did you?" Jealousy tore through him and he wanted to rip this man apart. He knew what he was feeling was only a small piece of what Alex must be feeling. God only knew what he'd feel had he been the one to find Alex in bed with another. He glared again at Skinner. 

Antonio nearly went into a fugue state with only the scent of this beautiful man pressing against him. He slid his hands about the lean waist. Antonio made the mistake of appreciating the hot body pressed against him and reaching around to squeeze the beautiful ass. His finger dug in to the generous taut flesh and he grinned in pleasure. This one was the most... _there_ even more so than his sexy Alex. He squeezed for a second time and was flung across the room in a shock of electric waves. He felt a small niggling pain, but was more surprised than anything else. 

Skinner slowly approached the man. He held out a hand to help the man up off the floor. Once Antonio was standing, however, Skinner kept a tight hold of his hand. He looked into Antonio's black, glittering eyes. "You claim no one here, Antonio. And if you want to live out eternity... you will never _ever_ touch my property again." 

Red flashed in both men's eyes. 

Antonio raised a brow. He knew the strength of this one was superior to his own, but he also knew the big man wouldn't hurt him. They had something to do first. Close the Opening and claim the world. He smiled at Skinner and both their eyes flashed red in understanding. 

"Dana is mine. Alex..." 

"If Dana wants you that is one thing... but Alex is mine." Skinner said softly. 

Antonio wanted to protest, but Skinner was too strong. One day, he would come back for Alex... and the lovely Fox. "And them?" He nodded at the gunmen, who were intensely conversing. 

Skinner shrugged. They were sexy, but he felt he would have enough to do keeping Alex and Fox as his own. 

"They can decide. But hear me, Antonio! If Dana doesn't want you... she doesn't go with you." Even as he said it, Skinner knew Dana would go happily with Antonio. 

"Understood. We must go collect Alex. We both know... he will be like a beacon in the night to all creatures unleashed." 

Skinner nodded and regretted intensely that he had let his (property) rival run out into the night. He growled impatiently as he saw Fox slipping out of the door. Speaking of beacons. Fox wouldn't last the night unprotected... Alex... well Alex was at least a trained killer... Fox was too gentle inside. He was a tough, competent man, but murder would never come easily to him. He'd prefer wounding to killing. Skinner followed him out. Fox would not have to worry about protecting himself. 

Alex saw the light of the condo before him as he was tackled by two hairy creatures. His clothing was torn at madly and he cried out in rage as he realized these creatures were too big... too strong to fight. He was bitten on the throat by an impossibly wide mouth. Werewolf! His mind screamed. His skin wasn't broken but the beast's head shook him like a dog worrying a rag. He froze in fear and was rewarded for his submission by a harsh licking replacing the teeth. The two hairy creatures were tossed off him and the golden haired man grabbed him up and to him. The sound of Mulder calling for him seemed to come from a hundred miles away. 

Garren's head snapped up. It was his Master's princling. 

Alex turned his head and saw the outline of his Fox. "Fox!" He screamed. "Fox!" 

"Alex!" Fox's voice was frantic. "Baby! Where are you? What's wrong?" Fox broke into a run. 

Alex sensed the other hulking wolves focussing on Fox and he struggled with such fierce intensity that he almost got free. "Run, Fox... run back!" As much as he ached for release, he would never sacrifice Fox's safety for his own." He saw Skinner behind Fox and he knew instinctively that Skinner was his only hope. 

"Time to go, cat." Garren growled. He felt the strength emanating from the big man running behind the prince and knew he would be almost impossible to vanquish. 

"Fox!" Alex had time for one last entreaty before Garren clipped his square jaw and knocked Alex into unconsciousness. 

Garren regretted having to hurt his cat in that way, but it was necessary. And as he slung the tight body over his shoulder he transformed into his other self and ran into the night with his prize. 

"Fight them." He commanded the members of his pack. He would need the distraction. The Others couldn't track changed humans if enough distance was gained. The pack was frightened of the human ascendants but they obeyed Garren, and turned back to confront those who would pursue their leader. 

* * *

RATING: Very NC-17   
SPOILERS: Probably not, but do you care?   
SUMMARY: Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.   
WARNING: Sexual Assault, Angst, explicit sex (consensual and non-consensual) between hot men, magic, and B&D. If that isn't your thing or you are below the age of consent. DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!! My Krycek has two arms and he's going to keep them thank you.   
DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. I don't make any money... wouldn't take it if I could, just borrowing, you can have them back.   
FEEDBACK: Please and thank you. [email removed]   
DEDICATED TO: Megaera for beta (and reminding me that the supernatural exists beyond the written word) Thanks to JoB and Cerulean for their beta and _delicious_ ideas... keep 'em coming. Amothea you started it.   
---


	6. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.

  
**Part Six  
Submission**

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'm begging you to beg me _

Cheap Trick 

**Abandoned Condo  
Virginia Beach, Virginia   
8:30 p.m.**

The wolf men concentrated their attack on the human ascendant, but the scent of the human called them and one broke off its attack and loped after the pretty. It downed him and immediately began to rip at its clothes. Greenish eyes glared up at it and it licked the pretty face hungrily. It wanted sex with this human... wanted... no _needed_ to take it away from the others and keep it... ream it, taste it. It growled and bit at the soft skin, just enough to plant its spore, not to mar its perfection... just to make the baby want it. 

Unlike the legends, a human could not be turned into a wolf by the bite of a werewolf, werewolves were not infected humans, they were their own species, a predator whose females were unable to bear children easily if at all. Were it not for their ability to live for centuries they would have died off as a species long ago. As it was, enough female wolves were able to reproduce that they prowled the Earth successfully. Their relatively small numbers meant that they had to remain beneath human awareness... at least in the past. 

It nipped again at the sweet flesh, and thrilled as the man cried out in fear. The human was determined and strong though, and it was able to throw him off before it could plant its spore. The slim pretty leapt to its feet and ran after the pack leader and his prize. The wolf heard the death cry of its pack mates, but instead or retreating, and saving itself, it brought down the pretty one again, the one that smelled so _good,_ and tore at the annoying clothes. 

Skinner had been knocked down by the initial charge of the two huge beasts. They were like great hairy men with protruding jaws and sharp teeth and claws. More of the wolf men, like in the catacombs. He had killed them then easily enough with electric bolts of thought, these would be short work. Teeth tried to tear out his throat but he easily threw the creatures off. He heard Mulder cry out then, and rage fueled his desire to end this quickly. 

Antonio stood back and watched, knowing that the lovely Fox would not be harmed... and knowing his brother could fend the annoying creatures off. He wished for a moment that he didn't need Skinner to live, in order to close the Opening, because then he could aid the wolves in killing the big man and claim all the delicious, not-quite-humans. His heart literally stopped in fear as he saw his precious Dana charge past him and after Fox. He hated to use any kind of force on her, even for her own good, so he had no choice but to run after her and protect her. She pounced on the back of the wolf that had felled Fox for the second time. Antonio thought he would die right then and there. She might get bruised in the scuffle, but she was gloriously brave and _strong_ he had to admit as she grappled the beast off Fox. Ending up, regrettably with the snarling beast on top of her. Fox seeing Dana beneath the beast, gave up his plans of following after Alex and pounced back on top of the beast to get it off of Dana. 

The wolf was confused. How did it fight these humans? It couldn't hurt them... no that would be _horrible,_ but they were hurting it, the female was biting it and the male was hitting it. It would normally just slash the flesh off the bones and feed, but... it howled in rage and confusion and then in pain as the little female hit and bit again. 

"Get _off_ her you... whatever you are!" Fox had time to scream before Skinner hauled him off and Antonio gave a mental tug and jerked the creature off Dana. Skinner made to strike the beast but he gaped as Fox, who had quickly ascertained that Scully was well, began to run off again. Antonio snickered at the look of horrified resignation on Skinner's face until Dana too took off after Fox! Unconsciously his expression mimicked Skinner's. Perhaps he would not want Fox after-all, he seemed to lead Dana into trouble. 

"Christ!" Skinner swore just as the wolf man leapt toward him. 

Antonio watched with appreciation, as the beast was frozen mid-air. Skinner seemed to especially want this one to die. Antonio guessed it had to do with the creature touching Skinner's property. The wolf spun in the air slightly then burst into flame. In seconds there was only ash. Antonio gaped. The other wolves had just been hit with intense bolts of electricity. Skinner nodded tiredly at Antonio, the last effort taking too much out of him. 

"Go after them, Antonio. Bring them back... don't listen to Fox... just _make_ him come back... and keep your hands off of him." 

Antonio nodded and turned to give chase. He caught up to the two as they paused to study the tracks. 

"I can't see, Jesus Christ, Scully, that fucking creature has Alex and I can't fucking see!" Fox's voice was frantic and Dana bent to inspect the tracks. 

"That way, Mulder." She pointed to another set of tracks. And the two set off again. He might be loath to manipulate Dana but he made Fox freeze in mid-step. 

Dana paused and said, "What? What are we waiting for? Let's go, Mulder, that wolf... man... _thing_ has Alex!" 

Fox couldn't even voice his surprise at her use of Alex's given name. 

"C'mon, Mulder!" 

"He can't move my sweet." Antonio said softly. Cerulean eyes glared at him and he resolved _not_ to have the troublesome Fox anywhere near his precious. He brought out the worst in her. 

"You let him go!" 

She was furious with him he realized. "I can't. He'll get killed or worse my precious. Skinner is weak... or he would have come for him himself." 

Antonio felt the powerful surge of concern come from Fox; the anxiety that Skinner might be hurt radiated off the pretty face. Antonio was quick to assure him. "Oh he's fine, Fox, he just needs to recuperate." 

Dana was still glaring. "You let him go this instant. He isn't a puppet!" 

She hadn't been this angry when he'd controlled the lush green-eyed male or the ripe, be-spectacled pretty. 

He shook his head sadly. "Cara, I cannot. He will be harmed." He sent the beautiful man stumbling back the way he had come and predictably, Dana followed her lurching partner. 

"Oh this is terrible! Mulder, can you hear me? What are you doing to him? I won't ever forgive this... see if I do! Mulder? I'm right here... I won't let him get away with this. I'm right here, Mulder!" She patted her partner's arm and made soothing sounds the entire journey, all the while leveling Antonio with furious glares. 

Antonio tried to soothe her with words but the sight of her oddly moving partner seemed to infuriate her and she even threatened to _shoot_ him. His sweet Dana! Oh no. No Foxes allowed. He could stay with Skinner... and that was that! 

Three sets of human eyes accused him silently as Fox lurched into the house. 

"Mind control!" Frohike chirped in. "He used it on me! Right before he pinched my butt!" 

Langly went to Mulder and stood between him and the dark, beautiful, Italian man. "You... you... just stop it! Whatever it is you are doing to him, that is, of course." 

Byers picked up his magazine and began to roll it tightly, a look of determination on his sweet, sexy face. "Let him go! You don't want any of this. I used to work for the _government._ " 

"Turn off the rays bro," Frohike growled, his fists up and ready. 

Antonio sank to the couch and called out, "Skinner!" 

The troublesome Fox was surrounded by the beauties and Antonio held his head tightly. If he let the Fox free, he would go after Alex. None of the other humans would go without Fox, so Fox had to be restrained... a dilemma! 

Skinner made his way in. He still felt weak but the Opening was feeding him. He wondered what it would be like once it was closed... where his energy would stem from. 

All the humans seemed to relax a bit at the reappearance of the big, commanding man. 

"I have him now, Antonio." 

"Thank you!" Antonio sighed and closed his eyes. 

Dana didn't want to, but she softened toward Antonio... he was only trying to help she knew. She inched toward him and ached to run her hands through his black hair. 

Fox moved toward the door with unstoppable determination, and Skinner felt his heart constrict as tears spilled down Fox's lovely face. 

He stopped him with a gentle hand on Fox's shoulder. 

"Please, please Skinner, don't try to stop me. I _love_ him... something... something has him! He needs me. I can't not go after him!" 

Skinner nodded. "I agree." 

Fox stared in surprise. "You do?" 

"Yes, but we all go." 

Fox nodded curtly. "Fine, but we all go _now_ not in a few minutes. Now!" 

Antonio tried to be helpful. "That was a wolf... it won't be able to resist him. If you are worried about getting to him before he's raped... don't. That is inevitable. He's too beautiful, and wolves are especially sensitive to the changed smell." 

Fox had to be restrained again, and Skinner glared at Antonio, "Thank you _so_ much for that illuminating bit of information!" 

Antonio shrugged and stood. "It's the truth and _you_ know it as well as I do. That pretty is being stretched even as we speak no doubt." At the gasps around him and the strained look on the pretty Fox's face he added, "Then we go?" 

Skinner drew Mulder's rigid body to himself and said curtly, "We go." 

Antonio paused, "You realize that come what may, we _have_ to go to Him? We can't search for the pretty male for long." 

Skinner gritted his teeth. "I do." 

Scully stamped her foot. "If you don't stop... _freezing_ him I'm going to start shooting!" 

Skinner gave her a steady look. "Get a hold of yourself, Agent Scully! We are doing this for his own good! Or do you want him to be taken, like Krycek was?" 

She flushed dark red and Antonio admired the way his powerful brother handled her. 

"No, sir," Dana growled out. "But if you release him, I promise he won't go off on his own." 

Skinner nodded. He only knew one person who could really control Mulder. And that was Dana Scully. 

He released Fox who immediately started for the door. A few whispered words from Dana halted him and he nodded intently, looking into her wide eyes. He gritted his teeth but complied. Fox turned to Skinner. "Let's go then!" 

Skinner sighed. Why couldn't he command Mulder so easily? Dana wielded power over the man so easily it almost made him weep. Here he was straining at the bit and she had but whispered two, maybe three sentences and he stood still as if tethered... by his own desire to please her. It might be the best thing to let Antonio take her, Skinner mused. She commanded too much affection and loyalty in Fox. He knew that the situation with Alex was even more intense, but he would so love to break Alex to his will. 

They grabbed what supplies they would need and by mutual consent piled into the helicopter. Weight constraints were a thing of the past, and the machine rose in the air; the blades revolving in soundless determination. 

* * *

_"I dreamt a dream..."  
Romeo and Juliet_

// Alex stared down at the man he adored. Fox lay on his back on the black satin sheets, with his legs spread to allow Alex to lay between them. He rubbed his cheek against Fox. He sighed and ran his hands over Fox's muscled ribs. Mulder giggled then, to Alex's delight. 

"Tickles!" 

Alex grinned against Fox's rough cheek. He bit at Fox's jaw lightly as he moved his fingers over Fox's ribs again, using his heavier body to trap his lover beneath him. 

Fox laughed and bucked beneath him. "Stop, Alex... ah... really! St-st-o-o-p, Alex! Seriously!" 

Alex laughed as he kept tickling Fox and he pushed Fox's legs further apart with his own, more muscular legs. Fox was bucking beneath him, laughing breathlessly and Alex gasped as the sinuous, innocent movements ignited a burning fire of lust, as their bodies were jammed together. He kept up his tickling until Fox was breathless from begging and laughing. He sounded like a young boy, his laughter was so sweet, unencumbered by pain or regrets... just a happy sound that filled Alex's heart with love and desire. He stared into Fox's eyes as Fox's movements hardened both their cocks. 

Fox sobered at the look of desire on Alex's face and he began to feel how good his movements against Alex were. Alex hands were still running up and down Fox's ribs, but the touch electrified him and he spread his legs further and just let sensation overwhelm him. 

Fox licked his lips with unaffected sensualism and Alex wanted to cry, he loved Fox so much. 

"Oh, yeah... oh, baby... beautiful, baby," Alex purred softly. Fox was writhing beneath him, those expressive, hazel eyes were filled with passion and love as Alex crooned his love in breathless abandon. He kissed that pouty mouth and groaned at the sweet taste. 

Alex moved his cock over Fox's. The hot flesh slid with slickened ease, precum from both swollen shafts mingling over satin skin. Fox's mouth was sucking on Alex's neck, biting passionately. Lush lips re-united and Alex drank in Fox's whimpers and gave up some of his own. So hard, so hot, that was his Fox. His beautiful Fox. 

"I love you, Alex. I love you so much." Fox's eyes were wide as they stared into Alex's. So much love shone in those moss depths that Alex wanted to cry. "I love everything about you, Alex... I even love the way you glare at me." An enchanting smile was appreciated and devoured by Alex's ravaging mouth. 

They kissed deeply, writhing together in growing passion. 

"God, baby, I love this... you... everything... need... need you so much, " Alex panted. A rivulet of sweat made its way down Alex's spine, caught in the channel of clenched muscles until it slid between his muscular buttocks. He felt that pearl of sweat and he gasped at the feeling. "I need to be inside you, baby... deep... inside... oh now, baby, please." 

Fox went crazy at those words. Long legs wrapping about Alex in wanton lust. 

Alex bent to kiss those swollen, wet lips, but there was no passion left in those eyes, so sad, so frightened. 

"Baby? Baby, what's wrong?" Alex asked, staving off the raging need to plow into Fox long enough to understand why that look was on his beloved face. 

"Don't leave me, Alex." 

"Never, oh never, baby. I'll never leave you. You can't get rid of me that easy." 

"I need you." Fox's words were not impassioned, they were heartfelt and they struck a chord of fear in Alex's pounding heart, the new rhythm being carried to his throbbing cock and his ardor cooling with the need, naked, in Fox's voice. "I _need_ you now more than ever. _Please_ don't leave." 

"I'll never leave you, Fox. I don't understand..." 

"The door is falling." 

"What?" Alex's voice was confused. 

"They were trying to help, that's why. The door fell because they were trying to get in." 

Alex saw Fox beneath him but he couldn't touch him anymore... Fox was fading and Alex cried out in pain. He reached out for Fox, but he was gone. Alex screamed in rage.// 

* * *

**Apple Orchard  
Somewhere in Virginia, South of Washington D.C.   
10:20 p.m. **

Alex woke, his eyes filled with the pregnant moon above him and billions of burning stars. The dream was fading, but the intensity of the emotions did not. He had to get back to Fox. He knew it in his soul. He blinked several times, confused, before he realized two things, he was nude and Garren was crouched beside him. It had been Garren's light tapping on Alex's bruised jaw that had wakened him. Cool grass was a thick and fragrant carpet beneath him and he took in a quick survey of his silvery surroundings, trying to ignore Garren's presence. They were in a meadow, surrounded by orchards. The smell of apples mingled with the sweet grass, and Garren looked like mythical god in the silver moonlight. The beauty of the man/thing did little to impress Alex. Alex slapped his hand away as Garren moved to caress Alex's thigh. 

"Don't even think about it!" Alex hissed, conveniently forgetting for the moment that Garren had undressed him while he was unconscious. 

Garren smiled down at him and said, almost kindly. "Oh I think I will, you look too pretty all sprawled on your back and naked under the moon." 

Garren had taken his time undressing his Alex, and he had crouched by the naked male, entranced for long moments before rousing him. He was breathless with desire for the beauty. He knew he shouldn't linger outside with his little cat. The scent of the lush beauty would surely attract unwanted attention. However, after running for two hours with the pretty cat slung over his shoulder, sex had been too much of a temptation to resist. Those green eyes were glowing in the moon, green even in the night. Sooty black lashes, the perfect frame for the sparkling jewels, fanned high cheekbones. Pink lips, so soft and sweet were slightly parted, revealing white teeth. The face was angular and so painfully pretty, the body was a sumptuous feast... a feast he intended to devour with intense devotion. Garren smiled tolerantly as the momentary confusion in the narrowed jade eyes was erased and replaced by calculating intensity. He could smell the rush of adrenaline and even before Alex tensed to attack him Garren was moving to restrain him. 

"Relax... just relax, Alex. You cannot fight me." He ran a hand over the perfectly sculptured torso with one hand while the other hand temporarily held both of Alex's. He fingered Alex's small, pert nipples and stared at the defined muscle of the abdomen. He bent to steal the first of many kisses but Alex moved his face away, defiantly. Garren smiled and stared at the stubborn set of jaw and kept watching as he slid a hand down to grasp the thick, sweet cock. His smile widened as he was rewarded by Alex turning to face him with a glare. 

"Get your fucking hands off me, I'm warning you!" 

"Warning me?" Garren tilted his head, the shoulder length golden hair shifting forward, wide topaz, blue eyes, looking quite innocent. 

"You heard me!" Alex was furious at his inability to escape. The man was big, yes, but size didn't matter in combat. It was more than the incredible strength, it was as if this man... or whatever he was could anticipate his every move, and Alex remembered that he wasn't human... not that one could tell by looking at him. Had Garren been human he would be dead by now from the blows Alex had delivered... nor would have been able to toss off those terrifying wolf creatures like they were made of paper. 

Goose bumps covered the smooth skin of Garren's stolen treasure and the pebbly nipples were irresistible points of desire on the hairless chest. He ran his hand back up and traced the defined muscles, tweaking the pert nipples between large fingers. 

"You have a perfect body, Alex," Garren said softly. "The looks of an athlete and the instincts of a killer. What a perfect combination. You were meant for me." He bent and tried to kiss Alex's inviting mouth, but Alex jerked his head away. 

"Really, Alex. I'm just going to put my tongue in your mouth, not my dick... at least not yet." Garren chuckled to himself. He wanted to do this so slowly, but he'd have to save the slow sex for another time, he had to have Alex soon or go crazy with need. 

Alex glared and Garren fully expected him to hiss at him in feline fury. But instead Alex struggled again to shake off the stronger man. 

"Whatever you put in my mouth, asshole, I'll bite off," Alex hissed. 

Garren chuckled darkly. "I don't think so, pretty." 

"Try it!" 

"Is that an invitation?" 

"It's a fucking promise!" Alex was able to free one hand and he tried to strike Garren's face. He cried out in rage and pain, as his hand was caught and pinned back against the grass. 

"You shouldn't make promises that you have no way of keeping, pet," Garren said softly as he held the struggling body immobile. 

"I'm not your fucking pet! And I _will_ keep that promise!" Alex struggled with all that was in him, but to no avail. 

Garren grinned at the sensuous movements of that sinfully beautiful body. He let his teeth grow to frightening, glittering lengths and they gleamed like razors in the moonlight.. His jaw grew more prominent and Alex saw coarse hair appearing and disappearing over the distorted face. As suddenly as the fangs and jaw had grown, they receded and left only the otherworldly beauty of Garren's face. 

Garren smiled down at his frightened cat. Those eyes so beautiful, were suddenly wide with fright. The heartbeat beneath velvet skin was racing and the sweet smell of terror filled his sculptured nostrils with delicious invitation. 

"You would have to have teeth like that, pet, to even hope to bite off anything on me." Garren punctuated this by pushing Alex's lips apart with one cruel hand. "You have lovely teeth, Alex, but you can only bring me pleasure with them." 

Alex tried to control his panic. Garren was... was one of the wolf things... and he was laying naked and open for him with no way to escape. "I k... k... killed one of you _things_ before, I can kill you." His voice was shaken and breathless even to his own ears, and he felt like a helpless teenager again in the hands of Consortium perverts. He very nearly screamed for help as he had done those many years ago. He felt as trapped and as vulnerable as he'd ever been. 

"Even if that were true, _pet,_ which I highly doubt, I am unlike any other of my kind. I have lived for over 1400 years and never has a pretty pet been able to hurt me... and you are no different." He tilted his head, "Well, you are different in that I won't rip out your throat as I come inside you." 

Garren bent again to kiss Alex and growled impatiently as those lips were again turned away from him. "You will submit to me, cat. You are mine now. I am stronger, faster and far more deadly... you cannot win. If you fight, Alex, I will take you... not as a man, but as the wolf... and believe me, baby, you want to start out slow with me." 

Alex swallowed nervously, and yet hissed. "I will fight you every minute that you hold me against my will. _That_ I will promise." 

Garren narrowed his pale blue eyes and with frightening speed, Alex's jaw was gripped and he cried out in pain as thick fingers dug into the stubbled flesh of his jaw, forcing his mouth open. His mouth was covered and devoured. His tongue was sucked into Garren's mouth and lightly chewed on. Garren's free hand was roaming, lustfully over Alex's torso, pinching the tender little nipples with painful disregard for any pleasure aside from his own. Garren let plenty of his own saliva pour into Alex's mouth. He bit the skin of Alex's neck and licked hungrily at the wound, his spore going in to Alex's bloodstream. The bite of his kind held a natural, mild hallucinogenic and an incredibly strong aphrodisiac. A wolf could rape and feast on a human while the human writhed in pleasure and confusion. He himself had found that little play, to be highly erotic. 

He kissed Alex's lush mouth again and growled into its moist recesses, sliding his hands over the warm skin faster and faster. He pulled his head back and released Alex's jaw. He bent his head once again to the warm neck and took his time biting, without breaking the skin again, his way down to Alex's collarbone and then lower to the left nipple. He lapped with long, hard strokes, playing with the sparse hair alongside the nipple's erect peak, pulling on these hairs with his teeth, pulling on the rubbery nipple with sharp tugs. Alex was glaring up in to the sky. Probably trying to figure a way to kill me. Garren thought with amusement. 

"Spread your legs," Garren said between licks. 

"Go fuck yourself," was the terse reply. 

Garren pretended to be shocked. "Alex! You don't like being sucked?" 

Green eyes glared, but the beautiful mouth remained stubbornly sealed. 

Garren placed both hands on Alex's muscular legs, just above the knee and pushed them apart and up, displaying, quite nicely, the cock and balls and the shadow of the hole of his sweetling. He slid down to the juncture of Alex's thighs and licked at the soft flesh, tasting the sweet taste of man. He growled in lust and plopped the penis in his mouth sucking hard and licking hungrily. His eyes caught movement and saw Alex reaching for a rock nearby. 

He raised his head and Alex screamed as suddenly vicious fangs were revealed millimeters from his tender flesh. He dropped the intended weapon with a whimper of fear. "I'm putting it down... just don't... don't bite." 

Garren stroked the tender flesh so carefully with one razor sharp fang. Alex tensed with fear, the muscles in his long legs tightened. Garren relaxed and let his teeth go again to their human appearance. It never failed, even the strongest male would submit when their sexual organs were threatened with sharp violence. He slurped up the flesh and then moved down to the balls. The flavor of cock was so intensely erotic. The quiescent cock gave a sharp jerk and he heard Alex gasp in shock as his cock started to plump out with delicious speed. Oh, his spore had found fertile ground with this one, Garren chuckled and lapped hungrily over the now straining erection. He licked from base to tip over and over until his cat's legs began to twitch and scissor back and forth. Alex was making small, open-mouthed gasps and he bucked his hips, causing the plump cock to bounce. Garren dug long fingers into Alex's thighs and with a groan of desire he sucked the cock up in one long slide. Alex bumped frantically upward, fucking Garren's face with small cries of intense pleasure. Garren slid his face off the hot cock and stared down at the beauty on the grass. He growled darkly, he had to be inside this one. He pushed those muscular legs up and lapped deep down the crevice, his tongue pushing with inhuman strength on the gland that made sluts of men. Alex screamed in pleasure and Garren wet a finger that he slid deep inside the tight, velvet heat to massage that small spot from the inside as his tongue kept up the work from the outside. His cat was mewling and panting. He looked up and saw green eyes wide and dilated. Alex, Garren knew, was gone in the ozone of overwhelming pleasure and hallucinations. The power of it. This pretty male, so helpless now, Garren could do anything to his little pet and Alex couldn't resist... wouldn't _want_ to resist. He growled again and felt himself change and then change back. He was too turned on. He would have to fuck the sweet hole now, or he'd do it changed, and that would probably harm his treasure. 

Alex was lost. He felt lust, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. The stars were falling all around him making small explosion as they hit the purple grass. The moon had Skinner's face and it was laughing, and all the while there was that tongue and those fingers and his lover's scent... he wanted nothing more than to submit, to be used, fucked, played with... eaten... anything... everything. His legs strained to part and he begged to be fucked. 

Garren's control snapped when his cat began to beg to be filled. This was no regular prey... this was his chosen _mate_ and he felt a rush of possessive desire fill him. He would claim Alex now, claim him for as long as Alex lived. He pushed Alex's legs up straight and worked his rigid cock into the small, pink hole. He tried to be gentle but the human was sending out so many pheromones of sexual excitement that he couldn't stop. He plunged in and his cat howled. The tight heat, the tight... tight... heat drove him crazy and he pulled out and flipped Alex onto his stomach and drew him to his hands and knees. He fucked him from behind and his cat pushed back, screaming in pleasure. He kept his bites gentle, and didn't break the skin again. The sounds of his growls and Alex's cries of pleasure echoed in the night and attracted the attention of a different sort of hunter. One who needed no aid in seduction. 

He rode Alex hard and felt the quickening come up inside him. 

"Too fast... too good... want... need... oh Alex... _Alex,_ " Garren roared as he pulled out and came, hot and wet all over Alex's golden back and ass. Alex was still whimpering and thrusting his ass back. His poor cat still wanted to come. Too bad. He liked little men whimpering with lust and thrusting their hips mindlessly. He smeared the copious white semen all over the golden torso, rubbing it into the hard muscles like a hot lotion, and the smell of it drove Alex crazy. 

"Ple..eas... oh please... oh please oh please... don't stop." 

Garren chuckled a bit and moved back to tongue that hot hole. He bit at the slick flesh and tongued the stretched muscle that was already finding its original shape. He stood quickly as the intoxicating scent of sex hit him. Alex was putting off more appealing smells than a bitch in heat. Every creature for miles around would respond to that smell and come racing to satisfy his hunger. Furious at himself, Garren snatched up Alex and Alex's clothing. He didn't waste time dressing his pet, but changed form and flung his panting baby over his massive shoulder and raced toward the scent of water. He would bath Alex. That would take the smell of sex from him... he would have to satisfy the mewling cat or they'd never reach safety without several fights. Garren had no doubt that he would win any fight, but if he were engaged in a fight any manner of creature could come upon Alex and they would attempt to steal him. He made it to a small pond... a reservoir for the orchard. It was deep and cold and Garren pushed his Cat toward it. He preferred not to swim, but would if he had to. The water was still and glass smooth, like black, cold silk. 

Alex stumbled into the water and his body throbbed with need. He turned back to the man standing before him. He shook his head as he saw thousands of hairs rapidly disappearing from Garren's golden body. He groaned and hurried back to Garren's side. He rubbed himself against that muscular body. He needed it so badly, he wanted it so badly. "Oh fuck me... please... eat me... do it." He grabbed at Garren's enormous spent, penis and stroked it eagerly. "Pleeese!" 

Garren cursed and went into the water with Alex writhing hotly in his arms. His body responded to the sweet scent and he wanted to bang him, devour him... though for the first time in over a millennia he meant devour figuratively only, but he had no time for that now. He pushed Alex deeper in the water and scrubbed at the smooth skin. He groaned. Alex, was so beautiful. So entirely irresistible. He was bending to kiss those lips as Alex was reacting to the cold water. He shook his head as if to clear it and then he stumbled back and away from Garren. His body still thrummed with need, but he could think more rationally. 

"No, no... what have you done to me?" 

Garren growled and yet didn't follow Alex deeper. It was better that Alex's ardor was reduced. He smelled less intoxicating already... still nearly irresistible but not so heavenly. "Wash my seed off yourself, cat. You'll attract enough attention as it is without smelling like sex." 

Alex flushed, and felt shame deep inside himself. He remembered with utter clarity every moment of his body's betrayal. He backed away from the big man and fell over a rock. He went under the water and came up gasping and shaking his head to get the freezing water out of his eyes. 

Garren was entranced, he smiled at Alex, "You don't like this do you, cat? It's a cold bath tonight, sweet. Tomorrow I'll bath you in warm, scented water and scrub you until every inch of you is clean." 

Alex moved further into the water and took a quick survey of the pond's layout. 

Garren sighed. Those darting green eyes, so vivid in the moonlight, were a dead give away. He would, no doubt, have to swim after all. Maybe he would let his cat swim to the other side and retrieve him there. That idea suited him best, as the swim would, without doubt, clean his sexy mate. He only hoped the pond was uninhabited. Certain types of witches, the most horrible and ugly variety he mused, lived in still waters, and they too would want to sate Alex, sexually over and over again. He would have to get wet then, but only then, he figured. He hadn't torn a witch asunder in centuries. Oh he was going to love this new world. All his kind released from their own world, and walking free in this world of delicacies. He smiled to himself as he observed his cat. Alex was nonchalantly getting deeper and deeper, while casting quick nervous looks at Garren. Alex was so adorable it was almost too much. As if Garren couldn't smell his intention to flee. And what would his little mate do anyway? The night was filled with hunters. He would be raped ten times in less than an hour. Garren would teach Alex all things, especially the most important lesson, which was that he belonged to Garren and that he needed Garren's protection. He heard Alex's heart beat increase rapidly and the intensity of adrenaline surge, microseconds before he dove under the water and was gone. Garren grinned and stretched a moment. What side would his pet come out on? The west or the east? He loped easily toward the other side, his large cock already hardening as he thought how angry Alex would be at being re-captured. Maybe they would have that fuck after-all. He could let Alex escape into the water, after, and finally, be cleaned for the night... again. 

Alex surfaced quietly and watched as Garren loped away toward the other side of the pond. It had been easy enough to simply sink under the dark water and let Garren's over confidence lead him away. He moved quickly and quietly toward his abandoned clothes and not bothering to put them on he slipped into the night and ran, thankful for the moon that lit his way, but knowing his escape would be hindered by the light as well. A part of him knew that Garren could track him, but he only hoped that, the overconfidence would keep Garren at the other side of the pond long enough to give Alex a fighting chance. He ran, hoping to find a river, anything to mask his scent. 

Garren was panting in anticipation of screwing his tight pet on the soft sandy banks of the fair sized pond. He'd forgo the delight of introducing more of his spore into Alex. He couldn't afford the smell of Alex's own arousal. He figured that Alex could just take pleasure in the act of pleasing his mate without finding any pleasure for himself this round. He paused to listen for any sound of Alex. He frowned. His hearing was excellent. There were no swimming sounds. There had been no sounds of struggle either so Alex hadn't been taken. He sniffed the air. He could scent Alex, but... he roared in fury... the scent was far away and growing fainter. His head jerked back the way he'd come and he ran flat out toward the distant shore. He stopped at the place where Alex had gone into the water and he snarled in fury. Alex had come out at the same spot, taken his clothes and fled. Without any appreciation for his cat's stealthy escape he completed his change and took up the scent and began his hunt. 

* * *

**Helicopter  
Somewhere over Alexandria   
11:15 p.m. **

The call to go to The Ascendant was nearly deafening and they had not even felt the slightest hint of Krycek's presence as they flew low over the dark landscape. They'd seen people waving, desperately up at the helicopter, making Maggie Scully rage at them all for not picking up each and every person... some of whom were slowly being surrounded by horrible beasts. 

Antonio patted Dana's slim, white hand, "It won't always be like this... this is the anarchy before the division of power... we will protect the humans... some of us anyway." 

Skinner glared darkly at the man. "Enough." 

Antonio knew. Skinner didn't want the others to know of his role. Antonio turned his gaze on the silent beauty at the side of the helicopter. Tension wafted off him like a living entity, so thick it was nearly visible. It was obvious he loved the green-eyed male intensely. Instead of being touched by the heartfelt devotion, Antonio became lost in a fantasy wherein he both watched and participated in the hot sex those two lovely males would have. Would he want to fuck this one first, or the other? The point was moot. Skinner had claimed them both, with greedy insistence. A typical American! Take what you want and leave the rest for the weaker players. He heard a soft sigh from his left and softened a bit, at least Skinner was not insisting on Dana. He bent and kissed her lush mouth and was delighted when she returned the kiss, shyly. 

Skinner felt the call so strongly that he wanted to scream. He wrested control of the helicopter from a otherwise-engaged Antonio and headed instinctively toward a large military building. He'd have to look for Alex later... first he needed to get Mulder and the rest someplace safe... there was no way in hell he was bringing Fox anywhere near his Master. Master for this night only, he knew. 

The helicopter landed near a small building and the humans were herded quickly in. 

Mulder was furious "What in the hell could even possibly be more important than finding him?" He screamed at Skinner. 

Antonio sighed. So fiery, this one. "We need to close the Opening, we are the only ones who can!" 

Scully widened her eyes, "That's a good thing, right?" 

She looked to Skinner. 

Skinner hesitated only the briefest of moments, "Oh yeah that's a good thing, Scully. This can't go on." 

Mulder was listening, and what Skinner said sounded good; close the door to this freakish dimension, but that was his lover out there! He'd rip that wolf thing apart if he touched one sable lock... one inch of golden skin... made one sound of pain come out of those soft, pink lips, made those beautiful eyes fill with fear. He found himself restrained by Langly as he was making his way toward the door. 

"Dude, I know you want to go get your man... if that is what he is, but if they can actually close that fucking pink... _thing,_ then we should support that. We need to think of the whole world! You saw those people out there tonight!" 

Byers patted Fox's arm reluctantly, "I'm sorry, Mulder, I agree. Let them go do this." 

Antonio grinned at Skinner. Oh if they only knew, that he and Skinner were rushing to preserve this _hell_ on Earth... rushing to fulfil thousands of years of planning. 

"Wait a minute!" Scully said softly. 

All the men turned to her diffidently. Skinner warily, Mulder, hopefully. 

"Antonio, you spoke of setting up some sort of order... not of ridding the Earth of ... of..." she yawned suddenly and blinked slowly. "Uh,... what was I going to... ?" She sat down and yawned. "It has been quite a day. I am just going to rest my eyes..." 

Antonio smiled his thanks to Skinner for his quick thinking, and stroked her porcelain skin. "Rest, Cara." He kissed the tip of her nose and she gave a tiny sigh and fell into sleep. 

Mulder sighed and paced. "Why are you leaving us here? We could help... keep the others off while you close it!" 

Skinner pulled the lean body to his and captured the lush lips in an intense kiss. "You will be safe here. The garlic fields all around will mask your scent." 

"But..." 

"You are _staying_ put, Mulder!" 

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am going after my _lover!_ " This last was said with deliberate slowness. 

Skinner glared. "Be careful, Mulder, or I may decide to not let you keep him." 

Mulder wanted to scream in frustration. "I am going..." 

Skinner nodded to a sleeping Dana. "And you'd leave her here... with _them_ to protect her?" One glance took in the three gunmen. 

Mulder clenched his jaw as he took in the slumped body of his partner. 

"I guarantee that she will stay asleep until I come back for you!" 

"Bastard!" 

"Not even close!" Skinner said, referring to the fact that he came from a line older than any other known bloodline. He knew Mulder didn't know this, but he'd know it soon enough. "Leave and go track down, Krycek, but you leave her here if you do." 

Fox wanted to scream. He wanted to go find Alex and kill the creature that took him, but he couldn't... no he _wouldn't_ endanger Scully. The very idea was obscene. He knew Skinner would pay for this. 

"The security system works... for now... so even if you should be discovered, whatever finds you will have a hard time getting through the doors." Antonio said impatiently. 

Skinner felt the pull as well and without a second glance he left, closing the metal door behind him. 

Mulder ran both hands through his hair, "Oh, baby, where are you?" He almost cried and was breathing in to do just that when strange kissing noises came to him. 

Langly was kissing the computer screen with utter, lunatic joy, as it glowed a pretty pink. "Am I in heaven?" He asked jovially. 

Mulder tried to repress a grin. There was nothing funny when Alex was missing... being... hurt. 

Frohike nodded at his excited compadres. But he was staring at his butt in a mirror. "I do look pretty damn hot," he admitted. "I guess poor old, Tony, couldn't resist these manly slabs of muscle." 

"Get over yourself, man... this computer is working!" Langly admonished. 

Byers was looking at his friend, Frohike. "You do look good... but can we get our thoughts together here?" 

"You do have quite the nice rear." 

Mulder gasped as Scully's mother strolled sensually over to Frohike. 

"I like men in glasses... with nice... _hot_ bodies" 

"Mrs. Scully!" chorused four male voices, punctuated by a soft feminine snore as Scully, the younger version, sprawled adorably on the narrow bench. 

Mulder moved to catch his tiny partner before she tumbled off onto the floor. He scooped her gently into his arms and cradled her close to him, settling himself down in order to make her comfortable. He kissed her red head and thanked God that she wasn't awake to see her mother stalking Frohike. Frohike was sweating nervously and casting desperate looks at his two computer lit partners. 

Byers cleared his throat, "Mrs. Scully... uh can I get you some water... ?" 

She turned a sweet smile to the sweetly shy man. "You can do a slow strip tease cutie." 

Mulder buried his head in Scully's hair and Alex missing notwithstanding, he began to laugh. 

Maggie tripped on a chair and nearly fell. She seemed to come to her senses then and she flushed a deep red. Why had she said those things? She pretended interest in the art work decorating the walls and wondered quickly over for a closer look. 

* * *

**Orchards  
South of Alexandria, Virginia   
11:15 PM **

Alex stumbled and almost fell. He maintained his feet with grace born of necessity and paused for a moment to take his bearings. His body ached and he refused to think of why. He needed to get to Fox. He remembered the door falling and the looks of flushed fear on the gunmen's face. It hit him that the weird friends of Mulder had been responsible for the door, and they would only have done such a thing in an attempt to help Mulder. And he could just picture what they were trying to save Mulder from. He wanted to scream. Was it just Mulder that turned his brain to slush? It never failed. If there was a wrong interpretation then he would take it. Skinner had somehow controlled the situation... just as Antonio had had controlled him. He wanted to kill Skinner. He kept picturing Fox's face right before he slapped it. That pretty face, so confused. Fuck! He had left him there to be raped again... and by someone who Mulder trusted. How to explain Mulder's seeming enjoyment? That little push back on what must have been Walter's cock? He should have stayed, let Mulder explain then... instead of leaving. Mulder was probably worried sick too! Just another thing to hate himself for. Would he ever stop causing Mulder pain? 

He spied a small creek up ahead. It was only about ten feet wide but the water was running fast and deep, strange for this time of year. He heard his name bellowed frightenly close behind him and knew he wouldn't be able to lose Garren, masking of his scent or no. He looked over his shoulder and saw the beast racing along behind him. It was fast and huge and terrifying. He cried out in shock at seeing Garren changed. _That_ was what he had writhed beneath? Garren looked like a mountain of hair and yet Alex could see the massive muscles flexing beneath and the heavy swing of his sex. Alex felt a moments longing before he turned back toward the noisy creek and plunged in desperately. 

Garren screamed in rage as his mate entered the moving water. While most legends of his kind were untrue, there were a few constants in any dimension... werewolves could not cross running water. Of course there were limits to this restraint... a small trickle over some stones would cause discomfort but not pain, only the natural fear wolves had of the cleansing movement of moving water; a few feet of water moving a little deeper would cause pain but could be jumped. This creek was not too wide to jump, but the fear was already building in Garren as he approached. The pain would likely leave him vulnerable to other predators for several minutes, and the horror if he actually fell in. Perhaps he was strong enough to survive, but most wolves would not. It was akin to sunlight shining on a vampire. He screamed again in frustration and prowled at the bank, the sound of water running past, was like shrieking banshees to his sensitive ears and he quickly changed back to a human form to lessen the impact. His cat was nearly to the other side and not looking back. 

"Alex, come back at once." 

No reply. 

"Alex, I'll just find a place to cross, you won't get far." 

Alex had no idea why Garren wasn't plunging in after him, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he trudged on. He knew that Fox would have a thousand theories about this wolf man couldn't come into the running water... the thought made him ever more desperate to return to his baby. 

"Alex, there are others... like me or worse, that will try to claim you!" 

No reply. 

"I will punish you, little cat! You will not like the way I punish you!" Garren threatened uselessly. He knew his mate was stubborn. 

"Alex, I promise you more pleasure than my master's whore could ever give you." 

Alex spun about at that, the water now only knee-deep and rushing around his long legs. How beautiful he looked, so wild and feral... so protective of the fox. 

He had to get Alex to come back close enough so he could grab him. Perhaps Fox was the hook to catch the cat. 

"You don't think the little Foxling is a whore? Not even after he shared my master's bed so hotly?" 

"You're fucking master _raped_ him... and he is no whore, you bastard!" Alex's eyes were flashing with rage. "You don't know anything about him!" 

"Oh, pet, I'd say I _know_ him." He smiled as his little cat took an involuntary step toward him. "I can't tell you how beautiful he looked all tied up, legs spread, with the master whipping that pretty hole... so he could fuck him hard and painful." 

Alex gasped and actually looked as if he might fall into the water. No cat, come to me, not deeper in the water. Garren thought. He continued his persuasion... he need only get Alex close enough to pull him in... then maybe Alex would discover how Fox felt as he was whipped. "No, don't take my word for it... ask the pretty the next time you see him. Oh, little cat, that pretty was so hot for it... he screamed and begged but he loved it all the same." 

Alex took several menacing steps toward Garren, "I'll kill you and your _master_ for hurting him." 

"Oh? You can't even free yourself, cat. And Fox will be back where he belongs soon enough." 

Alex knew he should flee but he couldn't run like a coward, when someone was talking about Fox as if he were some piece of meat. He drew closer to Garren, reacting instinctively in defense of Fox, even if the attack was only verbal. 

"I'll catch you anyway, Alex, you must wonder why I am not following you in." Garren calculated the distance between them, now only four feet, almost grabbing range. 

Alex glared and said nothing. 

Garren was distracted by the flapping of heavy leather wings overhead. He tensed as he saw the hated creature alight on the opposite bank. It transformed slowly, its ancient flesh mottled and gray, bat features transforming into that of a young looking male. His mate was as of yet unaware of the enemy behind him. 

"The running water will kill me, Alex! Try and pull me in." 

Alex's eyes flashed, it seemed an easy enough task. His nostrils flared then as he smelled an odd scent. The smell of cellars and old, graveyard dirt... dry wind and ancient tomb silence seemed to hum in his ears and a voice spoke behind him with all the seduction of tallow and musk. 

"Don't listen to him beautiful creature. You'll never manage to pull him in." 

"Silence, blood sucker!" Garren growled. 

Alex turned to see the dark man on the bank behind him. Barely a man, voting age, but maybe not drinking age, Alex mused. 

"Cross to me and I'll bring you where you want to go." The voice was soft, barely heard. Pale skin, like the sheen of pearls exposed to the moon. Slavic, sensual features... so thin, so elegant, so enticing. "Cross to me." 

Alex stared astounded. Only a boy surely, how could he have such appeal? He turned as if in a dream and began to wade toward the waif. 

"Alex, no!" Garren growled. "He'll kill you! Look at him! Can't you see what he is?" Alex was five feet away now! 

A soft laugh, lyrical sound masking a strange undercurrent of darker tones. "I would never hurt one so rare, Garren, you pack minded creature." 

Alex wonder how those thin, strangely lush lips would feel on his lips, on his nipples, on his throat. 

"Cross to me, Alex, and I'll bring you home." 

"To Fox?" Alex asked weakly, dazed. 

"Home can come in many guises, Alex." 

"Take him then, blood taker, I know where his pretty Fox is. I'll spend the evening reaming that sweet field." 

Alex snapped his head back and saw that Garren was indeed preparing to leave. "No!" 

"He tries to trick you, Alex... you will be safe with me." An urgent, hungry note in the soft sighing voice. 

Alex became overly aware of the blood pulsing hotly in his veins. How that mouth would feel on his pulse points. A whisper, unspoken came to him of passion so intense, of blood and semen... hot liquid, hot living liquid, red and white and smeared on his body. He hardened with lust. Garren's voice broke into the delicious haze. 

"He knows how beautiful his Fox is... he knows I will push in happily enough." 

Alex spun with a quickness even Garren was unprepared for. He covered the five feet with a swift elegance, grabbed Garren's waist and pulled him toward the water. For one frightening moment Garren thought his little cat would succeed in pulling him in. He gave a surprised cry and felt the centuries fade. He used all his strength and held his ground. Alex tore free and stumbled back, eyes flaring. 

"Run, to me Alex... now before it's too late!" The boy's voice was older now, darker and truer. 

Alex turned to do just that, in time to see the boy transform into some ancient looking creature with batlike features. Long elegant arms flattened out and became wings as the creature took flight in a desperate attempt to reach Alex. Alex was frozen in fear as the dark creature flew with surprising swiftness, toward him, lust flaring red, in dark, ancient eyes. 

Alex jumped away and backwards as the leathery creature swooped toward him, arms now growing out of its torso and reaching out to claim him. Garren grabbed Alex about the waist and hauled him to the shore with one arm and slammed the lithe muscled body beneath his own, protecting his mate from the stalking vampire. Long claws dug into his back as the old thing tried to reach Alex. Garren roared and let himself turn, let himself grow even stronger. Alex was struggling weakly beneath him even as the vampire flew up into the sky, knowing it could not defeat the wolf. Alex wanted to pretend he wasn't there... he wanted Fox's warm arms around him, wanted to hear the soft, monotone talking of anything. 

His cat was shaking as Garren stood with him. The vampire would stay nearby, waiting for its chance to claim the pretty. Alex was a prize that any creature would mark for its own. Garren had lied when he had told Alex that the vampire would kill him. Like all of his kind, the kind from the other places, the vampire would covet the flesh of the changed humans... so lovely so sweet. It would feed on him true, but it wouldn't kill him, nor would it leave those long legs closed. Vampires were known seducers of human flesh, referring seduction to terror, soft death in glorious passion to the tearing of limbs, but this human was his own. 

"You are my mate, Alex. It is time you learned that." Garren's voice was garbled over the sharpness of fangs and the protruding jaw, but the blue eyes were filled with a cold intelligence. 

Dazed green, framed so pretty by black darted around apprhensibly. 

Garren moved to soothe him. "I'll protect you from all my, little cat." He petted the sweet face with one massive paw. The hand easily dwarfing the angular features. Long claws arced gracefully through sable locks. "I'll punish you later, pretty pet... you need to get inside where it is safe." 

Alex shook his head, he wanted to go to... to... hazel eyes and lush lips... love and warmth. 

Garren caught his cat as he fell. The night had been too much for the pretty. The spore and the sex and the run... too much for a human, even one as strong as his mate. Tenderly and with unprecedented gentleness, Garren scooped his mate into his arms and began the long, dangerous journey back to his master's side. 

* * *

**Murdoch Family Estate  
Sirius   
Annapolis, Maryland   
12:00 am **

The Others were assembled now. Murdoch stared at them all. Twenty in all. What a collection. Testimony to how far the fingers of the Mediggo spread. A tall African man, so tall and strong and beautiful... eyes so brown they seemed black, skin so smooth as if the sun had never touched it. Those eyes flashed angrily and Murdoch knew the man would not be an ally, too much decency in him... too little lust. Another African, lighter skinned, darker souled, a definite ally. All of them so rigid and sure of purpose... .even the ones who wished to make it well for humans were not so good as to want to end this. Murdoch's eyes narrowed as he observed the big man striding forth so confidently. The power that radiated from his brother was immense and he tensed. This was not foreseen. 

"I come to close the opening, master." Skinner voiced the obligatory sentence and Murdoch nodded. Old roles dismissed, shed like dirty garments. No longer employees of Justice Department, no longer Federal agents, they were the new nobility 

Murdoch was preparing to voice the rote welcome when he caught a familiar, delicious scent. His nostrils flared and he wanted to rip the big man apart. Fox! The sweet, sexy scent clung to every fiber of the former AD. 

Skinner smiled darkly at his master. He knew that Murdoch had caught Mulder's scent. 

"We have business to attend after this I see," Murdoch hissed. 

Skinner smiled again and simply nodded. 

The guards became agitated and shuffled about sniffing the air... had they been in wolf from they would have been whimpering and cowering. Murdoch recognized this as a signal that Garren was returning. The big man entered then, unconcerned that he pushed past some human ascendants. He carried such a lovely human that the Others became instantly attentive. 

"Wonderful, my friend, you've brought the sexy cat to me." Murdoch nearly clapped his hands together in joy 

Garren bowed shallowly to his master, his eyes denying his master's words. "I claim this male for my own, master." The words were challenging and to the point. Murdoch smiled slowly. How interesting this was. Garren was not one to alienate. If he left then the guards would leave with him without a second thought... if he were to become Murdoch's enemy, the whole pack would, round the world, become Murdoch's enemy. 

Garren's plaything, and his Foxling's love. What a beauty. Murdoch stared Garren down until the proud, Siberian eyes looked down respectfully. 

"I want to see him." 

Garren raised his eyes. "And you will, my master... when he's rested." 

Alex stirred and opened his eyes. Groggily he saw a large foyer filled with men. Men who were staring in shocked lust at him he uncomfortably realized. 

Skinner froze when he saw Garren enter with Krycek... a very nude... very lovely, Krycek. He wanted to rip Alex out of the blond man's arms. The man was gorgeous, but dangerous... extremely so. Skinner felt instinctively that only Murdoch was more dangerous. 

Murdoch stroked one hand over Krycek's face and squeezed the angular jaw, painfully. 

Garren almost growled as a small sound of pain came from his cat, but this was his master. Centuries of submission commanded him, though he longed to protect Alex. Pain should only come from Garren, and only then as a sweet punishment. 

"So, you are my Foxling's lover," Murdoch said softly. 

Alex was becoming more aware. Jade eyes began to glow. Murdoch had to admit that Foxling had such wonderful taste. Still, the beauty had taken his prize, Fox's virginity... and would be punished for the trespass. He ran a hand down the muscular torso, and pinched a dusky, pink nipple hard. He smiled as the stubborn man refused to give any sound of pain. Murdoch was surprised by Garren pulling the toy away and growling deep in warning. 

The rest of the guards began to transform in anticipation of bloodshed as they sensed their leader's anger, but Garren was quick to control them with a look. "Master, I will take _my_ male to rest." 

Murdoch narrowed his eyes and nodded. "We will discuss this later, Garren." 

Garren had the grace to look ashamed, he wanted so to be loyal to his master. 

"I am at your command, master." Was his soft reply... all the while keeping his mate out of grasping range. 

"That human is mine." A strong voice startled both Garren and Murdoch. 

"Skinner." Murdoch sighed. 

Garren grinned at the man. "Oh yes, I remember you... the man who ran behind the Prince. The scent of sex with him clings to you." 

Murdoch clenched his jaws audibly. 

Skinner nodded, "And this one is mine as well. I am not leaving without him." 

Alex gasped. What in the hell was this about? He felt he should try and hurt Skinner for what he must have done to Fox, but his instincts told him to trust Skinner, submit to Skinner, in order to be free. He strained in Garren's grasp toward the big (sexy) AD and those caramel eyes promised him a reunion with Fox. He could almost hear Skinner's authoritative voice in his head. And he knew the big man did not want to take Fox away. 

Garren felt the human ascendant trying to manipulate his little cat... could feel his little cat's efforts to go to the powerful male. In a cold rage Garren used one hand and struck the human ascendant across the face with such power, a human would have been dead, instead brown eyes stared hard at him, only a bit of pain in their caramel depths. 

Skinner felt the power of the strike and knew a human's skull would have been crushed. From the look in the tropical eyes, Skinner knew the blow had not been intended to try and kill him, the man holding Alex knew that Skinner would not be harmed by it. Skinner knew it was a challenge and a display of this mans strength. 

"Don't think to take my cat, puppet. I will kill any creature that tries to do so." 

Murdoch raised a brow in simmering fury. The smoking man, Spender, had been brought to him that very day and had pledged his loyalty in return for the lovely human. While Murdoch had refused to gift him away, he had promised the man unlimited use of the pretty body. This would be most tricky. Even now the forces that Spender had worked with over the decades were moving to counter-strike. He had learned as well that their technology was unaffected... unlike terrestrial technology. He needed the old man as an ally, and the old man was fairly frothing at the mouth in anticipation of reacquainting himself with his "dangerous pawn." Murdoch only hoped that Garren had not decided to take Alex as a mate. True to their cousins in the wilds, werewolves mated for life and they could be quite possessive, violently so. 

"We will discuss this later, Garren." Murdoch's voice was tight and Garren submitted to the command therein. He took his precious burden out of the room of lustful stares. 

Murdoch restrained Skinner from following. His eyes burned orange and Skinner nodded. Later. Later would he reclaim Krycek. Jade eyes caught caramel and a silent understanding came between them as Garren carried him away. There could be no fighting here, there could be no division until all things were settled. Skinner knew though that Murdoch would not let Fox go. 

He led the Others into the massive ballroom, the sign of the Mediggo painted in red in the center. 

"Do you submit to me now, Skinner?" Murdoch asked as the Others began from a circle on the large marble floor. 

Skinner nodded and knelt at his master's feet. "I submit, Master, and serve you in this with all my soul." 

Murdoch heard the distinction. Serve him in _this_ but not in other things. So be it. 

The time had come to close the Opening. 

The ceiling was drawn open by silent gears and pulley's. The ghosts of a hundred gala events in the lush ballroom were heard in the phantom sounds of tinkling glass and elegant laughter. The hair rose on the back of Skinner's neck and he stared upward at the Opening, which pulsed above, a living womb from which he gained so much. The group joined hands and the ceremony began. 

* * *

"I can walk!" Alex said coldly, feeling quite foolish being held in Garren's arms. 

Garren bent and kissed Alex's dark hair, it smelled of grass. "It pleases me to hold you." 

"Oh then fuck! We can't have you displeased!" The sarcastic drawl was coupled with a sharp jab to Garren's ribs and he dropped his precious in surprise. Alex was backing away, eyes triumphant, before he was spun about and a large hand smacked his ass, hard. He gave a startled cry. 

"Don't test me, Alex. You can't win." He led Alex into a lush bedroom and Alex surveyed the room quickly for exits. "Drink some water and get into that bed." 

Alex took the glass of water that Garren handed him, and though he'd love to throw it in Garren's face he was parched. He drank it down quickly, but didn't go toward the bed. Garren took the empty glass and then swept Alex up. He lay his pretty down on his soft bed. The glare he received for his efforts amused him. Satin sheets tangled in Alex's limbs as he tried to scramble off the bed. The blood red color was such a lovely contrast to Alex's tan. 

"You are so lovely, cat." Garren was the one who wanted to purr. "I am going to punish you, not now... after you rest. Do you know why? Can you tell me all the reasons for which I will redden your beautiful backside?" 

At Alex's flush of fury Garren grinned and swooped in for a long hot kiss. He growled in frustration as Alex turned his head away, denying his mate the heaven of his mouth. Dark bruises on the angular jaw remained as a testimony to the last time he had so denied Garren the pleasure of his kiss. Instead of bruising the pretty face further, Garren suckled at bit at the sweet neck instead, careful to avoid the small wound on the salty neck, for fear of introducing more of his spore. 

"You are to be punished for several things. To start; for running from me and for endangering yourself... and for nearly being taken by that blood sucker... and for being so beautiful that I cannot think straight. And most of all, for tempting my master." He kissed a small erect nipple and bit lightly. "Oh don't worry, cat, I will go lightly on you this first time. I imagine you are unfamiliar with being put over someone's knee and punished." Alex was tensing to spring and Garren pulled him close and tight preventing the escape. "I will always fuck you after I punish you, so you know that I do it for your own good, and that I adore you." Garren's cock was throbbing with need at the image of his pretty Alex red from the spanking, tight pink flesh stretched open on Garren's cock and so hot and slick inside. 

Alex threw Garren off and threw a pillow at the big male. "Bite me you fucking monster!" This was intolerable. He was an assassin, not some child to be put over someone's knee. 

Garren pounced on him and made the struggling pretty, lie still. "Oh, baby, if I bite you than I'd have to fuck you and as enticing as that is, as much as I ache to do it, I want you to sleep. You see, I plan on taking excellent care of you my precious, precious, cat. And I will never take your health for granted." 

Alex wanted to say that raping someone, even if he was strangely into it, was not a great way to guard someone's health, but he yawned instead. He struggled slowly, the hard, muscular body behind him, so familiar already. He envisioned the meadow and the feel of that massive cock... he struggled again, but this time with his own thoughts. 

"Stay still, Alex, your movements entice me." 

Alex was forced to submit and though he could have sworn he would not sleep wrapped in those long strong arms, he fell asleep almost immediately, plagued by dreams of being hunted by a thousand cavorting wolves. He whimpered in his sleep and only when the wolves were about to pounce did he realize that he was erect and aching for sex. 

Garren stroked Alex's pretty, erect cock and lapped gently at the stubble roughened jaw. Alex would sleep deeply, thanks to the sedative in the water he had been given, but Garren could take care of his mate's sexual needs at the same time. He stroked the plump cock until the sleeping man came, hard and noisily. Vivid green peered out from beneath the curtain of dark lashes for one intense moment but the drug lulled him back into slumber. Garren rose and went to the washroom. He returned with a warm cloth and cleaned Alex's body. 

He pulled the strong, lean body tight to his own massive frame and took a small nap, with the scent of Alex's arousal keeping his own organ hard, even in sleep. 

* * *

She stood in the shadows cast by the flickering candlelight. Garren, was asleep, curled up to the man she knew to be Alex. He was why she stood, unseen, in the room. She moved like smoke over the sleeping duo and curled her body up to Alex's, as light as a wraith, as substantial as a dream. She willed his eyes to open, and they did. Still asleep, but so beautiful even without any awareness. Impossibly long lashes, so sooty, and thick. She slid around his body, smelling the scent that near intoxicated her. She could slide up and into him and make him feel so good, she wanted to hear those lips part in ecstasy, but that was not her purpose. Division was her purpose. Division and obeying her master. She could scent the drug on the green-eyed beauty and knew she would have to wait a bit before taking him away. She wafted up toward the ceiling as Garren growled in his sleep and tightened his grip on the muscular waist of her target. She drifted back into the shadows to wait. 

Later she watched as Garren roused himself and spent several moments kissing and tasting his prize. Her eyes glowed amber and Garren turned in her direction. He would see nothing she knew but he would sense her if she were not careful. She faded back a bit and controlled the lust for Alex which had made her more visible. 

Garren stood still for several moments, and was clearly uncomfortable about leaving his pet alone. But in the end, he dressed and left Alex alone, and unprotected. 

* * *

DATE: 07/09/99   
RATING: Very NC-17   
SPOILERS: Probably not, but do you care?   
SUMMARY: Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.   
WARNING: Sexual Assault, Angst, explicit sex (consensual and non-consensual) between hot men, magic, and B&D. If that isn't your thing or you are below the age of consent. DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!! My Krycek has two arms and he's going to keep them thank you.   
DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. They belong to CC. I don't make any money... wouldn't take it if I could, just borrowing, you can have them back.   
FEEDBACK: Please and thank you.[email removed]   
DEDICATED TO: Megaera for beta (and reminding me that the supernatural exists beyond the written word) Thanks to JoB and Cerulean for their beta and *delicious ideas... keep 'em coming love. Amothea, thanks for catching my oddest mistakes!!   
---


	7. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.

**Part Seven  
Endings**

_"If you want to be with me  
If you want to be with me   
You can come with me if you want to" _

Depeche Mode 

**Murdoch Family Estate  
Sirius   
1:00 am **

Garren had let Alex sleep for hours before he returned to his sweet cat. The estate was quiet, and there were plenty of guards on patrol. The ceremony to close the Opening would not be disturbed. He slid next to the sleeping beauty, kissing and biting on taut, golden flesh. With a grin he reopened the small wound on Alex's neck and introduced a bit more of his spore. Before it could take effect, he gently shook Alex awake. Those beautiful eyes blinked in drugged confusion, and Garren lapped gently at the parted pink lips. 

"Time for your punishment Alex... you've slept enough." 

Before Alex could understand what Garren had whispered, he was pulled up and into an embrace. Garren kissed him, and Alex groggily tried to push the hot tongue out of his mouth. His head was held in a firm grip, and Garren breathed hotly against Alex's lips. 

"First the punishment and then the pleasure, Alex." Another passionate kiss, more reminiscent of a lion feeding on a kill. "Such pleasure, beautiful one." 

Alex pushed off the remaining dregs of the drug and tried to escape Garren's tight grip. Garren stood, holding Alex to him, arranging the smaller man until Alex was on his knees facing him, his face pressed into Garren's neck, while Garren's hands traveled lecherously down his back. Suddenly Garren pulled Alex off the bed, sat himself on the edge of the bed and pulled Alex to lay face down on Garren's strong thighs. Alex realized what was going to happen, and he grew still and rigid. He'd be damned if he gave the bastard the pleasure of struggling and crying out. 

Garren admired his little cat's sleek body and caressed the smooth, hairless flesh of the taut, round buttocks. He raised his hand, delivering the first blow to the ripe buttocks, smiling gently as Alex tensed but made not a sound. He knew better than to think he could make Alex count out the blows. His mate would rather be beaten to death than to show any sign of weakness or obedience... and as Garren had no intention of permanently harming Alex, he avoided setting up a power struggle that he was not prepared to win at Alex's expense. He paused to admire the flush of red on the tanned skin. 

"How did you get a tan here, Alex?" He asked conversationally as he pinched the red flesh, hard. 

"From the sun," Alex spit out. 

Garren delivered the second blow, harder than the first, and Alex gave a small grunt. 

"Sarcasm, my love, will not be tolerated." 

Alex gasped in his breath, "I don't give a fuck what you will, or won't, tolerate!" 

In quick succession, three more painful smacks were delivered to his muscular backside. Alex bit his lower lip to keep from making any sound. He wouldn't have believed that a spanking could hurt so much. 

Garren was entranced by the crimson stain. "You are so beautiful, Alex." He trailed a finger down the deep crease and licked his lips hungrily as that digit found the tight, puckered flesh where in he longed to plunge. He wet his finger and using one hand to spread the tight cheeks he stroked the tight, pink flesh, gently and reverently. 

"Do you want me yet, Alex?" Garren wanted his cat to writhe beneath him, in panting pleasure. He knew soon the spore would take effect and Alex would be begging to be stroked. 

"Not ever!" Alex hissed, a flush of humiliation staining his pretty face. "I'll never want you!" 

Garren smiled as his finger pushed in just the smallest bit. "Oh, I think you will." 

"Not a chance!" 

"Have you forgotten so quickly, the meadow and the pleasure I gave you? Have you forgotten how you begged for more, pretty cat?" Garren used a nail to scrape the tender flesh slowly, watching as it twitched in response. 

Alex flushed and remained silent. 

He slapped the taut flesh twice more before landing one blow to the tender flesh just beneath the round buttocks. 

"Soon, little cat, you will _need_ to be with me... no one else will be able to satisfy you the way you will come to crave. Only me. I have claimed you body and soul." 

"No!" Alex was convinced that Garren was wrong... he _wanted_ Garren to be wrong. 

Garren raised his hand for one last smack and Alex remained stubbornly silent as the pain hit him, jerking his legs a small bit in reaction. 

"That's all, Alex. No more pain. I know you are unused to such... education. Now for the rest. You tell me when you are ready for the pleasure." With that, he gently lifted Alex off his thighs and set him on the bed. 

To Alex's surprise, Garren rose and went to the small bar, inset in the wall. He poured some more of the drugged water, to give his cat after the sex, and poured himself some fresh water. Alex was eyeing the door and glaring at Garren. Garren watched his beauty, entranced by the flush that was starting to come up on the whisker-roughened face. He would have to shave the pretty tomorrow, he decided. A moan came out of those pretty, pink lips and he smiled, drinking more water as Alex fought the inevitable. 

Alex felt his body harden and throb, he could smell Garren across the room and he was so beautiful, so strong. He shook his head to clear it and ran his hands over his chest to pinch his own nipples. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the vision across the room, and his hips lifted and fell, as his legs spread. 

Garren's body responded to his mate's arousal, and he growled. He shed his clothes and waited for Alex to beg him to satisfy him. He didn't have to wait long, as Alex writhed and begged Garren to take him. 

"Oh please!" 

"Please what, cat?" 

"Please touch me... .oh God please t-touch me." Alex's greedy hands frantically stroked his torso, fingers dipped into his mouth to be sucked and licked. 

"Say my name." 

"Garren. Oh G-Garren." 

"Are you mine?" Garren's voice was turning wild, as he struggled to control the change. 

"Yours... please... please fuck me... eat me... hurt me... anything just _touch_ me!"

Garren fell upon the muscular body and with little preparation he pushed Alex's legs up to his chest and plunged into his tight heat. He spent the next few minutes plunging in hard and fast, lapping at his mark on Alex's neck, and infecting him further. He then rolled on to his back and let Alex control the motion. He cupped Alex's ass, feeling the still hot flesh, and settled back to enjoy watching his spore work its pleasant magic. 

After a hot twenty, pumping minutes, Alex experienced the most incredible orgasm of his life. He screamed and pumped himself on the thick cock. He tossed his head as the walls of the room melted away, revealing an eternal darkness. He wondered where the world had gone. There was nothingness; blackness so dark, that nothing lived there. There was only the radiance of Garren beneath him. He looked down at the unearthly beauty of Garren's face and rode the cock until his vision clouded and he fell to Garren's broad chest, kissing the hairless, gold skin dazedly. He was unconscious when Garren rolled him over and finished with his own pleasure, the hot fucking sounds like explosions in the lavish chamber. 

When Alex came back to reality he really did feel like purring, so sated, so aching. He felt himself cuddled close to a massive body, and he stretched slowly as his ear lobe was nibbled gently, a hot tongue delving into his sensitive ear. He pushed back against that body, languidly, enjoying the hardness still inside him. Suddenly he pictured Fox doing the same thing in bed with Skinner, and he came back to himself with an angry cry. He pulled out of Garren's grip and rolled to the side of the bed, where he stood and backed away from Garren. 

Garren sighed. Alex would take time to train, but he had all the time in the world. He rose and went to retrieve Alex's water. 

"So, cat, we are back to fighting? Soon you will look back on this and wonder why you ever denied yourself such pleasure." 

Alex said nothing, but his eyes spat jade fire. 

"You will see how much I adore you... how I will protect you and love you, forever." 

"I need protection from _you_!" Alex growled and tensed when Garren approached him. His body was so tired, he knew it was pointless to resist. At this point, his only hope was escape. He wondered if Fox had felt like that with Skinner, and yet some part of him knew it wasn't the case... that some part of Fox _wanted_ to be with Skinner. He didn't want to explore that idea at the moment, however. 

Garren frowned. He didn't like that kind of talk. Immediately he thought that Alex was wishing he were with the big, human ascendant. He pulled Alex's head back by the thick, sable locks and forced the water to those sex-swollen lips. He forced Alex to drink, all the while glowering jealously down at him. 

Alex struggled to drink the drugged water and not drown, his eyes locked on Garren's enraged eyes. 

When his reluctant mate had finished the water Garren scooped him up and threw him on the bed. He covered the lean body with his own and growled out, "You belong to me, Alex. No one will protect you from me... no one will touch you but me!" 

Alex turned his head and lay still. He was shaking with anger himself. To be treated like some sort of rag-doll sex slave was nearly more than he could stand. He had not been helpless since he was a young teenager and the Consortium had begun his training. It was hard to swallow, hard to accept that he was so easily overpowered and helpless. He smelled the big man above him and despite himself he took in several hungry breaths... there was something so compelling about Garren. Unconsciously he tried to move his hips up to Garren's, but he was held still. 

Garren deliberately held Alex down, not letting the stubborn man move an inch, to prove to Alex that he was no match, that his very movements were Garren's to control. He could scent Alex's renewed desire and smiled in satisfaction. The spore would work on his mate, until Alex would crave Garren's touch. He watched as, arousal or no, Alex slid into a drugged sleep again. He napped a bit himself, holding Alex close. 

He roused himself a bit later, and quietly left the room. He was displeased to see several of his pack members lingering in the hall. They were no doubt attracted to the smell of his mate. At a dark look, they hurried away. He paused before closing the door. Alex's scent was so sweet and alluring. He knew that his pack members would not trespass, but there were others in the vicinity that might not respect Garren's claim. He couldn't stay and protect him, however, as he had to attend to the security of the estate. He had scented a strange smell drifting in from the window and he had to check it out, but he resolved to come and check on Alex as soon as possible. 

* * *

She waited, but still the male slept. It had been three hours since he had taken the second dose of sedatives. She had slid inside him and tried to wake him, but to no avail, the drug was strong. She slid back into him anyway and shared his dreams, wishing she could force sight in the eyes she opened, so she could see what he looked like in the mirror above, from his perspective. He dreamed of a lovely man, and she thrilled to the erotic turn of the dream; lush lips parted for this human's cock, sliding up and down while lovely hazel eyes stared up filled with love. Sensing the approach of the Ascendant, she slowly drifted up and out of the room to hover somewhere above the vast estate. 

* * *

Murdoch left the first floor and climbed the stairs to the third floor, where Garren's suite of rooms was located. The Others still had some human frailties and so they had to be allowed rest periods during the ceremony. The entire closing would take several days and would come close to killing the weakest of the group. In the end, they would all gain immeasurable power, but until then Murdoch would have to let them rest between the steps. He frowned, remembering Skinner's alertness as the rest of his brothers fell to the cold marble in exhaustion. Skinner had carefully settled down on the floor and closed his eyes calmly... more like a soldier who knew he had to rest when he could, than a man who _needed_ rest. If he didn't need the man, Murdoch would gladly rip him apart for his trespass. He could sense already, Skinner drawing some of his brothers to him. There would be a balance to begin with, with neither having the advantage. However, Murdoch planned on capturing the majority of the changed humans and would use them as temptations to weaken what was quickly becoming Skinner's power base. He already had dozens held in cages in the basement. Garren had hand-picked the guards and ordered them to leave the humans be. 

Going through the lushly furnished sitting room, Murdoch entered Garren's bedchamber for the first time. All thoughts of the ceremony fled as he stared at the pretty thief sprawled seductively on blood red satin. He knew Garren would be furious of his trespass, but he was unconcerned. Garren was busy with the security of the estate. It seemed that a group of humans, who were aware of the ramifications of the closing, had organized an impressive resistance. He had heard their death cries as the wolves had torn into their ranks. The humans had screamed out curses in an ancient tongue, and Murdoch knew that it was his ancient enemy, the Dorl, who had organized this attack. The Dorl had existed almost as long as had the Mediggo and were just as fervent, and just as capable of using the forces and entities from the other places. 

However, Murdoch was certain that Garren was more than capable in organizing the wolves to defend the estate, even from this type of threat. The wolves themselves lost all strategic reasoning once changed, but would go happily to their death if Garren, but commanded them to do so. Such loyalty only the blood could buy. Garren had ruled the pack all his adult existence as his father had ruled before him. It was because of Garren's absolute rule over the wolves that he was so valued by Murdoch, why Murdoch had elevated the man above all others. And so, due to Garren's responsibility of defending the estate, it was with impunity that Murdoch approached the bed in which Krycek lay. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and smelled the changed scent, that mingled with the heady smell of sex. None of his little Foxling-look-a-likes smelled so good, but of course, they had the advantage of resembling his sweet little prince. He stroked the sable hair of his competition, and ran a hand over the almost too-pretty face. He spent a moment stroking the pert nipples, which were so enticingly perched on the tight, rounded pectorals. He moved his other hand to cup and caress, roughly, the tender, male flesh resting between the strong thighs. The smell of musk hit his nostrils and he licked his lips. He wanted to bite this one, and make him scream in pain and passion. The torso was athletic; defined strands of muscle over the ribs and chest. Perfect. He willed the man awake and startling color peeked out from black curtains of lash. Once fully awake, Krycek stared intently at Murdoch. There was no fear in those eyes, only hate, and Murdoch smiled softly. That would change. Pain had a way of making even the strongest fear him. He slid his hand down the smooth column of Alex's throat, and he hissed in pain as his hand was grabbed. He could hear his bones breaking in the strong grip. He pulled his wounded hand away and glared at the rising beauty. "You have no idea what you are dealing with, assassin." 

Alex stood and didn't show any of his surprise as Murdoch's hand visibly healed, the bones re-knitting with crunching speed, seeming to bubble under the dark skin. "I know what _you_ are going to deal with. I don't know how, Murdoch, "Alex hissed, "But I'm going to kill you." He ached to kill him now, to break every bone in his body; however, his instincts bade him wait. A line from some Shakespeare play came to him, "Revenge is a dish best served cold." 

Murdoch smiled. "I like you, Alex. I can't wait to get you in my sling. You will look so beautiful there... not so lovely as my Foxling, but beautiful all the same." 

Alex kept his rage inside, repeating to himself that this was not the time. Murdoch... Skinner... all of them were... something different now. Murdoch looked different than the last time Alex had seen him. It had been several years since Alex had seen the man in person, but his position in society guaranteed his image being plastered everywhere. As well, as the ADIC of the Washington D.C., Murdoch had been very visible in the F.B.I. Always a big man, Murdoch now seemed larger, more feral. The Halloween glow in his black eyes promised revenge for his hand, but Alex didn't care. 

Murdoch stalked over to the proud, unflinching killer and pulled the naked vision in to his strong embrace. The cat, Alex, didn't struggle, just stared with those slut eyes, and waited. Murdoch smiled, and that smile promised pain. 

Murdoch cupped the hard, round buttocks in his hands and squeezed cruelly. "Did you like what Garren gave you? If I know him, then you begged for more. Or are you a top? You probably liked taking Fox's cherry right from under my nose, didn't you? Yes, you are a top. You probably don't like cock up your ass." Murdoch patted the expressionless face. "That's too bad. You'll just have to get used to it. I am going to ream you, pretty cat, and so will _many_ others. You are a possession now, not an individual whose feelings matter. You are a plaything, a pleasure toy, a very valuable toy at that, but in the end nothing more. I may let my Fox keep you as a prize, if he pleases me." He pulled the tight cheeks of Alex's ass apart, lightly, slowly. A thoughtful smile bared his white teeth, "You may have pleased Garren too well though. He will not give you up so easily, will he?" 

Alex studied the man before him, studied the way he breathed and the way his heart beat... whatever he was, he was alive. Alive meant that he could be killed. It was just a matter of finding out how. Alex smiled then, darkly, thinking of killing Murdoch. 

Murdoch narrowed his eyes as the pretty cat smiled, that smile held such depth of emotion. He devoured Alex's pretty pink mouth and bit down cruelly, bringing blood swelling to he surface. Alex reacted instinctively to the pain and he struck out, the force of the quick blow sending the bigger man back a pace. 

Murdoch struck out with his own strength, and Alex was surrounded by painful electricity. 

"You will learn respect, thief!" Murdoch hissed 

Alex cried out in pain and was slammed against the wall with a thud. He felt the fingers of electricity finding nerves with persistent fingers and when it became too much, he screamed. 

"I am not one to toy with, pretty thief, pretty cat." Murdoch was getting hard as Alex writhed in pain. How lovely he was like this. He applied a bit more pressure and the cat screamed again, slut eyes wide with shock. Murdoch licked his lips and moaned, his cock was a rigid shaft of heat upon his belly as he stared down at the pretty toy. 

Murdoch ended the torment, and Alex slumped to the floor, bonelessly. Those jade eyes were still defiant even in pain, and Murdoch knelt beside the golden form. He brought Alex's hand up to the hot bulge between his thighs and made Alex rub it. "There is more where that came from, pretty, if you don't obey me." 

"Alex obeys me, master. _I_ will be responsible for his training." 

Murdoch turned to see the bloodied form of Garren. Those Siberian eyes were blazing with killing lust, and Murdoch knew that for the first time in centuries that killing lust was focused on him. It was past time to assert his authority. 

"Why are you here? Did I not send you to defend this estate?" Murdoch released Alex's hand and stood slowly. 

Garren went to his cat's side and bent to pick him up. Murdoch's voice stilled him. 

"Do you abandon your position? Do you abandon me?" 

Garren stopped and seemed surprised. "Neither, master. I only came to check on... " 

"This whore? You leave my defense to check on a human toy?" 

Garren flushed. 

Murdoch gestured to Alex, who was rising on his own. "He is not your concern right now. Or is the attack ended, and the Dorl defeated?" 

Garren shook his head, "The fight goes on. They are using some type of hunter to fight us. Even still, they will not be able to break through. There are only five hunters and more pack members arrive every hour to replenish the ones the hunter's kill." 

Murdoch struck the big man across the face, his fury real for the first time. He struck Garren again and the sound filled the room. "You come to check on this male, and the Dorl uses hunters to fight us?" 

Garren looked at his feet, ashamed that his master was disappointed. He wanted to explain. "We are learning their scent, master. When they take over one us, we are recognizing it quicker. They are able to kill less of us each time they jump from one wolf to another." 

"I should kill this male now, for your disregard!" Murdoch began to pace about the room. Garren moved closer to Alex, for ashamed though he was, he would not let Murdoch kill Alex. 

Murdoch felt the Others beginning to rouse and knew he had to get back to the Ceremony. "Get back down there Garren, and if you leave once more, I will have this thief as a sacrifice. And kill the human attackers, all of them. Once you kill the summoner, the hunters will return to their precious dreams." 

Garren was reluctant to leave his cat alone with Murdoch. He could scent the pain smell on Alex and the lust smell on his master. He stared hard into the slitted, jade eyes and saw only unbroken defiance there. If his mate asked him, he would defy his master. If his mate gave any indication that he wanted protection, Garren would _have_ to give it. However, the little cat remained unbroken. With a small growl, he made his way to the door. At the entranceway, he paused and turned to give his own warning. "If he is hurt, master, in any way, I would be most... _most_ displeased." 

"Then don't fail me," Murdoch snapped. 

Once Garren was gone, he turned to Alex. "You are a troublesome man, Alex Krycek. Your name is on my lover's lips even as I make him scream for more, your body seals a deal with a much needed ally, and you threaten to turn my closest, must valued servant against me." He grabbed a handful of sable locks and tugged hard. "I will deal with you later... and I won't be as gentle with you as I was with the sweet Fox." 

Alex spit in his face, and Murdoch nearly passed out from shocked rage. This... this infuriating cat would definitely learn the pleasure of the sling, and there he'd learn the futility of resistance and the price of defiant pride. Murdoch wiped the spit off his face and yanked back with the hand still entangled in the silky hair. 

"I'll de-claw you yet, cat," Murdoch hissed. He had to attend to the Closing, or he'd string the infuriating man up right now. He released Alex's hair and stormed toward the door. A scent caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes, stopping. He looked inward to try and place that scent; like spiced pumpkin and sea spray. He clenched his fists again... it was the scent of the hunters. Garren had better hold them off. There were still at least five rituals to complete to seal the opening, and there was only one shot at it. If they failed to close it properly, it would implode, and thousands of years of work on this world would be wasted. If the Others were at full strength they could defend against the hunters easily, but all their energy was being focused on their task. Murdoch would just have to push them harder. 

* * *

Alex quickly tried the door, but it was predictably locked. He ignored the residual pain from the electric attack and hurried to find some way out of this room. The window was unlocked but there was a good thirty-foot drop, and no visible way to climb down. Alex smiled. Sloppy of these bastards to assume that the only way out was down. Alex looked up to see a massive Gargoyle just five feet above the window, and above that, the roof. A consistent flaw of Garren and Murdoch alike, that he had detected, was their repeated underestimation of those who opposed them. He spent precious time ripping the sheets into strips and weaving those strips into a short rope that he could use to secure himself to the gargoyle, while attempting to reach the roof. Once he was satisfied that the rope would hold his weight he searched for clothes to wear. 

* * *

She wondered what the pretty male was doing with the shiny sheets, and because he looked so lovely, she paused where she was, two feet above him. He moved gracefully and the muscles rippled fetchingly beneath his skin. She longed to touch it and so without any more delays, she sank into his frame and after one startled jerk of his magnificent body, she took over. She soothed his panicked thoughts as she walked to the mirror to admire him. She looked through his eyes, only they were more amber now than green and she ran his hands up over his small nipples and rounded pectorals. The skin was warm and smooth. She smiled and his pink lips moved slyly in an enticing manner. She touched them with a big, strong finger. 

"Pretty," She said in his lovely voice. 

She stared slyly at the human's reflection and felt a slight resistance as she moved his hands down his torso to hold the heavy weight of his sex. She felt the weight, the texture, and a moan of pleasure escaped her as she felt the human's response to such stimulation. She turned the body sideways and admired the curve of his spine and hard, round buttocks. She stroked the heavy organ to fullness as she moved one of his hands to delve between the tight cheeks. She wished someone would walk in, they would see the beautiful male pleasing himself, hips moving eagerly to his strong hand's rhythm, lips parted in pleasure. She was fully in control of his body, and feeling all the sensations therein, and she was not going to be denied her pleasure. She slid a finger to the tight hole and rubbed lightly, before bringing that finger to those pink lips to moisten it. Once sufficiently wet, and once she had her fill of watching the image of that pink mouth suckling his finger, she moved it back to the tight hole and pushed it in. She slowly added two more fingers and the pleasure was overwhelming. She faded away from his eyes, enough to let the bright green shine again and she licked those pretty lips slowly, lewdly. 

She stopped the sensual play abruptly and moved his athletic body to the bed. She lay him down and looking up at his reflection she rubbed his chest, pinched his nipples, licked his lips and made him moan. She tossed his head and pumped his hips up to make the wet organ bounce and beg. Taking pity on the image and on her own desire, she began to stroke again. She used the male's own knowledge of his body to bring him the greatest pleasure, and he, dream-like, began to enjoy her ministrations. She parted his legs and pinched and twisted his nipples, hard, the way Alex liked it, digging his nails into the tight flesh. 

"So pretty, so... so pretty. What a pretty picture." The voice was his, the words hers. She let the body writhe naturally in pleasure. She brought the hand up to those inviting lips and tasted the pre-cum. She felt him resist as she smiled and sucked on the wet finger. His hips, she kept thrusting so his plump organ moved enticingly. His legs spread wider and his strong fingers pinched and rolled his nipples harder and harder. "So hot. Feels good." She began to stroke the wet organ faster, setting the hips and fist in counter rhythm. The sight of the beautiful male in the mirror above pleasuring himself was almost as erotic as the sensations the body was feeling. 

She allowed him to share in the orgasm that she felt rip through her. She trailed a finger through his hot sperm and traced it around his shuddering abdomen. She looked into amber, green eyes as she raised one finger to the pink mouth and tasted the sperm. She smeared the thick fluid all over the bed. She wanted Garren to scent it and assume that Murdoch had made Alex come... the rage the possessive pack leader would feel was the beginning of the division she was responsible for creating. To further this she squeezed the tight balls painfully with one hand while another scratched at the tender skin of his lower abdomen, drawing forth a trail of blood. The scent of blood and passion and pain would do just nicely for a beginning. 

Once the human's heartbeat had slowed, she quickly dressed him in his own clothes and stole some shoes that were too big and followed through with his escape plans. His agility and strength pleased her as she maneuvered out the window and up to the gargoyle above. She hadn't thought to escape this way. She had assumed the human would not be able to survive the leap down, and so had planned to take him out the door and kill the guards as she met them. But the human's plan was superior, quieter. She loved the way he thought, so ordered, so calm. Even now, when he was pushed aside from control of his body, he was plotting how to regain it. He was eager to get far away from Sirius. He was like a snake coiled, ready to strike at the first opportunity. He resented her making him masturbate, but she didn't care. She had fun. That was what mattered. She wasn't here to help the human, nor was she here to make him happy, she was here because she had been summoned to cause a division and to reunite her current master with a friend. Her host kept thinking of the pretty man of his dreams, and she heard the name. Fox. 

Once she had cleared the rooftop, she allowed the male to help plan the escape. She allowed him some control, but assured him silently that it was only in his best interests that he cooperate; that she was trying to help him escape, that she was sent by a friend. The human was still resentful but he settled, quickly, into the job of escape. She rode inside, feeling the way his blood ran through unclogged veins, how his heart pumped slowly even after all the physical exertion, how his muscles were loose and strong. He jumped from one roof level to another without making a sound and then ran, low and fast, over to the edge. He swung over the ledge using his arms to hold his weight as his feet swung down. He dropped into a crouch on the grass below, and she took over once more, completely ignoring his furious mental struggle, it was of no consequence. 

Her sisters had prepared the way for her, and there was a clear path through the line of defense. She paused at one wolf's side and silently communicated with her sister, who controlled the wolf from inside. The wolf was expendable, and her sister made it pull its own heart out, to lay it beating on the cold ground. The hunter lifted from the dead, spasming body. The human was entranced by the colors, the sinuous form, like smoke as it drifted up. The sight of it, like a rainbow on fire, so vivid and the scent so sweet. Her sister sensed the male's appreciation and joined her inside the luscious body. The two hunters communicated, twining lovingly around each other to the beat and pulse of the living flesh they were in. They longed for the time they could all join together in sleep once more. There were eight of them in all, her sisters and herself. Five fought the wolves openly, taking over strong male wolves and killing the wolves around them using the wolf until it was slaughtered and then moving to the next wolf to use. Two more simply waited quietly perched inside the wolves who were removed from the fighting. They were waiting to ensure the package was delivered to the summoner. 

Her sister slid out of the male and went to take control of another wolf. This male, this package was almost too distracting. The wolves could scent him. She dampened his scent until he smelled like the Earth, the sweet smell of fresh, wet soil, uninteresting to all the creatures from the other places. She was delivering this package, and what a lovely package it was. For her part she had no concern with who won this war, or really what became of this tasty male. She would do as her master bid and then return to dreams. She moved again and could hear the battle just beyond her and her lovely host. She stopped beyond the line of battle, and went to the old man who had conjured she and her sisters from their sleep. 

Watery old eyes observed the male she had taken and she smiled. She used the male's language centers to reply to the unspoken question. "I... have... the male... the mate." 

A whispery voice sounded, so quietly that she had trouble hearing with the human's ears. 

"Take care of this one... he is important to our friend." 

She rubbed the lovely body she controlled and she nodded, amber/green eyes flashed playfully. "Lovely, this one." 

An old hand patted her/his arm. "Be kind, and gentle, and protect him... nothing will ruin our chances with our friend more than this one being harmed." 

She sighed, even as the sharp presence of the human male inside tried to voice questions as to who this friend was. 

The old man, her master for this moment, handed her/him a package and instructed. "Give this only to the one I indicated earlier." 

She nodded and anxious for running in the night, she made the strong male stretch his legs out long and fast. 

* * *

**  
10 miles South of Sirius Bunker   
1:30 am **

Fox had moved Scully to a more comfortable place. He had carried her to a soft chair that had an ottoman. He set her slight weight into the chair and pushed the ottoman flush to the chair and lifted her legs to fit to it. He checked her comfort and then plotted his best success at finding Alex. He couldn't stand it any longer. Scully was safe. If she weren't, he knew that Antonio, who seemed so enthralled by her, would never have left her. He felt a moment's pang that he was disobeying Skinner, and then he dismissed it. Alex was his life. He might hate him now, but Fox would not let Alex stay with the creature that had taken him. 

He couldn't open the door. He breathed in a calming breath. "Langly?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How's that computer doing?" 

"It bites! It is giving some very foreign info!" His face reflected the strange pink glow from the monitor. "But, at least it is working. I can access the base's database." 

Mulder bit his lower lip, "Can you override the security of this door?" 

Langly turned wide eyes to him. "You're going out?" 

Byers hit Langly on the shoulder. "He needs to find Krycek!" 

Langly flushed, still unused to the idea of his bud doing the nasty with another stud. "Uh, yeah... I can probably do that." He worked his Kung Fu, and a click sounded in the door. Mulder opened it quickly. 

He took one last look at Scully and made to leave when the metallic sound of a clip being slid into a gun captured his attention. He turned to see Frohike examining one of three guns, two of which were attached in crisscrossed holsters over his barrel chest. Seemingly satisfied, he made his way toward Mulder. 

"What do you think you are doing, Frohike?" 

"Mulder, I am experienced in this... this search and rescue op. You might remember that I was involved in the very difficult campaign of getting Mrs. Scully here. I fought zombies and the lot. You need me. And frankly, buddy, you can't keep me from watching your back." 

Mulder pouted, but the pout was a façade. He had no idea how to keep his friend in safety. "I'm not coming back until I find him, Frohike. I don't know if I'll even make it back." 

Frohike sighed as if the weight of the world was upon him. "I told you, I've got it, Mulder, I'm all about watching your back!" 

Mulder grimaced, but the door was open, and Alex was out there. He moved quickly, and Frohike followed him. Mulder looked to the other gunmen for support. 

"You should take him, Mulder," Langly said. "He may not be Rambo, but he is an extra pair of hands." 

Byers nodded. "I agree, Mulder. We will watch out for the women." 

With one last measuring look at his friends, Mulder nodded his agreement. 

* * *

They had only made a few miles when Frohike asked. "Why are we going north? Wouldn't the Rat be south?" 

Mulder shrugged, "I feel like going this way... I feel like Alex is this way." 

Frohike sighed and patted his heavy guns. 

Mulder heard the sound of rusting branches and was pleasantly surprised when three lovely, scantily clad women came walking toward he and Frohike. He grinned despite himself. 

Frohike let out a gasp and muttered, "Hubba! Hubba!" 

Mulder watched as the voluptuous women made their way slowly towards he and Frohike. He might be into men, but no one said he couldn't appreciate these lush figures. If he hadn't seen the gleam of long canines, he may have laid himself down to the pleasure those lovely forms promised. As it was, he grabbed the drool-stained Frohike by the ear and hissed, "Run!" 

Frohike nodded wildly, "I hear you!" He gasped out and began to attempt to gallop, eagerly toward the women. 

Mulder grabbed him hard and said, "No, Frohike! _Away_ from them! They're vampires!" 

Frohike almost didn't care, but he was propelled along away from the women who were, thankfully, still too young for flight and too weak for a chase. 

They stopped running after Fox determined that they were not being followed. He was frowning and Frohike looked at him curiously. "What? What are you frowning about? 

"The garlic fields should have kept those vampires away! I wonder if it needs to be ground up first." 

Frohike nodded in agreement. "Probably. It must be the pulp, like the scent is released you know?" He stopped suddenly. "Uh man? Do you hear that? That rustling sound?" 

Fox nodded, "It sounds like an animal in the brush over there!" 

Frohike pursed his lips, "Right! It is probably a troll, with our luck!" He cried out as something broke from the brush. He had his gun out and shot three times before Mulder was able to stop him. 

The small rabbit had frozen in its tracks as the bullets flew around it, and Frohike flushed. "Yeah, well, if it had been a troll I'd have gotten it!" 

Mulder nodded. "A bigger target, right?" 

"That is correct." The glint of moonlight on the glasses hid the fact that Frohike was darting his eyes about crazily, looking for any danger. The night seemed to be filled with a thousand exotic noises, and the trill of crickets and frogs made a dangerously, soothing sound to mask any hunter that prowled the night. 

"Let's go," Mulder suggested, and they moved on. 

* * *

The human faltered and fell. Muscles that were easily equipped to run the necessary miles were stressed from earlier activities. The presence of drugs in his system and the electrical assault he had endured had weakened him. She made him rise and run again. He fell once more, and she had to expend quite a bit of energy to get him to rise once more. She felt the man's frustration with his failing physical strength. The spore from the wolf was still working its way into the body's cells, imprinting itself there, marking him. The hunter made him run again, glad that the heart was strong or the human would have failed already. 

She sensed humans ahead and made for them... their scent was familiar... changed and sweet. She felt the surge of happiness well in her male at the sight of the two men. She recognized one as the man from her male's dreams the one with the beautiful lips wrapped sinfully around her male's large organ. 

The two humans were still unaware of her presence. The smaller man was chattering nervously while the beauty listened with half an ear. She made Alex step closer to the mismatched pair, drawing their attention. The shorter, thick, little man whirled and pointed a gun in Alex's direction. She distinctly heard her male think, "Oh Shit! Not Frohike!" before she let his instincts take over, and he dove to the ground, as bullets hailed around his head. 

* * *

Fifteen minutes after the incident with the ominous bunny, Frohike once again drew his gun as something stumbled out of the darkness of a grove of trees. It lurched and weaved and he shouted, "Zombie!" Before letting loose with a deadly hail of bullets. 

Mulder tackled Frohike with a horrified shout. "Stop! Frohike! It's Alex." 

Frohike froze, and Mulder rolled off him and almost fell in his rush to get to Alex. He reached the supine from and slid to his knees. "Alex? Alex, are you hit?" 

Her male wanted to touch this beauty, and fought against her with all his remaining strength, so he could do just that. She thought to be kind and let his hand touch the pretty, worried face above her. She slid a finger over the lush lips and was surprised when her male fought even harder to remove his hand. He wanted to touch the pretty, but didn't want her to, even if she used his own body. 

Those lush lips covered her male's with a passionate love, and she opened Alex's mouth to return the hot kiss, tongue mating with the hot velvet of the pretty one's. Oh, how soft those lips were! 

"Alex, I thought I lost you." 

Frohike made his way to the two men and cleared his throat. "Uh, just like last time right, Krycek? You know that I didn't _mean_ to shoot at you?" 

She made the male start to rise. She almost couldn't. She turned those pretty eyes up to the male called Fox. "Help me. I... I need to rest." Alex thought of what he also needed and she added, in his sexy voice, "I need water." 

Mulder helped Alex rise, and his heartbeat thudded with happiness and dread. Happiness to once again hold his lover close, and dread at the obvious abused state Alex was in. He wrapped Alex's arm over his shoulder and assured him. "I'll get you someplace safe, Alex, I promise." 

Alex struggled to speak, and she allowed it for a moment, "You shouldn't be outside, baby... it's too dangerous. I need to get you inside where it is safe." 

Fox pulled Alex along and snorted in disbelief, "Okay, Alex. If you want me to be inside, you have to help me get you there too, 'cause I am not leaving you out here." 

She took over again and kissed those tempting lips. She looked forward to getting these two males alone. Alex raged at her plans, and she smiled softly, revealing perfect, white teeth. 

Frohike took Alex's right arm and draped it over his own broad shoulders. At Mulder's possessive glare, he spat out, "Get over it, Mulder. I want Krycek inside and safe as much as you. He and I are like Vets... we have each other's back. Like back when he and I helped the lovely Dana Scully rescue her madre." 

Mulder accepted his help and together the two half-carried, half-dragged Krycek back to the small cluster of buildings. 

* * *

The ancient creature flew silently above the three humans. The one it had marked as a mate was melded with a powerful hunter, and it wouldn't risk the creature taking control of his own body. It had been following the beautiful male for miles as the hunter moved it north. It craved the taste of the hot blood and the tight heat of its body as he entered it. The wolf was nowhere to be seen, and it just waited for the hunter to leave. When the male had been joined by two other changed humans, it had immediately focused on one. Such a lovely creature... dazed looking and so obviously enchanted by his little Alex. Those lips were worth a thousand lives and that body was made to be abused, brought to orgasm after orgasm. He would be hard pressed to choose between the two. He watched as his newest love helped his Alex to his feet. The hunter was still inside and would kill anything that approached he knew. Too bad the strong wolf wasn't there to destroy it, or at the very least distract it, but it was only a matter of time before the hunter moved on. The newest beauty looked so determined to get where he was going with the lovely Alex, but even in his determination, the pout of his lips and the vacant, dizzy stare made the old one want to feed and play all night. The smell coming from this beauty was so intoxicating that he wanted to risk swooping down and capturing him. Oh, that body would move so hotly as it was penetrated. It called to the beauty silently, and pretty hazel eyes looked up into the sky. 

* * *

Fox felt, suddenly, as if his skin was on fire and he felt an urge to let Frohike take Alex to safety and stand in the night, shed his clothes and let... ? Let what happen? He looked up into the sky and saw only the shadows of the looming trees. He thought that he saw something fluttery and large, melding with the shadows, and he squinted, trying to see better. A slight sound of leather sliding erotically over leather came from above, but nothing else. He heard a silent command to voice his name. 

"Fox, Fox Mulder, " he said in a daze. Both Alex and Frohike looked at him, and their stare made him flush. 

"Yeah, that's who you are, buddy, " Frohike said calmly, as he elbowed Alex slyly and rolled his eyes. 

Alex seemed to grow rigid. "You? _You_ are _Mulder?_ " 

Fox stared at Frohike in surprise and then to his lover. "Yeah, that's my name, baby." 

Alex smiled then and said, "Oh, this is too good." 

"What's that you got there, Krycek?" Frohike asked, gesturing toward the small leather package Alex held tightly. 

"Something for this beauty... Fox... Mulder." 

Fox kissed the top of Alex's sable head. 'Shh, baby. You can rest soon." All thoughts of letting Frohike take responsibility of Alex faded as he held his baby tighter. 

* * *

They made it to the small buildings and dragged a mostly unconscious Alex in. Fox directed Frohike to help him bring Alex to a small office where he found a large, plush couch. They laid Alex down, and Frohike left to go get Alex some water. 

Fox felt sick at the state Alex was in. His lips were bloodied and bruised, and his jaw had a large blue mark. Green eyes stared tiredly at him. He bent and kissed those pink lips, gently. "I love you, Alex. I hope when you're rested, we can talk." 

"That package... it is for you." She was becoming more confident in her speech. 

Mulder looked at the package Alex had carried so tightly, which was now on the floor. 

"Okay, Alex... I have it... just rest now." 

Frohike returned with some water, and Fox held the cup to Alex's lips. 

Alex drank thirstily and stared at Fox. "You really are beautiful." 

Fox flushed and looked quickly at Frohike. 

"I have seen dreams of you... I like the dream in which you suck this big cock." 

Fox turned beet red and gasped, his eyes darting to his horrified friend. 

"Do you like to do that?" 

Fox stuttered and tried to breathe. "Alex!" He hissed. 

"I should go... uh check out the guys' progress... uh... take care of... uh... Krycek." 

After Frohike left, Fox patted Alex's pretty face, "You need to rest, Alex... you are... you are... you need to rest." 

"Do you like sucking it?" The voice was inquisitive but tired. 

Mulder was brick red now, the darkest flush flaming at his cheeks... she thought, how lovely he looked. 

"You know I like it, Alex." 

"Show me!" 

" _What?_ " 

"Show me how much you like it." The male, Alex was fighting and cursing her, but she wanted to see those lips on the pretty cock she had pleasured earlier. 

"I like it... a lot, you know I do! Is this because of Skinner? Alex, I don't know what happened with that... I know what it looked like, but... " 

"I don't care about that... I want to know if you still want me." 

Fox melted against Alex's muscular frame. "Oh, baby, you know I do!" 

"Show me. I want to see you hard and naked." She felt her force shoved aside and very nearly displaced. Her little male was _really_ possessive of this one, and it enraged him that she was dallying with Fox. 

Fox pressed soft, lush lips to Alex's and then brought Alex's hand to his crotch where a plump erection was restrained by fabric. 

"You do this to me, Alex!" The throaty whisper was so filled with love, and Alex fought anew to free himself. 

Fox knelt beside the couch and placed his near Alex's crotch, on one hard, muscular thigh. "I think you should rest, baby." Lush, sinful lips caressed the pink sweetness of her male's own lips and then a husky whisper, hot on the same flesh. "I'd do anything for you, Alex... it's just... " 

"Then let me see you suck it." 

Wide, hazel eyes peered into his lover's eyes. "I'll do it. But... " 

"You don't want to." She finished for him. 

He flushed and he ran a hand through his hair. "I do... I... Alex? Why now? Please just rest, baby." 

"I want to see it." 

Fox stared for a moment in silence and caressed Alex face. He adored him so. He put a reluctant hand on the familiar bulge that was not even hard yet... reluctant only because Alex was so tired... so strange. 

She could sense Fox's reluctance to do this, and so could Alex. She just wanted to see those lips wrapped around hard cock. She grew angry, as her male's cock remained quiescent. The struggle to keep her from doing as she willed with the beautiful creature before her, tired Alex. She felt Alex's exhaustion, and she had to let him fall into unconsciousness. She, too, was tired from the exertion of keeping Alex on his feet, but she was too interested in the pouty angel kneeling by the sleeping Alex. She was about to move into the Fox when she felt the summoner release her. She resisted leaving the two beauties for just a moment before when, with a sigh, she slid happily into dreams once more, regrettably leaving her pouty angel to his own devices. 

Fox saw that Alex was soundly asleep, and he drew up to kiss the parted, pink lips. "I'll never let you leave me again... even if I have to knock you out... you hot-tempered fool." He kissed the wounds on the lovely face and stripped the shirt from Alex's relaxed body. He cursed at the wounds he found there... one large bite mark that was strangely green and puffy on Alex's neck. The nipples were chewed and pinched-looking. He held in his rage as he took off Alex's too big shoes. He put a small blanket over his lover's body and lay on the ground beside him, keeping a vigil. No one would get to Alex save through him. He vaguely wished that he could bring Scully in here as well to make sure she was safe, but he was content to be with Alex. He fell asleep with his last thought for Skinner. He had no idea what had happened between them, only that it had been so incredible and that he didn't want any harm to come to him. He could afford to be generous, now that his beautiful Alex was within stroking distance. 

* * *

Soft sounds awoke him and he tensed on the hard floor, spending a breathless minute thinking that Murdoch was waiting for him. He heard another soft whimper and he sat up quickly, realizing that the sounds were coming from Alex. He put a hand to Alex's face and gasped in pain as it was grabbed quickly. Green eyes met his in the room that was lit only by the light seeping in from the hallway. Mulder gasped in pain, and his hand was released. 

"I'm sorry, baby... did I hurt you?" Alex's voice was tired and strained. 

Fox slid up and knelt over his abused lover. "Not at all." His hand did throb and he knew he had been a second away from broken bones. 

"Liar, I hurt you." Alex pulled Fox's hand up and inspected it. He kissed it gently. "I'm sorry, baby... I'm not myself right now." 

Fox felt like he was in the Twighlight Zone. "Alex, I am more concerned with you, than my hand. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it? How did you get back to me?" 

Alex pulled Fox to him and breathed in the scent of the only thing that made him glad to be alive... Fox. The magnitude of what he had endured was hitting him. He couldn't protect himself from any of the creatures that had attacked him. "Oh God... I... I don't know how to do this. I... I... need... " 

Fox moved behind Alex and wrapped his arms about Alex's muscular frame. "I've got you, baby." 

Alex felt an unfamiliar emotion threaten to overwhelm him. He was upset, horrified, and insane with worry for Fox. If he couldn't protect himself... how could he protect the one thing that meant anything to him? How could he protect Fox? 

"I was fifteen when they took me and started to train me, Fox." 

Fox stilled, and held the beloved frame tighter. 

"I... I went through some horrible scenes as the newest prize of... powerful men. I was taught to be a killer, Fox... and I was great at it. I liked it... I never thought about my targets, until I met you. Yeah, so I wasn't supposed to kill you, but I wasn't supposed to care for you either." 

Fox kissed Alex's ear, "I don't think I was supposed to love you either." 

Alex snuggled back against the welcomed warmth. "I had to survive... I never felt weak... I had them to thank for that... I was more than capable of taking care of myself... and those I loved." 

"I saw that in my apartment... though you still could have used my help!" 

Alex gave a strangled chuckle, "Yeah, you and your deadly mug." 

Mulder wrapped a leg around Alex's thighs. "Do you realize that that was the last sane night we had?" 

Alex nodded. "Yes. I am so sorry, baby." 

"Me too." 

"No! I should have been able to protect you." 

"Bullshit! I am the one who is responsible! Besides, I am a trained agent, for the love of God! I am not a weakling! Don't get me started, Alex, can't I just hold you?" 

Alex nodded, feeling so comforted by the familiar scent of Fox. 

"I am not a helpless Pollyanna, Alex. I may not be as efficient in a fight as you are, but I am just as determined to protect you as you are me... did the wolf... did he... ?" 

Alex tensed. "I'm fine, Fox. I can handle this." 

Fox closed his eyes and was reminded, suddenly of Scully. How she would deny her weakness, her horror, until it would overwhelm her and she would throw herself into his arms, crying those rare tears, reserved only for him or her mother. "I can't." 

Alex stiffened. 

"I can't help you if you won't let me, Alex." 

"Listen, Mulder... I'm fine. I've been through worse. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

"I may never have seen men who can come back from blows that would have killed any other. I may never have seen bones mend under the skin... never seen electricity come from a man's hands... maybe never been a plaything for a fucking wolf thing... man... whatever... but I can still take care of you... so don't fucking question it!" 

Fox stroked Alex's ribs, "Is that what's bothering you? Your ability to protect me?" 

"Fuck yeah, it is!" 

"I want to protect you too. I'll do anything for you." 

"It's not the same thing, Fox." 

"Why not? Do you think you love me more than I love you?" 

Suddenly Alex turned to face Fox. "What did you do with me? What did you do when I got here?" 

Fox frowned, "What?" 

"Did you... did you do anything to me... after I... I kinda fell asleep?" 

Fox drew back angrily, "What the hell kind of question is that? Nothing, you fell asleep. And that was that!" 

"Oh. Oh good. I mean, oh yeah. I didn't mean that you would have been taking advantage... I was worried about what I might have done. Really. Really, baby, I was... I don't know." 

He turned to face Fox and pulled him close. He kissed the succulent lips softly. "I just wanted to know what happened, that's all." He cuddled Fox close and buried his face in Fox's neck, kissing the soft skin he found there. 

"Alex?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I have no idea what to say about Skinner." 

"I don't want to talk about it right now." 

"I need to." 

"Tough." 

"Alex!" 

"No." 

"I'm sorry. You need to sleep, and I'm burdening you. I'll shut up." 

Alex captured those puffy lips and kissed him gently. 

"I love you, Fox. Does much else matter?" 

A brilliant smile lit the most beautiful face Alex had ever seen. "No, I love you too, Alex. So much I don't know what I wouldn't do for you." 

Alex gave his lover a tired smile and kissed him sweetly once more. "Just hold me while I sleep." He frowned at his own words... .they sounded so needy. But he realized he was needy... for this man only. 

"I would love to." Fox snuggled even closer and the two fell asleep together just as the gunmen began to prepare for any fight that may come, with the vampires that Frohike had warned them of. 

* * *

**Sirius  
The Murdoch Family Estate   
Final Closing   
Ending **

The Opening was but the size of a small house and shrinking faster with every breath of its offspring. Violent electrical storms brewed from it and streaks of lightening battered the humans and the true Ascendant. It spiraled and fed its offspring, feeding the strongest first and the weakest last, like any good mother in the wild, and then it died, leaving the darkness to be filled with distant points of light, a billion such points creating the semblance of order and normalcy. The pattern of these stars and faraway planets was a familiar face to a world now changed. 

Skinner felt it now, the truth of his purpose. His eyes locked with his brothers, and he counted thirteen who were his allies. There were some weak, some strong. He screamed then as it happened, the final, the ending, the becoming. For a brief span of time, none were aware of their surroundings. 

When dawn was becoming more of a promise, Skinner roused himself and found that Murdoch stood over him. 

"You will pay for your thievery, Skinner. Fox is mine. You try and steal him, and I will destroy you." 

Skinner stood and smiled slowly. "He is mine. He knows it already." 

Murdoch wanted to strike him, but now was not the time. They had an eternity to struggle, and for Fox they had decades... maybe forever. 

"You know it too, don't you Murdoch? You can sense that he has bonded with me, that he will cleave to me... even despite his love for Alex." 

Murdoch smiled a bit. "I know only that he belongs to me. I have dozens of humans like him. Ripe, tight women, and lithe, muscular men. Take your pick... and give me my chosen one." 

Skinner shook his head, "Never." 

"Then I take him." 

"You can try." 

"Don't forget who is the master here." 

"You aren't my master. You are my enemy." 

"Then it begins." Murdoch looked at the Others as they stood shakily to watch the two powerful leaders. 

"I am Ser'ak!" The tall, African man stood tall and proud. "I will not watch while my people are slaughtered for the pleasure of your beasts." He spat at the feet of Murdoch. 

Murdoch smiled; it was beginning. The end of things was complete and now the Others would quadrant off the world, and the struggle would begin. He could flatten this impudent, African male, but it would be another time after they had all gone their separate ways. 

Ser'ak gestured to Skinner. "I go to Africa to end my people's slaughter from the beasts this has unleashed, but I join my power to yours if you will but take it." The man's eyes were proud and filled with concern. 

Skinner nodded. The ritual continued until they had all aligned. The alignment had nothing to do with nationality, and all to do with individualism. Each of his brothers had been born to the highest ranks of the Mediggo and had inherited the Earth. Skinner's thoughts were with his lovely Fox. He wanted so to change what had happened. Not that he had claimed Mulder as his own, the bonding would protect Fox... and Alex too once it happened, but how it happened. He wished Fox had come to him completely willing. Fantasies fulfilled aside... Fox had loved Alex to distraction. If Fox didn't love Alex... if what was happening had come before Alex had claimed Fox, then the point would be moot. Fox would have been more than eager... he had wanted Skinner for years. At the thought of the pretty assassin, Walter resolved to take him with him, or die trying. Whatever Mulder's feelings for him, he would never forgive Walter if he left Alex to be used by the beautiful wolf. So he stretched out with his feelings and glared. Alex was gone. 

* * *

Garren couldn't scent his mate as he entered the mansion. The closing of the opening was done, it ended the old ways and he could feel happiness for that, but the fact that he couldn't scent his mate drove all other thoughts from his mind. He raced with inhuman speed to his chambers. When he entered the room he smelled his mate's seed, his pain, and reluctance, and his blood. He strode to the semen-covered bed. He ran a finger through the long cold semen. He tasted it and could taste the vivid fear mingled with the lust. He ripped the large bed to shreds in moments. His master had done this. He had taken that which was only Garren's! The rule of the pack demanded that mates be protected at all costs, even to the death, to be kept to oneself in a lifetime of monogamy. Monogamy with wolves was set to benefit the alpha male. He could choose to share his mate, but the mate could not choose to share his or herself, whether the mate was human or wolf. The scent of his master's lust still lingered in the empty chamber. He howled in utter rage and changed. 

* * *

The Others stood for the last time as one unit, despite their differences and the inherent opposition, they were one... of the same blood, of the same power. Skinner was the first to hear the big wolf as it tore the doors off the ballroom entrance. As one, the Others kept the wolf out easily. It growled in frustration, vicious talons clicked against the wood of the frame. 

Murdoch felt Garren's rage directed at him. "What is it, Garren?" 

"You have taken my mate... where is he?" 

Murdoch frowned. "Alex is gone?" 

Garren could scent Murdoch's genuine surprise and confusion, and he growled in confusion himself. "He is gone, and not near. Someone else has pleasured him! He is my mate.. No one has the right to pleasure him save at my leave!" Blue eyes locked with ebony, and the look was clear. Garren believed that Murdoch had trespassed. 

Murdoch narrowed his eyes. "If it were I who had pleasured the little whore, I would not mind you knowing, Garren. That he has fled, or has been stolen, is intolerable. Find him, but find him for me. He is mine, Garren. I have yet to decide who he will be gifted to." 

Garren stared at him, believing somehow that Murdoch had not tampered with his mate, but that he completely ignored Garren's claim struck him. 

"He is my _mate._ " His voice was dangerously threatening, and yet Murdoch, used to centuries of obedience, ignored the warning there. 

Murdoch stood quietly and then narrowed his eyes. "You are not free to decide that. You of the blood need take a female mate. It is required of you. Your line cannot die... the wolves would be leaderless. I forbid it." 

Garren felt the fury of the change threaten to take him as if he were but an untried cub, the fury that led to the mindless slaughter to which his pack members so quickly succumbed. "I know what my responsibilities to the pack are. In those matters, you do not need worry. As for my mate, that is for me to choose. Not you." 

"I am your master, you serve me." 

Garren stood tall and shook his head. "I serve my mate, as is the way of the pack. If you do not respect that, or do not respect my claim, then I serve you no more." With those words, Garren turned and before Murdoch could protest, Garren was gone, hunting the night. 

* * *

The old man smiled at the news. The unholy alliance had finally been severed. Without the powerful pack leader, Murdoch would have to scramble for allies. The wolf pack, scattered over the globe and so powerful, had been his allies for all time. With Garren's defection, the pack around the world would become his enemy if but Garren desired it. Unfortunately, too, the whole of the pack would be determined to return the chosen mate to their leader. 

Once what he had required of the hunters was completed, he pulled his people back to reach the collection of helicopters which they commanded into the air. They headed west to await the man that would become the hope for the world. Once he felt his people were safe from retribution, Baku released the hunters to their dreams. Only one resisted and even that one joined her sisters after one last moment. 

Baku smiled to himself. Decades of planning had come to fruition this night. The child that he had saved from sacrifice had reached his potential, and the one that child loved beyond all others would be more amendable to Skinner, now that he had his lover back. That would strengthen Skinner. Baku looked out in the night. What arrogance of Murdoch, that he assumed the Dorl would really try to prevent the closing of the Opening. Baku, like his ancestors before him, knew that once started, the Opening would either close with proper ceremony or it would destroy the Earth in one crushing implosion. What arrogance to assume that the Dorl wouldn't know how to wound the Ascendant much more intimately. And this division between the powerful pack leader and Murdoch was just the beginning. Baku smiled. What would young Skinner say when he realized that his uncle, Walter Sr., was not only very much alive, but also the leader of the resistance? He knew that by now, Walter had realized his position and why he was in that position, but he doubted that Walter would know _why_ he had escaped the knife of sacrifice, or who had saved him from it. 

* * *

Walter backed out of the room as Murdoch raged Garren's loss. He looked at Antonio at his side, and he said, "I am taking all of them West. Who you claim, you can claim from there." 

Antonio nodded. "I am with you." 

Skinner smiled. "I know you are. I can sense it." 

Antonio nodded again. "We don't need transportation, do we?" 

Skinner shook his head, "As long as where we go, someone wants us... needs us to be there." 

With that, they both concentrated on the ones they had bonded with... and disappeared. 

* * *

"We need crushed garlic, men." 

Langly and Byers looked at him with reserved confusion. 

"Why?" Byers managed to ask. 

"Have we known Mulder to lie to us?" 

Langly shook his head violently. 

"No, but what does that have to do with garlic?" 

"Crushed garlic fights off vampires." 

"And?" Langly asked. 

"And we'll need it. There are vampires... oh God and they have bodies to _die_ for. Bodies you want to slide in, and over and under... " 

"Come back to us, Mel!" Byers patted his hair down. 

"Okay, they're beautiful, seductive, but they are killers. We need to plan just in case they plan on trying to... violate us!" 

Langly looked at him before he sneered, "You are out of your mind, man! Hot vampire chicks? Violating us? And we want to stop that, because... ?" 

"If we even believed you," Byers sighed. "Okay, what are you suggesting?" 

Mrs. Scully was sleeping on a chair near the delectable Dana, and Frohike lowered his voice in deference to the two. "We need to get some of those garlic plants out there and smoosh 'em up." 

Langly shrugged. "Yeah? Okay, sounds cool." 

Byers shook his head. "Fine. I'll go first." 

Frohike laughed sarcastically. "I have to go with you... to be the shooter if need be." He pushed up his glasses and shook his head as he headed toward the door. "Amateurs." 

* * *

Fox and Alex were sound asleep, cuddled face to face. Their breathing was in tandem, and the heat that radiated from them warmed the two of them. Fox woke and stared into the wounded face of his lover. He kissed the bowed mouth gently with no intention of waking his abused lover. He tried to get up and go check on the others, but Alex whimpered in his sleep, and Fox immediately settled back and held Alex close. He knew then that the rest, beloved as they were, could fight their own battles... he wouldn't leave Alex if Alex needed him. He felt Alex settle down once more, and he stared into the darkness and let silent tears fall down his face as he imagined what had been done to his strong lover to reduce him to this. He resolved then and there to do anything... _anything_ to keep Alex safe. He'd sell his soul, he'd go to Murdoch and spread himself wide, in order to keep that look of panic off Alex's face. He slid his arms tighter about Alex's narrow, muscled waist and kissed the salty neck. "I've got you, baby." 

Alex sighed happily in his sleep and snuggled back, unconsciously against the comforting presence. 

* * *

Antonio appeared beside his sleeping love and immediately crouched near her and took one small hand to his mouth. He turned her palm to face his lips, and he kissed it softly. "Wake up, cara." 

Cerulean eyes peered out of mascara-darkened lashes, and she immediately stood awkwardly, "I need to go to the restroom," she said quietly as she moved, slowly with unsure steps. 

Antonio guided her to the restrooms and let her go in. 

Skinner appeared at the side of the two closely-twined men. He touched Fox's face gently, not wanting to wake him. He stared at Alex and wondered how the man had found his way to Fox. The man must be better than he had given him credit for. He was reluctant to wake them but they had to move west. He was reaching to wake his Fox when the overpowering scent of garlic hit him. 

The gunmen's return from their first foray into gathering garlic had been an utter success, as no vampires had leapt upon them. Though it was dawn, they had argued as to how bright light would have to be to dissuade vampires from attacking. Langly saw Antonio first, and he screamed and jumped back a pace before he recognized the man. 

Antonio grinned at the alluring blond... strangely not attractive but ever so enticing. 

"Oh! How did the mission go?" Byers asked nervously. 

"We did what we had to do, and now we go west to California to start over." 

Dana exited the restrooms and she rested her head on Antonio's chest, still groggy from her long slumber. Antonio patted her shoulder and told the gunmen to get ready to leave. 

* * *

Skinner realized why the gunmen smelled the way they did by listening to their thoughts. He had to shake his head at their oddness. He shook Mulder awake and those beautiful eyes widened, and a small smile slid itself over the full lips. 

"You made it okay! Oh, Sir, I am so glad." 

Walter nodded to Alex. "Wake him. We need to leave, quickly. Murdoch will be coming for you, and the wolf Garren, will be coming for Alex." 

Fox came fully awake and sat up. Skinner looked... different... the morning light illuminated him and he had never looked more attractive. Mulder flushed as he pictured being in those large arms and feeling that enormous organ inside him. He flushed darker, when the big grin on Skinner's face showed that he knew exactly what Mulder was thinking. He turned to see the sleeping face of his lover, and he smiled gently. The old Alex would have awakened first and been furious that someone was waking them. Fox's grin faded as he realized why Alex was so exhausted. 

"Wake him. He can rest as we travel west." Skinner looked tired too, Mulder noted, and he gently shook Alex awake. 

Green eyes peeked out from black, and Mulder couldn't resist stealing a kiss. Alex chuckled and opened his mouth, lashing at Mulder's lips with his tongue. "Good morning to you, too, baby," Alex smiled into the kiss. 

"Very nice, Krycek... now get up, get cleaned up and meet us outside," Skinner's bark startled Alex and he jumped up, knocking Mulder back with a small cry. Mulder plopped on the floor with a disgruntled look, and Krycek spared him an apologetic look. 

"What are you doing here?" Alex hissed. 

"Don't argue, don't ask questions just _do_ what I say! Or do you want to return to Garren?" Skinner's dark gaze held the younger man's until Alex looked away. He gave a satisfied nod and pointed a finger at Mulder. "Fox, you make sure he cleans up first. And don't linger! They will be coming soon." With that, the big man thundered out of the room and began to order the rest of the group about, with a thundering, no-nonsense voice. 

Alex realized why Skinner was insisting he clean, and he felt a moment's appreciation for Skinner's thoughtfulness. He still had days of abuse to wash off, and he was beginning to smell horribly. He held a hand out to Fox and lifted him up. Fox hugged him tight. 

"You do need to clean up, Alex." 

Alex couldn't resist a grin, "Why? Are you saying I smell?" 

Fox nibbled on Alex's ear, "Let's just say, you don't smell sweet." 

"You do." Alex's body was responding to Fox's nearness, and he pulled back to capture those full lips in one hot, lingering kiss. He growled hungrily as Fox made small whimpering noises of pleasure, and he pushed Fox back toward the couch. 

Fox broke the kiss and resisted the movement toward the couch. "No, c'mon, Alex, we need to get you cleaned up and get the hell out of here!" 

Alex groaned and tried to push the image of Fox's legs over his shoulders away, "Fine," he grouched. He released Fox and made his way to the small men's bathroom. Fox followed him and turned on the hot water in the sink. "Don't ask me why the stuff in this building is working, why there is hot water... I think Skinner fixed it so we would have what we needed." 

Alex gritted his teeth. That Skinner was able to do these things angered him... that Alex had to accept that the world was different and that people like Skinner, like the other men in Murdoch's estate were powerful. 

Mulder saw the dark look on Alex's face, and he wet a towel with hot water and began to wash Alex's chest. "I know you don't want to be around Skinner, but we have no choice. He can protect us, Alex. I know that sounds primeval, but it is true. The wolves attacked... after you were taken, and Skinner killed them without raising a hand... he is changed somehow... much more than I think he even suspects." 

Alex removed his pants and kicked them to the corner. "Are there any other clothes around this place?" 

Mulder sighed; Alex was so stubborn. He turned and left the room in search of clean garments. When he returned Alex had his head in the sink and was washing his hair. His nude body was so utterly perfect that Mulder groaned. The muscles were defined in every way, on every inch. He would have a hard time protecting Alex... he was too tempting. 

Alex turned his head and smiled as Mulder approached with clean clothes. The water streaming through his black hair felt almost sexual. "If you have a razor there, I'll love you." 

Mulder smiled and held up a pilfered razor. "Finally, you'll love me!" 

"Bring it here, brat," Alex growled, and Mulder set the clean clothes aside and handed Alex the razor. Alex dried his hair with one hand while he drew Fox to him with the other. He kissed Fox softly, reverently. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. It's just hard for me to have to depend on someone else to protect me." 

Fox nodded. "I understand... well, maybe not exactly how you feel, but enough I think." 

Alex released Fox with a sigh. And turned to the task of shaving. 

Walter entered the bathroom and was stopped cold by the pretty sight. Fox was perched on a counter talking to Alex, who was shaving... utterly naked. His eyes took in that form. He felt the ache of lust hit his body, and his cock twitched hungrily. Fox was glaring at him; Alex turned, looked at him for a second and then went back to shaving. 

"Walter... can Alex have some privacy?" Mulder's voice was tight as he jumped off the counter and wrapped a towel around Alex's waist. 

"Two minutes, you two. And then I come in and drag you off to the helicopter." 

"I thought, that is... where did you find another helicopter?" Mulder asked as he tucked the towel snugly. Alex looked at his busy hands in amusement. 

"This is a military installation, Fox." 

"Don't call him, Fox," Alex growled darkly, possessively. 

Walter grinned, "Ninety seconds, Alex, and I will call him anything I please. He belongs to me, as do you." With that, Skinner left his two beauties alone. 

Fox said nothing but tightened the towel about Alex's waist even tighter, in his frustrated anger. 

Alex placed a restraining hand on Fox's. "Baby, this is a towel, not a corset." 

Fox flushed and stepped back. "He means it about the time. You better get dressed. He already got enough of an eyeful." 

Fox suddenly remembered the package Alex had brought with him. He hurried to collect it from the office he and Alex had slept in. 

Alex quickly dressed. He met Fox in the hallway leading to the outside door, with one last, tender kiss they joined the rest of their group. The helicopter was a large army vehicle, and the group easily fit in it. Two large baskets of food were set casually on the floor, and Alex didn't even bother asking how it got there... O great and powerful, Skinner, no doubt. Fox set down a small leather bag near the food, and Alex remembered it as the one he had been given by the old man to bring to Fox. There the package stayed forgotten, even after the group arrived at their destination. He let Fox draw him into an embrace, and he yawned, despite having slept the night through. 

"Rest, Alex," Fox soothed. 

"I'm not tired!" Alex insisted as he stifled another yawn. 

"Sleep, Alex," Walter commanded. 

Fox bristled, at Walter's predatory tone. His eyes met Skinner's, and he pulled Alex tighter to him. 

Alex couldn't stay awake. He reached a hand to the small sore on his neck, the one he'd seen in the mirror. It had been slightly green and when he touched it a sharp pain made him draw away. He touched it again, and the pain was like a dull ache. He felt his cock harden. He thought of Garren then, and for a moment he was confused as to why he had left him. The sex was amazing: the big body, the hard, wet cock, the mouth that devoured him. He moaned and stroked the wound again. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of running from a pack of wolves, and when they caught him, he was hard and erect... it was a dream that he would become quite familiar with. 

* * *

**Lone Beach  
Fort Bragg, California   
11:30 a.m. Pacific Standard Time **

The gunmen, the Scully's, and Antonio had all gone into the town to check out the population and to find supplies. As they had traveled west the effect of the Opening lessened to some small degree. They saw more people and less creatures but Skinner knew that would change. He stood looking at the Pacific as it lashed tirelessly at the rocky beach. It was wilder, than its sister on the East. The cold water capped and swelled and large waves formed far out and rolled in like living creatures. Mulder stood nearby, waiting to talk to him, and Alex, of course, stood at Mulder's side. He breathed in the scent of the ocean and the smell of the pine forest behind him. The tidal pools were filled with teeming life, and he could hear it above the crash of the waves. The huge, sheltering cliffs to the right loomed over the pygmy forest. Hundred year old trees, perfectly formed, at one foot in height. He wanted to lose himself in this moment. He didn't want to have to face the two men that he was about to claim. They would resist, and he would not accept their refusal. He knew how to make them agree. They would each submit for the other. For Fox, Alex would do anything, and Fox likewise would do anything for Alex. He had already begun his claiming with Fox, and he knew that the beautiful man would not struggle when it came to the sex, as much as he would balk at sharing Alex. 

Mulder was lulled by the raw beauty of this place. It was as if humans had never existed, here. He knew it had looked the same for centuries and would look the same for centuries to come. The constant crash of water lashing at the rocks, nearly deafened him until Skinner had moved further down the beach where the water had less rocks to battle. He waited for the big man to acknowledge his presence. It was past time that they discussed what was to come. He knew that their old roles had ended just as surely as the world as he knew it had ended. Even here, three thousand miles away from Murdoch, he felt the pull of the man. He felt sure that Murdoch would cross any distance to take him. And though he was afraid for himself, he was even more frightened for Alex. Alex has regained his confidence once he had slept enough, but Fox didn't want anything like that to be repeated. Skinner could protect them. And Skinner wanted him. If that was the price for protecting Alex, then he would go to the man without hesitation. He was honest enough to admit, too, that the idea of making love with Skinner again was tempting. That big body, that enormous cock... 

Skinner sensed Mulder's growing arousal, and smiled. Alex would be that way too, once he had been claimed. As it was, Alex was bonding with Garren, somehow, even now. Skinner knew that he would have to claim Alex soon. He couldn't imagine Alex leaving Mulder behind, but already the man's thoughts were with Garren, on returning to him. It would all end fine he knew. He could see it clearly now. He would take Alex first. And then Fox. Then to bind them all together he would let them pleasure each other while he watched. He turned and looked for a moment in Fox's forest eyes. He saw his acquiescence. He walked to the man who held his heart and kissed the soft lips, hearing a hiss of anger come from the assassin. "You know the price of his protection?" 

Mulder nodded and opened his mouth to Skinner's tongue. 

"Fox!" Alex growled dangerously, seconds away from pulling Fox away from Skinner. 

Skinner lapped once more at the sweet mouth and turned to Alex. "Do you want him to be safe?" 

Alex turned red with fury. "Yes!" he spat out. 

"Then get used to this," Skinner growled and cupped one of Fox's full ass cheeks. "And get used to more." 

Alex spun about. He might have to accept it but he sure as shit wasn't going to watch it. 

"He does it for your protection." Skinner's words stopped Alex. There was something not said. 

"And I accept it, for his," he hissed without turning. 

He jerked when he was pulled back into Skinner's strong embrace. "No, Alex, you give the same for his protection as he gives for yours." Skinner's voice was hot and humid on Alex's skin. 

"No!" Mulder protested. 

Skinner chuckled, "Oh, how interesting, aye assassin? He is ready to spread himself wide and offer that beautiful body for your protection, but you aren't willing to do the same for him!" 

Alex spun to face the big man, and he glared. "I would do _anything_ for him, Skinner," he spat. 

"Prove it. Kiss me now, and convince me you mean it," Walter taunted. 

Alex hesitated only a moment before he devoured Skinner's mouth with angry passion. His body was unconsciously programmed to respond to domination. 

Seeing his lover kissing Skinner so passionately hurt Mulder, and he looked away. When he heard the small sound of passion issue forth from Alex, he clenched his fists. There was nothing to be done about it, Skinner would have his little harem, but that didn't mean Mulder had to like it. He glanced over at the now engrossed duo, and he felt jealous... but it was a jealousy for them both he realized. 

Abruptly, Skinner released a breathless, Krycek and turned to look at Mulder. "You two discuss it together. I will not force it, nor will I ever force it. But I will demand it as payment for my protection... so you can view that as you will. But if you come to me, be prepared to become mine... both of you... in _every_ way. No protests, no reservations, and no shame. You won't be my slaves, as I know you are both aware by now, that you would be to the millions of creatures that would kill to own you. You will be my lovers, and I will cherish you both. But, that is a decision you will both have to make." As Skinner strode off he wondered if he were lying. Would he let Mulder go... let Alex go? Could he if they chose to leave? He didn't want to think about it. It was enough to know that they believed he would. 

Alex pulled Fox into his embrace and kissed him. They stared into each others eyes for a minute before sinking to the sand to sit side by side. They didn't need words. They knew what decision would be made, and both preferred to be together than apart... and too, if they were honest with themselves, they preferred to be controlled by Skinner than by any other. Mulder snuggled in close to Alex and breathed in his fresh scent. Alex kissed the top of Mulder's head and squeezed him tight, content for now just to feel that beautiful body in his arms. 

"I love you, Alex," Mulder's voice was serious and near satiated. 

"I love you more, baby," Alex purred, and they both fell silent again, just rubbing cheeks together from time to time and moving to get closer. 

Whatever happened to them after this moment, they couldn't control, and was for the moment, irrelevant. Mulder watched the sea and Alex watched the sky, both with their thoughts far away, and both entirely comfortable as the snuggled together in the warm sun and the cooling sea spray. It was enough. 

End of The Changing 

* * *

07/26/99   
RATING: Very NC-17   
SPOILERS: Probably, but do you care?   
SUMMARY: Alternate Universe in which Mulder is the object of more than one fantasy and some men will go to any lengths to get what they want. This is the beginning of a continuing story.   
WARNING: Sexual Assault, Angst, explicit sex (consensual and non-consensual) between hot men, magic, and B&D. If that isn't your thing or you are below the age of consent. DO NOT READ!!!!!!!!!! My Krycek has two arms and he's going to keep them thank you.   
DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. They belong to CC and 1013 Productions. I don't make any money... wouldn't take it if I could, just borrowing, you can have them back.   
FEEDBACK: Please and thank you. [email removed]   
DEDICATED TO: Megaera for beta (and reminding me that the supernatural exists beyond the written word, but mostly near her home) Thanks to JoB and Cerulean for their beta and _delicious_ ideas... keep 'em coming love. Amothea, thanks for catching my oddest mistakes!!   
---


End file.
